A SIR PHILLIP COM AMOR
by Sophia Rawlings
Summary: juh


esta obra não me pertence

pertence a Julia Quinn

A SIR PHILLIP COM AMOR Fam lia Bridgerton 05 Julia Quinn

Disponibiliza o: YGMR Tradu o: Janete C Revis o: Edith Rev. Final: Matias Formata o: Pudim

PROJETO REVISORAS TRADU ES

Argumento:

poss vel apaixonar-se por algu m a quem n o se viu nunca? Eloise e Phillip est o a ponto de descobri-lo. Ela, a pequena da fam lia Bridgerton, vai a casa dele quando, depois de um ano de amizade por carta, recebe sua surpreendente oferta de matrim nio. Eloise est disposta a acabar com seu celibato, mas seu sonhado pretendente n o encaixa com a imagem do homem que a espera: n o s rude e introvertido, muito diferente dos cavalheiros londrinos com quem est acostumada, mas sim - algo que esqueceu de mencionar em suas cartas- tem duas crian as de oito anos que, desde a morte de sua m e, converteram-se em aut nticos diabos. Mas Eloise uma Bridgerton, e n o se rende facilmente: n o se criou com sete irm os para deixar-se vencer agora por dois pequenos malcriados. Phillip, por sua parte, somente queria uma esposa e uma m e para seus filhos, mas a apari o de Eloise lhe promete muito mais: um futuro cheio de paix o e emo es... e o final da vida tranq ila e sossegada que, at recentemente, confundia com a felicidade.

Nota da Revisora Edith:  
Esta escritora tem um jeito muito bem-humorado de escrever e h cenas engra adas. Mas uma historia delicada tamb m. Apaixonei-me pelo mocinho.  
do tipo que gosto. E ele fica muito bom com a influ ncia da mocinha, que sabe das coisas.

Nota do Revisor Matias Jr: Uma hist ria familiar... Nada de vil es a espreita.  
Um drama muito bem desenvolvido e uns personagens cativantes...  
Com bom humor nos momentos adequados e alguma sensualidade a condizer...  
Gostei muito e recomendo.

Pr logo

Fevereiro, 1823 Gloucestershire, Inglaterra

Foi muito ir nico que acontecesse, precisamente, num dia t o ensolarado.  
O primeiro dia ensolarado em... o que, seis semanas seguidas de c us nublados acompanhados da ocasional neve ou chuva? At Phillip, que se achava imune s inclem ncias do tempo, animou-se e mostrou um sorriso mais amplo. Tinha sa do fora... Tinha que faz -lo. Era imposs vel ficar dentro de casa ante aquela magn fica explos o de sol.  
E, sobre tudo, em meio daquele inverno t o cinza. Inclusive agora, um m s depois do acontecido, ainda n o conseguia acreditar que o sol zombara dele daquela maneira.  
Mas como tinha podido estar t o cego par -lo vir? Tinha vivido com Marina desde o dia que se casaram. E tinha tido oito longos anos para conhec -la. Deveria ter esperado. E, em realidade...  
Bom, em realidade, esperava isso. Embora nunca tivesse querido admitir.  
Ou talvez s queria enganar-se, ou inclusive proteger-se. Ou ignorar o acontecimento claro com a esperan a de que, se n o pensasse, nunca aconteceria.  
Mas aconteceu. E, por cima, em um dia ensolarado. Definitivamente, Deus tinha um senso de humor muito particular.  
Olhou o copo de u sque que tinha nas m os e que, inexplicavelmente, estava vazio. Devia t -lo bebido, embora n o recordasse. N o notava que estivesse b bado, ao menos n o como deveria ou como queria estar.  
Olhou pela janela e viu como o sol ia se pondo no horizonte. Hoje tamb m tinha sido um dia ensolarado. E, possivelmente, aquela era a raz o de sua excepcional melancolia.  
No m nimo, isso esperava. Queria uma explica o, necessitava-a, para justificar esse cansa o que parecia estar tomando conta dele.  
A melancolia o aterrava.  
Mais que qualquer outra coisa. Mais que o fogo, a guerra, mais que o pr prio inferno. A ideia de afundar-se na tristeza, de ser como ela... A Marina tinha sido a melancolia personificada. Toda sua vida ou, ao menos, a vida que ele tinha conhecido, tinha estado rodeada de melancolia. N o recordava o som de sua risada e, de fato, n o estava seguro de se alguma vez tinha rido.  
Tinha sido um dia ensolarado e... Fechou os olhos, embora n o soubesse se era para procurar essa lembran a ou para dissip -la.  
Tinha sido um dia ensolarado e... - Nunca acreditou que voltaria a sentir essa calidez na pele, n o , sir Phillip?  
Phillip Crane se virou para o sol e fechou os olhos enquanto o sol lhe banhava a pele.  
- perfeito - murmurou. - Ou o seria, se n o fizesse tanto frio.  
Miles Carter, seu secret rio, estalou a l ngua.  
- N o faz tanto frio. Este ano, o lago n o congelou. S algumas camadas isoladas.  
A contra gosto, Phillip se afastou do sol e abriu os olhos.  
- Mas ainda n o primavera.  
- Se achava que era primavera, senhor, talvez devesse ter consultado o calend rio.  
Phillip o olhou de esguelha.  
- Pago-o para que me diga essas rabugices?  
- Sim, senhor. E devo acrescentar que bastante generoso. Phillip sorriu para si mesmo enquanto os dois paravam uns segundos para desfrutar dos raios do astro rei.  
- Achava qu cinza n o lhe importava - disse Miles, quando voltaram a se p r em marcha a caminho da estufa de Phillip.  
- N o me importa - respondeu Phillip, deslocando-se com as geis passadas de um atleta natural. - Mas o fato de qu mublado n o me importe n o significa que n o prefira o sol - fez uma pausa, ficando uns segundos pensativo. - Diga bab Millsby que tire os meninos hoje. Necessitar o casacos, cachec is e luvas, mas ser bom que tomem sol no rosto. Est o muito tempo encerrados.  
- Como todos - murmurou Miles.  
Phillip estalou a l ngua.  
- verdade.  
Olhou para a estufa. Deveria ir olhar a correspond ncia, mas tinha que classificar umas sementes e, sinceramente, n o aconteceria nada se fosse arrumar os assuntos da casa com Miles dentro de uma hora.  
- Venha - disse a Miles. - v procurar bab Millsby. Reuniremo-nos no escrit rio mais tarde. Al m disso, odeia a estufa.  
- Nesta poca do ano, n o - respondeu Miles. - O calor se agradece.  
Phillip arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabe a para o Romney Hall.  
- Est insinuando que minha casa senhoril fria?  
- Todas as casas senhoris s o frias.  
- Isso verdade - disse Phillip, sorrindo.  
Gostava muito de Miles. Tinha-o contratado fazia seis meses para que lhe ajudasse com as montanhas de papelada e os detalhes da gest o da pequena propriedade, que parecia se criar em cima de sua mesa. Era bastante bom. Jovem, mas bom. Al m disso, seu senso de humor cido era mais que bem-vindo em uma casa onde as risadas brilhavam por sua aus ncia. Os criados nunca se atreveriam a brincar com o Phillip e Marina... Bom, evitava dizer que Marina n o ria nem brincava com ningu m.  
s vezes, Phillip ria com os meninos, mas isso era outra classe de humor e, al m disso, quase nunca sabia o que lhes dizer. Tentava-o mas se sentia muito estranho, muito grande, muito forte, se que isso era poss vel. E em seguida os tirava de seu lado e os enviava bab .  
Assim era mais f cil.  
- Venha, vamos - disse Phillip, enviando a Miles a fazer o que, possivelmente, deveria fazer ele. Hoje ainda n o tinha visto seus filhos e supunha que deveria faz -lo, mas n o queria lhes arruinar o dia com algum coment rio cruel que, pelo visto, n o podia evitar.  
Se reuniria com eles enquanto estivessem de passeio com a bab Millsby. Isso seria uma boa id ia porque poderia lhes mostrar alguma planta e lhes falar dela e, assim, tudo seria mais f cil.  
Phillip entrou na estufa e fechou a porta, respirando o agrad vel ar mido. Tinha estudado bot nica em Cambridge, sendo o primeiro de sua turma e, em realidade, teria dirigido sua vida para o ensino se seu irm o mais velho n o tivesse morrido na batalha do Waterloo, deixando a ele como nico herdeiro das terras e cavalheiro rural.  
s vezes inclusive pensava que a vida acad mica teria sido pior. Depois de tudo, teria sido o nico herdeiro das terras e cavalheiro urbano. Ao menos, agora podia seguir dedicando-se bot nica com relativa tranq ilidade.  
Inclinou-se sobre a mesa de trabalho e examinou seu ltimo projeto: uma variedade de ervilhas que estava tentando cultivar para que crescessem maiores na vagem.  
Embora, por agora, nada. A ltima vag murchou, mas tamb m se tornou amarela, o que n o era, absolutamente, o resultado desejado.  
Franziu o cenho, mas logo, enquanto caminhava para o fundo da estufa para ir procurar mais ervilhas, sorriu. Se seus experimentos n o davam resultado, nunca se preocupava muito.  
Em sua opini o, a casualidade er da inven o.  
Acidentes. Tudo se reduzia a acidentes. Nenhum cientista o admitiria, claro, mas quase todos os grandes inventos da hist ria se produziram enquanto o cientista estava tentando solucionar outro problema totalmente distinto.  
Estalou a l ngua enquanto atirava as ervilhas murchas ao lixo. A este ritmo, no fim de ano teria encontrado a cura para a gota.  
"Volta para o trabalho. Volta para o trabalho." inclinou-se sobre a cole o de sementes e as espalhou na mesa para poder v -las bem. Necessitava da semente perfeita para...  
Levantou a cabe a e olhou pelo vidro rec m lavado. Chamou-lhe a aten o um movimento no bosque. Viu um brilho vermelho.  
Vermelho. Phillip sorriu e meneou a cabe a. Devia ser Marina. O vermelho era sua cor preferida, embora sempre tinha estranhado muito. Qualquer um que a conhecesse pensaria que preferiria cores mais escuras e s rias.  
Viu-a desaparecer pelo bosquezinho e voltou ao trabalho. Era muito estranho que tivesse sa do para dar um passeio. Ultimamente, mal sa a de seu quarto. Phillip se alegrava de que o tivesse feito. Talvez, o passeio a animasse. N o de tudo, claro. Nem sequer o sol tinha a capacidade de faz -lo.  
Mas, talvez, um quente e ensolarado dia bastaria para alegr -la um pouco e conseguisse faz -la sorrir.  
S Deus sabe que aos meninos iria como p rola. Iam v -los toda noite, em seu quarto, mas aquilo n o era suficiente.  
E Phillip era consciente de que ele n o lhes estava compensando aquela perda.  
Suspirou, sentindo-se culpado. Sabia que n o era o tipo de pai que necessitavam. Tentava dizer-se que fazia o melhor que sabia, que estava fazendo bem o nico que se tinha proposto: n o ser como seu pai.  
Mas, ainda assim, sabia que n o era suficiente.  
Com movimentos decididos, afastou-se da mesa de trabalho. As sementes podiam esperar. Possivelmente, seus filhos tamb m, mas isso n o queria dizer que devessem faz -lo.  
Al m disso, esse passeio pelo bosque deveriam fazer com ele, e n o com a bab Millsby, que n o sabia distinguir entre as rvores caducifolios e as con feras e, certamente, diria-lhes que uma rosa era uma margarida e...  
Voltou a olhar pela janela, recordando-se que era fevereiro. Certamente, a bab Millsby n o encontraria nenhuma flor no bosque com o tempo que tinha feito e, al m disso, isso n o era desculpa. Era ele quem devia lev -los em passeio. Era uma dessas atividades que faziam os meninos na qual se davam verdadeiramente be devia evitar a responsabilidade.  
Saiu da estufa e, quando mal tinha percorrido um ter o do caminho at a casa, deteve-se. Se ia acompanhar aos meninos, deveria lev -los para ver sua m e. Sentiam pouca falrta dela apesar de que, quando estavam com ela, s lhes acariciasse a cabe a. Sim, tinha que encontrar a Marina.  
Aquilo seria muito melhor que um passeio pelo bosque.  
Mas sabia, por experi ncia, que n o devia confiar-se nela. O fato de que tivesse sa do de casa n o queria dizer que se encontrasse bem. E odiava que os meninos a vissem em plena crise.  
Deu a volta e se dirigiu para o bosquezinho por onde tinha desaparecido sua mulher fazia t o somente uns instantes. Caminhava o dobro mais r pido que ela, assim n o demoraria muito em encontr -la e assegurar-se que estava de bom humor. Depois, poderia chegar ao quarto dos meninos antes que estivessem preparados para sair com a bab Millsby.  
Caminhou pelo bosque, seguindo os rastros de Marina. O ch o estava brando, pela umidade, e sua mulher devia levar botas pesadas porque a sola e o salto estavam perfeitamente definidos. Levaram-no pelo caminho e para o outro lado do bosquezinho, e logo por um caminho coberto de erva.  
- Maldita seja! - sussurrou Phillip, embora a brisa quase lhe impediu de escutar suas pr prias palavras.  
Era imposs vel seguir os rastros pela erva. colocou um modo de viseira, para proteger os olhos do sol, e procurou algum brilho vermelho.  
N o viu nada perto da casa abandonada, nem em seu campo de plantas experimentais, nem na rocha em que tantas vezes se encarapitou quando pequeno. virou-se para o norte, for ando a vista at que a localizou. Ia para o lago.  
O lago.  
Phillip separou os l bios enquanto a olhava avan ar lentamente para a margem. N o tinha ficado gelado; era mais como se, enquanto digeria aquela imagem, tivessem detido o tempo. Marina nunca nadava. De fato, n o sabia nem se sabia faz -lo. Supunha que ela saberia que havia um lago na propriedade, mas, sinceramente, naqueles oito anos de matrim nio nunca a tinha visto descer ali.  
Come ou a caminhar, temendo-o que sua mente se negava a aceitar. Quando a viu entrar na parte pouco profunda, acelerou o passo, embora ainda estivesse muito longe para poder fazer algo; s podia gritar seu nome.  
E o fez, mas se ela o escutou, n o deu nenhum sinal; s seguiu avan ando com passo firme para as profundidades do lago.  
- Marina! - gritou ele, pondo-se a correr. Embora voasse, ainda demoraria um minuto em chegar gua. - Marina!  
Ela chegou a um ponto em que seus p s perderam contato com o fundo e se afundou, desapareceu debaixo da superf cie cinza brilhante, embora a capa vermelha flutuasse uns instantes em cima da gua antes de empapar-se e afundar-se.  
Phillip a chamou outra vez, mas era imposs vel que o escutasse.  
Baixou a ribanceira trope ando e escorregando e, quando chegou margem , teve o suficiente aprumo para tirar o casaco e as botas antes de meter-se naquela gua congelada.  
Marina estava a embaixo pouco mais de um minuto; Phillip sabia que era imposs vel que se afogasse, mas cada segundo que demorasse a encontr -la seria um segundo menos antes da morte de sua mulher.  
Colocaram-se no lago muitas vezes e sabia perfeitamente onde come ava a ser profundo. Nadou com bra adas amplas at esse ponto cr tico sem dar-se conta da resist ncia da roupa gua.  
Sabia que podia encontr -la. Tinha que encontr -la.  
Antes que fosse muito tarde.  
Mergulhou na gua, procurando Marina debaixo das guas revoltas.  
Com certeza tinha chegado ao fundo e tinha levantado barro, porque a gua estava suja e aquelas opacas nuvens de sujeira lhe impediam de ver com clareza.  
Mas, no final, salvou Marina sua predile o pela cor vermelha. Quando Phillip localizou a capa, nadou para ali a toda velocidade. Ela n o resistiu quando a subiu para a superf cie; de fato, estava inconsciente e s era um peso morto em seus bra os.  
Quando sa ram, Phillip teve que encher v rias vezes os pulm es, que lhe do am muito. Durante uns instantes, s p de concentrar-se em respirar porque o corpo lhe dizia que, antes de poder salvar algu m, tinha que recuperar-se. Ent o, levou-a at a borda, com cuidado de lhe manter a cabe a fora da gua, embora parecesse que n o respirava.  
Ao final, quando chegaram margem, Phillip a deixou em cima da zona coberta de terra e pedras que separava o lago e a erva. Com movimentos r pidos, tentou comprovar se respirava, mas n o lhe sa a nada de ar da boca.  
N o sabia o que fazer, jamais tinha imaginado que teria que salvar a algu m a ponto de afogar-se, de modo que fez o que lhe pareceu de maior bom senso: colocou-a em cima de seus joelhos, para baixo, e lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas. A princ pio, n o aconteceu nada mas, depois da quarta sacudida, Marina tossiu e cuspiu um pouco de gua suja.  
Phillip a viriou em seguida.  
- Marina? - perguntou, nervoso e lhe dando umas suaves bofetadas. - Marina?  
Ela voltou a tossir e come ou a tremer e a sofrer pequenos espasmos. E ent o come ou a respirar porque, embora a mente queria outra coisa, os pulm es a obrigaram a viver.  
- Marina - disse Phillip, aliviado. - Gra as a Deus. - N o a amava, nunca a tinha amado, mas era sua mulher, a m e de seus filhos e, debaixo dessa coura a de pena e desespero, era uma boa pessoa. Pode ser qu amasse, mas tampouco desejava sua morte.  
Marina piscou, um pouco perdida, at que pouco a pouco se foi dando conta de onde estava e de com quem estava e suspirou:  
- N o.  
- Tenho que lev -la para casa - disse ele, muito seco, inclusive surpreso da raiva que lhe tinha provocado essa palavra.  
"N o."  
Como se atrevia a recusar sua ajuda? Acaso ia render se por estar triste? Podia mais a melancolia que seus dois filhos? Na balan a da vida, um mau dia pesava mais que o muito que os meninos necessitavam e sua m e?  
- Vamos para casa - grunhiu ele, levantando a de maneira bastante brusca. Agora estava respirando bem e, obviamente, voltava a estar em perfeito uso de suas faculdades, por alteradas que estivessem. N o havia raz o para trat -la como a uma flor delicada. - N o - disse ela, entre solu os. - Por favor, n o. N o quero... N o posso...  
- Venha para casa comigo - disse ele, com firmeza, subindo a colina, fazendo caso omisso do frio que lhe estava convertendo a roupa molhada em gelo e do duro ch o cheio de pedras onde pisava com os p s descal os.  
- N o posso - sussurrou ela, com o que pareciam suas ltimas for as.  
E, enquanto Phillip a levava para casa, s podia pensar em como eram acertadas essas palavras.  
"N o posso."  
De certo modo, pareciam o resumo perfeito da vida de Marina.  
Ao cair a noite, todos tiveram muito claro que a febre conseguiria o que o lago n o tinha podido.  
Phillip tinha levado a Marina a casa o mais r pido poss vel e, com a ajuda da governanta, a senhora Hurley, tinha tirado sua roupa empapada e tinham tentado esquentar envolvendo-a no edredom de ganso que, oito anos antes, tinha sido a pe a central de seu enxoval.  
- O que se passou? - perguntou a senhora Hurley quando o viu entrar pela porta da cozinha. Tinha preferido evitar a entrada principal, para evitar que os meninos os vissem e, al m disso, a porta da cozinha estava mais perto do caminho.  
- Caiu no lago - respondeu ele, com brusquid o.  
A senhora Hurley o olhou com receio e, ao mesmo tempo, com pena e, nesse momento, Phillip se deu conta que a mulher sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido. Estava naquela casa desde que os Crane se casaram, tempo suficiente para conhecer as crises de Marina.  
Depois de colocar Marina na cama, tinha mandado ele embora do quarto e lhe havia dito que fosse se trocar se n o queria adoecer ele tamb m. Entretanto, imediatamente depois havia tornado ao lado de sua mulher. Como marido, e embora se sentisse culpado por pens -lo, era o lugar que lhe correspondia, um lugar que tinha estado evitando esses ltimos anos.  
Estar ao lado de Marina era deprimente. Era muito dif cil.  
Mas agora n o era o momento de evitar suas responsabilidades, assim ficou junto a sua cama todo o dia e toda a noite. Secava-lhe o suor da testa de vez em quando e, quando estava mais tranq ila, tentava faz -la engolir um pouco de caldo morno.  
Disse-lhe que lutasse, embora sabia perfeitamente qu escutava.  
Ao cabo de tr s dias, morreu.  
Era o que ela queria, mas aquilo n o serviu de nada quando Phillip teve que sentar-se diante de seus filhos, um casal de g meos que acabavam de fazer sete anos, para tentar lhes explicar que sua m e se fora. sentou-se com eles na sala de jogos, embora fosse muito grande para essas cadeiras de crian as . Mas, de qualquer modo, encolheu-se como p de, encaixou-se em uma delas e se obrigou a olhar a seus filhos nos olhos enquanto falava da melhor maneira poss vel.  
N o disseram muito, algo surpreendente neles. Embora n o parecessem muito surpreendidos, e isso deixou muito intrigado ao Phillip.  
- O... Sinto muito - conseguiu dizer, ao final de seu discurso. Queria-os muito e lhes tinha falhado muitas vezes.  
Se mal sabia como agir como pai, como dem nios se supunha que devia assumir tamb m o papel de m e?  
- N o tua culpa - disse Oliver, cravando seus olhos castanhos nos de seu pai. - Foi ela que caiu no lago, n o? Vo puxou.  
Phillip assentiu, porque n o sabia muito bem como responder.  
- feliz, agora? - perguntou Amanda, devagar.  
- Acredito que sim - disse Phillip. - Agora estar vendo-os a todas as horas do c u, assim deve ser muito feliz.  
Os g meos ficaram pensando naquelas palavras uns segundos.  
- Tomara seja feliz - disse Oliver, ao final, com uma voz mais decidida que seu rosto.  
- Talvez, al chorar .  
Phillip sentiu um n na garganta. Nunca se tinha dado conta de que as crian as podiam ouvir como sua m e chorava. Costumava fazer isso bastante tarde e, embora o quarto das crian as estivesse bem em cima do seu, Phillip sempre tinha suposto que, quando ela chorava, eles j deviam estar adormecidos.  
Amanda assentiu com aquela pequena cabe a coberta de mechas loiras.  
- Se agora for feliz - disse, - me alegro de que se foi.  
- N o se foi - interveio Oliver. - Morreu.  
- N o, foi-se - insistiu Amanda.  
- o mesmo - disse Phillip, com firmeza, desejando poder lhes dizer outra coisa que n o fosse a verdade. - Mas acredito que agora feliz.  
E, de certo modo, aquela tamb m era a verdade. Depois de tudo, era o que Marina queria.  
Talvez fosse a nica coisa que tinha querido todos esses anos.  
As crian as ficaram em sil ncio um bom tempo, sentadas na beira da cama do Oliver, observando o balan o de suas pernas. Ali, sentadas naquela cama que, obviamente, era muito alta para eles, pareciam muito pequenas. Phillip franziu o cenho. Como que n o se dera conta at agora? N o deveriam dormir em camas mais baixas? E se ca am de noite?  
Talvez j fossem muito grandes para isso. Talve ca am da cama.  
Talvez nunca o tinham feito. Talvez fosse um pai abomin vel. Talvez devesse saber todas essas coisas.  
Talvez... Talvez... Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Talvez devesse deixar de pensar tanto e tentar fazer o melhor que pudesse e ser feliz com isso.  
- Voc tamb m ir ? - perguntou Amanda, levantando a cabe a.  
Phillip a olhou nos olhos, uns olhos t o azuis, t o iguais aos de sua m e.  
- N o - disse, em um doloroso suspiro, ajoelhando-se frente a ela e tomando as m os. Em cima da sua pareciam t o pequenas e fr geis. - N o - repetiu.  
- Eu n o irei. Nunca irei...  
Phillip baixou a cabe a e olhou o copo de u sque. Voltava a estar vazio. Era engra ado omo continuava esvaziando inclusive depois de t -lo enchido quatro vezes.  
Odiava as lembran as. N o sabia qual era pior, se o mergulho nas guas geladas do lago ou quando a senhora Hurley o tinha olhado e dissera: "Est morta".  
Ou possivelmente os meninos, com essas express es de pena e os olhos cheios de medo. Aproximou o copo da boca, bebendo as ltimas gotas de licor. Sim, a pior parte era sobre as crian as. Havia-lhes dito que jamais os deixari tinha feito, nem o faria, mas sua mera prese era suficiente. Necessitavam de mais. Necessitavam de algu m que soubesse se fazer de m e ou de pai, que soubesse falar com eles, entend -los e educ -los.  
E, como n o podia lhes buscar outro pai, sup s que deveria lhes buscar outra m e. Embora ainda fosse muito cedo, claro. N o podia voltar a casar-se at que tivesse passado o per odo de luto, mas isso n o significava que n o pudesse come ar a procurar.  
Suspirou e se afundou na poltrona. Necessitava de uma esposa. Qualquer. N o lhe importava que aspecto tivesse. Tampouco lhe importava que tivesse dinheiro, que soubesse somar mentalmente, que falasse franc s ou que montasse a cavalo.  
S tinha que ser uma pessoa alegre.  
Era pedir muito para uma esposa? Um sorriso, ao menos uma vez ao dia. Inclusive, quem sabe, escutar o som de sua risada?  
E tinha que querer aos meninos. Ou, no m nimo, faz -lo ver de maneira t o convincente que eles n o se dessem conta.  
N o estava pedindo o imposs vel, n o?  
- Sir Phillip?  
Phillip levantou a cabe a, amaldi oando-se por ter deixado a porta do est dio entreaberta.  
Miles Carter, o secret rio, aparecia na porta.  
- O que quer?  
- Chegou uma carta, senhor - disse Miles, aproximando-se do Phillip para lhe dar o envelope. - De Londres.  
Phillip olhou o envelope, arqueando as sobrancelhas ante a letra claramente feminina. Com um movimento de cabe a, deu-lhe a entender a Miles que podia retirar-se, agarrou o abridor de cartas e rompeu o lacre. Havia uma nica folha de papel. Phillip a acariciou. De boa qualidade. Caro. E grosso, um sinal de que o remetente n o tinha necessidade de economizar em gastos de franquia.  
Virou-a e leu:

5, Bruton Street Londres Senhor Phillip Crane:

Escrevo para lhe expressar minhas condol ncias pela perda de sua esposa, minha querida prima Marina. Embora tenham passado muitos anos desde a ltima vez que a vi, guardo uma grande lembran a dela e me entristeceu muito a not cia de seu falecimento.  
Por favor, n o duvide em me escrever se puder fazer algo para aliviar sua dor nestes dif ceis momentos.

Sinceramente,  
Senhorita Eloise Bridgerton

Phillip se esfregou os olhos. Bridgerton... Bridgerton. Marina tinha primos chamados Bridgerton? Devia os ter, porque uma pessoa lhe tinha escrito uma nota.  
Suspirou e se surpreendeu a si mesmo agarrando a pena e uma folha de papel.  
Desde a morte de Marina, tinha recebido muito poucas cartas de condol ncias.  
Ao que parecia, a maioria de sua fam lia e amigos se esqueceram dela desde seu matrim nio. N o deveria estar aborrecido, nem preocupado. Mal sa a de sua habita o, assim era f cil esquecer-se de algu m a quem nunca se via.  
A senhorita Bridgerton merecia uma resposta. Era uma amostra de educa o e, mesmo s fosse, e Phillip estava certo de que n o conhecia o protocolo a seguir quando algu m ficava vi vo, parecia o mais correto, assim, respirando fundo, come ou a escrever.

Cap tulo 1.

Maio, 1824 Em algum ponto entre Londres e Gloucestershire Em meio da noite

Querida senhorita Bridgerton:

Muito obrigado por sua am vel carta depois da perda de minha mulher. foi muito considerada ao escrever a um cavalheiro a quem nem sequer conhece.  
Como amostra de meu agradecimento, ofere o-lhe esta flor imprensada. S uma cariofil cea silvestre vermelha (Silene dioica), mas ilumina os campos do Gloucestershire e,  
de fato, este ano parece que chegou com antecipa o.  
Era a flor preferida de Marina.

Sinceramente,  
Sir Phillip Crane

Eloise Bridgerton alisou aquela carta t o culta em seu rega o. Mal havia luz para ler, a pesar do brilho da lua cheia que entrava pela janela da carruagem, mas n o importava. Sabia de cor e a delicada flor que, de fato era mais rosa que vermelha, estava cuidadosamente colocada entre duas folhas de um livro que tinha pego da biblioteca de seu irm o.  
N o lhe tinha surpreendido absolutamente a resposta de sir Phillip. Assim o ditavam as boas maneiras, embora mesmo sua m e, a m xima institui o no relativo s boas maneiras, dizia que Eloise tomava sua correspond ncia muito a s rio.  
Era habitual que as damas da classe social de Eloise passassem v rias horas na semana escrevendo cartas, mas Eloise j fazia muito que tinha adquirido o h bito de faz -lo, mas todo dia. adorava escrever cartas, sobretudo s pessoas a quem fazia muito que n o via (sempre tinha gostado de imaginar sua surpresa quando abrissem o envelope), assim ia ao papel e pluma por motivo de qualquer ocasi o, fossem nascimentos, mortes ou qualquer outra data assinalada que requeresse uma felicita o ou uma condol ncia.  
N o sabia por que continuava enviando cartas, s sabia que passava muito tempo escrevendo cartas a qualquer de seus irm os que n o estivessem em Londres nesse momento e, uma vez na escrivaninha, n o se importava escrever uma pequena nota a algum parente long nquo.  
E apesar de que todo mundo lhe enviasse uma pequena nota em resposta, porque era uma Bridgerton, claro, e ningu m queria ofender a uma Bridgerton, nunca ningu m lhe tinha enviado um presente, embora fosse algo t o simples como uma flor imprensada.  
Eloise fechou os olhos e recordou as delicadas p talas rosa. Era dif cil imaginar-se a um homem cortando e cuidando uma flor t o delicada. Seus quatro irm os eram homens altos e fortes, de ombros largos e m os grandes e, certamente, a teriam destro ado em um abrir e fechar de olhos.  
A resposta de sir Phillip a tinha deixado muito intrigada, sobre tudo pelo uso do latim, e imediatamente lhe tinha respondido.

Querido sir Phillip:

Muit ssimo obrigada pela preciosa flor imprensada. Quando apareceu suas belas p talas pelo envelope foi uma surpresa encantadora. E tamb m uma perfeita lembran a para minha querida Marina.  
Entretanto, n o pude evitar me fixar em sua habilidade com a nomenclatura em latim da flor. bot nico?

Afetuosamente,  
Senhorita Eloise Bridgerton

Acabar a carta com uma pergunta n o tinha sido casualidade. Agora o pobre teria que lhe responder.  
decepcionou. Ao cabo de dez dias, Eloise recebeu sua resposta.  
Querida senhorita Bridgerton:

Em realidade, sim. Sou bot nico. Estudei em Cambridge, embora na atualidade n o estou em contato com a universidade nem com nenhum grupo de cientistas. Realizo meus pr prios experimentos aqui, no Romney Hall, em minha pr pria estufa.  
A voc tamb m interessa a ci ncia?

Afetuosamente,  
Sir Phillip Crane

Havia algo emocionante nas cartas; possivelmente era descobrir que algu m qu conhecia parecia mais que disposto a manter um di logo escrito com ela. Fosse o que fosse, Eloise lhe respondeu imediatamente.

Querido sir Phillip:

C u santo, n o. N o estou absolutamente relacionada com a ci ncia, embora me d muito bem com matem tica. Interessam-me mais as humanidades; deu-se conta que eu adoro manter contato por correspond ncia.

Sua amiga,  
Eloise Bridgerton

Tinha duvidado um pouco na hora de fechar a carta com aquela assinatura informal, mas ao final decidiu lan ar-se. Estava claro que sir Phillip estava desfrutando da correspond ncia tanto como ela porque, se n o, n o teria terminado a nota com uma pergunta, n o ?  
Sua resposta chegou depois de duas semanas.

Minha querida senhorita Bridgerton:

Sim, se converteu em uma amizade, n o acha? Confesso-lhe que, aqui no campo, estou um pouco s e, se a gente n o pode ter um rosto sorridente em frente quando desce para tomar o caf da manh , ao menos fica uma amistosa carta, n o est de acordo?  
Envio outra flor, um Geranium Pratense.

Sauda es cordiais,  
Phillip Crane

Eloise recordava perfeitamente esse dia. Estava na cadeira que se achava junto janela de seu quarto e ficou olhando a flor imprensada uma eternidade. Estava tentando cortej -la? Por carta?  
E ent o, um dia, recebeu uma carta um pouco diferente das demais.

Minha querida senhorita Bridgerton:

J estamos a um tempo mantendo correspond ncia e, embora n o nos apresentamos formalmente, sinto que a conhe o. E espero que voc sinta o mesmo.  
Rogo desculpe meu atrevimento, mas lhe escrevo para convid -la a me visitar, aqui no Romney Hall. Espero que, depois de um tempo prudencial, possamos nos adaptar bem o um ao outro e aceite ser minha esposa.  
claro, quando chegar ter uma dama de companhia. Come arei a arrumar tudo para que a tia de minha falecida mulher se instale no Romney Hall uma temporada.  
Espero que considere minha proposta.

Seu, como sempre,  
Phillip Crane

Quando acabou de l -la, guardou-a em uma gaveta imediatamente, sem entender o que lhe pedia. Pretendia casar-se com algu m a quem nem sequer conhecia?  
N o, bom, isso n o era de todo certo. conheciam-se. haviam-se dito mais coisas por carta em um ano do que muitos casais conversavam ao longo de sua vida em comum.  
Mas, ainda assim, n o se tinham visto nunca.  
Eloise pensou em todas as propostas de matrim nio que tinha recusado ao longo dos anos. Quantas tinham sido? No m nimo, seis. E agora nem sequer recordava por que o tinha feito. Em realidade, por nada, s que n o eram...  
Perfeitos.  
Era muito pedir?  
Meneou a cabe a, porque sabia que parecia uma menina tola e mimada. N o, n o necessitava algu m perfeito. S necessitava algu m perfeito para ela.  
Sabia o que pensavam dela as senhoras da alta sociedade. Diziam que era muito exigente, que era pior que ser est pida. Acabaria sendo uma solteirona... N o, iss diziam. Diziam que j o era, e era certo. Era imposs vel chegar aos vinte e oito anos sem escutar esses coment rios a suas costas.  
Ou em seu pr prio rosto.  
Entretanto, a verdade era que Eloise n o se incomodava absolutamente com sua situa o. Ou, ao menos, n o lhe tinha incomodado at agora.  
Jamais lhe tinha ocorrido que seria uma solteirona toda a vida e, al m disso, adorava sua vida. Tinha a fam lia mais maravilhosa que podia imaginar; eram oito irm os, cujos nomes seguiam a ordem alfab tica, colocando-a a ela no meio, com quatro irm os mais velhos e tr s irm os menores. Sua m e era um encanto e j tinha deixado de insistir sobre o casamento.  
Eloise continuava desfrutando de um lugar proeminente na sociedade; todo mundo adorava e respeitava aos Bridgerton, inclusive s vezes os temiam, e ela tinha uma personalidade t o alegre e indom vel que, solteirona ou n o, todo mundo queria t -la como companhia.  
Mas, ultimamente...  
Suspirou, sentindo-se de repente muito mais velha. Ultimamente n o tinha estado t o alegre. Ultimamente tinha come ado a pensar que possivelmente essas senhoras da alta sociedade tinham raz o e que nunca encontraria marido. Talvez tivesse sido muito suscet vel, muito decidida a seguir o exemplo de seus irm os mais velhos, que tinham encontrado um profundo e apaixonado amor junto a seus maridos e mulheres (embora nem tudo tinha sido um caminho de rosas desde o come o para eles).  
Talvez fosse melhor casar-se por respeito m tuo e companhia que ficar solteira para sempre.  
Mas era complicado encontrar a algu m com quem falar destes sentimentos. Sua m e passou tantos anos insistindo em que se casasse que agora, por muito que Eloise a adorasse, seria muito dif cil voltar com o rabo entre as pernas e lhe confessar que deveria ter feito conta. Seus irm o teriam podido ajudar em nada.  
Anthony, o mais velho, certamente teria assumido a tarefa de encontrar um marido decente a sua irm e logo o teria intimidado o resto de sua vida.  
Benedict era um sonhador e, al m disso, j quase nunca vinha a Londres porque preferia a tranq ilidade do campo. E quanto ao Colin... Bom, Colin era outra hist ria totalmente diferente que necessitaria seu pr prio par grafo.  
Sup s que poderia falar com Daphne, mas cada vez que ia v -la, sua irm mais velha estava condenadamente feliz e perdidamente apaixonada por seu marido e de sua vida como m e de quatro filhos. Como poderia algu m como ela dar conselhos a algu m na situa o de Eloise? E Francesca, na Esc cia, parecia que estava na outra ponta do mundo. Al m disso, Eloise n o queria incomod -la com suas tolices. Francesca tinha enviuvado aos vinte e tr s anos, pelo amor de Deus. Os temores e as preocupa es de Eloise empalideciam comparados com os de sua irm mais nova.  
E possivelmente por tudo isto a correspond ncia com sir Phillip se converteu em um prazer vergonhoso. Os Bridgerton eram uma fam lia muito numerosa, ruidosa e buli osa.  
Era quase imposs vel guardar segredos, sobretudo sem que suas irm s se inteirassem. A pior era Hyacinth, a ca ula, que se sua Majestade a rainha a tivesse contratado como espi , certamente teria ganho a guerra contra Napole o na metade do tempo.  
De certo modo, sir Phillip era s seu. A nica coisa que jamais se viu obrigada a compartilhar com ningu m. Guardava as cartas envoltas e atadas com uma fita cor violeta no fundo da gaveta do meio de sua escrivaninha, debaixo de todos os pap is que utilizava para escrever cartas.  
Sir Phillip era seu segredo. S seu.  
E, como nunca o tinha visto, tinha imaginado-o como tinha querido e apoiando-se em suas cartas. Se alguma vez existia um homem perfeito, certamente seria o Phillip Crane de sua imagina o.  
E agora queria que se conhecessem? Em pessoa? Tornou-se louco? E arruinar o que se supunha que tinha que ser o cortejo perfeito?  
Embora seus olhos tivessem sido testemunhas do que parecia imposs vel. Penelope Featherington, sua melhor amiga desde h mais de dez anos, casara-se... Nada mais e nada menos que com o Colin. Seu pr prio irm o!  
Eloise n o teria podido surpreender-se mais se, aquele dia, a lua tivesse ca do d tivesse ido parar ao jardim de sua casa. Alegrava-se muito por Penelope, de verdade. E por Colin. Certamente, eram as duas pessoas que mais queria no mundo, e adorava que tivessem encontrado a felicidade.  
Ningu m a merecia mais que eles.  
Mas isso n o significava que seu matrim nio n o tivesse deixado um enorme vazio na vida de Eloise.  
Supunha que, quando se imaginava sua vida como solteirona e tentava convencer-se de que realmente era o que queria, Penelope sempre estava a seu lado, tamb m solteirona.  
Estar solteira aos vinte e oito anos era aceit vel, inclusive atrevido, desde que Penelope estivesse solteira aos vinte e oito anos. N o que n o quisesse que sua amiga encontrasse marido mas, a verdade, parecia algo pouco prov vel. Eloise sabia que Penelope era maravilhosa, am vel, inteligente e divertida, mas os homens casadouros pareciam n o perceber. Em todos esses anos desde que se apresentara em sociedade, onze no total, Penelope n o tinha recebido nenhuma proposta de matrim nio.  
Nem sequer tinha despertado o m nimo interesse em ningu m.  
De certo modo, Eloise contava que Penelope continuaria onde estava e sendo quem era: antes de tudo, sua amiga. Sua companheira de celibato.  
E o pior, o que a fazia sentir-se culpada, era que jamais se exp s como se sentiria Penelope se fosse ela quem se casasse primeiro, uma possibilidade a que, sinceramente, sempre tinha dado mais credibilidade.  
Mas agora Penelope tinha Colin e Eloise sabia que faziam um casal perfeito. E ela estava sozinha. S em meio de uma Londres a transbordar. S em meio de uma fam lia numerosa e muito carinhosa.  
Era dif cil imaginar um lugar mais solit rio.  
De repente, a atrevida proposi o de sir Phillip, escondida debaixo do pacote, no fundo da gaveta e encerrada em uma caixa com fechadura que tinha comprado para evitar a tenta o de l -la seis vezes ao dia, parecia... bom, algo mais intrigante.  
E foi mais durante o dia, quando Eloise estava cada vez mais inquieta e menos satisfeita com o tipo de vida que, tinha que admitir, ela mesma tinha escolhido. assim, um dia, depois de ir visitar Penelope e de que o mordomo lhe dissesse que n o era um bom momento para que o senhor e a senhora Bridgerton recebessem visitas (em um tom que at Eloise soube o que queria dizer), tomou uma decis o. Tinha chegado o momento de agarrar as r deas de sua vida, de decidir seu destino em lugar de ir a um baile ap s outro com a esperan a de que o homem perfeito se materializasse ante ela, embora soubesse que em Londres, depois de uma d cada, n o havia ningu m novo e que j tinha conhecido a todos os homens casadouros da cidade.  
Disse-se que isso n o queria dizer que tivesse que casar-se com sir Phillip; s estava investigando o que parecia uma extraordin ria possibilidade.  
Se n o se adaptassem bem, n o se casariam. De fato, n o lhe tinha prometido nada.  
Mas se Eloise se caracterizava por algo era pela rapidez com a que agia quando tomava uma decis o. "N o", disse-se em uma impressionante amostra de honra, ao menos para ela. Havia duas coisas que a caracterizavam: gostava de agir depressa e era muito tenaz. Uma vez, Penelope a descreveu como um c o quando encontra um osso, qu solta por nada.  
E era verdade.  
Quando Eloise se propunha algo, nem sequer a for a de toda a fam lia Bridgerton podia det -la. E os Bridgerton eram uma for a assombrosa, todos juntos. Possivelmente, tinha sido uma sorte que seus objetivos e os de sua fam lia nunca tivessem se chocado, ao menos, n o em nada importante.  
Sabia que nunca aceitariam que partisse para casa de um desconhecido. Certamente, Anthony teria querido que sir Phillip viajasse a Londres e conhecesse a fam lia toda, e ao Eloise n o ocorria pior cen rio para espantar a um poss vel pretendente. Os homens que a tinham cortejado alguma vez, ao menos estavam familiarizados com o ritmo de vida londrino e sabiam onde se metiam; mas o pobre sir Phillip que, como ele mesmo tinha admitido em suas cartas, n o tinha pisado em Londres desde seus dias de estudante e nunca tinha participado da temporada social, sentiria-se apanhado.  
Assim a nica op o que restava era viajar ao Gloucestershire e, depois de dar muitas voltas durante v rios dias, decidiu que o melhor seria faz -lo em segredo.  
Se sua fam lia soubesse de seus planos, poderiam proibi-la Eloise era uma dura competidora e, certamente, acabaria fazendo o que queria, mas s depois de uma longa batalha. Al m disso, se no final a deixassem ir, embora fosse depois de uma prolongada discuss o, insistiria em que a acompanhassem dois membros da fam lia, no m nimo.  
Eloise estremeceu. Certamente seriam su Hyacinth.  
Deus Santo, com essas duas ao redor era imposs vel apaixonar-se ou estabelecer uma rela o amig vel mas duradoura, algo que Eloise estava desejando fazer.  
Decidiu que fugiria durante a festa de sua irm Daphne. Seria um dos grandes acontecimentos da temporada; acudiriam centenas de convidados e haveria a quantidade de ru do e confus o necess ria para que sua aus ncia passasse desapercebida durante umas seis horas, ou possivelmente mais. Sua m e sempre insistia em que, quando a festa era em casa de algu m da fam lia, tinham que chegar pontuais, ou com um pouco de antecipa o, assim certamente chegariam a casa de Daphne antes das oito.  
Se escapasse cedo e o baile se alongasse at altas horas da madrugada, n o perceberiam de que fora at quase o amanhecer e, ent o, ela j poderia estar a meio caminho do Gloucestershire.  
E, s meio caminho, suficientemente longe de Londres para que lhes custasse lhe seguir o rastro.  
Ao final, tudo foi muito mais f cil do que tinha imaginado. Toda a fam lia estava entretida por um an ncio que Colin disse que tinha que fazer, assim s teve que desculpar-se para ir ao toucador, sair pela porta detr s, caminhar a curta dist ncia que a separava de sua casa, porque tinha deixado as malas escondidas no jardim, e dali s teve que caminhar at a esquina, onde tinha pedido que a esperasse uma carruagem.  
Minha m e! Se tivesse sabido que sair ao mundo sozinha seri cil, o teria feito h anos.  
E agora estava a caminho do Gloucestershire e supunha, ou esperava, n o sabia muito bem como definir essa sensa o, a caminho de seu destino, com algumas mudas e um mont o de cartas que um homem que n o conhecia lhe tinha escrito.  
Um homem que esperava poder amar.  
Era t o emocionante!  
N o, era aterrador.  
Refletiu um pouco e chegou conclus o de que, possivelmente, era o mais est pido que tinha feito em sua vida, e tinha que admitir que tinha feito umas quantas estupidezes.  
Embora tamb m podia ser sua nica oportunidade para ser feliz.  
Sorriu. Estava come ando a deixar voar a imagina o, e aquilo era muito mau sinal. Tinha que enfocar aquela aventura com a praticidade e pragmatismo com que sempre tomava as decis es. Ainda estava a tempo de dar marcha atr s. Porque, em realidade, o que sabia desse homem? Durante um ano, havia-lhe dito muitas coisas...  
Tinha trinta anos, dois mais que ela.  
Tinha estudado bot nica em Cambridge.  
Tinha estado casado com Marina oito anos, o que significava que se casara com vinte e dois anos.  
Tinha o cabelo escuro. Tinha todos os dentes.  
Era bar o.  
Vivia em Romney Hall, uma casa de pedra constru da no s culo XVIII e que estava perto do Tetbury, no Gloucestershire.  
Gostava de ler tratados cient ficos e poesia, embora n o gostasse das novelas e muito menos obras de filosofia.  
Gostava da chuva.  
Sua cor preferida era o verde.  
Nunca tinha sa do da Inglaterra.  
N o gostava de peixe.  
Eloise soltou um risinho nervoso. N o gostava de peixe? Isso era tudo o que sabia dele?  
- Uma base s lida para o matrim nio, sem d vida - disse-se, em voz baixa, tentando passar por cima o p nico refletido em sua voz.  
E o que sabia ele dela? O que o teria levado a propor matrim nio a uma perfeita desconhecida?  
Tentou recordar o que tinha revelado em suas numerosas cartas.  
Tinha vinte e oito anos.  
Tinha o cabelo escuro, bom castanho, e todos os dentes.  
Tinha os olhos cinzas.  
Vinha de uma encantadora fam lia numerosa.  
Seu irm o era visconde.  
Seu pai tinha morrido quando ela era uma menina, incomprensivelmente por causa de uma simples picada de abelha.  
Tinha tend ncia a falar muito. (Deus Santo, de verdade o tinha inclu do em alguma carta?)  
Gostava de poesia e novelas, embora detestasse tratados cient ficos e livros de filosofia.  
Tinha estado em Esc cia, mas nada mais.  
Sua cor preferida era o violeta.  
N o gostava da carne de ovino e odiava o chouri o.  
Soltou outro risinho nervoso. Visto assim, e deixando de lado o sarcasmo, parecia uma partida.  
Olhou pela janela, como se isso pudesse lhe indicar a que altura da viagem entre Londres e Tetbury estavam.  
Sempre via as mesmas colinas de c pulas arredondadas e cobertas de erva e, em realidade, poderia estar no Gales e nem se inteiraria.  
Com o cenho franzido, olhou o papel que tinha no rega o e dobrou a carta de sir Phillip. Colocou-a junto s demais, no pacote amarrado com fita violeta que levava na mala, e logo come ou a brincar com os dedos em cima das coxas. Estava nervosa.  
Tinha motivos para estar.  
Partira de casa e tinha abandonado tudo o que conhecia.  
Ia para a outra ponta do pa s e ningu m sabia.  
Ningu m.  
Nem sequer sir Phillip.  
Com a pressa para partir de Londres, esqueceu-se de dizer-lhe Bom, n o que se esquecesse, que... Simplesmente, tinha-o deixado para mais tarde at que era muito tarde.  
Se o disesse, tinha que cumprir sua palavra. E assim, em troca, ainda podia voltar atr s em qualquer momento. Tentava convencer-se de que o tinha feito porque gostava de ter v rias op es, mas, em realidade, era porque estava aterrada e tinha medo de n o ter a coragem suficiente.  
Al m disso, a proposta de conhecerem-se tinha partido dele. alegraria-se de v -la.  
N o?  
Phillip se levantou da cama e abriu as cortinas de seu quarto, descobrindo outro dia ensolarado e perfeito.  
Genial.  
Foi at o quarto de vestir para procurar algo que p r, pois j fazia muito tempo que tinha se despedido dos criados que se encarregavam de faz -lo. N o saberia explicar por que mas, desde a morte de Marina, n o tinha querido que ningu m entrasse no quarto pra lhe abrir as cortinas e decidir que roupa devia vestir.  
Inclusive tinha se despedido de Miles Carter que, depois da morte de Marina, fazia o imposs vel por converter-se em seu amigo. Mas, de certo modo, o jovem secret rio s conseguia que se sentisse pior e, portanto, tinha-o despedido, junto com o sal rio de seis meses e uma excelente carta de recomenda o.  
Durante os anos que esteve casado com Marina, sempre necessitou de algu m com quem falar, porque ela estava quase sempre encerrada em seu quarto. Mas, agora que estava morta, a nica coisa que queria era sua pr pria companhia.  
E, certamente, deve ter deixado claro em alguma das muitas cartas que tinha escrito misteriosa Eloise Bridgerton, porque lhe tinha enviado n o uma proposta de matrim nio, mas sim de uma rela o que pudesse chegar a desembocar em casamento fazia u sil ncio que tinha recebido por resposta resultou contundente, mas, tendo em conta que, normalmente, respondia a suas cartas com uma prontid o encantadora.  
Franziu o cenho. Em realidade, a misteriosa Eloise Bridgerto era tanto. Pelas cartas, parecia uma pessoa bastante aberta e sincera e demonstrava uma predisposi o otimista ante a vida que, pensando-o bem, era tudo o que ele procurava em uma poss vel esposa.  
P s uma camisa de trabalho; tinha a inten o de passar o dia na estufa com terra at os cotovelos.  
Tinha-o decepcionado um pouco o fato de que a senhorita Bridgerton tivesse decidido que era uma esp cie de lun tico com o que n o queria ter nada que ver.  
Tinha lhe parecido a solu o perfeita a todos seus problemas. Necessitava desesperadamente de uma m e para a Amanda e Oliver, mas como eram t o rebeldes, era lhe dif cil imaginar que uma mulher aceitasse casar-se com ele voluntariamente e ficar, dessa forma, marrada a esses dois dem nios por toda vida ou, ao menos, at que alcan assem a maioridade.  
Entretanto, a senhorita Bridgerton tinha vinte e oito anos; uma solteirona em toda regra. E tinha estado escrevendo com um completo desconhecido durante um ano.  
Com certeza devia estar muito desesperada. N o agradeceria a possibilidade de encontrar marido?  
Oferecia-lhe um lar, uma fortuna consider vel e, al m disso, s tinha trinta anos. Que mais poderia desejar uma mulher?  
Enquanto vestia as ro das cal as de l , balbuciou umas palavras, zangado. Obviamente, esta mulher queria algo mais porque, se n o, teria tido a amabilidade de lhe responder e declinar seu convite.  
"PUM!"  
Phillip olhou ao teto e fez uma careta. Romney Hall era uma casa antiga e s lida, assim se podia escutar esses golpes no teto, porque os meninos tinham ca do, ou tinham atirado, algo realmente volumoso.  
"PUM!"  
Estremeceu. O segundo golpe tinha sido inclusive pior que o primeiro. Mas, em qualquer caso, a bab estava com eles e sabia dirigir melhor que ele. Se pudesse p r as botas em menos de um minuto, poderia estar fora da casa antes que continuassem com os destro os e, assim, poderia parecer que ali n o tinha acontecido nada.  
Estendeu o bra o para agarrar as botas. Sim, uma ideia excelente. Olhos qu em, cora o que n o sente.  
Acabou de vestir-se a uma velocidade impressionante e saiu para o corredor, dando grandes passos para as escadas.  
- Sir Phillip! Sir Phillip!  
Dem nios. Agora o perseguia o mordomo.  
Phillip fez como s tivesse ouvido.  
- Sir Phillip!  
- Maldi o! - disse entredentes. A menos que quisesse submeter-se tortura dos empregados aproximando-se muito, em vista de sua aparente perda de audi o, era imposs vel ignor -lo. - O que acontece, Gunning? - perguntou, virando-se muito devagar.  
- Sir Phillip - disse Gunning, limpando - a garganta. - Temos uma visita.  
- Uma visita? - repetiu Phillip. - Era esse a origem dos, n ...?  
- Ru dos? - sugeriu servilmente Gunning.  
- Sim.  
- N o. - O mordomo voltou a limpar a garganta. - Acredito que foram seus filhos, senhor.  
- Ah - murmurou Phillip. - ingenuidade minha!  
- Parece-me que n o quebraram nada, senhor.  
- Bom, isso tranq ilizador e uma mudan a, para variar.  
- Sim, senhor, mas a visita o est esperando.  
Phillip grunhiu. Quem dem nios tinha vindo de visita essas horas da manh ? Embora, claro, tampouco que estivessem acostumados a receber visitas a horas mais decentes do dia.  
Gunning tentou sorrir, mas ficou claro que estava muito destreinado.  
- Costumavamos ter visitas, recorda?  
Aquele era o problema dos mordomos que estavam trabalhando em uma casa desde antes que o dono tivesse nascido. Estavam acostumados a recorrer ao sarcasmo com freq ncia.  
- De quem se trata?  
- N o estou certo, senhor.  
- N o est certo? - perguntou Phillip, incr dulo.  
- N o lhe pedi que se identificasse.  
- E n o se sup e que isso o que fazem os mordomos?  
- Pedir identifica o, senhor?  
- Sim - respondeu Phillip, zangado, perguntando-se Gunning estava tentando comprovar quanto vermelho de ira podia ficar antes de ter um ataque e cair ao ch o.  
- Pensei que era melhor que o fizesse, senhor.  
- Pensou que era melhor que o fizesse eu - disse, depois de comprovar que as perguntas eram in teis.  
- Sim, senhor. Ao fim e ao cabo, a senhora veio v -lo.  
- Como todas as visitas, e isso nunca o impediu de lhes pedir que se identificassem.  
- Bom, em realidade, senhor...  
- Estou certo... - tentou lhe interromper Phillip.  
- N o temos visitas, senhor - terminou Gunning, ganhando a batalha orat ria.  
Phillip abriu a boca para responder que sim, tinham visitas, que havia uma na porta nesse mesmo instante mas para que continuar discutindo?  
- Muito bem - disse, afinal, muito irritado. - Descerei para receb -la.  
Gunning sorriu.  
- Excelente, senhor.  
Phillip ficou olhando a seu mordomo.  
- Gunning, sente-se bem?  
- Perfeitamente, senhor. por que o pergunta?  
N o pareceu a Phillip de boa educa o lhe dizer que aquele sorriso o fazia parecer um cavalo, assim se limitou a dizer:  
- Por nada. - E desceu as escadas.  
Uma visita? Quem poderia ser? Fazia quase um ano que n o vinha ningu m, desde que os vizinhos tinham acabado com as visitas de rigor para lhe dar o p sames. Disse-se que n o podia culp -los por afastar-se do Romney Hall; a ltima vez que tinham recebido a algu m, Amanda e Oliver tinham lubrificado as cadeiras com gel ia de morango.  
Lady Winslet ficara uma f ria, algo que Phillip considerou que n o devia ser bom para uma senhora de sua idade.  
Quando chegou ao sagu o, franziu o cenho. Devia ser uma mulher. Gunning havia dito "a senhora", n o ?  
Quem diabos...?  
Ficou ali im vel; de fato, quase trope ou.  
Porque a mulher que estava na porta era jovem, bastante bonita e, quando o olhou, viu que tinha os olhos cinzas maiores e lindos que tinha visto em sua vida.  
Poderia afogar-se nesses olhos.  
E Phillip n o era dos que usavam o verbo "afogar" ligeira, como algu m poderia acreditar.

Cap tulo 2.

"...e ent o, certament surpreende, falei muito. que n o podia parar, mas suponho que o que fa o quando estou nervosa. S podemos esperar que, no futuro, tenha menos raz o para estar nervosa."  
Eloise Bridgerton a seu irm o Colin, pelo motivo da estr ia de Eloise na temporada londrina.  
Ent o, abriu a boca.  
- Sir Phillip? - perguntou e, sem lhe dar tempo a responder, continuou falando com a velocidade da luz. - Sinto muito me apresentar em sua casa sem t -lo avisado, mas n o tinha outra op o e, para ser justa, se lhe tivesse escrito que vinha, a carta teria demorado mais que eu, de modo que teria sido in til, certamente o entende e...  
Phillip piscou, convencido de que deveria entend -la, embora j fizesse tempo que se perdera.  
- ... uma viagem bastante longa, e receio que n o pude dormir, assim lhe rogo que desculpe que me tenha apresentado assim e...  
Dava voltas a cabe a de Phillip. Seria de m educa o sentar-se?  
- ... n o trouxe muitas coisas, mas que n o me ficou outra op o e...  
Aquilo tinha passado de castanho escuro e, em realidade, n o tinha pinta de terminar. Se a deixasse falar um segundo mais, estava certo de que sofreria um desequil brio auditivo interno ou, talvez, ela ficaria sem f lego, cairia no ch o redonda e bateria a cabe a. Em qualquer dos dois casos, um dos dois acabaria ferido.  
- Senhora - disse, limpando - a garganta.  
Se o ouviu, n o o demonstrou, e continuou dizendo algo sobre a carruagem que a tinha levado at sua porta.  
- Senhora - repetiu Phillip, embora um pouco mais alto, desta vez.  
- ... mas ent o ... - Levantou a cab olhou, piscando, com aqueles espetaculares olhos cinzas. Por um momento, Phillip temeu perder o equil brio. - Sim? - disse.  
Agora que tinha toda sua aten o, parecia n o recordar o que queria lhe dizer.  
- N ... - disse. - Quem voc ?  
Ela o olhou fixamente durante uns bons cinco segundos, com a boca aberta pela surpresa e, afinal, respondeu:  
- Eloise Bridgerton, claro.  
Eloise estava quase certa de que estava falando muito, e tinha sabor de ci ncia certa que estava falando muito depressa, mas o que costumava fazer quando estava nervosa e, embora presumia encontrar-se em poucas ocasi es nessa situa o, agora parecia um momento bastante indicado para explorar aquela emo o; al m disso, sir Phillip, caso o homem terrivelmente corpulento que tinha diante fosse ele, n o era nada como imaginou.  
- Voc Eloise Bridgerton?  
Ela o olhou com certa irrita o.  
- claro. Quem achava que era?  
- que n o esperava isso.  
- Voc mesmo me convidou - indicou ela.  
- Sim, e voc n o respondeu a meu convite - replicou ele.  
Eloise engoliu em seco. Nisso tinha raz o. E muita, para ser justa, embora ela n o quisesse ser. N o nesse momento.  
- N o tive ocasi o de faz -lo - respondeu ela, tratando de sair-se pela tangente e ent o, quando pela express o de sir Phillip, Eloise compreendeu que necessitava mais explica es, acrescentou: - Como j lhe disse antes.  
Ele ficou olhando um bom tempo, fazendo-a sentir desconfort vel, com esses olhos escuros e inescrut veis, e logo disse:  
- N o entendi nenhuma palavra do que disse.  
Eloise notou como lhe abria a boca pela... surpresa? N o, era irrita o.  
- N o me estava escutando? - perguntou-lhe.  
- Tentei-o.  
Eloise apertou os l bios.  
- Muito bem, perfeito - disse, contando mentalmente, e em latim, at cinco antes de acrescentar: - Sinto muito.  
Sinto me ter apresentado aqui sem avisar. foi um gesto muito mal educado de minha parte.  
Phillip ficou calado tr s segundos, Eloise os contou, e disse:  
- Aceito suas desculpas.  
Ela limpou a garganta.  
- E, claro - acrescentou ele, tossindo um pouco e olhando se havia algu m por ali que pudesse salv -lo da senhorita Bridgerton, - estou encantado de que tenha vindo.  
Certamente, seria impertinente lhe dizer que, por seu tom de voz, parecia algo menos encantado, assim Eloise ficou ali de p , lhe olhando a ma do rosto direito e pensando o que poderia lhe dizer sem insult -lo.  
Pareceu-lhe muito mau aug rio que a ela, que geralmente sempre tinha algo que dizer em qualquer ocasi o, n o lhe ocorresse nada.  
Por sorte, sir Phillip evitou que aquele inc modo sil ncio adquirisse propor es monumentais ao lhe perguntar:  
- S traz esta bagagem?  
Eloise se ergueu, encantada de passar a um assunto t o corriqueiro, em compara o com o de antes.  
- Sim. Em realidade, n o... - deteve-se. Era necess rio lhe explicar que escapara de casa em meio da noite? Aquele at deixava muito bem, nem a sua fam lia, de fato.  
N o sabia muito bem por que mas n o queria, sob nenhum conceito, que ele soubesse que escapara de casa.  
Tinha a sensa o de que, se se inteirasse, faria-a subir carruagem e a devolveria a Londres imediatamente.  
E, embora seu encontro com sir Phillip n o tinha sido o rom ntico e lindo que ela imaginara, ainda n o estava preparada para abandonar.  
Sobretudo, se isso significava voltar para casa com o rabo entre as pernas.  
- Sim, tudo o que trouxe - disse, com convic o.  
- Bem. Eu, n ... - Phillip voltou a olhar a seu redor, um pouco desesperado, algo que ao Eloise n o pareceu nada adulador. - Gunning! - gritou.  
O mordomo apareceu t o depressa que devia estar escutando-os atr s de alguma porta.  
- Chamou-me, senhor?  
- Teremos que... n ... preparar um quarto para a senhorita Bridgerton.  
- J o fiz, senhor - respondeu Gunning.  
Sir Phillip se ruborizou um pouco.  
- Muito bem - grunhiu. - A senhorita ficar conosco... - disse, olhando-a com receio.  
- Quinze dias - respondeu ela, com a esperan a de que lhe parecesse bem.  
- Quinze dias - repetiu sir Phillip, como se o mordom tivesse escutado. - Faremos tudo o que esteja em nossas m os para que esteja como em sua casa, claro.  
- claro, senhor - assentiu o mordomo.  
- Bem - disse sir Phillip, que ainda estava um pouco desconfort vel com toda aquela situa o. Bom, em realidade, n o estava desconfort vel, estava farto, o que ainda era pior.  
Eloise estava muito decepcionada. Ela tinha imaginado a um homem encantador, um pouco como seu irm o Colin, que tinha aquele elegante sorriso e sempre sabia o que dizer em cada situa o, por estranha que fosse.  
Sir Phillip, em troca, parecia que preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar, algo que ao Eloise n o fez muita gra a, tendo em conta que ela estava a seu lado.  
E o que era pior: supunha-se que deveria fazer um esfor o por conhec -la e decidir se seria uma boa esposa para ele.  
Pois j podia faz -lo, e grande, porque se era certo aquilo que diziam de que as primeiras impress es s o as boas, Eloise duvidava que pudesse aceit -lo como marido.  
Sorriu-lhe, embora com os dentes apertados.  
- Quer sentar-se? - perguntou ele, de repente.  
- Seria um prazer, obrigada.  
Phillip olhou a seu redor, perdido, e Eloise teve a sensa o de que n o conhecia sua pr pria casa.  
- Por aqui - disse, afinal, dirigindo-se para a porta que havia no final do corredor. - No sal o.  
Gunning tossiu.  
Sir Phillip o olhou e fez uma careta.  
- Quer que prepare uns refrescos, senhor? - perguntou-lhe o mordomo, muito servi al.  
- N , sim, claro - respondeu sir Phillip, limpando a garganta. - claro. N , possivelmente...  
- Uma bandeja de ch , possivelmente? - sugeriu Gunning. - Com massas?  
- Excelente - disse sir Phillip, entredentes.  
- Ou possivelmente, se a senhorita Bridgerton tiver fome - continuou o mordomo, - a cozinheira poderia preparar um caf da manh mais consistente.  
Sir Phillip olhou ao Eloise.  
- Um ch com massas ser suficiente - disse ela embora, em realidade, tivesse fome.  
Deixou que sir Phillip a pegasse pelo br acompanhasse at o sal o, onde se sentou em um sof estofado com seda de raias azuis. A sala estava muito limpa, mas os m veis eram muito velhos. Toda a casa estava um pouco largada, como se o dono estivesse arruinado ou n o se importasse.  
Pensou que a segunda op o seria a adequada neste caso. Sup s que era poss vel que sir Phillip tivesse pouco dinheiro, mas as terras eram excelentes e, ao chegar, tinha visto a estufa, e estava em excelentes condi es. Tendo em conta que sir Phillip era bot nico, era l gico que se preocupasse mais por cuidar de seu lugar de trabalh da casa.  
Estava claro que necessitava uma esposa.  
Ela cruzou as m os no rega o, e viu como ele se sentava diante dela em uma cadeira que, obviamente, fora pensada para algu m mais mi do que ele.  
Estava muito desconfort vel e Eloise sabia, porque tinha suficientes irm os para saber, que o que verdadeiramente gostaria de fazer nesse momento era amaldi oar em voz alta, mas ela pensou que era culpa dele por ter se sentado nessa cadeira, assim lhe sorriu, com a esperan a que isso o convidasse a abrir a conversa.  
Ele limpou a garganta.  
Ela se inclinou para diante.  
Ele voltou a limpar a garganta.  
Ela tossiu.  
Ele limpou a garganta pela terceira vez.  
- Quer um pouco de ch ? - perguntou ela, afinal, incapaz de escutar um "hum" mais.  
Ele a olhou, agradecido, embora Eloise n o sabia se era pelo oferecimento ou por ter quebrado o sil ncio.  
- Sim - disse. - eu adoraria.  
Eloise abriu a boca para responder, mas ent o recordou que estava em sua casa e que n o tinha porque oferecer ch ao dono da casa. E ele tamb m deveria ter recordado.  
- Bem - disse ela. - Bom, estou certa que o trar o logo.  
- Claro - assentiu ele, movendo-se inc modo naquela cadeira.  
- Sinto ter vindo sem avis -lo - murmurou ela, embora soubesse que j o havia dito; mas algu m tinha que dizer algo. Possivelmente sir Phillip estava acostumado aos longos sil ncios, mas Elois sentia a necessidade de ench -los todos.  
- N o se preocupe - disse ele.  
- Sim me preocupo - respondeu ela. - fui muito desconsiderada, e lhe pe o desculpas.  
Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por tanta sinceridade.  
- Obrigado - murmurou. - N o se passa nada, o garanto. S que me h ...  
- Surpreso? - sugeriu ela.  
- Sim.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- Sim, bom, teria passado a qualquer um. Deveria ter pensado nisso e de verdade lhe prometo que lamento muito o inc modo.  
Sir Phillip abriu a boca para responder, mas logo a fechou e olhou pela janela.  
- Faz um dia muito bonito - disse.  
- Sim, verdade - assentiu Eloise, embora lhe pareceu um coment rio bastante claro.  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
- Entretanto, suponho que de noite chover .  
Eloise n o soube como responder a isso, assim se limitou a assentir, estudando o de soslaio enquanto ele continuava olhando pela janela. Era maior do que imaginara, com um aspecto mais tosco, menos urbano. As cartas eram encantadoras e ela o tinha imaginado mais... doce. Mais magro, possivelmente. Gordo n o, mas possivelment musculoso. Parecia como se trabalhasse de campon s, e mais com aquelas cal as velhas e a camisa, sem gravata. E, embora nas cartas lhe havia dito que tinha o cabelo castanho, ela sempre o tinha imaginado de um loiro escuro, como os poetas (n o sabia por que, mas assim como se imaginava aos poetas, loiros). Mas era como o havia descrito: castanho, castanho escuro; de fato, era quase negro, com uma onda rebelde. Tinha os olhos escuros, quase do mesmo tom que o cabelo, t o escuros que era dif cil saber o que estava pensando.  
Eloise; franziu o cenho. Odiava s pessoas a que n o podia ver com transpar ncia imediatamente.  
- Viajou toda a noite? - perguntou ele, com educa o.  
- Sim.  
- Deve estar esgotada.  
Ela assentiu.  
- Um pouco.  
Ele se levantou, estendendo uma m o para a porta.  
- Possivelmente prefira descansar. Eu n o gostaria de entret -la aqui e lhe tirar horas de repouso.  
Eloise estava exausta, mas tamb m estava faminta.  
- Primeiro comerei um pouco - disse, - e logo aceitarei encantada sua hospitalidade e subirei pra descansar um momento.  
Ele assentiu e voltou a sentar-se, tentando fazer encaixar seu corpo naquela diminuta cadeira mas, ao final, disse algo entre dentes, virou-se para ela e com um "Desculpe", sentou-se em outra cadeira.  
- Rogo-lhe que me desculpe - disse-lhe, quando esteve sentado de novo em uma cadeira maior.  
Eloise assentiu, perguntando-se quando se vira em uma situa o mais estranha que aquela.  
Sir Phillip limpou a garganta.  
- N , teve boa viagem?  
- Sim - respondeu ela, lhe dando alguns pontos por, no m nimo, tentar estabelecer uma conversa. Um bom esfor o merecia outro, assim fez sua contribui o dizendo-:  
Tem uma casa linda.  
Phillip arqueou uma sobrancelha, lhe dando a entender que n o acreditava nessa falsa adula o nem por um segundo.  
- Os jardins s o lindos - apressou-se a acrescentar ela. Quem teria pensado que esse homem saberia perfeitamente que tinha a casa muito largada?  
Os homens nunca se davam conta dessas coisas.  
- Obrigado - disse. - Como lhe disse, sou bot nico e passo grande parte do dia trabalhando na estufa.  
- Tinha planejado trabalhar fora hoje?  
Ele assentiu.  
Eloise lhe sorriu.  
- Sinto lhe haver desbaratado os planos.  
- N o tem import ncia, asseguro.  
- Mas...  
- N o tem que voltar a desculpar-se - interrompeu-a ele. - Por nada.  
E ent o se produziu outro inc modo sil ncio, enquanto ambos olhavam a porta, esperando que Gunning retornasse com uma t bua de salva o em forma de bandeja de ch .  
Eloise come ou a golpear o assento do sof com os dedos de um modo que teria horrorizado a sua m e, porque era de muito m educa o. Olhou a sir Phillip e se alegrou de ver que estava fazendo o mesmo. Ent o ele viu que o estava olhando e, lhe lan ando um olhar m o nervosa, desenhou um sorriso entre irritada e nervosa.  
Eloise ficou quieta imediatamente. Olhou-o, lhe rogando, quase lhe implorando em sil ncio que dissesse algo. O que fosse.  
Mas ele n o disse nada.  
Aquilo a estava matando. Tinha que dizer algo. Aquela situ era natural. Era horr vel. Sup e-se que tem que se falar. Aquilo era...  
Abriu a boca, presa de um desespero que n o entendia muito.  
- Eu...  
Entretanto, antes que pudesse continuar com uma frase que inventara sobre a marcha, escutou-se um grito horripilante.  
Eloise ficou de p de um salto.  
- O que foi...?  
- Meus filhos - disse sir Phillip, suspirando, desesperado.  
- Tem filhos?  
Viu que ela estava de p e se levantou.  
- claro.  
Ela o olhou boquiaberta.  
- Nunca disse que tinha filhos.  
Ele entrecerrou os olhos.  
- Isso sup e algum problema? - perguntou-lhe, com contund ncia.  
- Claro que n o! - exclamou ela, na defensiva. - eu adoro crian as. Tenho mais sobrinhos que dedos nas m os e lhe asseguro que sou sua tia favorita. Mas isso n o desculpa; jamais o mencionou.  
- Isso imposs vel - respondeu ele, agitando a cabe a. - Deve ter passado isso por alto.  
Eloise levantou o queixo t o bruscamente que foi uma surpresa que n o rompesse o pesco o.  
- Asseguro-lhe - disse, com altivez, - que n o algo que teria passado por cima.  
Ele encolheu os ombros, ignorando seus protestos.  
- Jamais os mencionou - disse, - e posso demonstr -lo.  
Sir Phillip cruzou os bra os, olhando-a com incredulidade.  
Ela foi para a porta.  
- Onde est minha mala?  
- Suponho que onde a deixou - disse ele, observando-a com condescend ncia. - Ou possivelmente esteja em seu quarto. Meus empregado descuidados.  
Ela se virou para ele com o cenho franzido.  
- Tenho todas e cada uma de suas cartas e lhe posso assegurar que em nenhuma delas aparecem s palavras "meus filhos".  
Phillip a olhou, surpreso.  
- Guarda todas minhas cartas?  
- Claro. Acaso voc n o guarda as minhas?  
Ele piscou.  
- N ...  
Ela deu um grito abafado.  
- N o as guarda?  
Phillip jamais tinha entendido s mulheres e, quase sempre, estava decidido a esquecer de qualquer explica o m dica e declar -las outra esp cie distinta aos homens.  
Era plenamente consciente de que quase nunca sabia o que lhes dizer, mas at ele se deu conta que desta vez estava perdido.  
- Estou certo de que tenho algumas - disse.  
Eloise apertou o queixo, zangada.  
- Quase todas, em realidade - acrescentou ele.  
Parecia que ela se revoltara. Sir Phillip descobriu, surpreso, que era uma mulher com uma vontade formid vel.  
- N o que as tenha atirado ao lixo - acrescentou, em um esfor o por sair daquele po o no qual ele mesmo se colocara. - O que acontece que n o estou certo de onde as deixei.  
Observou, maravilhado, como Eloise controlava sua raiva e exaltava. Entretanto, seus olhos continuavam sendo como uma tormenta cinza.  
- Est bem - disse ela. - Al m disso, tampouco tem tanta import ncia.  
Justo o que ele pensava, embora fosse suficientemente inteligente para n o diz -lo em voz alta.  
Al m disso, pelo tom de voz, ficou claro que, para ela, tinha import ncia. E muita. Escutou-se outro grito, embora desta vez o seguiu um estr pito. Phillip fez uma careta.  
Tinha parecido a um m vel caindo ao ch o.  
Eloise olhou para o teto, como se esperasse que o gesso fora a cair na cabe a em qualquer momento.  
- N o deveria subir para ver o que acontece? - perguntou a sir Phillip.  
Deveria, mas n o gostava o m nimo. Quando os g meos estavam fora de controle, ningu m podia det -los embora isso, pensou Phillip, era a defini o de "fora de controle".  
A seu parecer, normalmente era mais f cil deix -los correr como loucos pela casa at que ca am rendidos, algo que n o demoravam muito em fazer, e tentar falar com eles ent o. Possivelmente, n o era o correto, e com certeza nenhum pai teria recomendado, mas um homem s tinha um limite para tratar com dois g meos de oito anos e se temia que ele o tinha alcan ado fazia seis meses.  
- Sir Phillip? - insistiu Eloise.  
Ele suspirou com for a.  
- Sim, tem raz o. claro. - N o lhe convinha parecer um pai despreocupado por seus filhos aos olhos da senhorita Bridgerton, a quem estava tentando cortejar, com certa estupidez, e convenc -la a se converter em madrasta daqueles dois dem nios que agora mesmo estavam destro ando a casa. - Se me desculpar - disse, assentindo levemente antes de sair ao corredor.  
- Oliver! - exclamou. - Amanda!  
N o estava seguro, mas lhe pareceu ouvir a senhorita Bridgerton soltar um risinho horrorizada.  
Invadiu-o uma onda de irrit olhou, embora sabia que n o devia faz -lo. Sup s que ela achava que poderia dirigi-los melhor.  
Olhou para as escadas e voltou a gritar o nome dos g meos. Por outro lado, talvez n o deveria ser t o severo. Tinha a esperan a, ou melhor, dizendo, rezava fervorosamente para que Eloise Bridgerton pudesse dirigir melhor que ele.  
Deus Santo se fosse capaz de lhes ensinar a comportar-se, jurava beijar o ch o que pisasse essa mulher tr s vezes ao dia.  
Oliver e Amanda apareceram no patamar das escadas e continuaram descendo at o vest bulo, olhando a seu pai sem um pice de arrependimento.  
- O que foi tudo isso? - perguntou-lhes Phillip.  
- O que foi tudo o que? - respondeu Oliver com descaramento.  
- Esses gritos - disse Phillip.  
- Foi Amanda - respondeu Oliver.  
- Sim, fui eu - assentiu ela.  
Phillip esperou uma explica o mais elaborada, mas quando viu que aquilo era tudo o que tinham que dizer, acrescentou:  
- E por que gritava?  
- Havia uma r - disse ela.  
- Uma r .  
Ela assentiu.  
- Sim. Em minha cama.  
- Entendo - disse Phillip. - E algu m tem alguma ideia de como p de chegar ali?  
- Pu-la eu - respondeu a menina.  
Phillip estava olhando ao Oliver, a quem lhe tinha feito a pergunta, e se virou para sua filha.  
- P s uma r em sua pr pria cama?  
Ela assentiu.  
Por que? Por que? Por que?  
Limpou a garganta.  
- Por que?  
A menina encolheu os ombros.  
- Porque quis.  
Phillip notou que tinha jogado a cabe a para diante, incr dulo.  
- Porque quis?  
- Sim.  
- Quis p r uma r em sua cama?  
- Tentava criar girinos - explicou-lhe a menina.  
- Em sua cama?  
- Pareceu-me um lugar bastante quente e c modo.  
- E eu a ajudei - acrescentou Oliver.  
- Disso n o me cabe nenhuma d vida - disse Phillip, muito zangado. - Mas por que gritou?  
- Eu n o gritei - disse Oliver, indignado. - Foi Amanda.  
- Estava perguntando a Amanda! - exclamou Phillip, a ponto de levantar os bra os, dar-se por vencido e refugiar-se em sua estufa.  
- Estava-me olhando , pai - disse Oliver. E ent o, como se seu pai fosse tol tivesse entendido, acrescentou: - Quando fez a pergunta.  
Phillip respirou fundo e tentou fazer express o de paci ncia, ou ao menos isso esperava, e se virou para a Amanda.  
- Me diga, Amanda, por que gritou?  
Ela encolheu os ombros.  
- Esqueci que a tinha deixado ali.  
- Achei que ia se morrer! - acrescentou Oliver, com grande dramatismo.  
Phillip decidiu que era melhor n o seguir por a . cruzou-se de bra os e lan ou um severo olhar a seus filhos.  
- Achava que hav amos dito que nada de r s em casa.  
- N o - disse Oliver, assentindo com veem ncia para sua irm . - Disse que nada de sapos.  
- N o quero nenhum tipo de anf bio em casa! - exclamou Phillip.  
- Mas e se est morrendo? - perguntou Amanda, com esses lindos olhos azuis cheios de l grimas.  
- Tampouco.  
- Mas...  
- Ponham-no fora.  
- Mas e se fizer frio e nevar e a nica coisa que precisarem s o meus cuidados e uma cama quente dentro de casa?  
- As r s podem suportar o frio e a neve - respondeu Phillip. - Por isso s o anf bios.  
- Mas e se...?  
- N o! - gritou ele. - Nada de r s, sapos, grilos, gafanhoto ou qualquer outro animal dentro de casa!  
Amanda, de repente, parecia muito alterada.  
- Mas, mas, mas...  
Phillip suspirou. Jamais sabia o que dizer a seus filhos e agora parecia que sua filha ia se diluir em uma piscina de l grimas.  
- Pelo amor de... - deteve-se a tempo e se tranq ilizou um pouco. - O que lhe passa, Amanda?  
A menina respirava entrecortadamente e, ent o, come ou a solu ar.  
- E Besie?  
Phillip moveu os bra os a seu redo encontrou nenhuma parede em que apoiar-se.  
- Naturalmente - disse, - n o estava incluindo a nosso querido spaniel.  
- Pois poderia t -lo dito - disse Amanda, entre solu os, embora agora parecia surpreendente e suspeitamente recuperada. - Assustou-me muito.  
Phillip apertou os dentes.  
- Sinto muito t -la assustado.  
Ela baixou a cabe a como se fosse uma rainha.  
Phillip resmungou em voz baixa. Desde quando eram eles os que levavam a voz cantante em uma conversa? Com certeza um homem de seu tamanho e sua intelig ncia, ao menos gostava de acredit -lo, deveria ser capaz de dirigir a dois pirralhos de oito anos.  
Mas n o era assim porque, uma vez mais, e apesar de suas boas inten es, tinha perdido o controle da conversa e tinha acabado lhes pedindo perd o.  
Nada o fazia sentir-se mais fracassado como pai.  
- Est bem - disse, com vontade de acabar com aquilo. - V o embora, tenho coisas para fazer.  
Os meninos ficaram ali, de p , olhando-o com os olhos muito abertos.  
- Todo o dia? - perguntou Oliver, no final.  
- Todo o dia? - repetiu Phillip. De que diabos estava falando?  
- Vai fazer coisas todo o dia? - esclareceu Oliver.  
- Sim - respondeu Phillip, muito seco.  
- E se f ssemos dar um passeio pelo bosque? - prop s Amanda.  
- N o posso - respondeu Phillip, embora uma parte dele quisesse. Entretanto, os meninos o tiravam de gonzo e lhe faziam perder os nervos, e nada o aterrorizava mais que isso.  
- Poder amos ajud -lo na estufa - disse Oliver.  
Sim, claro. Ajudar a destrui-la.  
- N o - disse Phillip. Sinceramente, se lhe arruinavam o trabalho, duvidava que pudesse conter-se.  
- Mas...  
- N o posso - disse, com um tom de voz que inclusive ele odiou.  
- Mas...  
- A quem temos aqui? - perguntou uma voz detr s do Phillip. Virou-se. Era Eloise Bridgerton, colocando o nariz em um assunto que n o lhe incumbia, e isso depois de haver-se apresentado em sua casa sem avisar.  
- Perd o? - disse ele, sem preocupar-se com ocultar sua indigna o.  
Ela o ignorou e olhou aos g meos.  
- E voc s quem s o? - perguntou-lhes.  
- Quem voc ? - perguntou-lhe Oliver.  
Amanda entrecerrou os olhos.  
Phillip se permitiu o primeiro sorriso sincero da manh e cruzou os bra os. "Sim, vejamos que tal se arranja a senhorita Bridgerton."  
- Sou a senhorita Bridgerton - disse.  
- N o ser a nova preceptora, n o? - perguntou Oliver, em um tom quase envenenado.  
- C us, n o! - respondeu ela. - O que aconteceu com a ltima?  
Phillip tossiu. Muito forte.  
Os g meos captaram a indireta.  
- N , nada - disse Oliver.  
A senhorita Bridgerton n o se deixou enganar por esse ar de inoc ncia, embora decidiu n o insistir mais no assunto da preceptora.  
- Sou sua convidada - disse.  
Os g meos ficaram calados um momento, pensando, at que Amanda disse:  
- N o queremos convidados.  
E Oliver acrescentou:  
- N o precisamos de convidados.  
- Meninos! - interrompeu Phillip que, embora n o gostasse muito de ficar do lado da senhorita Bridgerton, depois do intrometida que tinha sido, sabia que n o tinha outra op o. N o podia permitir que seus filhos fossem t o mal educados.  
Os meninos cruzaram os bra os ao mesmo tempo e ficaram olhando fixamente senhorita Bridgerton.  
- J est bem - disse Phillip. - Desculpem-se com a senhorita Bridgerton.  
Mas n o disseram nada.  
- Agora! - gritou Phillip.  
- Sentimos muito - disseram, entre dentes, embora s um idiota tivesse acreditado.  
- Muito bem. Voltem para seus quartos - mandou-lhes Phillip.  
Os dois come aram a subir as escadas como dois orgulhosos soldados, com a cabe a bem alta. Teria ficado muito impressionante se Amanda n o se virasse e tivesse mostrado a l ngua.  
- Amanda! - exclamou Phillip, fazendo gesto de ir peg -la.  
Mas a menina desapareceu, veloz como uma raposa.  
Phillip teve que respirar fundo v rias vezes, com os punhos fechados e tr mulos. Gostaria que, por uma vez, s uma!, seus filhos se comportassem bem, n o respondessem a uma pergunta com outra pergunta, fossem educados com os convidados, n o mostrassem a l ngua, n o...  
Por uma vez, gostaria de sentir que era um bom pai, que sabia o que estava fazendo.  
E gostaria de n o levantar a voz. Odiava levantar a voz, odiava o olhar de terror que reconhecia nos olhos de seus filhos.  
Odiava as lembran as que lhe trazia para a mem ria.  
- Sir Phillip?  
A senhorita Bridgerton. Maldita seja, quase tinha esquecido que estava ali. virou-se.  
- Sim? - perguntou, mortificado pela ideia de que aquela senhorita tivesse presenciado sua humilha o. Algo que, claro, o fazia estar zangado com ela.  
- Seu mordomo trouxe a bandeja de ch - disse ela, convidando-o a acompanh -la ao sal o.  
Ele a olhou e assentiu. Precisava sair dali. Afastar-se de seus filhos e da mulher que tinha presenciado o mau pai que era. Tinha come ado a chover, mas n o se importava.  
- Espero que goste do caf da manh - disse. - Verei-a quando tiver descansado.  
E, depois, saiu a toda pressa de casa e foi para a estufa onde poderia estar sozinho com as plantas, que n o falavam, nem se comportavam mau, nem se intrometiam em seus assuntos.

Cap tulo 3.

"...e ver por que n o podia aceitar sua proposta. Era muito grosseiro e sempre estava de um humor de c es. Eu gostaria de me casar com um homem refinado e considerado que me tratasse como a uma rainha. Ou, ao menos, como a uma princesa. Estar de acordo comigo que o que p desatinado."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua melhor amiga, Penelope Featherington, em uma carta enviada por mensageiro depois que Eloise recebera sua primeira proposta de matrim nio.  
tarde, Eloise estava quase certa de que tinha cometido um engano.  
E, em realidade, o nico motivo pelo que estava "quase" certa era porque a nica coisa que detestava mais que cometer enganos era reconhec -lo. De modo que se obrigou a si mesma a morder a l ngua e fazer ver que possivelmente, ao final, aquela desagrad vel situa o sa sse bem.  
Quando sir Phillip partiu com um direto "desfrute do caf da manh ", tinha-a deixado de pedra, inclusive boquiaberta. Tinha cruzado a Inglaterra, animada por seu convite a visit -lo, e ele a tinha deixado sozinha no sal o quando mal tinha passado meia hora desde sua chegada.  
N o esperava que se apaixonasse por ela a primeira vista e ca sse rendido a seus p s, lhe professando eterna devo o, embora esperava algo mais que um "Quem voc ?" e um "desfrute do caf da manh ".  
Embora possivelmente tinha esperado que se apaixonasse por ela a primeira vista. Tinha constru do um precioso sonho ao redor da imagem desse homem, uma imagem que agora sabia que era falsa. Tinha deixado que sua mente o convertesse no homem perfeito e era muito doloroso ver qu era perfeito mas tamb m ro ava ao desastroso.  
E o pior era que a nica culpada era ela. Nas cartas, sir Phillip jamais tinha mentido, embora ela achasse que deveria lhe haver dito que tinha filhos, sobretudo antes de lhe propor matrim nio.  
Seus sonhos ficaram nisso, sonhos. Ilus es inventadas. Se n o era o que esperava, a nica culpada era ela porque esperava algo que n o existia.  
E deveria ter se dado conta.  
Al m disso, tampouco parecia muito bom pai e possivelmente isso era a pior coisa que Eloise podia pensar de algu m.  
N o, n o era justo. Nesse aspecto, n o podia julg -lo t o depressa. Os meninos n o pareciam maltratados ou desnutridos mas, obviamente, sir Phillip n o tinha nem id ia de como dirigi-los. De manh , tinha feito tudo mal e, a julgar pelo comportamento dos meninos, estava claro que a rela o com seu pai era, quando muito, distante.  
Pelo amor de Deus, virtualmente lhe tinham rogado que passasse o dia com eles. Um menino que recebesse a aten o necess ria por parte de seu pai, jamais se comportaria assim.  
Eloise e seus irm os passaram grande parte de sua inf ncia tentando evitar a seus pais, porque assim podiam fazer travessuras.  
Seu pai era estupendo. Apesar de que Eloise s tinha sete anos quando morreu, recordava-o muito bem; recordava as hist rias que lhes explicava antes de deitar-se durante aquelas excurs es que faziam pelas campinas do Kent. s vezes, iam todos os Bridgerton em fila e, outras, s era um o que tinha a sorte de passar um bom tempo com seu pai.  
Estava certa que se n o tivesse sugerido a sir Phillip que averiguasse por que os meninos estavam gritando e atirando m veis ao ch o, teria deixado que se arrumassem sozinhos.  
Ou, melhor dizendo, teria deixado que o solucionasse outra pessoa. NO final da conversa, tinha ficado mais que claro que o nico objetivo de sir Phillip nesta vida era evitar a seus filhos.  
E Elois aprovava absolutamente.  
Embora lhe do am todos os ossos do corpo, obrigou-se a levantar-se da cama. Cada vez que se deitava, sentia uma opress o muito estranha nos pulm es e notava que estava na sala de esper das l grimas mas tamb m daqueles solu os que a sacudiam da cabe a aos p s. Se n o se levantava e fazia algo, n o ia poder conter-se.  
E, se come ava a chorar, seria incapaz de recuperar a compostura.  
Abriu a janela, apesar de continuar nublado e chovendo. N o havia vento, assim a gua n o entraria no quarto, e o que realmente necessitava naquele momento era um pouco de ar fresco. Com certeza o frio no rost ajudava a sentir-se melhor, mas tampouco a faria sentir-se pior.  
Da janela, podia ver a estufa de sir Phillip. Sup s que devia estar l , j que n o havia tornado a escutar gritos pela casa. O calor de dentro tinha embaciado o vidro e s via uma espessa cortina verde; deviam ser suas queridas plantas.  
Que classe de homem preferia as plantas s pessoas? O que ficava claro que n o era amante das boas conversas.  
Sentiu que, de repente, pesavam-lhe os ombros. Ela tinha passado a metade de sua vida procurando boas conversas.  
Al m disso, se era um ermit o, por que tinha respondido a suas cartas? esfor ou-se tanto como ela em manter a correspond ncia. Sem mencionar a proposta de casamento, claro.  
Se n o queria companhia, n o deveria t -la convidado.  
Respirou aquele ar t o puro algumas vezes e se obrigou a erguer as costas. N o sabia o que se supunha que tinha que fazer em todo o dia. Tinha adormecido a sesta e o mist rio logo tinha vencido ao cansa o. Entretanto, ningu m tinha ido inform -la da hora do almo o ou de qualquer outra atividade que pudesse afet -la, como convidada.  
Se ficasse naquele quarto ins pido e com correntes de ar, ficaria louca. Ou, no m nimo, poria-se a chorar at perder a consci ncia, que era algo que n o suportava em outros e lhe horrorizava imaginar que pudesse acabar assim.  
N o havia nenhum motivo que a impedisse de explorar a casa, n o ? E, com sorte, talvez encontrasse algo de comer pelo caminho. Pela manh , comeu as quatro madalenas que haviam trazido com o ch , com toda a manteiga e gel ia poss veis, sem parecer uma glutona mas, ainda assim, continuava faminta. A estas alturas, sabia que seria capaz de bater em qualquer um em troca de um sanduiche de presunto.  
Trocou-s um vestido de musselina cor p ssego que era muito bonito e feminino, e nada recarregado. E, o mais importante, era f cil de tirar e p r, algo a favor quando se escapou de casa sem uma criada.  
Olhou-se no espelho e viu que estava apresent vel, embora n o fosse a viva imagem da beleza deslumbrante, e abriu a porta do quarto.  
E ali se encontrou com os g meos Crane, que pareciam estar h horas no ch o, esperando-a.  
- Bom dia - disse Eloise, enquanto os meninos se levantavam. - S o muito am veis ao vir me dar as boas-vindas.  
- N o viemos lhe dar as boas-vindas - respondeu Amanda, queixando quando Oliver lhe cravou uma cotovelada nas costelas.  
- Ah, n o? - perguntou Eloise, fingindo estar surpreendida. - Ent o, vieram me acompanhar at a sala de refei es, n o ? A verdade que tenho um pouco de fome.  
- N o - disse Oliver, cruzando os bra os.  
- Nem sequer isso? - perguntou Eloise. - Deixem que adivinhe. Vieram para que v a seu quarto e me mostrem seus brinquedos.  
- N o - responderam os dois, ao un ssono.  
- Ent o, ser que querem me mostrar a casa. bastante grande e possivelmente me perca.  
- N o.  
- N o? N o querer o que me perca, n o ?  
- N o - disse Amanda. - Quero dizer, sim!  
Eloise fez ver qu entendia.  
- Quer que me perca?  
Amanda assentiu. Oliver se limitou a esticar os bra os e olh -la em sil ncio.  
- Hmmm. Tudo isto muito interessante, mas n o explica sua presen a junto a minha porta, n o acham? Com certeza, se me acompanharem, n o me perderei.  
Os meninos abriram a boca, surpreendidos.  
- Conhecem a casa, n o ?  
- Claro - disse Oliver.  
E Amanda acrescentou:  
- N o somos beb s.  
- N o, j o vejo - disse Eloise, assentindo. - Os be teriam permiss o para me esperar s s junto porta de meu quarto. Estariam muito ocupados com fraldas, mamadeiras e todas essas coisas.  
Eles n o disseram nada.  
- Seu pai sabe que est o aqui?  
- Est ocupado.  
- Muito ocupado.  
- um homem muito ocupado.  
- Muito ocupado para voc .  
Eloise os olhou e escutou suas velozes interven es, esfor ando-se por demonstrar como estava ocupado sir Phillip.  
- Est o tentando me dizer que seu pai est ocupado? - perguntou-lhes.  
Os meninos a olharam, desconcertados pela tranq ilidade que demonstrava, e ent o assentiram.  
- Mas isso n o explica sua presen a aqui - disse Eloise, divertida. - Porque n o acredito que seu pai lhes tenha enviado em seu lugar. - Esperou a que agitassem a cabe a, e logo acrescentou - A menos que... J sei! - exclamou muito emocionada, sorrindo para si mesma por sua atitude. Tinha nove sobrinhos. Sabia perfeitamente como falar com os meninos. - Vieram-me dizer que t m poderes m gicos e podem predizer o tempo.  
- N o - disseram os dois, embora Eloise escutasse um risinho.  
- N o? Pois uma l stima porque esta garoa constante terr vel, n o lhes parece?  
- N o - respondeu Amanda, com energia. - Nosso pai gosta da chuva, e n s tamb m.  
- Gosta da chuva? - perguntou Eloise, surpreendida. - Que estranho!  
- Nada disso - interveio Oliver, na defensiva. - Nosso pai n o estranho. perfeito. E n o fale mal dele.  
- N o o fiz - respondeu Eloise, que n o entendia muito bem o que estava passando.  
A princ pio, tinha pensado que os meninos estavam diante de sua porta para assust -la. Certamente, teriam escutado que seu pai queria casar-se com el queriam nem ouvir falar de ter uma madrasta, sobretudo depois das hist rias da cole o de pobres preceptoras que tinham chegado e partido assustadas que lhe tinha explicado a criada.  
Entretanto, se n o queriam uma madrasta, n o tentariam lhe fazer acreditar que seu pai n o era perfeito? Se queriam que se fosse, por que n o tentavam convenc -la de que sir Phillip era um candidato horr vel para o matrim nio?  
- Asseguro-lhes que n o tenho nada contra nenhum de voc s - disse-lhes. - De fato, mal conhe o seu pai.  
- Se fizer que nosso pai fique triste, a... a...  
Eloise observou como o pobre menino se ruborizava de frustra o enquanto procurava as palavras adequadas e a coragem para diz -las.  
Lenta e cuidadosamente, Eloise se agachou a seu lado at que seus rostos estivessem na mesma altura. Ent o, disse: - Oliver, prometo que n o vim para entristecer a seu pai. - O menino n o disse nada, assim Eloise olhou a sua irm . - Amanda?  
- Tem que partir - disse a menina, com os bra os cruzados com tanta for a que tinha o rosto vermelho. - N o queremos que esteja aqui.  
- Pois sinto muito mas n o me vou mover daqui em, ao menos, uma semana - disse-lhes Eloise, com uma voz firme. Os meninos necessitavam de compreens o, e muito amor, mas tamb m necessitavam de um pouco de disciplina e saber quem tinha a frigideira pelo cabo.  
E ent o, como surgido de um nada, Oliver se jogou sobre ela e a empurrou com todas suas for as.  
E como ela estava agachada, e tinha todo o peso apoiado nos dedos dos p s, perdeu o equil brio, aterrissou sobre o traseiro da forma menos elegante poss vel e rodou para tr s de tal maneira que os g meos tiveram uma vista privilegiada de sua an gua.  
- Vejamos - disse, enquanto se levantava e cruzava os bra os, olhando aos meninos de cima. Os g meos tinham retrocedido um pouco e a estavam olhando com uma mescla de regozijo e pavor, como se n o acreditassem que um deles se atreveu a empurr -la. - Isso n o esteve bem.  
- Vai bater-nos? - perguntou Oliver. O tom de voz era desafiante, embora tamb m houvesse um pouco de medo, como se algu m lhes tivesse batido antes.  
- Claro que n o - respondeu Eloise, imediatamente. - N o sou partid ria de bater em crian as. N o sou partid ria de bater em ningu m.  
- "Exceto aos que batem em crian as", acrescentou para si mesma.  
Os meninos ficaram um pouco mais tranq ilos ao escutar aquilo.  
- Entretanto, devo lhe recordar que voc me bateu primeiro - disse.  
- Empurrei-a - corrigiu-a Oliver.  
Eloise soltou um gemido. Deveria ter previsto aquela resposta.  
- Se n o quiser que a gente bata em voc , deveria pregar com o exemplo.  
- A Regra de Ouro - saltou Amanda.  
- Exato - disse Eloise, com um amplo sorriso. Duvidava que aquela pequena li o mudasse o rumo de suas vidas, mas era agrad vel pensar que lhes havia dito algo que os tinha feito refletir.  
- Ent o - disse Amanda, um pouco pensativa, - n o significa isso que deveria ir para sua casa?  
O momento de euforia do Eloise desapareceu t o depressa como tinha chegado enquanto tentava imaginar que l gica aplicaria Amanda para explicar que Eloise devia voltar para Londres.  
- N s estamos em nossa casa - disse Amanda, excessivamente altiva para ser uma menina de oito anos. Ou possivelmente aquela altivez s se demonstrava aos oito anos.  
- Assim voc deveria estar na sua.  
- Isto n o funciona assim - respondeu Eloise, um pouco seca.  
- Sim - disse Amanda assentindo. - Trata a outros como quer que tratem a voc . fomos a sua casa, assim voc n o deveria ter vindo nossa.  
- muito inteligente, sabia? - disse Eloise.  
Amanda estava a ponto de assentir, mas o elogio do Eloise era muito suspeito para aceit -lo.  
Eloise se agachou, para ficar a sua altura. E ent o, com uma voz s ria e um tanto desafiante, disse-lhes:  
- Mas eu tamb m.  
Os meninos a olharam com os olhos como pratos e a boca aberta porque, obviamente, a pessoa que tinham diante era totalmente diferente a todos adultos que tinham conhecido at agora.  
- Entendido? - perguntou-lhes, levantando-se e alisando as rugas da saia com as m os. Os meninos n o disseram nada, assim ela respondeu por eles. - Muito bem.  
E agora, querem me indicar onde est a sala de refei es? Estou faminta.  
- Temos deveres - disse Oliver.  
- De verdade? - perguntou Eloise, arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Que engra ado! Pois j podem se apressar. Suponho que, depois de tanto tempo me esperando aqui fora, devem estar um pouco atrasados.  
- Como sabe que...? - A pergunta da Amanda ficou no ar porque seu irm o lhe cravou uma cotovelada no flanco.  
- Tenho sete irm os - disse Eloise, porque embora Oliver n o lhe tivesse deixado terminar a pergunta, achava que Amanda merecia uma resposta. - E j conhe o quase todas estas batalhinhas.  
Entretanto, enquanto os meninos se afastavam pelo corredor, Eloise ficou preocupada, mordendo o l bio inferior. Tinha a sensa o de que n o deveria ter terminado aquela conversa com um desafio. Virtualmente, tinha-os desafiado a surpreend -la.  
E, embora estivesse certa de qu conseguiriam porque, acima de tudo, era uma Bridgerton e tinha mais for a do que esses dois girinos podiam imaginar, estava certa de que o tentariam com todas suas for as.  
Tremeu. Enguias na cama, cabelo tingido com tinta, gel ia nas cadeiras. J tinha sofrido tudo, embora n o desejava voltar a passar por aquilo, e menos se os art fices eram um par de g meos vinte anos mais jovens que ela.  
Suspirou e se perguntou onde se colocaram. Seria melhor que fosse procurar sir Phillip e decidissem se adaptavam bem o um ao outro ou n o. Porque, se de verdade ia partir em uma ou duas semana ia voltar a ver os Crane nunca mais, n o estava certa de querer passar pelos ratos, aranhas e sal no bote do a car.  
Seu est mago se queixou. N o soube se foi pela men o do sal ou do a car mas precisava comer algo. E quanto antes melhor, para n o dar a tempo aos g meos a encontrar uma maneira de lhe envenenar a comida.  
Phillip sabia que se enganara. Mas aquela mulher tinha aparecido sem avisar duas vezes em uma s manh . Se lhe tivesse avisado que vinha, poderia-se ter preparado e teria pensado em algumas coisas po ticas para lhe dizer. De verdade achava que tinha escrito todas essas cartas sem parar-se a pensar cada palavra?  
Jamais lhe tinha enviado o primeiro rascunho, apesar de que sempre usava seu melhor papel, com a esperan a de faz -lo bem primeira vez.  
Dem nios! Se lhe tivesse avisado, teria podido preparar algo rom ntico. Como um buqu de flores, e Deus sabia que se havia algo que lhe dava bem eram as flores.  
Entretanto, apresentara-se na casa sa da de um nada e ele o tinha posto tudo a perder.  
Al m disso, o fato de que a senhorita Eloise Bridgerton n o fosse como esperava tampouco tinha ajudado muito.  
Pelo amor de Deus, era uma solteirona de vinte e oito anos. supunha-se que n o devia ser atraente. Inclusive tinha que ser feia e, em troca...  
Bom, n o estava certo de como descrev -la. N o era exatamente bonita mas, ainda assim, era espantosa, com esse cabelo castanho espesso e os olhos dessa cor cinza claro.  
Era daquelas mulheres a quem suas express es embelezavam. Seus olhos desprendiam intelig ncia e a maneira que tinha de inclinar a cabe a demonstrava curiosidade.  
Suas fei es eram nicas, quase ex ticas, com esse rosto em forma de cor amplo sorriso.  
Embora n o tivesse podido contemplar muito aquele sorriso. O famoso encanto de sir Phillip j se encarregara disso.  
Afundou as m os em um mont o de terra mida e colocou um punhado em um vaso de argila; n o o apertou muito para permitir que as ra zes crescessem de forma tima.  
Que dem nios ia fazer agora? Tinha depositado todas suas esperan as na imagem que ele tinha feito de Eloise Bridgerton a partir das cartas que lhe tinha escrito durante um ano.  
N o tinha tempo, nem vontade, de cortejar a uma poss vel m e para seus filhos, assim que a id ia de faz -lo atrav s das cartas lhe tinha parecido uma id ia perfeita, a parte de algo muito mais simples.  
Estava certo de que uma mulher solteira, que se aproximava dos trinta, estaria agradecida de receber uma proposta de matrim nio. Obviamente, n o esperava que aceitasse sem conhec -lo, e ele tampouco estava disposto a comprometer-se sem conhec -la. Mas esperava encontrar-se com uma mulher um pouco mais desesperada por casar-se.  
E, em troca, tinha chegado toda jovem, bonita, inteligente e segura de si mesma; por todos os Santos, por que ia querer uma mulher assim casar-se com algu m a quem n o conhecia?  
E mais, por que ia ligar se a uma vida rural no canto mais perdido do Gloucestershire? Phillip n o tinha nem ideia de moda, mas inclusive ele percebera que seus vestidos eram de bom tecido e, certamente, o ltimo grito em Londres.  
Certamente esperava viagens a Londres, uma vida social ativa, amigos...  
Algo que n o ia encontrar no Romney Hall.  
Portanto, parecia in til esfor ar-se em conhec -la. N o ia ficar; esperar o contr rio seria uma estupidez.  
Grunhiu e amaldi oou em voz alta. Agora teria que cortejar a outra mulher. N o, pior. Agora teria que procurar a outra mulher a quem cortejar, que ia ser algo t o ou mais dif cil que cortej -la. As mulheres daquela zona nem sequer se fixavam nele. Todas as mulheres solteiras tinham refer ncias dos g meos e nenhuma estava disposta a fazer-se encarregada dessa responsabilidade.  
Tinha depositado todas suas esperan as na senhorita Bridgerton e, ao que parecia, ia ter que ir descartando a ideia.  
Deixou o vaso em uma estante com muita for a e fez uma careta quando o forte ru do ressoou por toda a estufa.  
Suspirou forte e afundou as m os em um cubo com gua suja e as lavou. Pela manh tinha sido muito mal educado. Estava bastante zangado com ela por haver-se apresentado daquela maneira e porque lhe fizera perder tempo; bom, embora aind tinha feito, sabia que o faria perder porque, ao que parecia, n o tinha a menor inten o de agarrar sua mala essa mesma noite e voltar por onde tinha vindo.  
Entretanto, isso n o justificava seu comportamento. Ela n o tinha a culpa de que ele n o soubesse dirigir a seus filhos e de que essa impot ncia sempre o pusesse de mau humor. Secou as m os com uma toalha que sempre tinha junto porta, saiu fora, sob a chuva, e se dirigiu para a casa. Certamente, era hora de tomar um lanch lhe faria nenhum dano sentar-se com ela mesa e manter uma conversa educada.  
Al m disso, ela tinha vindo. Depois de todos seus esfor os com as cartas, parecia est pido n o sentar-se a ver se levavam o suficientemente bem para casar-se.  
S um idiota a deixaria fazer as malas, ou partir, sem comprovar se era uma candidata que considerar.  
Era pouco prov vel que ficasse, embora n o imposs vel, recordou-se. Assim valia a pena tentar.  
Caminhou debaixo da fina chuva e limpou os p s no tapete que a governanta sempre lhe deixava diante da entrada lateral. Ia feito um desastre, como sempre que voltava de trabalhar na estufa, e os criados j se acostumaram a v -lo com esse rosto, mas sup s que teria que arrumar-se um pouco antes de ver a senhorita Bridgerton e convid -la a comer com ele. Era de Londres e certamente recusaria sentar-se mesa com um homem que n o ia feito um primor.  
Tomou o caminho mais curto, pela cozinha. Saudou com a cabe a a uma servi al que estava lavando cenouras em um balde de gua. As escadas de servi o estavam do outro lado da cozinha e...  
- Senhorita Bridgerton! - exclamou, surpreso. Estava na mesa da cozinha, comendo um sanduiche de presunto cozido, sentada comodamente no tamborete, como se estivesse em sua casa.  
- O que faz aqui?  
- Sir Phillip - disse ela, saudando-o com a cabe a.  
- N o deve comer na cozinha - disse ele, olhando-a com m cara porque, simplesmente, estava onde menos o esperava.  
Por isso e porque realmente tinha a inten o de assear-se e trocar-se de roupa para comer, basicamente para ela, e o tinha descoberto feito um desastre.  
- J sei - respondeu ela, inclinando a cabe a e piscando esses incr veis olhos cinzas. - Mas queria comer algo e ter companhia, e este me pareceu o melhor lugar para encontrar ambas as coisas.  
Seria um insulto? N o estava certo mas como ela o estava olhando daquela maneira t o inocente, decidiu ignorar o coment rio e dizer:  
- Ia trocar m roupa limpa e depois tinha a inten o de convid -la para que me acompanhasse para comer.  
- N o me importaria mudar para a sala de refei es e acabar o sanduiche ali, se quiser me acompanhar - disse Eloise.  
- Com certeza senhora Smith n o importar de lhe preparar outro. Est delicioso. - Olhou cozinheira. - Verdade, senhora Smith?  
- N o me importa absolutamente, senhorita Bridgerton - disse a cozinheira, deixando a sir Phillip boquiaberto. Era o tom de voz mais am vel que jamais tinha escutado da cozinheira.  
Eloise se levantou do tamborete e agarrou seu prato.  
- Acompanha-me? - disse ao Phillip. - N o necess rio que troque de roupa.  
Mesmo antes de perceber que n o tinha aceito fazer o que ela havia dito, Phillip se viu sentado na pequena mesa redonda, a qual estava acostumado a usar em detrimento da grande e alongada, que era muito solit ria para ele. Uma criada havia trazido o servi o de ch para a senhorita Bridgerton e, depois de perguntar a sir Phillip se ele tamb m queria, a pr pria senhorita Bridgerton, com m os peritas, preparou-lhe uma x cara.  
Aquilo era bastante desconfort vel. Tinha-o dirigido como quisera para fazer o que quisera e, de algum jeito, o fato de que ele tivesse querido convid -la a comer parecia ter ca do em saco quebrado. Entretanto, gostava de acreditar que, ao menos nominalmente, seguia frente de sua pr pria casa.  
- Conheci seus filhos - disse a senhorita Bridgerton, aproximando a x cara de ch boca.  
- Sim, eu estava em frente - respondeu ele, aliviado de que fosse ela quem tivesse come ado a conversa. Agor teria que faz -lo.  
- N o - corrigiu-o ela. - depois disso.  
Ele a olhou, intrigado.  
- Estavam-me esperando - explicou-lhe. - Em frente porta de meu quarto.  
Sir Phillip come ou a temer o pior. Esperando-a com o que? Com um saco de r s vivas? Com um saco de r s mortas? Os meninos n o tinham sido muito am veis com as preceptoras.  
E supunha que n o deviam estar muito contentes com aquela convidada feminina que, obviamente, tinha vindo no papel de poss vel madrasta.  
Limpou a garganta.  
- Vejo que sobreviveu ao encontro.  
- Oh, sim - disse ela. - chegamos a uma esp cie de trato.  
- Uma esp cie de trato? - perguntou ele, olhando-a com cautela.  
Tirou import ncia pergunta enquanto mastigava outro bocado de comida.  
- N o tem que preocupar-se comigo.  
- Tenho que me preocupar com meus filhos?  
Levantou a cab olhou com um sorriso inescrut vel.  
- claro que n o.  
- Perfeito. - Baixou o olhar, viu o sanduiche no prato e lhe deu uma boa mordida. Quando o engoliu, olhou-a nos olhos e lhe disse.  
- Devo me desculpar por meu comportamento desta manh . N o fui nada cort s.  
Ela concordou com majestosidade.  
- E eu devo me desculpar por chegar sem avisar. fui muito desconsiderada.  
Ele concordou.  
- Sim mas voc j se desculpou esta manh , e eu n o.  
Ela sorriu, um sorriso aut ntico, e Phillip notou que o cora o lhe dava um salto. Deus santo! Quando sorria lhe transformava o rosto. Em todo o ano que se estiveram escrevendo cartas, jamais tivera imaginado que o deixaria sem respira o.  
- Obrigada - sussurrou ela, ruborizando-se ligeiramente. - muito cort s.  
Phillip clareou a garganta e se moveu, desconfort vel, em seu assento. O que lhe estava passando? Por que lhe incomodavam mais os sorrisos da senhorita Bridgerton que suas caretas?  
- De nada - disse ele, tossindo de novo para dissimular a aspereza de sua voz. - Agora que deixamos isto claro, possivelmente poder amos falar do motivo que a trouxe aqui.  
Eloise deixou o sanduiche no prato e o olhou, visivelmente surpreendida. Estava claro que n o esperava que fosse t o direto.  
- Disse que estava interessado no matrim nio - disse ela.  
- E voc ? - respondeu ele.  
- Estou aqui - limitou-se a dizer ela.  
Phillip a olhou atentamente, cravando os olhos nos dela at que Eloise se moveu, desconfort vel.  
- N o como esperava isso, senhorita Bridgerton.  
- Dadas as circunst ncias, n o me pareceria inapropriado que me chamasse por meu nome de batismo - disse ela. - E voc tampouco como esperava.  
Sir Phillip se apoiou no espaldar da cadeira e a olhou, com um pequeno sorriso.  
- E o que esperava?  
- E o que esperava voc ? - respondeu ela.  
Lan ou-lhe um olhar que o fez saber que se deu conta que n o lhe tinha respondido e depois, muito direto, disse-lhe:  
- N o esperava que fosse t o bonita.  
Eloise se surpreendeu tanto que inclusive se jogou ligeiramente para tr s. Essa manh , n o tinha seu melhor aspecto e, embora o tivesse tido... bom, as mulheres Bridgerton costumavam ser atraentes, cheias de vida e agrad veis. Suas irm s e ela eram muito populares e todas tinham recebido mais de uma proposta de casamento, mas os homens pareciam gostar delas porque se apaixonavam, n o porque ca ssem rendidos a seus p s por sua beleza.  
- Eu... n ... - Notou que se estava ruborizando, algo que a mortificava e que, por cima, o fazia ruborizar-se mais. - Obrigada.  
Ele assentiu.  
- N o sei por que se surpreende por meu aspecto - disse ela, muito zangada consigo mesma por reagir daquela maneira ante aquela adula o. Deus santo, qualquer um diria que era o primeiro que lhe dedicavam. Mas ele estava ali sentado, olhando-a. Olhando-a, observando-a e...  
Ela estremeceu.  
E ali n o havia correntes de ar. Podia algu m estremecer se tinha muito... calor?  
- Voc mesma disse que estava solteira - disse ele. - Deve haver algum motivo pelo qual n o se casou.  
- N o porque n o tenha recebido propostas. - Eloise se sentiu quase obrigada a deixar isso claro.  
- Obviamente - disse ele, inclinando a cabe a para ela, a modo de adula o. - Mas n o posso evitar me perguntar por que uma mulher como voc tem a necessidade de recorrer A... bom... a mim.  
Ela o olhou; olhou-o de verdade pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado. Era bastante atraente, apesar da rudeza e o aspecto um pouco descuidado. O cabelo escuro estava pedindo a gritos um bom corte e estava ligeiramente bronzeado, quase um milagre tendo em conta o pouco que viam o sol por estas terras. Era muito alto e forte, e se sentava de um modo despreocupado e atl tico, com as pernas separadas de uma maneira que em Londres teria sido totalmente inaceit vel.  
Al m disso, seu olhar lhe deixou muito claro que n o se importava que suas maneiras n o fossem refinadas. Entretanto, n o era a mesma atitude desafiante habitual entre os jovens de Londres.  
Tinha conhecido a muitos desses, t picos que queriam chamar a aten o desafiando as conven es e que depois foram proclamando para que todos vissem como eram atrevidos e escandalosos.  
Entretanto, sir Phillip era diferente. Eloise teria apostado seu dinheiro que a ele nunca teria ocorrido pensar que aquela forma de sentar n o era a adequada em situa es formais, como tampouco lhe teria ocorrido assegurar-se que outros soubessem que n o se importava.  
Eloise se perguntou se aquilo demonstrava que era um homem tremendamente seguro de si mesmo e, se o era, por que tinha a necessidade de recorrer a ela? Porque, pelo que tinha visto essa manh , deixando de lado as maus maneiras, n o considerava que pudesse ter problemas para encontrar esposa.  
- Estou aqui - disse ela, recordando que lhe tinha feito uma pergunta - Porque, depois de recusar v rias propostas de matrim nio - Sabia que algu m que fosse melhor pessoa teria sido mais modest teria recalcado tanto a palavra "v rias", ma de evit -lo - Descobri que ainda quero me casar. E, a julgar por suas cartas, voc parecia um bom candidato. Pareceu-me insensato n o conhec -lo e descobrir se os pressentimentos eram certos.  
Ele assentiu.  
- Uma mulher muito pr tica.  
- E o que me diz de voc ? - respondeu ela. - Voc foi o primeiro a puxar o assunto do matrim nio. Por que n o procurou esposa entre as mulheres por aqui?  
Por um segundo, Phillip ficou olhando, piscando, como se n o pudesse acreditar-se qu tivesse adivinhado. Ao final, disse:  
- J conheceu a meus filhos.  
Eloise esteve a ponto de engasgar com o peda o de sanduiche que acabava de meter na boca.  
- Como diz?  
- Meus filhos - repetiu ele. - J os conheceu. Duas vezes, acredito. Voc mesma me disse isso.  
- Sim, mas o que...? - De repente, entendeu tudo e abriu os olhos como pratos. - OH, n o. N o me diga que espantaram a todas as poss veis candidatas.  
Ele a olhou, muito s rio.  
- Quase todas as mulheres desta zona nem sequer se atreve um p em minhas terras.  
Ela riu.  
- maus.  
- Necessitam de uma m e - disse sir Phillip, diretamente.  
Eloise arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Estou certa que deve haver uma forma mais rom ntica de me convencer para ser sua esposa.  
Phillip suspirou com for a e co ou a cabe a, despenteando-se ainda mais.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton - disse, mas em seguida se corrigiu. Eloise, vou ser sincero com voc porque, em realidade, n o tenho as energias nem a paci ncia para procurar palavras rom nticas ou hist rias audazes. Necessito de uma esposa. Meus filhos necessitam de uma m e. Convidei-a a me visitar para ver se voc estaria interessada em assumir essa responsabilidade e comprovar se nos adapt vamos bem.  
- Qual das duas? - perguntou ela, em um sussurro.  
Ele apertou os punhos, enrugando a toalha. O que acontecia com as mulheres? Falavam em uma esp cie de c digo que s elas conheciam?  
- Qual das duas... O que? - perguntou, em um tom impaciente.  
- Qual das duas responsabilidades quer que assuma? - esclareceu ela, com voz suave. - A de esposa ou a de m e?  
- Ambas - respondeu ele. - Achei que era claro.  
- Mas qual das duas mais importante para voc ?  
Phillip ficou olhando um bom tempo, consciente de que era uma pergunta importante, certamente uma m resposta poderia p r fim a aquele estranho cortejo. Ao final, encolheu os ombros e disse:  
- Sinto muito, mas n o sei como separ -las.  
Ela assentiu, muito s ria.  
- Claro - disse. - Suponho que tem raz o.  
Phillip soltou o ar que, de forma inconsciente, tinha estado contendo. N o sabia como, s Deus devia sab -lo, tinha respondido bem. Ou, ao menos, n o tinha respondido mal.  
Eloise se moveu inquieta, e fez um gesto para o sanduiche pela metade que Phillip tinha no prato.  
- Quer que continuemos com o lanche? - sugeriu. - Passou a manh na estufa. Com certeza deve ter fome.  
Phillip assentiu e comeu um bocado, com uma repentina sensa o de agradecimento pela vida. Ainda n o estava seguro de que a senhorita Bridgerton aceitaria converter-se em Lady Crane, mas se o fizesse...  
Bom, ele n o poria nenhum impedimento.  
De qualquer modo, cortej -la n o ia ser t o simples como imaginara. Estava claro que ele a necessitava mais que ela a ele. Phillip supunha que se encontraria com uma solteirona se desesperada e, obviamente, n o tinha sido o caso, apesar da idade da senhorita Bridgerton. Suspeitava que era uma mulher com v rias op es na vida e que ele s era uma mais.  
Entretanto, devia haver algo que a fizesse abandonar sua vida em Londres e vir at o Gloucestershire. Se sua vida na cidade era t o perfeita, por que a tinha abandonado?  
N o obstante, enquanto a observava do outro lado da mesa e via como um simples sorriso lhe transformava o rosto, pensou que n o lhe importava muito por que o tinha feito.  
S tinha que assegurar-se de que ficasse.

Cap tulo 4.

"...sinto muito que as c licas de Caroline estejam tornando-a louca. E, claro, uma l stima que a Amelia e a Belinda n o fa a nenhuma gra a a chegada de uma nova irm zinha. Mas olha-o pelo lado bom, querida Daphne, se tivesse tido g meos, tudo teria sido muito mais complicado."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua irm , a duquesa do Hastings, um m s depois do nascimento da terceira filha de Daphne.  
Enquanto cruzava o sagu o, a caminho das escadas, Phillip ia assobiando, extra amente satisfeito com a vida. Passara grande parte da tarde com a senhorita Bridgerton.  
"N o - recordou-se. - Com Eloise." E agora estava convencido de que seria uma magn fica esposa. Era muito inteligente e, com todos esses irm os e sobrinhos de que lhe tinha falado, certamente saberia como dirigir Oliver e Amanda.  
E al m disso, pensou, com um sorriso, era bastante bonita e mais de uma vez, enquanto estavam falando, tinha ficado olhando-a, perguntando-se como seria t -la entre os bra os, como reagiria a seus beijos.  
Todo seu corpo se esticou em apenas pens -lo. Fazia muito tempo que n o tinha compartilhado intimidade com uma mulher. Tantos anos que j nem sequer se incomodava em cont -los.  
Para ser sincero, mais anos do que qualquer homem admitiria.  
Nunca se tinha aproveitado dos servi os que as empregadas da hospedaria do vilarejo lhe ofereciam, porque preferia que as mulheres com quem tinha intimidade estivessem mais limpas e que n o fossem t o an nimas, na verdade.  
Ou possivelmente preferia que fossem mais an nimas. Nenhuma das empregadas tinha a inten o de partir do povoado e Phillip passava muito bem na hospedaria para arruinar esses momentos cruzando-se com mulheres com quem se deitara uma vez e das quais nunca mais tinha querido saber nada.  
E antes da morte de Marina... Bom, jamais se tinha exposto a lhe ser infiel, apesar de que a ltima vez que tinham compartilhado do leito foi quando os g meos eram muito pequenos. Depois de dar a luz, Marina tinha ficado muito triste. Sempre tinha parecido muito fr gil e reflexiva, mas foi depois do nascimento do Oliver e da Amanda quando realmente se encerrou em seu pr prio mundo de pena e desespero. Para o Phillip tinha sido horroroso ver como seus olhos foram perdendo a vida, dia ap s dia, at que s refletiam um vazio horripilante, a sombra da mulher que tinha sido.  
Sabia que as mulheres n o podiam ter rela es imediatamente depois de dar a luz mas, inclusive depois de recuperar-se fisicamente, nem sequer lhe tinha passado pela cabe a for -la a manter. Como se supunha que um homem devia desejar a uma mulher que sempre parecia que estava a ponto de tornar a chorar?  
Quando os g meos eram um pouco maiores e Phillip acreditou, e esperou, que Marina estava recuperada, tinha visitado seu dormit rio.  
S uma vez.  
N o o tinha rejeitado, mas tampouco tinha participado de maneira ativa. Ficou ali quieta, sem fazer nada, com o rosto para o outro lado, com os olhos abertos, sem mal piscar.  
Quase tinha sido como se n o tivesse estado ali.  
Phillip se havia sentido sujo, moralmente corrupto, como se a tivesse violado, embora ela n o dissera que n o.  
E, desde aquele dia, n o havia tornado a toc -la.  
N o estava t o desesperado para aliviar-se com uma mulher que jazia debaixo dele como um cad ver.  
Al m disso, n o queria voltar a sentir-se como aquela noite. Ao chegar a seu quarto, tinha vomitado tr mulo e alterado, zangado consigo mesmo.  
Comportara-se como um animal, tentando desesperadamente provocar nela alguma rea o que fosse.  
Quando tinha comprovado que era imposs vel, zangara-se com ela e tinha querido golpe -la.  
E aquilo o tinha apavorado.  
Tinha sido muito brusco. N o lhe tinha feito mal, mas tampouco tinha sido muito cuidadoso. E n o queria voltar a ver essa outra face de sua personalidade.  
Mas Marina estava morta.  
Morta.  
E Eloise era diferente. N o ia p rse a chorar porque lhe ca ra o chap u ou a encerrar-se em seu quarto, comendo como um passarinho e empapando o travesseiro de l grimas.  
Eloise era alegre. Tinha g nio.  
Era feliz.  
E se isso n o bastasse como motivo para querer casar-se com ela, en sabia o que bastaria.  
Deteve os p s da escada para olhar a hora em seu rel gio de bolso. Havia dito a Eloise que serviriam o jantar s sete e que a esperaria frente porta de seu Quarto para acompanh -la sala de jantar. N o queria chegar muito cedo e parecer impaciente.  
Por outro lado, n o ficaria muito bem se chegasse tarde. Se lhe dava a entender que n o estava interessado, quem sairia perdendo seria ele.  
Fechou o rel gio e revirou os olhos. Estava-se comportando como um menino. Todo aquilo era rid culo. Era o senhor da casa e um reconhecido cientista. N o deveria estar contando os minutos para ganhar o favor de uma mulher.  
Entretanto, enquanto pensava isto, voltou a abrir o rel gio. As sete menos tr s minutos. Excelente. O tempo suficiente para subir as escadas e esper -la em sua porta justo um minuto antes da hora.  
Sorriu, desfrutando da c lida sensa o de desejo ao imagin -la com um vestido de noite. Tomara que fosse azul. Estaria linda de azul.  
Sorriu ainda mais. De fato, estaria linda sem nada.  
Mas, quando a viu, em frente porta de seu quarto, tinha todo o cabelo branco.  
De fato, toda ela estava branca.  
Maldi o.  
- Oliver! - gritou. - Amanda!  
- N o grite, j faz tempo que se foram - disse Eloise. Levantou a cab olhou, jogando fa scas pelos olhos. Uns olhos que, como Philli de evitar dar-se conta, era a nica parte de seu corpo que n o estava coberta por uma grosa capa de farinha.  
Ao menos, tinha sido r pida e os tinha fechado a tempo. Sempre tinha admirado os reflexos em uma mulher.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton - disse, estendendo o bra o para ajud -la, embora teve que retroceder porque n o havia maneira de ajud -la. - N o posso lhe expressar mi...  
- N o se desculpe por eles - interrompeu-o ela.  
- Est bem - disse ele. - claro. Mas lhe prometo que... Vou A... Calou-se. Aquele olhar de Eloise faria calar at o pr prio Napole o.  
- Sir Phillip - disse ela, lenta e seriamente, como se estivesse a ponto de jogar-se sobre ele furiosa. - Como v , ainda n o estou pronta para o jantar.  
Ele, por precau o, retrocedeu um pouco.  
- Vejo que os meninos lhe fizeram uma visita - disse.  
- Pois sim - respondeu ela, com sarcasmo. - E fugiram. E agora, os muito covardes, esconderam-se.  
- Bom, n o podem estar muito longe - disse ele, divertido, permitindo o insulto a seus filhos, que o tinham bem merecido, enquanto tentava manter uma conversa normal com ela, como se n o parecesse uma imagem fantasmag rica.  
Pareceu-lhe que era o melhor. Ou, ao menos, a melhor maneira de evitar que tentasse estrangul -lo.  
- Suponho que ter o querido ver os resultados da brincadeira - disse Phillip, retrocedendo um pouco mais enquanto Eloise tossia e provocava uma nuvem de farinha a seu redor.  
- Suponho que quando lhe caiu a farinha em cima n o ouviria nenhuma risada, n o ? Gargalhadas, possivelmente?  
Ela o olhou fixamente.  
- Sim, claro - disse ele, com uma careta. - Sinto muito. foi uma brincadeira muito inoportuna.  
- Em realidade - respondeu ela, t o tensa que Phillip achou que ia romper o queixo - s escutei o golpe do balde contra a cabe a.  
- Maldi o - sussurrou, enquanto lhe seguia a vista at que viu o balde de metal no ch o, com um pouco de farinha ainda dentro.  
- Machucou-a?  
Ela meneou a cabe a.  
Ele se aproximou e lhe agarrou a cabe a com as m os, tentando ver se tinha algum golpe ferimento.  
- Sir Phillip! - exclamou ela, tentando escapar. - Terei que lhe pedir que...  
- N o se mova - mandou-lhe ele, lhe passando os polegares pelas t mporas para ver se tinha alguma seq ela do golpe. Era um gesto bastante ntimo e lhe pareceu extranhamente satisfat rio. Em frente a ele, Eloise parecia da altura exata e, se n o tivesse estado cheia de farinha, Phillip n o estava certo de haver-se podido conte lhe ter dado um suave beijo na sobrancelha.  
- Estou bem - disse ela, quase zangada, e se afastou dele. - Pesava mais a farinha que o balde.  
Phillip se agachou e o agarrou, comprovando por si mesmo o que pesava. Era bastante lev podia lhe haver feito muito dano mas, de qualquer modo, ningu m bateria com isso na cabe a por gosto.  
- Sobreviverei, garanto - disse ela.  
Ele pigarreou.  
- Suponho que querer voltar a banhar-se.  
Phillip pareceu ouvir que dizia: "Suponho que quererei ver esses dois condenados pendurados de uma corda", mas n o estava certo, porque Eloise tinha falado entredentes. Al m disso, o fato de que fosse o que ele teria dito n o significava que ela fosse igualmente desumana.  
- Farei que o preparem - disse ele, rapidamente.  
- N o se preocupe. Banhei-me antes de me vestir e a gua ainda est quente.  
Phillip fez uma careta. Seus filhos n o podiam ter sido mais inoportunos.  
- Tolices - insistiu ele. - Direi que lhe subam uns baldes de gua quente.  
Quando viu como o olhava, voltou a fazer uma careta. N o tinha escolhido as melhores palavras.  
- Vou cozinha para que v o esquentando gua - disse.  
- Sim - respondeu ela, muito tensa. - V .  
Desceu para dar as instru es a uma criada mas, quando se virou, viu que havia meia d zia de criados olhando-os boquiabertos e pensou que come ariam a apostar quanto demoraria sir Phillip em encontrar os g meos e lhes dar um bom a oite. Depois de lhes ordenar que fossem esquentar gua para o banho da senhorita Bridgerton, voltou pra Eloise. J estava sujo de farinha, assim n o duvidou nem um segundo a tom -la pela m o.  
- Sinto-o muito - disse, tentando conter a risada.  
A primeira rea o tinha sido de raiva mas agora... Bom, a verdade que estava bastante rid cula.  
Ela o olhou e se deu conta da mudan a em seu estado de nimo.  
Phillip recuperou a compostura.  
- Quer voltar para seu quarto? - perguntou-lhe.  
- E onde me sento? - respondeu ela.  
Nisso tinha raz o. Certamente, destro aria tudo o que tocasse ou, no m nimo, encheria-o de farinha e teriam que limp -lo a fundo.  
- Nesse caso, farei-lhe companhia - disse ele, em um tom jovial.  
Ela o olhou, lhe dando a entender que tudo aquilo n o tinha nenhum pingo de gra a.  
- Muito bem - disse ele, para encher o sil ncio com algo que n o fosse farinha. Olhou para a porta, impressionado pelo truque dos g meos, apesar das terr veis conseq ncias.  
- Pergunto-me como o ter o feito - disse.  
Ela o olhou, boquiaberta.  
- Importa?  
- Bom - continuou ele, apesar de que pelo olhar que lhe estava lan ando viu que n o era o melhor assunto de conversa nesse momento. - N o o aceito, mas devo admitir que foram muito engenhosos. N o vejo de onde puderam pendurar o balde e...  
- Colocaram-no em cima da porta.  
- Como diz?  
- Tenho sete irm os - disse ela, com desd m. - Acredita que a primeira vez que vejo este truque? Abriram um pouco a porta e, com muito cuidado, colocaram em cima o balde.  
- E n o os ouviu?  
Ela o olhou fixamente.  
- Claro - disse ele. - Estava no banheiro.  
- Suponho que n o tenta insinuar que foi minha culpa po -los ouvido, n o ? - perguntou ela, um pouco alterada.  
- claro que n o - respondeu ele imediatamente. A julgar pelo olhar assassino da senhorita Bridgerton, Phillip estava convencido de que sua integridade f sica dependia de qu o r pido expressasse que estava totalmente de acordo com ela. - Acho que a deixarei para que se...  
De verdade havia alguma maneira educada de descrever o processo pelo que deveria passar para tirar-se toda essa farinha de cima?  
- Descer para jantar? - perguntou-lhe, convencido que o melhor era mudar de assunto.  
Ela assentiu uma vez. N o foi um gesto muito quente mas Phillip estava contente de que n o tivesse decidido fazer as malas e partir essa mesma noite.  
- Direi cozinheira que mantenha quente a comida - disse. - E me encarregarei de castigar aos meninos.  
- N o - disse ela, enquanto ele se afastava. - Deixe isso.  
Phillip se virou, lentamente, algo inquieto pelo tom de sua voz.  
- Exatamente, o que planeja fazer com eles?  
- Com eles ou a eles?  
Phillip nunca acreditou que chegasse o dia que tivesse medo de uma mulher mas, ante Deus como testemunha, jurava que Eloise Bridgerton o estava assustando de verdade.  
Esse olhar era definitivamente diab lico.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton - disse, cruzando os bra os. - Devo lhe fazer uma pergunta. O que planeja lhes fazer?  
- Estou sopesando as possibilidades.  
Ele ficou pensativo.  
- Devo me preocupar de que cheguem vivos a manh ?  
- N o, nada - respondeu ela. - Chegar o vivos e com todas as costelas intactas, prometo.  
Phillip ficou olhando uns segundos e logo, lentamente, desenhou um sorriso de satisfa o. Tinha o pressentimento de que a vingan a de Eloise Bridgerton, ou o que fosse, seria exatamente o que seus filhos necessitavam. Sem d vida, algu m com sete irm os saberia perfeitamente como causar estragos da maneira mais engenhosa e discreta poss vel.  
- Muito bem, senhorita Bridgerton - disse quase contente de que seus filhos lhe tivessem atirado toda essa farinha por cima. - S o todos seus.  
Uma hora depois, quando Eloise e ele acabavam de sentar mesa para jantar, voltaram-se a escutar gritos.  
Phillip, de susto, deixou cair a colher, os gritos da Amanda eram mais hist ricos do que o habitual.  
Eloise nem se alterou e seguiu tomando-a sopa de tartaruga.  
- N o nada - disse, secando a boca delicadamente com o guardanapo.  
Escutou-se como corria em dire o s escadas.  
Phillip estava a ponto de levantar-se.  
- Possivelmente deveria...  
- Pus-lhe um peixe na cama - disse Eloise, satisfeita consigo mesma, embora evitasse sorrir.  
- Um peixe? - repetiu Phillip.  
- Est bem. Um peixe bastante grande.  
O girino que se imaginou ao princ pio se converteu, de repente, em um tubar o e notou que lhe custava respirar.  
- E... - tinha que pergunt -lhe. - De onde tirou um peixe?  
- A senhora Smith - disse ela, como se a cozinheira preparasse trutas enormes todo dia.  
Phillip n o se moveu da cadeira. N o ia salvar a sua filha. Queria faz -lo. Ao fim e ao cabo, possu a esse estranho instinto paterno e a menina estava gritando como se estivesse ardendo no inferno.  
Entretanto, ela o tinha procurado e agora teria que suportar o que a senhorita Bridgerton lhe tinha feito. Afundou a colher na sopa mas, quando estava a ponto de met -la na boca, deteve-se.  
- E o que colocou na cama do Oliver?  
- Nada.  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando.  
- Assim n o dormir tranq ilo - explicou-lhe ela.  
Phillip inclinou a cabe a a modo de aprova o. Era boa.  
- Tomar o repres lias, j sabe - disse, sentindo-se na obriga o de p -la sobre aviso.  
- Estarei esperando-os. - Por sua voz, n o parecia muito preocupada. Ent o levantou a cab olhou diretamente, surpreendendo-o um pouco.  
- Suponho que sabem que me convidou com o objetivo de me pedir que me case com voc .  
- Nunca lhes disse nada a respeito.  
- N o - sussurrou ela. - Claro que n o.  
Phillip a olhou fixamente porque n o estava certo se o havia dito como um insulto.  
- N o vejo a necessidade de informar a meus filhos de meus assuntos pessoais.  
Ela encolheu os ombros, um pequeno gesto que fez raiva em Phillip.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton - acrescentou. - N o necessito que me d conselhos sobre como criar a meus filhos.  
- N o disse nada - respondeu ela. - Embora deva lhe dizer que parece bastante desesperado para lhes encontrar uma m e, e isso poderia indicar que necessita de ajuda.  
- At que aceite converter-se em sua m e pe o-lhe que se guarde suas opini es - disse ele.  
Eloise lhe lan ou um olhar de gelo e voltou a concentrar-se na sopa. Entretanto, depois de dois bocados, olhou-o desafiante e disse:  
- Necessitam disciplina.  
- Acredita que n o sei?  
- E amor.  
- J t m amor - sussurrou ele.  
- E aten o.  
- Tam aten o.  
- Necessitam que voc d .  
Phillip sabia que estava muito longe de ser o pai perfeito, mas n o estava disposto a que viesse uma estranha e o dissesse na cara.  
- E suponho que, nas doze horas que faz que est nesta casa, teve tempo de sobras de ver como s o desgra ados, n o verdade?  
Ela soltou um risinho desdenhoso.  
- N o necessito doze horas. Vi-o perfeitamente esta manh quando quase lhe rogaram que passasse uns minutos com eles.  
- N o verdade - respondeu, embora notasse como lhe acendiam as orelhas, um sinal inequ voco de que estava mentindo. N o passava suficiente tempo com seus filhos e lhe do a que essa mulher se desse conta t o depressa.  
- Virtualmente lhe rogaram que n o trabalhasse "o dia todo" - disse ela. - Se passasse um pouco mais de tempo com eles...  
- N o sabe nada de meus filhos - interrompeu-a ele, alterado. - E n o sabe nada de mim.  
Eloise se levantou.  
- Est claro - disse, caminhando para a porta.  
- Espere! - gritou ele, levantando-se quase de um salto.  
Maldi o. O que tinha acontecido? Fazia uma hora, estava convencido de que aceitaria ser sua mulher e agora virtualmente estava fazendo as malas para voltar para Londres.  
Soprou de frustra o. Nada o enfurecia tanto como seus filhos ou as discuss es ao redor deles. Bom, para ser mais exato, as discuss es sobre o mau pai que era.  
- Sinto muito - disse de cora o, ou, ao menos, o suficiente de cora o para fazer que ficasse. - Por favor. - Estendeu a m o. - N o se v .  
- N o permitirei que me trate como a uma imbecil.  
- Se algo aprendi nestas doze horas - disse, fazendo insist ncia nas doze horas, - que n o nenhuma imbecil.  
Ela o olhou uns segundos e logo apoiou sua m o na dele.  
- Ao menos - disse ele, sem se importar que parecesse que lhe estava rogando, - deve ficar at que Amanda des a.  
Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Com certeza quer saborear a vit ria - disse-lhe, e acrescentou: - Eu o faria.  
Eloise deixou que a acompanhasse at a cadeira. Entretanto, s puderam desfrutar de um minuto mais de sil ncio porque esse foi o tempo que Amanda demorou para chegar, feita uma fera, com a bab lhe pisando os calcanhares.  
- Pai! - exclamou Amanda, chorando, e se lan ou aos bra os de seu pai.  
Phillip a abra ou embora, como n o estava acostumado, n o soube muito bem como faz -lo.  
- Qual o problema? - perguntou ele, lhe dando um tapinha nas costas.  
Amanda levantou a cabe a e indicou Eloise com um dedo tr mulo e furioso.  
- Ela - disse, como se estivesse referindo ao pr prio dem nio.  
- A senhorita Bridgerton? - perguntou Phillip.  
- P s-me um peixe na cama!  
- E voc lhe jogou farinha em cima - disse Phillip muito s rio. - Assim est o em paz.  
Amanda olhou a seu pai boquiaberta.  
- Mas meu pai!  
- Sim.  
- Sup e-se que tem que se p r de meu lado!  
- Quando tem raz o.  
- Um peixe! - exclamou a menina.  
- J o cheirou. Suponho que querer se banhar.  
- N o quero me banhar! - gritou. - Quero que a castigue!  
Phillip sorriu.  
- um pouco velha para castig -la, n o acha?  
Amanda o olhou, incr dula e, ao final, com o l bio inferior tr mulo, disse-lhe:  
- Tem que lhe dizer que se v . Agora!  
Phillip deixou a Amanda no ch o, muito satisfeito em como se estava desenvolvendo a situa o. Possivelmente fora a calma presen a da senhorita Bridgerton, mas parecia que tinha mais paci ncia que de costume. N o tinha vontade de lhe dar um soco a sua filha nem de evitar o assunto mandando-a a seu quarto.  
- Desculpe, Amanda - disse. - Mas a senhorita Bridgerton minha convidada, n o sua, e ficar o tempo que eu queira.  
Eloise limpou a garganta. Com for a.  
- Ou o que ela quiser - corrigiu-se Phillip.  
Amanda enrugou o rosto, pensativa.  
- E isso n o significa que se dedique a tortur -la para obrig -la a partir - acrescentou em seguida Phillip.  
- Mas...  
- Sem mas.  
- Mas...  
- O que acabo de dizer?  
- Mas ela m !  
- Acho que muito esperta - disse Phillip. - E tomara eu tivesse posto um peixe na cama faz meses.  
Amanda retrocedeu, horrorizada.  
- V para seu quarto, Amanda.  
- Mas que cheira mau.  
- E a nica culpada voc .  
- Mas a cama...  
- Ter que dormir no ch o - respondeu ele.  
Com o rosto, bom todo o corpo, tremendo, a menina se dirigiu para a porta.  
- Mas... Mas...  
- Sim, Amanda? - perguntou ele, no que lhe pareceu uma voz paciente muito impressionante.  
- Mas a Oliver n o fez nada - sussurrou a pequena. - E n o justo. O da farinha foi id ia sua.  
Phillip arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Est bem, n o foi s id ia minha - insistiu Amanda. - Foi id ia dos dois.  
Phillip riu.  
- Eu se fosse voc n o me preocuparia com o Oliver. Ou n o, melhor dizendo - falou, acariciando o queixo com os dedos. - Se fosse Oliver, preocupar-me-ia. Temo que a senhorita Bridgerton tamb m tem planos para ele.  
Aquilo pareceu satisfazer menina que, antes de partir com a bab , disse:  
- Boa noite, pai.  
Phillip voltou a concentrar-se na sopa, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. N o recordava a ltima vez que, depois de uma discuss o com um de seus filhos, tivesse terminado com a sensa o de ter controlado a situa o. Levou a colher boca e depois, sem solt -la, olhou para Eloise e disse:  
- O pobre Oliver deve estar morto de medo.  
Ao que parecia, Eloise estava fazendo um grande esfor o para n o rir.  
- Esta noite n o dormir .  
Phillip agitou a cabe a.  
- Receio que n o fechar nem um olho. Embora voc deva ir com cuidado. Estou quase certo de que por algum tipo de armadilha na porta.  
- Ah, bom. N o tenho inten o de tortur -lo esta noite - disse ela, movend no ar. - Seria muito previs vel. Prefiro contar com o fator surpresa.  
- Sim, j o vejo - disse Phillip, rindo.  
Eloise lhe respondeu com uma express o de petul ncia.  
- Eu adoraria mant -lo em uma agonia perp tua, mas n o seria justo com a Amanda.  
Phillip estremeceu.  
- Detesto peixe.  
- J sei. Disse-me isso em uma de suas cartas.  
- Ah, sim?  
Eloise assentiu.  
- Estranhou que a senhora Smith o tivesse na cozinha, mas suponho que os criados gostam.  
Depois ficaram em sil ncio, embora fosse uma esp cie de quietude c moda, nada violenta. E, enquanto jantavam e conversavam de nada em concreto, Phillip pensou que o casamento n o tinha por que ser complicado.  
Com Marina sempre tinha tido a sensa o de que devia ir com muito cuidado, temeroso de que ela ca sse em um de seus po os, e se tinha decepcionado quando a via encerrar-se em si mesm desfrutar da vida.  
Entretanto, pode ser que o casamento fosse mais simples que aquilo. Possivelmente tivesse algo que ver com a companhia, estando confort vel.  
N o recordava a ltima vez que tinha falado com algu m de seus filhos, do processo de cri -los. Jamais tinha compartilhado o que o preocupava, nem sequer quando Marina estava viva. Ela era uma dessas responsabilidades e a Phillip ainda lhe custava n o sentir-se culpado pelo al vio que sua morte lhe tinha provocado.  
Mas Eloise...  
Levantou a cabe a e olhou mulher que, daquela forma t o inesperada, tinha chegado a sua vida. A luz das velas lhe tingia o cabelo de cor avermelhada e quando seus olhos se cruzaram, viu neles um brilho de vitalidade e um pouco de mal cia.  
Come ou a dar-se conta que era, exatamente, o que necessitava. Inteligente, com id ias pr prias, mandona... N o eram qualidades que os homens estivessem acostumados a procurar em uma esposa, mas Phillip necessitava desesperadamente que algu m levasse o mando do Romney Hall. A casa era um desastre, os meninos estavam descontrolados e os aposentos estavam cheios desse peso melanc lico de Marina que, desgra adamente, n o tinha desaparecido com sua morte.  
Phillip estaria encantado de ceder parte de seu poder na casa a sua mulher se com isso conseguisse que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Ele estaria mais que contente de poder ir estufa e deixar que sua mulher se encarregasse do resto.  
Estaria disposta Eloise Bridgerton a assumir esse papel?  
Por Deus, esperava que sim.

Cap tulo 5.

"... imploro-lhe, mam e, DEVE castigar Daphne. N O JUSTO que eu seja a nica que v cama sem sobremesa. E durante uma semana. Uma semana muito tempo. Sobre tudo, tendo em conta que tudo, quase tudo foi id ia de Daphne."  
Eloise a sua m e, em uma nota que aos dez anos deixou em cima da mesinha de noite de Violet Bridgerton.  
Eloise surpreendeu o muito que podiam mudar as coisas em um s dia.  
Agora, enquanto sir Phillip a acompanhava pela casa e lhe mostrava a galeria dos retratos de fam lia, embora isso s era uma desculpa para prolongar seu tempo juntos,  
Eloise pensou...  
"Talvez seria um marido perfeito."  
N o era a maneira mais po tica de abordar um assunto que deveria estar cheio de amor e paix o, mas seu cortejo tampouco estava sendo convencional. Al m disso, faltando dois anos para os trinta, Eloise n o podia permitir-se seguir sonhando com o pr ncipe azul.  
Entretanto, havia algo...  
luz das velas, sir Phillip era mais bonito, inclusive tinha um aspecto mais perigoso. Ante a luz tr mula, o rosto lhe enchia de umas sombras misteriosas que o faziam parecer uma escultura, parecida com as que tinha visto no Museu Brit nico. E enquanto caminhava junto a ele, e notava como sua enorme m o no cotovelo a guiava, teve a sensa o de que sua presen a a envolvia.  
Era estranho, e emocionante, e tamb m um pouco aterrador.  
Mas muito gratificante. Fizera uma loucura, escapara de Londres em meio da noite, com a esperan a de que um homem que n o conhecia a fizesse feliz. Ao menos, era um al vio pensar que, talvez, tudo aquilo n o tinha sido um engano, que possivelmente tinha apostado por seu futuro e tinha ganho.  
Nada teria sido pior que ter que voltar para Londres, admitir que tinha fracassado e ter que explicar a toda a fam lia o que tinha feito.  
N o queria ter que admitir que se equivocara, nem para si mesma nem para outros.  
Mas, sobre tudo, para si mesma.  
Sir Phillip tinha demonstrado ser um bom acompanhante de jantar, embora n o fosse t o falante como teria gostado.  
Entretanto, estava claro que era justo algo que para o Eloise era b sico em qualquer poss vel marido. Tinha aceito, inclusive admirado, a t cnica do peixe na cama da Amanda.  
Muitos dos homens que Eloise conhecia em Londres se teriam horrorizado de que a uma senhorita de t o bom ber o como ela ocorressem essas coisas.  
E talvez, s talvez, aquilo poderia funcionar. Quando o pensava de forma l gica, casar-se com sir Phillip parecia uma ideia descabelada, mas n o era como se fosse um completo desconhecido porque tinham mantido correspond ncia durante mais de um ano.  
- Meu av - disse Phillip, apontando um retrato bastante grande.  
- Era muito bonito - comentou Eloise, embora mal lhe visse o rosto devido t nue ilumina o. Deteve-se ante o retrato da direita. - seu pai?  
Phillip assentiu uma vez, muito seco, e esticou os l bios.  
- E voc onde est ? - perguntou ao notar que n o queria falar de seu pai.  
- Aqui.  
Eloise o seguiu at que chegaram frente a um quadro no qual se via um jovem Phillip, devia ter uns doze anos, ao lado de outro menino que s podia ser seu irm o.  
Seu irm o mais velho.  
- O que lhe passou? - perguntou Eloise, porque estava claro que tinha morrido. Se estivesse vivo, Phillip n o teria herdado as terras nem o t tulo de bar o.  
- Waterloo - foi toda a resposta de Phillip.  
De maneira impulsiva, Eloise lhe agarrou a m o.  
- Sinto muito.  
Por um momento, pensou que ia ficar calado mas logo disse:  
- Ningu m o sentiu mais que eu.  
- Como se chamava?  
- George.  
- Voc devia ser muito jovem - disse Eloise, retrocedendo at 1815 e fazendo os c lculos.  
- Tinha vinte e um anos. Meu pai morreu duas semanas depois.  
Eloise ficou pensativa. Aos vinte e um anos, supunha-se que tinha que estar casada. Todas as garotas de sua condi o tinham que estar casadas a essa idade.  
Podia parecer uma amostra de maturidade mas, visto agora, vinte e um anos pareciam muito poucos e qualquer pessoa era muito jovem e inexperiente para herdar uma responsabilidade que n o devia ser para ele.  
- Marina era sua noiva - disse.  
Eloise conteve a respir olhou, lhe soltando a m o.  
- N o sabia - disse.  
Phillip encolheu os ombros.  
- N o importa. Quer ver seu retrato?  
- Sim - respondeu Eloise, que de verdade queria v -la.  
Eram primas long nquas e j fazia muitos anos desde a ltima vez que se viram. Eloise recordava o cabelo escuro e os olhos claros, azul possivelmente, mas nada mais.  
Tinham mais ou menos a mesma idade e, por isso, nas reuni es familiares as punham juntas, mas Eloise n o recordava que jamais tivessem tido muito em comum.  
J desde pequenas, mesma idade que deviam ter agora Oliver e Amanda, as diferen as entre elas eram mais que evidentes. Eloise era uma menina buli osa, que subia nas rvores e se deslizava pelos corrim es, sempre ia atr s de seus irm os mais velhos pedindo por favor que a deixassem participar do que fosse que estivessem fazendo.  
Entretanto, Marina era uma menina muito tranq ila, quase contemplativa. Eloise recordava agarr -la pel tentar convenc -la para ir brincar fora. Mas Marina sempre preferia ficar sentada lendo.  
Entretanto, Eloise se fixava nas p ginas e nunca a viu passar da p gina trinta e dois.  
Pareceu-lhe curioso recordar isso, mas sup s que lhe tinha impactado tanto que ficou gravado. Como era poss vel que algu m preferisse ficar em casa com um livro, com o sol que fazia, e que mal lesse? Recordava que passara o dia cochichando com sua irm Francesca, tentando averiguar o que devia fazer Marina com o livro.  
- Recorda-a? - perguntou-lhe Phillip.  
- S um pouco - respondeu Eloise que, sem saber por que, n o quis compartilhar essas lembran as com ele. Al m disso, era a verdade. Aquilo era tudo o que recordava de Marina; uma semana de abril fazia uns vinte anos e como falava com Francesca enquanto Marina olhava o livro.  
Eloise permitiu que Phillip a guiasse at o retrato de Marina. Tinham-na pintado sentada, com a saia vermelha colocada a seu redor com delicadeza. No rega o tinha pequena Amanda e Oliver estava a seu lado, de p , com uma dessas posturas que obrigavam os meninos pequenos a p r, s rios e r gidos, como se fossem adultos em miniatura.  
- Era linda - disse Eloise.  
Phillip se limitou a contemplar a imagem de sua difunta esposa e ent o, quase como se necessitasse de muita for a para faz -lo, virou-se e se afastou.  
Tinha a querido? Ainda a queria?  
Marina devia ser a mulher de seu irm o; tudo indicava que se casara com Phillip por engano.  
Mas isso n o significava qu quisesse. Possivelmente tinha estado apaixonado por ela em segredo enquanto tinha estado comprometida com seu irm o. Ou talvez se apaixonara depois das bodas.  
Eloise cravou o olhar em seu perfil enquanto Phillip olhava fixamente um quadro. Tinha visto que se emocionara ao ver o retrato de Marina. N o estava certa do que tinha sentido por ela, mas, sem d vida, ainda ficava algo desse sentimento. Em realidade, recordou-se, s tinha passado um ano. Pode ser que esse fora o per odo oficial de luto, mas n o era muito tempo para superar a morte de um ser querido.  
E ent o, ele se virou. Olhou-a nos olhos e Eloise percebeu que ficara embevecida olhando suas fei es. Abriu a boca, surpreendida, e quis afastar a vista; era como se devesse ruborizar-se e gaguejar porque a tinha descoberto, ma de. ficou ali de p , paralisada e notando como a invadia um intenso calor da cabe a aos p s.  
Estava a tr s metros dela, mas era como se se estivessem tocando.  
- Eloise? - sussurrou ele, ou ao menos foi como pareceu a ela. Embora soube porque viu como vocalizava seu nome, n o porque o escutasse.  
E ent o, a magia desapareceu. Possivelmente foi o sussurro ou o som do vento, mas Eloise p de mover-se, pensar e, ao final, virou-se para o retrato de Marina e fixou seu olhar no sereno rosto de sua falecida prima.  
- As crian as devem sentir sua falta - disse, porque precisava dizer algo, algo para recuperar a conversa, e a compostura.  
Phillip seguiu calado uns segundos. E ent o, afinal, respondeu:  
- Sim, h muito que sentem falta dela.  
Pareceu Eloise uma maneira muito estranha de diz -lo.  
- Sei como se sentem - disse. - Quando meu pai morreu, eu tamb m era bastante jovem.  
Phillip a olhou.  
- N o sabia.  
Ela encolheu os ombros.  
- N o algo do que costumo falar. Foi h muito tempo.  
Phillip se aproximou dela, com passo lento e met dico.  
- E demorou muito em super -lo?  
- N o sei se alguma vez se chega a superar - disse. - De tudo, refiro-me. Mas n o, n o penso nele todo dia, se for isso o que quer saber.  
Afastou-se do retrato de Marina; tinha estado olhando-o muito tempo e come ava a sentir-se como uma intrusa.  
- Acho que foi mais dif cil para meus irm os mais velhos - disse. - Anthony, que o mais velho e j era um homem quando aconteceu, passou especialmente mal. Davam-se muito bem. E minha m e tamb m, claro. - Olhou-o.  
- Meus pais se queriam muito.  
- Como reagiu ela?  
- Bom, a princ pio chorou muito - disse Eloise. - Estou certa que n o queria que n s perceb ssemos. Sempre chorava de noite em seu quarto, quando achava que est vamos todos adormecidos. Mas sentia muita sua falta e ficar s com sete filhos n o devia ser f cil.  
- Achava que eram oito irm os.  
- Hyacinth ainda n o tinha nascido. Acho que, quando meu pai morreu, minha m e estava gr vida de oito meses.  
- Minha m e - sussurrou Phillip ou, pelo menos, isso Eloise acreditou escutar.  
"minha m e" era a express o perfeita. N o tinha nem id ia de como se arrumou sua m e.  
- Foi muito repentino - explicou-lhe Eloise. - Picou-lhe uma abelha. Uma abelha. Imagina? Picou-lhe uma abelha e ent o... Bom, n o h motivo para lhe aborrecer com os detalhes. Muito bem - disse, de repente, um pouco seca, - j podemos ir embora. Al m disso, j est muito escuro para ver bem os quadros.  
Era mentira, claro. Bom, era quase de noite, mas Elois havia dito por isso. Sempre lhe resultava estranho falar da morte de seu pai e faz -lo nessa sala cheia de retratos de mortos incomodava-a um pouco.  
- Eu gostaria de ver a estufa - disse.  
- Agora?  
Visto assim, parecia um pedido um tanto estranho.  
- Ent o, amanh - disse. - Com a luz do dia.  
Phillip desenhou um pequeno sorriso.  
- Podemos ir agora.  
- Mas n o poderemos ver nada.  
- N o poderemos ver tudo - corrigiu-a Phillip. - Mas h lua cheia e levaremos um lampi o.  
Eloise olhou pela janela, indecisa.  
- Faz frio.  
- Pode ir vestir o casaco. - Phillip se aproximou dela com um brilho especial nos olhos. - N o ter medo, n o ?  
- Claro que n o! - respondeu ela que, embora soubesse que ele estava zombando, seguiu-lhe o jogo de qualquer modo.  
Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em um gesto muito provocador.  
- Deve saber que sou a mulher mais valente que jamais conheceu e conhecer .  
- Estou certo - disse ele.  
- N o seja condescendente comigo.  
Phillip se limitou a sorrir.  
- Muito bem - disse ela, rindo. - Voc primeiro.  
- Faz muito calor! - exclamou Eloise quando Phillip fechou a porta da estufa.  
- Normalmente faz ainda mais - disse-lhe ele. - O sol esquenta o ar atrav s do vidro mas, embora esta manh ser uma exce o, os ltimos dias esteve muito abafado.  
Freq entemente, quando n o podia dormir, Phillip costumava pegar um lampi o e descer estufa de noite. Ou quando, antes de enviuvar, queria manter-se ocupado e esquecer-se da ideia de ir ao quarto de Marina.  
Entretanto, nunca tinha pedido a ningu m que o acompanhasse na escurid o; inclusive de dia, quase sempre estava ali sozinho. Agora via tudo atrav s dos olhos de Eloise, a magia das sombras que a luz cinzenta da lua formava entre as folhas. Passear pela estufa de noite n o era t o diferente de passear pelo bosque, com a nica exce o da samambaia e das esp cies importadas.  
Mas agora, quando a noite enganava aos olhos, era como se estivessem em uma esp cie de selva secreta e escondida cheia de magia e de mist rio.  
- O que isto? - perguntou Eloise, observando de perto oito vasos de barro pequenos que havia em cima da mesa de trabalho.  
Phillip se aproximou dela, contente como um menino porque se mostrara sinceramente curiosa. A maioria parecia se interessar ou nem sequer isso, simplesmente n o se incomodavam em ver nada e sa am correndo assim que podiam.  
- um experimento no qual estou trabalhando - disse-lhe. - Com ervilhas.  
- Das que comemos?  
- Sim. Estou tentando cultivar uma esp cie que cres a maior na vagem.  
Eloise se fixou nos vasos de barro. Ainda n o se via nada; apenas fazia uma semana que Phillip os tinha plantado.  
- Que curioso - disse ela. - N o sabia que se podia fazer.  
- N o sei se pode fazer - admitiu Phillip. - Estou a um ano tentando-o.  
- E n o conseguiu nada? Deve ser muito frustrante.  
- Bom, algo consegui - admitiu ele. - Embora n o tudo o que eu gostaria.  
- H um ano tentei criar rosas - disse Eloise. - Mas morreram todas.  
- Criar rosas mais complicado do que a gente acredita - respondeu ele.  
Ela desenhou um meio sorriso.  
- Vi que voc tem muitas.  
- Tenho jardineiro.  
- Um bot nico com jardineiro?  
N o era a primeira vez que lhe faziam essa pergunta.  
- igual costureira que tem costureira.  
Eloise ficou pensativa e logo seguiu avan ando pela estufa, deteve-se ao lado de umas plantas e brigou por ficar at lhe iluminar o caminho.  
- Esta noite est um pouco mandona - disse Phillip.  
Eloise se virou, viu que estava rindo, bom sorrindo, e lhe dedicou um amplo sorriso.  
- Prefiro dizer que tenho tudo sob controle.  
- Uma mulher controladora, n ?  
- Estranho qu adivinhasse pelas cartas.  
- Por que acredita que a convidei? - respondeu ele.  
- Quer a algu m que controle sua vida? - perguntou-lhe ela, falando com a cabe a inclinada sobre o ombro enquanto se afastava dele flertando.  
Phillip queria a algu m que controlasse a seus filhos, mas agora n o lhe pareceu o melhor momento para diz -lo. E menos quando o estava olhando daquela maneira...  
Como se quisesse que a beijasse.  
Quando se deu conta, j tinha dado alguns passos para ela.  
- E isto o que ? - perguntou Eloise, indicando algo.  
- Uma planta.  
- J sei que uma planta - riu ela. - Se n o o... - Mas, quando levantou a cabe a, viu como brilhavam os olhos do Phillip e se calou.  
- Posso beij -la? - perguntou ele.  
Sup s que se lhe houvesse dito que n o, teria se detido, embora tampouco lhe deu a oportunidade porque, antes de que Eloise pudesse responder, ele se colocou quase junto a ela.  
- Posso? - repetiu, t o perto dela que lhe sussurrou as palavras a seus l bios.  
Ela assentiu com um movimento breve mas seguro e Phillip a beijou com suavidade, como se sup e que um homem deve beijar a uma mulher com quem talvez v casar-se.  
Entretanto, Eloise o rodeou com os bra os e lhe acariciou o pesco o e Philli de evitar querer mais.  
Muito mais.  
Beijou-a com mais paix o, ignorando o gemido de surpresa do Eloise quando lhe abriu os l bios com a l ngua. Mas nem sequer isso era o que queria. Queria senti-la, sentir sua calidez, sua vitalidade, senti-la ao longo de seu corpo, a seu redor, queria contaminar-se dela.  
Rodeou-a com os bra os, colocando uma m o na parte alta das costas enquanto a outra, mais atrevida, baixava at as n degas. Apertou-a contra ele com for a; n o lhe importava que notasse a prova evidente de seu desejo. Fazia muito tempo, muito, e era t o suave e doce.  
Desejava-a.  
Desejava-a inteira mas mesmo sua mente nublada pelo desejo sabia que aquela noite seria imposs vel, assim se concentrou em obter o melhor que pudesse: seu contato, a sensa o de t -la nos bra os, sentir seu calor por todo o corpo.  
Al m disso, Eloise estava participando ativamente. Embora com algumas duvidas ao princ pio, como se n o estivesse segura do que estava fazendo, depois se deixou levar e respondeu com ardor, emitindo uns sons muito sedutores.  
Aquilo o estava tornando louco. Essa mulher o estava tornando louco.  
- Eloise, Eloise - sussurrou, com a voz alterada pela necessidade que tinha dela.  
Entrela ou os dedos em seu cabelo e fez que uma mecha castanha se soltasse e ca sse sobre o decote formando um sedutor cacho. Phillip desceu os l bios pelo pesco o de Eloise, saboreando sua pele, e sem conseguir acreditar quando ela se arqueou para tr s para lhe deixar mais espa o.  
E justo nesse momento, justo quando tinha come ado a descer, dobrando os joelhos para ir descendo pelo decote, ela se afastou.  
- Sinto muito - disse Eloise, cobrindo instintivamente o decote com as m os, embora tudo continuava em seu lugar.  
- Eu n o - disse Phillip.  
Ante aquela amostra de sinceridade, Eloise abriu os olhos, surpreendida. Phillip n o se importou o m nimo. Nunca tinha sido muito delicado com as palavras e, possivelmente, era melhor que ela soubesse agora, antes de comprometer-se a algo permanente.  
Mas ent o, ela surpreendeu a ele.  
- Era uma maneira de falar - disse.  
- Perd o?  
- Disse que sentia muito mas, em realidade, n o era verdade. Era uma maneira de falar.  
Sua voz soava muito calma e quase instrutiva, algo surpreendente em uma mulher a que acabavam de beijar daquela maneira t o arrebatadora.  
- Dizemos coisas assim constantemente - continuou, - para encher os sil ncios.  
Phillip estava come ando a se dar conta de que Eloise n o era uma mulher de sil ncios.  
- como quando...  
Voltou a beij -la.  
- Sir Phillip!  
- s vezes - disse ele, com um sorriso de satisfa o, - o sil ncio bom.  
Eloise abriu a boca.  
- Est -me dizendo que falo muito?  
Ele encolheu os ombro disse nada, porque zombar era muito divertido.  
- Pois deve saber que aqui estive muito mais calada que em minha casa.  
- Posso acreditar.  
- Sir Phillip!  
- Shhh - disse ele, pegando sua m o. Ela se soltou e ele a voltou a pegar, embora desta vez com mais for a. - Necessitamos de um pouco de ru do.  
No dia seguinte, Eloise despertou como se ainda estivesse sonhando. Aquele beijo foi uma surpresa, n o o esperava.  
Como tampouco se esperava que gostasse tanto.  
O est mago se queixou de fome e decidiu que o melhor seria descer para tomar o caf da manh . N o tinha nem ideia se sir Phillip estaria ali. Era dos que se levantavam cedo ou gostava de ficar na cama at meio - dia? Era ir nico que n o conhecesse esses h bitos de quem poderia chegar a ser seu marido.  
E se a estava esperando em frente a um prato de ovos quentes, o que lhe diria? O que dizia a um homem que, t o somente fazia umas horas, tinha-lhe lambido a orelha?  
Pouco importava que fosse uma l ngua maravilhosa. Continuava sendo um esc ndalo.  
O que aconteceria ao aparecer diante dele e s podendo lhe dizer "bom dia"? Com certeza lhe pareceria muito divertido, depois de lhe haver dito como era faladora, na noite anterior.  
Aquela situa o quase a fez rir. Ela, que era capaz de manter uma conversa sobre nada em particular, e ainda por cima era o que costumava fazer, n o sabia o que ia dizer na pr xima vez que visse sir Phillip.  
Embora claro, a tivesse beijado. E isso mudava tudo.  
Cruzou o aposento mas, antes de abrir a porta, assegurou-se de que esta estivesse bem fechada. Era muito pouco prov vel que Oliver e Amanda voltassem a tentar o mesmo truque, mas nunca se sabe. A verdade, n o gostava nada de outro banho de farinha. Ou de algo pior. depois do peixe, certamente os meninos tinham em mente algo l quido. L quido e pestilento.  
Cantarolando em voz baixa, saiu de seu quarto e virou direita, para as escadas. Prometia ser um grande dia; pela manh , quando tinha ido janela, vira que os raios de sol se filtravam entre as nuvens e...  
- Ah!  
Gritou quase de maneira involunt ria enquanto ca a. Tinha trope ado com algo colocado no meio do corredor. Nem sequer p de tentar recuperar o equil brio porque, como era habitual nela, ia caminhando muito depressa e quando caiu, fez isso com for a.  
N o teve tempo nem para amortecer o golpe com as m os.  
Seus olhos se encheram de l grimas. Deus Santo notava-se o queixo ardendo. Ou, no m nimo, um lado do queixo. Antes de cair, tinha conseguido jogar a cabe a a um lado.  
Entre gemidos, gemeu algo incoerente; o tipo de ru do que algu m faz quando o corpo lhe d i tanto que n o pode guardar dentro. E esperou que a dor fosse desaparecendo, como quando se golpeia em um dedo do p , que a dor muito intensa ao princ pio mas que, pouco a pouco, vai desaparecendo.  
Entretanto, a sensa o de ardor persistia. Sentia-a no queixo, em um lado da cabe a, no joelho e no quadril.  
Parecia que lhe tinham dado uma surra.  
Lentamente, e com muito esfor o, colocou-se de quatro e logo se sentou. Conseguiu apoiar as costas na parede e aproximou uma m o face enquanto respirava de maneira breve e r pida pelo nariz para controlar a dor.  
- Eloise!  
Phillip. Nem sequer se incomodou em levantar a cabe a porque n o queria mover-se daquela posi o.  
- Por Deus, Eloise - disse ele, subindo de tr s em tr s o ltimo lance de escadas e correndo a seu lado. - O que aconteceu?  
- Ca . - N o queria choramingar, mas falou com a voz quase quebrada.  
Com uma ternura que parecia impr pria em um homem de seu tamanho, agarrou-lh afastou da face.  
E, continuando, disse umas palavras que Eloise n o estava acostumada a escutar.  
- Ter que p r um peda o de carne no olho.  
Ela levantou a cab olhou com os olhos umedecidos.  
Ele assentiu muito s rio.  
- Pode ser que acabe com um olho arroxeado, embora ainda seja cedo para sab -lo.  
Eloise tentou sorrir, tentou p r uma express o divertida, ma de.  
- D i-lhe muito? - perguntou Phillip com do ura.  
Ela assentiu, sem saber por que o tom de sua voz fazia que quisesse chorar ainda mais. Lembrou-se de quando, de pequena, caiu de uma rvore. Torceu um tornozelo mas tinha conseguido n o chorar em todo o caminho de volta a casa.  
Bastou um olhar de sua m e para que as l grimas come assem a lhe escorrer pelas faces.  
Phillip lhe tocou a face com cuidado, enrugando o cenho quando ela fez uma careta de dor.  
- Ficarei bem - assegurou-lhe. E ficaria. Em v rios dias.  
- O que aconteceu?  
Sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido. Algu m tinha posto uma esp cie de corda no meio do corredor para que trope asse e ca sse, e n o teria que ser muito inteligente para saber quem era esse algu m.  
Mas Eloise n o queria colocar as crian as em problemas. Ao menos, n o nos que seguramente se meteriam quando sir Phillip os encontrasse. Com certeza n o pensavam que ia se fazer tanto dano.  
Entretanto, Phillip j tinha visto a fina corda, amarrada s pernas de duas mesas que, com o trope o de Eloise, tinham ido parar no meio do corredor.  
Eloise o viu agachar-se junto corda e acarici -la com os dedos.  
Depois Phillip a olhou, embora n o para lhe perguntar nad ser com a certeza do que tinha acontecido.  
- N o a vi - disse ela, apesar de ser algo claro.  
Phillip n o afastou a vista dela, mas com os dedos foi esticando a corda at que a rompeu.  
Eloise conteve a respira o. Aquela a o encerrava algo aterrador. Phillip n o parecia perceber que a tinha quebrado, como se n o fosse consciente de sua for a.  
Ou da for a de sua raiva.  
- Sir Phillip - sussurrou ela, mas el ouviu.  
- Oliver! - gritou. - Amanda!  
- Certamente n o queriam me machucar - disse Eloise, sem saber por que os estava defendendo. Tinham-lhe feito mal, sim, mas tinha a sensa o de que seu castigo seria muito menos doloroso que qualquer que pudesse lhes infligir seu pai.  
- D -me igual o que quisessem - disse Phillip, muito zangado. - Olhe como est perto das escadas. E se tivesse ca do?  
Eloise olhou para as escadas. Estavam perto, ma suficiente para ter rodado por elas.  
- N o acredito que...  
- Devem responder por isso - disse Phillip, com a voz baixa e tr mula.  
- Ficarei bem - disse Eloise.  
Parecia que a dor intensa estava come ando a desaparecer embora ainda lhe do a o suficiente para que, quando sir Phillip a pegasse nos bra os, gritasse de dor.  
E aquilo o deixou ainda mais furioso.  
- Vou met -la na cama - disse, com voz tosca e decidida.  
Eloise n o se op s.  
Apareceu uma criada que, ao ver o rosto de Eloise, assustou-se muito.  
- Traga algo para o olho - mandou-lhe sir Phillip. - Um peda o de carne. O que seja.  
A criada assentiu e saiu correndo enquanto Phillip levava Eloise a seu quarto.  
- D i-lhe algo mais?  
- O quadril - reconheceu Eloise enquanto Phillip a deixava em cima do colch o. - E o cotovelo.  
Ele assentiu, muito s rio.  
- Acredita que fraturou algo?  
- N o! - respondeu ela, em seguida. - N o, n o...  
- Em qualquer caso, tenho que me assegurar - disse ele, ignorando os protestos de Eloise enquanto lhe examinava o bra o.  
- Sir Phillip, n o acho que...  
- Meus filhos estiveram a ponto de mat -la - disse ele, muito severo. - Acredito que pode economizar o "sir".  
Eloise engoliu em seco enquanto o observava caminhar para a porta com passos grandes e poderosos.  
- V procurar os g meos, imediatamente - disse, certamente a algum criado que estava esperando no corredor.  
Eloise estava convencida que tinham escutado seu grito, mas n o podia lhes jogar a culpa por tentar atrasar ao m ximo o dia do julgamento final nas m os de seu pai.  
- Phillip - disse, tentando convenc -lo, com a voz, para que voltasse para o quarto. - Deixe isso. A lesada sou eu e...  
- S o meus filhos - disse ele, - e os castigarei eu. Deus sabe que j faz muito que deveria t -lo feito.  
Eloise o olhou horrorizada. A ira quase o fazia tremer e, embora lhe tivesse encantado lhes dar pessoalmente uma boa surra no traseiro, achava que Phillip n o estava em condi es de ser justo com seus filhos nesse momento.  
- Fizeram mal a voc - disse Phillip, em voz baixa. - E isso inaceit vel.  
- Ficarei bem - repetiu ela. - Dentro de uns dias, nem sequer...  
- N o se trata disso - respondeu ele, cada vez mais alterado. - Se houvesse... - deteve-se e o voltou a tentar. - Se n o tivesse sido por... - deteve-se, porque n o podia encontrar as palavras adequadas. Apoiou-se na parede e jogou a cabe a para tr s, com o olhar perdido no teto procurando... N o sabia. Eloise sup s que procurando respostas.  
Como se pudessem encontrar assim, levantando a vista.  
Phillip se virou e a olhou, muito s rio, e Eloise viu algo que n o esperava.  
E foi ent o que entendeu que tudo aquilo, a raiva na voz e o corpo tr mulo, n o iam dirigidos para seus filhos. Bom, ao menos, n o tudo.  
Aquele olhar sombrio era auto-culpado.  
N o culpava a seus filhos. Culpava-se a si mesmo.

Cap tulo 6.

"... n o deveria ter permitido que a beijasse. Quem sabe que outras liberdades tentar tomar na pr xima vez que a veja? Mas fez, fez e s posso lhe perguntar uma coisa: voc gostou?"  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua irm Francesca, em uma nota que passou por debaixo da porta de sua irm na noite que esta conheceu o conde do Kilmartin, com quem se casaria dois meses depois.  
Quando os meninos entraram no aposento, quase arrastados pela bab , Phillip se obrigou a manter-se r gido contra a parede porque tinha medo de que se aproximasse deles, pudesse lhes dar uma surra brutal.  
E ainda lhe dava mais medo que, ao terminar, n o se arrependeria.  
Assim optou por cruzar os bra os e olh -los fixamente, deixando que vissem qu o zangado estava enquanto tentava pensar o que ia fazer com eles.  
Afinal, e com a voz tr mula, Oliver disse:  
- Pai?  
Phillip disse a nica coisa que lhe ocorreu, a nica que tinha na cabe a.  
- V em a senhorita Bridgerton?  
Os g meos assentiram, embor olhassem. Ao menos, n o no rosto, onde o arroxeado estava come ando a se apoderar do olho.  
- em diferente?  
Os meninos n o disseram nada at que chegou uma criada e rompeu o sil ncio.  
- Senhor?  
Phillip assentiu e se aproximou dela para pegar o peda o de carne que havia trazido para o olho de Eloise.  
- T m fome? - perguntou a seus filhos. Quando n o lhe responderam, acrescentou: - Bem porque, por desgra a, esta carne n o ir parar a nenhum prato, n o ?  
Foi at a cama e se sentou com cuidado ao lado de Eloise.  
- Me permita. - Ainda muito zangado para controlar a voz. Recusando a colabora o de Eloise, ele mesmo lhe colocou a carne em cima do olho e a envolveu com uma parte de tecido para que ela n o sujasse as m os ao sustent -la.  
Quando terminou, aproximou-se dos meninos e se plantou diante deles com os bra os cruzados. E esperou.  
- Me olhem - disse-lhes, ao ver que nenhum dos dois afastou o olhar do ch o.  
Quando levantaram a cabe a, viu terror em seus olhos e lhe deu medo, mas n o sabia de que outra maneira devia reagir.  
- N o quer amos machuc -la - sussurrou Amanda.  
- Ah n o? - respondeu ele, inclinando-se para eles, furioso. A voz era calma, mas a raiva se refletia no rosto e mesmo Eloise deu um salto na cama. - N o pensaram que se poderia fazer mal quando trope asse com a corda? - continuou Phillip que, com esse toque de sarcasmo, controlava-se melhor e isso o fazia mais aterrador - Ou talvez pensaram, acertadamente, que a corda n o lhe faria nenhum dano mas n o lhes ocorreu que podia fazer quando ca sse.  
Os meninos n o disseram nada.  
Phillip olhou ao Eloise, que tinha afastado a parte de carne do olho e estava tocando a face. O arroxeado ia piorando pelos minutos.  
Os g meos tinham que aprender que n o podiam continuar assim. Tinham que aprender a tratar s pessoas com mais respeito. Tinham que aprender A...  
Phillip amaldi oou em voz baixa. Tinham que aprender algo, o que fosse.  
Fez um gesto com a cabe a para a porta.  
- Venham comigo - saiu para o corredor, virou-se e disse: - Agora!  
E, enquanto os meninos sa am, rezava para que pudesse controlar-se.  
Eloise tentou n o escutar embora n o pudesse evitar agu ar o ouvido. N o sabia onde os tinha levado; podia ser no quarto do lado, em seu quarto, fora. Embora soubesse de uma coisa: foram receber seu castigo.  
E, apesar de que sabia que o mereciam, porque o que tinham feito era indesculp vel e j eram grandes para dar-se conta, seguia estando preocupada com eles. Quando Phillip os tinha levado, estavam muito assustados e Eloise ainda recordava a inquietante pergunta que Oliver lhe tinha feito no dia anterior. "vai pegar nos?"  
De fato, ao mesmo tempo que o perguntou, ia retrocedendo, como se esperasse que lhes pegasse.  
Embora seguro que sir Phillip n o... N o, era imposs vel. Uma coisa era lhes dar um soco depois de algo como o de hoje, mas seguro qu fazia habitualmente.  
N o podia haver-se equivocado tanto com uma pessoa. A noite anterior tinha permitido que a beijasse inclusive lhe havia devolvido o beijo. Seguro que se Phillip fora dos que pegava a seus filhos por algo, o teria notado, haveria sentido que havia algo que n o funcionava.  
Afinal, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Oliver e Amanda apareceram na porta, s rios e com os olhos vermelhos, e atr s deles, obrigando-os a caminhar mais depressa que uma serpente, apareceu sir Phillip, tamb m muito s rio.  
As crian as se aproximaram da cama e Eloise se virou para eles. Como tinha o olho esquerdo tampado, s via com o direito e, como n o?, os meninos se colocaram a sua esquerda.  
- Sentimos muito, senhorita Bridgerton - sussurraram.  
- Mais alto - disse-lhes seu pai.  
- Sentimos muito.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- N o voltar a acontecer - acrescentou Amanda.  
- Bom, isso me tranq iliza - disse Eloise.  
Phillip limpou a garganta.  
- Nosso pai diz que devemos compens -la - disse Oliver.  
- Mmm... - Eloise n o estava segura de como pretendiam faz -lo.  
- Gosta de caramelos? - perguntou Amanda.  
Eloise a olhou, piscando com o nico olho que tinha aberto.  
- Caramelos?  
Amanda assentiu.  
- Sim, suponho que sim. Como todo mundo.  
- Tenho uma caixa de caramelos de lim o. Estou h meses guardando-os. Pode ficar com eles.  
Eloise engoliu em seco para suavizar o n que se tinha feito na garganta ao ver a torturada express o da Amanda. A esses meninos acontecia algo. Com tantos sobrinhos, Eloise sabia diferenciar perfeitamente quando um menino que n o era feliz.  
- N o tem import ncia, Amanda - disse, com o cora o partido. - Fique com os caramelos.  
- Mas temos que lhe dar algo - disse Amanda, olhando temerosa a seu pai.  
Eloise esteve a ponto de lhe dizer que n o era necess rio mas, quando a olhou, deu-se conta de que tinham que faz -lo. Em parte, claro, porque sir Phillip tinha insistido, e Eloise n o ia contradizer sua autoridade. Mas, al m disso, porque os g meos tinham que aprender a reparar os danos que causavam.  
- Est bem - disse Eloise. - Dar o-me uma tarde.  
- Uma tarde?  
- Sim. Quando me encontrar melhor, seu irm o e voc me dar o uma tarde. Ainda n o conhe o Romney Hall muito bem e suponho que voc s conhecer o at o ltimo canto. Poderiam me acompanhar para dar um passeio. Com uma condi o - acrescentou, porque valorizava muito sua sa de e sua condi o f sica. - Nada de travessuras.  
- Nenhuma - disse Amanda, imediatamente, assentindo com for a. - Prometo.  
- Oliver - disse Phillip, quando seu filho n o respondeu.  
- Nada de travessuras nessa tarde - sussurrou.  
Phillip se aproximou dele e o agarrou pela gola da camisa.  
- Nem nunca! - disse, com a voz estrangulada. - Prometo! N o voltaremos a nos aproximar da senhorita Bridgerton.  
- Bom, espero que fa am alguma exce o - disse Eloise, olhando ao Phillip esperando que o interpretasse como um "J pode soltar ao menino". - Devem-me uma tarde.  
Amanda desenhou um t mido sorriso mas Oliver continuou igualmente s rio.  
- Podem partir - disse Phillip, e aos meninos faltou tempo para desaparecer.  
Uma vez sozinhos, os dois adultos ficaram em sil ncio, olhando a porta com uma express o triste e esgotada. Eloise se sentia esgotada, como se a tivessem comprometido em uma situa o que n o conseguia entender.  
Esteve a ponto de voltar a rir. No que estava pensando? Claro que a tinham comprometido em uma situa o que n o conseguia entender, e se enganava ao acreditar que sabia o que fazer.  
Phillip se aproximou da cama mas, quando esteve a seu lado, manteve-se bastante r gido.  
- Como se encontra? - perguntou-lhe.  
- Se n o me tirar esta carne do olho dentro de pouco - disse, com sinceridade, - acho que vou vomitar.  
Agarrou a bandeja que havia trazido a criada e a aproximou. Eloise tirou o peda o de carne do rosto, com uma careta ante o ru do aquoso e pegajoso que fez.  
- Ser melhor que lave o rosto - disse. - O cheiro muito forte.  
Phillip assentiu.  
- Antes, deixe que lhe d uma olhada.  
- Tem muita experi ncia com estas coisas? - perguntou-lhe ela, olhando para o teto quando ele pediu.  
- Um pouco. - Phillip lhe apertou um pouco a face com o polegar. - Olhe para a direita.  
Obedeceu-lhe.  
- Um pouco?  
- Na universidade, boxeava.  
- Era bom?  
Fez-lhe virar a cabe a.  
- Olhe esquerda. O suficiente.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Feche o olho.  
- O que quer dizer? - insistiu ela.  
- N o fechou o olho.  
Eloise os fechou os dois porque, se s fechasse um, o fazia com muita for a.  
- O que quer dizer?  
N o o via mas percebeu a pausa.  
- Disseram-lhe alguma vez que um pouco teimosa?  
- Constantemente. meu nico defeito.  
Escutou como Phillip ria.  
- O nico?  
- O nico que vale a pena comentar.  
Abriu os olhos.  
- N o me respondeu.  
- N o recordo qual era a pergunta.  
Abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas entendeu que estava zombando dela e fez uma careta.  
- Volte a fechar o olho - disse Phillip. - Ainda n o terminei. - Quando Eloise obedeceu, acrescentou: - "O suficiente" quer dizer que n o tinha que brigar se n o quisesse.  
- Mas n o era o campe o - conjeturou ela.  
- Pode abrir o olho.  
Eloise o abriu e piscou ao perceber como estava Phillip perto.  
Ele se virou para tr s.  
- N o, n o o era.  
- E por que n o?  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
- Porque n o me importava o suficiente.  
- O que lhe parece? - perguntou ela.  
- O olho?  
Eloise assentiu.  
- N o acredito que possamos fazer algo para evitar que tenha o olho arroxeado durante uns dias.  
- Achei que n o tinha golpeado o olho - disse ela, suspirando frustrada. - Quando ca , refiro-me. Achei que tinha me machucado na face.  
- N o preciso bater no olho para que fique arroxeado. V -se claramente que se golpeou aqui - disse, acariciando a ma do rosto, embora com delicadeza para que ela n o notasse nenhuma dor. - E esta zona est t o perto do olho que muito poss vel que o hematoma chegue at esta zona.  
Ela grunhiu.  
- Vou estar horrorosa durante semanas.  
- N o acredito que tarde tanto tempo em desaparecer.  
- Tenho irm os - disse, lhe lan ando um olhar que dizia que sabia do que estava falando. - Vi alguns olhos com hematomas.  
Uma vez, ao Benedict saiu um que demorou meses em desaparecer.  
- O que lhe aconteceu? - perguntou Phillip.  
- Meu irm o mais velho - respondeu ela.  
- N o me diga mais - disse Phillip. - Eu tamb m tive um irm o mais velho.  
- S o umas criaturas asquerosas - disse Eloise, embora com um tom carinhoso.  
- Certamente, o seu desaparecer antes - disse, ajudando-a a se levantar para que pudesse ir lavar o rosto.  
- Ou n o.  
Phillip assentiu e, enquanto Eloise se lavava, disse:  
- Teremos que lhe buscar uma acompanhante.  
Eloise ficou im vel.  
- Tinha-o esquecido.  
Phillip demorou uns segundos em responder.  
- Eu n o.  
Eloise agarrou uma toalha e secou o rosto.  
- Sinto muito. minha culpa. Em uma carta, disse-me que se encarregaria de procurar uma, mas, com a pressa por partir de Londres, esqueci que necessitaria de um tempo prudente para arrumar tudo.  
Phillip a olhou fixamente, perguntando-se se teria dado conta de que tinha revelado mais informa o do que teria gostado. Era dif cil imaginar que uma mulher como Eloise, aberta, brilhante e extremamente faladora, pudesse ter segredos, mas desde que tinha chegado n o tinha comentado nada dos motivos que haviam trazido-a at o Gloucestershire.  
Disse que procurava marido, mas Phillip suspeitava que esses motivos tinham que ver tanto com o que tinha deixado em Londres como com o que esperava encontrar aqui no campo.  
E agora o havia dito: "com a pressa". Por que tinha pressa por partir? O que tinha acontecido em Londres?  
- J escrevi a minha tia av - disse, ajudando-a a meter-se na cama, embora estava claro que queria faz -lo sozinha. - Enviei-lhe uma carta na mesma manh que voc chegou.  
Mas duvido que apare a antes da quinta-feira. Vive no Dorset, que n o est longe daqui, mas n o das que saem de sua casa com o posto. Necessitar de tempo para preparar a bagagem e fazer todas essas coisas... - agito no ar, lhe tirando import ncia... - que fazem as mulheres.  
Eloise assentiu s ria.  
- S s o quatro dias. E aqui h muitos criados. N o como se estiv ssemos sozinhos em um long nquo ref gio de ca adores.  
- N o diga tolices. Se algu m se inteira de sua presen a nesta casa sem acompanhante, poria sua reputa o em um s rio compromisso.  
Ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros em um gesto fatalista.  
- Bom, n o est em minha m o decidi-lo. - tocou o olho. - Com certeza, se voltasse hoje para casa, meu aspecto levantaria mais suspeita que o fato de que me tivesse ido.  
Phillip assentiu lentamente, porque estava de acordo com ela embora n o podia evitar pensar em outra coisa. Havia alguma raz o em particular pela qual lhe preocupasse t o pouco sua reputa o? N o tinha passado muito tempo entre a alta sociedade mas, por sua experi ncia, todas as damas solteiras, tivessem a idade que tivessem, sempre estavam preocupadas com sua reputa o.  
Era poss vel que a reputa o de Eloise j estivesse arruinada no dia que apareceu em sua porta?  
E, mais concretamente, importava-lhe?  
Franziu o cenho, porque ainda n o estava em condi es de responder segunda pergunta. Sabia o que queria, melhor dizendo, o que necessitava, em uma esposa e tinha muito pouco que ver com a pureza, a castidade e todos esses ideais que as garotas jovens tanto se esmeravam em preservar.  
Necessitava de algu m que pudesse entrar em sua vida e faz -la menos complicada. Algu m que estivesse frente da casa e que fosse uma m e para seus filhos. Sinceramente, alegrava-se de que Eloise despertasse tamb m seus desejos mais ntimos, mas, embora tivesse sido feia como um cardo... Bom, n o teria tido nenhum problema em casar-se com um cardo desde que fosse pr tica, eficiente e boa com as crian as.  
Entretanto, se tudo isso era verdade, por que lhe incomodava tanto a possibilidade de que Eloise tivesse tido um amante?  
N o, incomodar n o era a palavra. N o sabia definir com exatid o seus sentimentos. Irritava-o, isso. Do mesmo modo que irritava uma pedra no sapato ou uma queimadura do sol.  
Era aquela sensa o de que algo n o est bem. E n o que esteja catastr fica e dramaticamente mal, mas n o est ... Bem.  
Viu como se recostava nos travesseiros.  
- Quer descansar um momento? Deixo-a sozinha?  
Eloise suspirou.  
- Suponho que sim, embora n o estou cansada. Dolorida, sim, mas n o cansada. S s o oito.  
Phillip olhou o rel gio que havia em cima de uma estante.  
- Nove.  
- Oito, Nove - disse ela, deixando ver que n o havia diferen a. - Em qualquer caso, de dia. - Olhou para a janela, melanc lica. - E n o chove.  
- Preferiria sair e sentar-se no jardim? - perguntou Phillip.  
- Preferiria passear pelo jardim - respondeu ela, descarada, - mas me d i um pouco o quadril. Suponho que deveria descansar um dia.  
- Mais de um - disse ele, com brusquid o.  
- Certamente tenha raz o, mas lhe asseguro que n o serei capaz de ficar na cama mais de um dia.  
Phillip sorriu. N o era o tipo de mulher que passava o dia sentada no sal o bordando, costurando ou o que fizessem as mulheres em um sal o com agulha e fio na m o.  
Observou-a enquanto, inclusive sentada na cama, n o podia evitar mover uma perna. N o era o tipo de mulher que passava o dia sentada, e ponto.  
- Gostaria de ler um livro? - perguntou-lhe.  
Os olhos de Eloise refletiram sua decep o. Phillip sabia que esperava que a acompanhasse e Deus sabe que uma parte dele queria faz -lo, mas a outra parte lhe dizia que tinha que afastar-se, quase como medida de amparo. Ainda se sentia um pouco deslocado por ter tido que bater em seus filhos.  
Parecia que cada quinze dias faziam algo merecedor de um castigo e, a verdade, j n o sabia que mais fazer. Embora n o desfrutava batendo neles.  
Odiava-o; cada vez que batia neles, tinha na seas, mas o que se supunha que devia fazer quando se comportavam daquela maneira?  
Tentava passar por cima as pequenas coisas, mas quando pregavam o cabelo da preceptora aos len is enquanto ela dormia, como ia passar por cima?  
Ou como no dia que quebraram todos os vasos de barro de cer mica que havia em uma estante da estufa. Disseram que tinha sido um acidente, mas Phillip n o acreditou em nenhuma palavra. E, enquanto defendiam sua inoc ncia, em seus olhos se via que n o pensavam que seu pai acreditaria neles.  
Assim impunha disciplina da nica maneira que sabia embora, at agora, s tinha utilizado a m o. E isso quando a utilizava. A metade das vezes, bom mais da metade, as lembran as da disciplina de seu pai o mortificavam de tal maneira que se ia, tremendo e suado, horrorizado ante o tremor da m o com a que queria lhes bater no traseiro.  
Preocupava-lhe ser muito ben volo com eles. Certamente o era, visto que seus filhos n o se comportavam melhor. Dizia-se que tinha que ser mais severo e inclusive um dia tinha ido aos est bulos e tinha pego a vara...  
Recordar isso fazia-o estremecer. Foi depois do epis dio da cola; Tiveram que cortar o cabelo da senhorita Lockhart e Phillip sentiu uma raiva muito dolorosa e inadequada.  
A vis o se tingiu de vermelho e a nica coisa que queria era castig -los, fazer que se comportassem bem, ensinar a ser boas pessoas e acabou por ir procurar a vara.  
Entretanto, queimou-lhe nas m os e a soltou, horrorizado e temeroso de no que se teria convertido se a tivesse usado.  
Os meninos ficaram sem um castigo durante um dia inteiro. Phillip se encerrou na estufa, tremendo e odiando-se pelo que quase tinha feito.  
E pelo que era incapaz de fazer.  
Converter a seus filhos em melhores pessoas.  
N o sabia como ser um bom pai. Isso estava claro. N o sabia como faz -lo e, al m disso, era poss vel que n o fosse feito para isso. Talvez, havia homens que nasciam sabendo o que dizer e o que fazer e outros, por muito que o tentassem, n o serviam.  
Talvez, a gente precisasse ter um bom pai a quem poder imitar.  
E nisso, a sorte de Phillip esteve longe desde o dia que nasceu.  
E agora estava ali, tentando cobrir suas defici ncias com Eloise Bridgerton. Possivelmente poderia deixar de sentir-se t o mau pai se lhes conseguisse uma boa m e. Entretanto, as coisas nunca era ceis como pareciam e Eloise, no dia que chegava em Romney Hall, tinha posto sua vida de pernas para o ar. N o esperava desej -la, ao menos com a intensidade que o fazia cada vez que a olhava. E quando a tinha visto no ch o, como que o primeiro que havia sentido tinha sido terror?  
Terror por seu estado f sico e, para ser sincero, terror de que os g meos a tivessem convencido de que partisse.  
Quando se tinha informado do do cabelo da senhorita Lockhart, sua primeira rea o tinha sido ir procurar aos meninos, cheio de c lera. Com o Eloise, em troca, mal tinha pensado neles at que se assegurou pessoalmente que n o estava gravemente ferida.  
N o queria preocupar-se com ela, s queria uma boa m e para seus filhos. E agora n o sabia o que fazer.  
E, portanto, passar a manh no jardim com a senhorita Bridgerton parecia uma ideia celestial, mas sabia que n o podia permitir-se. Necessitava escapar.  
Precisava estar um momento sozinho. Precisava pensar. Ou melhor, n o pensar, porque se pensava s conseguia zangar-se e confundir-se mais. Precisava afundar as m os em algum vaso de barro cheio de terra e sujar-se at esquecer-se de todos seus problemas.  
Precisava escapar.  
E se por isso fosse um covarde, que assim fosse.

Cap tulo 7.

"... n o me aborreci tanto em minha vida. Colin, tem que voltar para casa. Estou terrivelmente aborrecida sem vo acredito que possa suport -lo muito mais.  
Por favor, volta, porque j come o a me repeti nada mais aborrecido que isso."  
Eloise Bridgerton a seu irm o Colin, durante a quinta temporada do Eloise como debutante embora Colin, que estava viajando pela Dinamarca, nunca recebera a carta.  
Eloise passou o dia inteiro no jardim, estirada em uma incrivelmente c moda tumbona que deviam ter importado da It lia porque, por experi ncia, sabia que nem aos ingleses nem aos franceses preocupava a comodidade dos m veis.  
E n o que passasse muitas horas do dia comprovando a constru o das cadeiras e sof s, mas, como a tinham deixado sozinha no jardim do Romney Hall, n o tinha outra coisa que fazer.  
Nada. S podia pensar na poltron moda que tinha debaixo, bom e possivelmente tamb m em que sir Phillip era um grosseiro e um mal educado por hav -la deixado sozinha todo o dia depois que seus dois monstros, cuja exist ncia, recordou, nunca mencionara nas cartas que lhe escrevera durante um ano, tinham-lhe posto um olho arroxeado.  
Era um dia perfeito, co mpido e uma ligeira brisa, e Eloise n o tinha nada no que pensar.  
Jamais em sua vida se aborrecera tanto.  
N o era das que se sentavam a contemplar o c u. Preferiria estar fazendo algo, passear, inspecionar uma sebe, algo que n o fosse estar ali sentada observando o horizonte.  
Ou, se tinha que ficar ali todo o dia, preferiria faz -lo acompanhada.  
Com certeza as nuvens seriam mais interessantes se n o estivesse sozinha, se tivesse a algu m a quem poder dizer: "Olhe essa, parece um coelho, n o acha?".  
Mas n o, tinham-na deixado completamente sozinha. Sir Phillip estava na estufa, inclusive o via de onde estava e, apesar de querer muito levantar-se e ir procur -lo, embora s fosse porque as plantas seriam mais divertidas que as nuvens, n o ia lhe dar a satisfa o de persegui-lo.  
N o depois de hav -la recha ado daquela maneira t o brusca pela manh . minha m e, tinha-lhe faltado tempo para desaparecer de seu lado. Tinha sido do mais estranho.  
Achava que se davam muito bem e, de repente, inventou n o sei que desculpa de que tinha muito que fazer e partiu do quarto como se estivesse infectada.  
Que homem t o odioso!  
Abriu o livro que tinha pego da biblioteca e o colocou diante do rosto. Desta vez ia l -lo embora morresse de aborrecimento.  
Embora, claro, isso mesmo se havia dito as ltimas quatro vezes que o tinha aberto. E em nenhuma das quatro ocasi es tinha conseguido ler mais de uma frase, ou um par grafo se fosse muito disciplinada, antes de evadir-se e que o texto ficasse impreciso e, obviamente, tinha deixado de ler.  
E lhe estava bem porque, como se sentia t o irritada com sir Phillip, ao chegar biblioteca tinha escolhido o primeiro livro que tinha encontrado.  
A bot nica das samambaias? Em que dem nios estava pensando?  
E o que era pior, se ele a visse com esse livro, com certeza pensaria que o tinha escolhido para saber mais de seus interesses.  
Eloise piscou, surpreendida, ao ver que tinha chegado ao final da p gina. N o recordava nenhuma palavra do que acabava de ler e se perguntou se, simplesmente, a vista tinha passado por cima das palavras sem as ler.  
Aquilo era rid culo. Deixou o livro, levantou-se e deu uns passos para comprovar o estado do quadril. Quando viu que a dor n o era t o intensa, de fato s notou um ligeiro inc modo, desenhou um sorriso de satisfa o e come ou a caminhar para as roseiras que havia ao norte da casa, detendo-se de vez em quando para cheirar as flores.  
Ainda estavam muito fechadas, porque a temporada das rosas ainda n o tinha chegado, mas queria comprovar se cheiravam e se...  
- Que dem nios est fazendo?  
Do susto, Eloise esteve a ponto de cair em cima de uma roseira.  
- Sir Phillip - disse, embora fosse bastante claro.  
Estava muito zangado.  
- Sup e-se que deveria estar sentada.  
- Estava sentada.  
- Sim, pois ainda deveria estar.  
Eloise decidiu ir com a verdade por diante.  
- Aborrecia-me.  
Sir Phillip lan ou um olhar a poltrona.  
- N o pegou um livro da biblioteca?  
Ela encolheu os ombros.  
- J o terminei.  
Phillip arqueou a sobrancelha, incr dulo.  
Ela o olhou e tamb m arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Olhe, precisa descansar - disse ele, muito s rio.  
- Estou perfeitamente - respondeu ela, colocand em cima do quadril. - Mal me d i.  
Phillip a olhou uns segundos, bastante irritado, como se quisesse dizer algo mas n o soubesse o que.  
Devia ter sa do da estufa correndo, porque lhe custava respirar, levava os bra os, as unhas e a camisa cheios de terra.  
Ia feito um andrajoso, ao menos em compara o com os cavalheiros de Londres a quem ela estava acostumada, mas havia algo atraente nele, algo primitivo e elementar.  
- Se tiver que me preocupar com voc , n o posso trabalhar - resmungou.  
- En trabalhe - respondeu ela, para quem a solu o era simples.  
- Estou em meio de um experimento - disse ele, muito seco; tanto, que ao Eloise pareceu estar falando com um menino anti-social.  
- Nesse caso, acompanharei-o - disse ela, passando a seu lado e dirigindo-se para a estufa. Como pretendia que decidissem se se adaptavam bem se mal passavam um tempo juntos?  
Phillip estendeu o bra o para det -la, mas logo recordou que ia sujo e o afastou.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton - disse. - N o pode...  
- N o poderia ajud -lo em algo? - interrompeu-o ela.  
- N o - disse ele, com tanta brutalidade que Eloise decidiu n o insistir.  
- Sir Phillip - perguntou ela, que estava a ponto de perder a paci ncia, - posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
Surpreso pela repentina mudan a de assunto, assentiu com um movimento r pido e seco, como gostavam de fazer os homens quando estavam zangados e queriam fazer ver que controlavam a situa o.  
- o mesmo homem com o que passeei ontem de noite?  
Phillip a olhou como se estivesse louca.  
- Perd o?  
- O homem com quem passei um bonito ser o ontem de noite - disse ela, contendo a necessidade de cruzar os bra os enquanto falava. - O mesmo com quem jantei e dei um passeio pela casa e estufa; o homem que falou comigo e que, por surpreendente que pare a, desfrutou de minha companhia.  
Phillip se limitou a olh -la durante v rios segundos, e depois disse:  
- Desfruto de sua companhia.  
- Ent o - perguntou ela, - Por que me deixou sozinha no jardim tr s horas?  
- N o foram tr s horas.  
- N o se trata disso mas sim de...  
- Foram quarenta e cinco minutos - disse ele.  
- Que seja.  
- N o, o que .  
- Est bem - disse ela porque, certamente, Phillip tinha raz o, e isso a deixava em uma situa o um tanto estranha e "Est bem" lhe pareceu a nica coisa que podia dizer sem fazer mais rid culo.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton - disse ele, com a voz cortada ao lembrar-se de que a noite anterior a tinha chamado simplesmente Eloise.  
E a tinha beijado.  
- Como poder imaginar - continuou, - o acontecido esta manh com meus filhos me deixou bastante mal humorado e pensei que n o seria muito boa companhia para voc .  
- Entendo - respondeu Eloise, surpreendida pelo tom desdenhoso que lhe tinha sa do.  
- Bem.  
Entretanto, Eloise estava certa de entender. Que estava zangado, claro. Bom, estava zangado pelos meninos, de acordo, mas ali havia outra coisa.  
- Ent o, deixarei-o trabalhar - disse, fazendo um gesto co para a estufa como se se estivesse despedindo dele.  
Phillip lhe lan ou um olhar muito suspeito.  
- E o que vai fazer voc ?  
- Bom, acredito que escreverei umas cartas e depois darei um passeio.  
- N o dar nenhum passeio - grunhiu ele.  
E Eloise pareceu que o disse como se preocupasse com ela.  
- Sir Phillip - respondeu ela. - Asseguro-lhe que me encontro perfeitamente.  
Estou certa de estar melhor do que aparento.  
- Ser melhor que esteja melhor do que aparenta - disse ele, entre dentes.  
Eloise franziu o cenho. S era um olho arroxeado e, portanto, s teria esse aspecto durante um tempo, mas n o havia necessidade de lhe recordar que estava horr vel.  
- N o se preocupe, manter-me-ei longe de seus assuntos que, em definitivo, o que importa, n o ? - disse-lhe Eloise.  
Come ou a tremer a veia que cruzava a fronte de Phillip. Eloise se alegrou muito.  
- Est bem, v - disse-lhe. Entretanto, quando viu que ele n o se movia, virou-se e seguiu caminhando para outro lado do jardim.  
- Detenha-se agora mesmo - ordenou-lhe sir Phillip, colocando-se a seu lado com uma s passada. - N o dar nenhum passeio.  
Eloise esteve a ponto de lhe perguntar se ia at -la poltrona mas, afinal, mordeu a l ngua por medo que Phillip gostasse da ideia e a levasse a cabo.  
- Sir Phillip - disse, - n o vejo como vai A... OH!  
Resmungando sobre as est pidas mulheres, embora com outro adjetivo que ao Eloise pareceu menos delicado, sir Phillip a agarrou nos bra os, levou-a at a poltrona e a deixou cair em cima da almofada sem muitos cuidados.  
- E n o se mova da - mandou-lhe.  
Eloise tentou lhe responder depois daquela inconceb vel demonstra o de arrog ncia.  
- N o pode...  
- Pelo amor de Deus! Esgotaria at a paci ncia de um santo.  
Ela o olhou.  
- O que necessitaria para n o mover-se daqui em todo o dia? - Perguntou-lhe ele, um pouco impaciente.  
- N o me ocorre nada - Respondeu ela com sinceridade.  
- Est bem - disse ele, com o queixo para fora, em um gesto de obstina o furiosa. - Percorra todo o condado. Nade at a Fran a, se quiser.  
- Desde Gloucestershire? - perguntou ela, levantando a comissura dos l bios.  
- Se houver algu m neste mundo capaz de imaginar como faz -lo - disse ele - Essa voc . Bom dia, senhorita Bridgerton.  
E partiu, deixando Eloise no mesmo lugar de onde se levantara fazia dez minutos. Ali sentada e ainda surpreendida pelo repentino desaparecimento do Phillip, esqueceu que sua inten o era levantar-se e ir dar um passeio.  
Se Phillip ainda n o estivesse certo de ter cometido um erro pela manh , a breve nota de Eloise lhe informando que aquela noite jantaria em seu quarto acabou de deixar-lhe claro.  
Tendo em conta que durante toda a tarde se queixara da falta de companhia, a decis o de jantar sozinha em sua habita o era um ataque claro e direto.  
Phillip jantou sozinho, em sil ncio, como tinha feito durante meses. Em realidade, durante anos porque, enquanto Marina vivia, tampouco costumava descer para jantar com ele. Diria-se que j se teria acostumado situa o, mas estava nervoso e desconfort vel porque era consciente de que os criados sabiam que Eloise tinha recusado sua companhia.  
Grunhiu algo enquanto mastigava a carne. Sabia que se supunha que se devia ignorar aos criados e fazer sua vida normal como se n o existissem ou, se existissem, como se fossem outra esp cie completamente distinta. E enquanto n o lhe interessava para nada a vida que levavam fora do Romney Hall, a eles parecia lhes interessava a sua e odiava ser a fofoca da casa.  
E certamente essa noite o era; certamente enquanto jantavam todos na cozinha, s falariam dele. Meteu um peda o de p o na boca. Tomara tivessem que comer o peixe que Eloise meteu na cama da Amanda.  
Comeu a salada, o frango e o pudim, embora com a sopa e a carne tinha tido mais que suficiente. Mas sempre existia a possibilidade de que Eloise mudasse de id ia e descesse para jantar com ele. N o parecia muito prov vel, visto sua teimosia, mas se o fizesse, queria estar presente.  
Quando ficou claro que era mais um desejo que uma realidade, pensou em subir a seu quarto, mas, inclusive no campo, n o era apropriado e, al m disso, duvidava que quisesse v -lo.  
Bom, isso n o era de todo verdade. No fundo, achava que queria v -lo, mas o queria ver arrependido. E embora n o pronunciasse "sinto muito", certamente que em seu aspecto se refletia que se apresentava ante ela com o rabo entre as pernas.  
Embora isso n o seria o pior do mundo, porque j tinha decidido ajoelhar-se ante ela e lhe rogar que se casasse com ele desde que ela aceitasse fazer de m e aos g meos. E isso apesar de ter estragado tudo tarde e, para ser sincero, tamb m de manh .  
Entretanto, querer cortejar a uma mulher e saber faz -lo eram duas coisas bem distintas.  
Seu irm o era o que tinha encanto e dom de gente; sempre sabia o que dizer e o que fazer em cada situa o. George jamais se deu conta que os criados o olhavam de esguelha como se, em dez minutos, fossem esfol -lo vivo e, em realidade, jamais tinha tido necessidade de faz -lo porque tudo o que haviam dito dele tinha sido:  
"O senhor George um cafajeste". E isso sempre acompanhado de um sorriso, claro.  
Em troca, Phillip era muito mais calado, mais reflexivo e muito menos dotado para o papel de pai e senhor das terras. Sempre tinha planejado partir do Romney Hal olhar para tr s, ao menos enquanto seu pai estivesse vivo. George era quem tinha que casar-se com Marina e juntos teriam meia d zia de filhos perfeitos. Phillip seria o tio brusco e exc ntrico que vivia em Cambridge e passava o dia metido na estufa fazendo experimentos que ningu m mais entendia, ou que ningu m se preocupava, na verdade.  
As coisas tinham que ir assim, mas mudo mudou naquele campo de batalha da B lgica.  
Inglaterra ganhou a guerra, mas para Phillip foi pouco consolo quando seu pai o fez voltar para o Gloucestershire para convert -lo no perfeito herdeiro.  
Para convert -lo no George, que sempre tinha sido seu filho predileto.  
E um dia seu pai morreu. Ali, diante dele. Em meio de uma acalorada disputa, certamente exagerada pelo fato que seu filho j era muito grande para p -lo de joelhos e golpe -lo com uma vara, seu cora o disse basta.  
E ele se converteu em sir Phillip, com todos os direitos e as obriga es de um bar o.  
Queria a seus filhos, queria-os mais que a sua vida, assim supunha que se alegrava de como tinham sa do s coisas, mas continuava sentindo que tinha fracassado. Romney Hall ia sobre rodas; tinha introduzido v rias t cnicas agr colas novas que tinha aprendido na universidade e era a primeira vez que as terras davam benef cios desde... Bom, n o sabia desde quando. Enquanto seu pai esteve vivo, as terras n o tinham dado nenhuma renda.  
Mas as terras eram s terras. E seus filhos eram seres humanos, de carne e osso, e cada dia estava mais seguro de que os estava decepcionando. Cada novo amanhecer parecia trazer problemas novos, coisa que o aterrava porque n o imaginava o que podia ser pior que colar o cabelo da senhorita Lockhar olho arroxeado ao Eloise, e n o sabia o que fazer. Quando tentava falar com eles, sempre parecia que dizia as palavras inapropriadas. Ou fazia o gesto inapropriado. Ou n o fazia nada porque lhe dava medo perder os estribos.  
Exceto uma vez. O jantar da noite anterior com o Eloise e Amanda. Pela primeira vez desde que recordava, tinha sabido tratar a sua filha como um pai. A presen a de Eloise o tinha acalmado, tinha-lhe proporcionado uma clareza de pensamento que normalmente n o tinha quando enfrentava a seus filhos. Foi capaz de ver o lado divertido da situa o em vez de sua pr pria frustra o.  
Por isso, com mais motivo ainda, necessitava que Eloise ficasse e se casasse com ele. E por isso mesmo decidiu que n o subiria para v -la para tentar arrumar as coisas.  
N o lhe importava apresentar-se ante ela com o rabo entre as pernas. Se fosse necess rio, apresentar-se-ia com a cabe a entre as pernas.  
O que n o queria era piorar ainda mais as coisas.  
No dia seguinte, Eloise se levantou muito cedo, embora era normal porque, a noite anterior, deitou-se s oito e meia. Arrependeu-se de seu ex lio volunt rio no mesmo momento em que enviou a nota a sir Phillip lhe dizendo que jantaria em seu quarto.  
Zangara-se muito com ele e, de noite, deixou que a ira se apoderasse de sua mente. A verdade era que detestava comer sozinha, detestava estar sentada olhando o prato e pensando quantos bocados faltavam para acabar as batatas. Mesmo sir Phillip em seu dia mais obstinado e incomunicativo teria sido melhor que nada.  
Al m disso, ainda n o estava segura de que se adaptassem bem, e comer em aposentos separados n o contribu a para poder conhecer um pouco mais sua personalidade e seu car ter.  
Podia ser um urso, e dos mais resmung es, mas quando sorria... De repente, Eloise entendeu ao que se referiam todas essas garotas quando ficavam extasiadas pelo sorriso de seu irm o Colin, que lhe parecia muito normal porque, bom, era Colin.  
Entretanto, quando sir Phillip sorria, transformava-se. Os olhos escuros adquiriam um brilho diab lico, cheios de humor e picardia, como se soubesse algo que ela n o sabia.  
Mas aquilo n o era o que fazia que o cora o lhe desse um salto. Eloise era uma Bridgerton e j havia visto muitos brilhos diab licos e se orgulhava de ser bastante imune a seus efeitos.  
Quando sir Phillip a olhava e lhe sorria, o fazia com um ar de acanhamento, como se n o estivesse acostumado a sorrir a uma mulher. E ela ficava com a sensa o de que aquele era um homem que, se as pe as do quebra-cabe as encaixavam, poderia chegar a apreci -la algum dia. Embor quisesse, valoriz -la-i tomaria ligeira.  
E por esse motivo Eloise ainda n o estava pronta para fazer as malas e partir, a pesar do lament vel comportamento de sir Phillip no dia anterior.  
Escutou que seu est mago reclamava comida e desceu sala de refei es, onde lhe informaram que sir Phillip j tinha tomado o caf da manh . Eloise tentou n o desanimar.  
N o significava que estivesse tentando evit -la; era muito poss vel que tivesse dado por sentado que n o gostava de madrugar e tivesse decidido n o esper -la.  
Entretanto, quando lan ou um olhar estufa e o viu vazio, deu-se por vencida e foi em busca de outra companhia.  
Oliver e Amanda lhe deviam uma tarde, n o? Eloise subiu as escadas muito decidida. Bem podiam troc -la por uma manh .  
- Gosta de nadar?  
Oliver a olhou como se tivesse ficado louca.  
- Eu sim - disse Eloise, assentindo. - Voc s n o?  
- N o - respondeu o menino.  
- Eu sim - disse Amanda, mostrando a l ngua a seu irm o quando este lan ou um olhar furioso.  
- Eu adoro nadar, e Oliver tamb m. Mas est muito zangado com voc para admiti-lo.  
- N o acredito que devam ir - disse a bab , uma mulher de aspecto severo e de idade indeterminada.  
- Bobagens - disse Eloise que, nesse mesmo momento, decidiu que n o gostava nada daquela mulher. - Faz muito bom dia e um pouco de exerc cio n o lhes vir mau.  
- De qualquer modo... - disse a bab , com uma voz irritada que demonstrava o pouco que gostava que ignorassem sua autoridade.  
- Eu mesma lhes darei aula - continuou Eloise, utilizando o mesmo tom de voz que utilizava sua m e quando queria deixar claro que n o queria discutir.  
- Agora mesm preceptora, n o ?  
- N o, - disse a bab . - Estes pequenos monstros lhe puseram cola em...  
- N o me importa porque partiu - interrompeu-a Eloise, que n o queria saber o que lhe tinham feito ltima preceptora.  
- Estou certa que a voc lhe tem feito muito pesado assumir os dois pap is durante estas semanas.  
- Meses - grunhiu a bab .  
- Ainda pior - disse Eloise. - Acredito que merece uma manh livre, n o lhe parece?  
- Bom, n o me importaria ir ao vilarejo...  
- Ent o, est decidido. - Eloise baixou a cabe a, olhou aos meninos e se permitiu um momento de auto complac ncia. Estavam-na olhando maravilhados. - Venha, v -se - disse-lhe bab , quase empurrando-a para que sa sse. - Divirta-se.  
Quando a bab , ainda um pouco zangada, saiu, Eloise fechou a porta e se virou para os meninos.  
- muito inteligente - disse Amanda, boquiaberta.  
Olive de dizer nada, s concordou com o coment rio de sua irm .  
- Odeio bab Edwards - disse Amanda.  
- N o diga isso - recriminou-lhe Eloise, embora tampouco tinha gostado dela .  
- Odiamo-la - disse Oliver. - horr vel.  
Amanda assentiu.  
- Tomara voltasse a bab Millsby, mas teve que partir para cuidar de sua m e. Est doente - explicou a menina.  
- Sua m e - acrescentou Oliver. - N o a bab Millsby.  
- Quanto tempo est aqui a senhorita Edwards? - perguntou Eloise.  
- Cinco meses - respondeu Amanda, muito triste. - Cinco longos meses.  
- Bom, estou certa que n o deve se - disse Eloise, que quis continuar mas qu de porque Oliver a interrompeu.  
- Sim que o !  
Eloise n o estava disposta a desprezar a outro adulto, e muito menos a um que tinha autoridade sobre os meninos, assim decidiu fechar o assunto.  
- Bom, isso agora n o importa porque esta manh est o comigo.  
Amanda se aproximou e, timidamente, agarrou-lhe a m o.  
- Gosto de voc - disse.  
- E eu tamb m de voc - respondeu Eloise que, surpreendida, notou como lhe umedeciam os olhos.  
Oliver n o disse nada e Eloise n o levou a mau. Algumas pessoas custava mais ter carinho a outros que a outras. Al m disso, estes meninos tinham todo o direito do mundo a serem precavidos.  
Sua m e os tinha deixado. Porque tinha morrido, claro, mas ainda assim ficaram sem m e muito cedo; s sabiam que a queriam e qu estava com eles.  
Eloise recordou os meses posteriores morte de seu pai. Abra ava-se a su cada momento dizendo-se que se mantivesse perto dela, ou melhor, agarrada a ela, n o partiria.  
N o estranhava que as crian as custassem adaptar-se nova bab ? Certamente, a bab Millsby os tinha cuidado desde pequenos e perd -la depois de pouco tempo da morte de Marina deve ter sido duplamente dif cil.  
- Sinto muito o do olho - disse Amanda.  
Eloise lhe apertou um pouco a m o.  
- N o tanto como parece.  
- Pois parece horr vel - admitiu Oliver, demonstrando pela primeira vez um pouco de remorso no rosto.  
- verdade - disse Eloise, - mas estou come ando a gostar. Acho que pare o um soldado que volta da guerra... e ganhou!  
- N o parece que tenha ganho - disse Oliver, puro reflexo do cepticismo.  
- N o diga bobagens. Claro que sim. Qualquer um que volta para casa depois de uma guerra j ganhou.  
- Isso significa que o tio George perdeu? - perguntou Amanda.  
- O irm o de seu pai?  
Amanda assentiu.  
- Morreu antes de que nasc ssemos.  
Eloise se perguntou se saberiam que, a princ pio, sua m e tinha que casar-se com seu tio. Certamente n o.  
- Seu tio foi um her i - disse, muito receosa.  
- Mas nosso pai n o - disse Oliver.  
- Seu pa de ir guerra porque tinha muitas responsabilidades aqui - explicou-lhe Eloise. - Mas faz uma manh muito bonita para uma convers ria, n o acham? Dever amos estar a fora passando isso em grande.  
Os meninos em seguida se contagiaram de seu entusiasmo e, em um abrir e fechar de olhos, puseram os trajes de banho e foram correndo pelo jardim para o lago.  
- Temos que repassar a aritm tica! - gritou-lhes Eloise enquanto os meninos se afastavam.  
E, para sua maior surpresa, fizeram-no. Quem houvesse dito que os n meros podiam ser t o divertidos?

Cap tulo 8.

"... que sorte tem de ir escola! N s temos uma nova preceptora e a tortura personificada. D -nos a tabarra com as somas todo o dia. A pobre Hyacinth p e-se a chorar cada vez que escuta a palavra "sete", embora n o sei por que "um mais seis" n o lhe provoca o mesmo efeito. N o sei o que vamos fazer. Suponho que sujaremos o cabelo com tinta, senhorita Haversham, claro, n o ao Hyacinth, embor descarto."  
Eloise Bridgerton a seu irm o Gregory no primeiro trimestre deste no col gio Eton.

Quando Phillip voltou do roseiral, estranhou muito encontrar a casa t o tranq ila e silenciosa. N o passava um dia sem que n o se escutasse o ru do de uma mesa contra o ch o ou algum grito de raiva.  
Os meninos, pensou, saboreando aquele momento de sil ncio. Com certeza lhes tinham dado a manh livre e a bab Edwards os tinha levado a dar um passeio.  
E sup s que Eloise ainda continuaria deitada embora fossem quase dez; em realidade, n o parecia o tipo de mulher que a quem costumava pegar os len is.  
Phillip olhou o ramo de rosas que levava na m o. passou-se uma hora escolhendo as mais bonitas; no Romney Hall havia tr s roseirais e tinha tido que ir at a mais long nqua para encontrar as que tinham come ado a abrir. Depois foi cortando, muito minucioso, com cuidado de cortar pelo ponto exato para que a roseira continuasse crescendo, e a seguir limpou os caules.  
Dava-se bem com as flores. E com as plantas ainda melhor, mas duvidava que pudesse parecer rom ntico Eloise dar de presente um ramo de hera.  
Foi at a sala de refei es, onde esperava encontrar a mesa posta com o caf da manh de Eloise, mas j estava tudo recolhido e limpo. Phillip franziu o cenho e ficou um segundo ali de p , tentando decidir o que fazer. Era claro que Eloise j se levantara e tinha tomado o caf da manh , mas n o tinha nem id ia de onde estava.  
Nesse momento entrou uma servi al com um espanador e um pano. Quando o viu, inclinou a cabe a.  
- Necessitarei de um vaso - disse, levantando as flores. Teria gostado de d -la diretamente Eloise, mas n o gostava de as levar consigo toda a manh enquanto a buscava.  
A servi al assentiu e deu meia volta, mas Phillip a deteve.  
- Por certo, sabe onde est a senhorita Bridgerton? Vi que j recolheram seu caf da manh .  
- Saiu, sir Phillip - disse a garota. - Com os meninos.  
Phillip piscou, surpreso.  
- Saiu com o Oliver e Amanda? De maneira volunt ria?  
A servi al assentiu.  
- Que interessante - suspirou e tentou n o imaginar a cena. - Espero qu matem.  
A criada o olhou alarmada.  
- Sir Phillip?  
- Era uma brincadeira... n ... Mary? - N o pretendia acabar a frase com uma interroga o mas, para ser sincero, n o estava seguro de como se chamava essa garota.  
Ela assentiu de um modo que tampouco deixou claro se tinha acertado ou se s estava sendo educada.  
- E sabe onde foram? - perguntou-lhe.  
- Acho que foram ao lago. Nadar.  
Gelou o sangue nas veias de Phillip.  
- Nadar? - perguntou, com uma voz que lhe soou long nqua e alterada.  
- Sim. Os meninos levavam os trajes de banho.  
Nadar. Santo Deus.  
J fazia um ano que evitava passar pelo lago. Tomava o caminho longo par -lo. E aos meninos tinha proibido que fossem.  
Ou n o?  
Havia dito bab Millsby que n o os deixasse aproximar-se da gua, mas o havia dito bab Edwards?  
Saiu correndo, atirando todas as rosas ao ch o.  
- O ltimo um ermit o! - gritou Oliver, lan ando-se gua a toda velocidade embora, quando lhe cobria at a cintura, deteve-se e riu.  
- Voc sim que um ermit o! - gritou-lhe Amanda enquanto chapinhava a seu redor.  
- Pois voc , um ermit o podre!  
- Bom, pois voc um ermit o morto!  
Eloise n o deixava de rir enquanto caminhava pela gua a escassos metros da Amanda. N o havia trazido traje de banho, como ia saber que o necessitaria? Assim amarrou o vestido e a an gua justo por cima dos joelhos. Era muita pele vista, embora com a nica companhia de dois meninos de oito anos n o importava.  
Al m disso, estavam muito entretidos salpicando um ao outro para fixar-se em suas pernas.  
Os meninos ganharam suas simpatias de caminho ao lago, enquanto riam e falavam, e Eloise se perguntou se realmente a nica coisa que precisavam era um pouco de aten o.  
Tinham perdido a sua m e, a rela o com seu pai era, quando menos, distante e sua adorada bab partira. Menos mal que ainda se tinham o um ao outro.  
E talvez, quem sabe? A ela mordeu o l bio, porque n o sabia se devia deixar que seus pensamentos viajassem nessa dire o. Ainda n o tinha decidido se queria casar-se com sir Phillip e, por muito que pareciam necessit -la esses meninos, e sabia que a necessitavam, n o podia tomar a decis o apoiando-se neles.  
N o ia casar-se com eles.  
- N o v mais longe! - gritou, preocupada porque Oliver se afastara um pouco.  
O menino p s aquela express o que p em os meninos quando acreditam que os est o sobreprotegendo mas, de qualquer modo, deu dois passos para a margem.  
- Deveria aproximar-se mais, senhorita Bridgerton - disse Amanda, sentando-se no ch o do lago, mas se levantou e gritou: - Ah! Est fria!  
- Ent o, por que se sentou? - perguntou-lhe Oliver. - J sabia que estava fria.  
- Sim, mas o tinham se acostumado ao frio - respondeu ela, abra ando-se. - J n o parecia t o fria.  
- N o se preocupe - disse-lhe ele, com um sorriso altivo. - O traseiro tamb m se acostumar .  
- Oliver - disse Eloise muito s ria, embora estragasse o efeito da recrimina o quando riu.  
- Tem raz o! - exclamou Amanda, girando-se para a Eloise, muito surpreendida. - J n o me sinto o traseiro.  
- N o estou certa de que seja uma boa not cia - disse Eloise.  
- Deveria nadar - insistiu Oliver. - Ou, ao menos, venha at onde est Amanda.  
Mal molhou os p s.  
- N o tenho traje de banho - respondeu Eloise, embora o tivesse dito umas seis vezes.  
- Acho que n o sabe nadar - disse ele.  
- Asseguro que sei nadar perfeitamente - respondeu ela. - E n o conseguir que lhe demonstre isso enquanto usar meu terceiro melhor vestido de dia.  
Amanda a olhou e piscou um par de vezes.  
- Eu gostaria de ver o primeiro e o segundo, porque o que leva muito bonito.  
- Obrigada, Amanda - respondeu Eloise, que se perguntou quem lhe devia escolher a roupa menina. Seguro que a cascarrabias da bab Edwards. O que levava n o estava mal mas Eloise estava certa que nunca ningu m lhe tinha proposto passar bem enquanto escolhia o tecido de seus pr prios vestidos. Sorriu-lhe e disse - Se alguma vez quiser ir comprar, eu gostaria de acompanh -la.  
- OH, eu adoraria - disse Amanda, quase sem respira o. - Mais que qualquer outra coisa. Obrigada!  
- Garotas - disse Oliver, com desd m.  
- Algum dia nos agradecer isso - disse Eloise.  
- N ?  
Ela s agitou a cabe a enquanto sorria. Ainda demoraria um pouco em dar-se conta que as garotas sabiam fazer outras coisas al m de tran as no cabelo.  
Oliver encolheu os ombros e voltou para sua tarefa de golpear a superf cie da gua com a palma da m o de maneira que salpicasse a maior quantidade de gua poss vel em sua irm .  
- Pare! - gritou Amanda.  
Oliver riu e voltou a salpicar.  
- Oliver! - Amanda se levantou e se aproximou dele. Ent o, quando viu que caminhando ia muito devagar, mergulhou na gua e come ou a nadar.  
Ele gritou e se afastou um pouco mais, saindo superf cie s para tomar ar e zombar de sua irm .  
- Agarrarei-o! - exclamou Amanda, que se deteve um momento para descansar.  
- N o se afastem muito! - gritou Eloise, embora n o se importava. Estava claro que os dois eram excelentes nadadores. Se eram como Eloise e seus irm os, certamente teriam aprendido aos quatro anos. Os Bridgerton passaram muit ssimas horas chapinhando no lago que havia perto da casa do ver o do Kent embora, em realidade, as horas de nata o se reduziram grandemente a partir da morte de seu pai. Quando Edmund Bridgerton estava vivo, a fam lia passava grande parte do tempo no campo, mas, depois de sua morte, acabaram-se instalando na cidade. Eloise nunca soube se era porque a sua m e gostava mais da cidade ou porque a casa do campo lhe trazia muitas lembran as.  
Eloise adorava Londres e tinha desfrutado muito seus anos ali, mas agora que estava no Gloucestershire, chapinhando em um lago com dois meninos de oito anos, deu-se conta do muito que tinha tido saudades da vida do campo.  
E n o que estivesse preparada para deixar Londres, com todos os amigos e as divers es que ali tinha, mas come ava a perguntar-se que tampouco precisava passar tanto tempo na capital.  
No final, Amanda chegou at seu irm o, lan ou-se em cima dele e os dois desapareceram debaixo da gua. Eloise os vigiava e, de vez em quando, via uma m o ou um p que aparecia pela superf cie at que sa ram os dois a respirar, rindo-se e desafiando-se no que parecia uma guerra aberta em toda regra.  
- Tomem cuidado! - gritou Eloise, basicamente porque o que houvessem dito a ela; era engra ado que agora fosse ela a figura adulta com autoridade. Com seus sobrinhos, sempre era a tia divertida e permissiva. - Oliver! N o puxe o cabelo de sua irm !  
E o menino se deteve, mas em seguida se agarrou gola do traje de banho de sua irm , algo que devia ser incrivelmente molesto para a Amanda, que come ou a tossir.  
- Oliver! - gritou Eloise. - Solte a sua irm agora mesmo!  
E, para surpresa e satisfa o do Eloise, fez isso, mas Amanda aproveitou esse instante de pausa para lan ar-se em cima de seu irm o, afund -lo e sentar-se em cima dele.  
- Amanda! - gritou Eloise.  
Amanda fez de conta qu ouvia.  
Maldi o! Agora teria que ir at al paz entre eles e, no processo, com certeza acabava empapada.  
- Amanda, deixa a seu irm o! - exclamou Eloise, em um ltimo esfor o de salvar o vestido e a dignidade.  
Amanda se levantou e Oliver saiu disparado para a superf cie, procurando ar.  
- Amanda Crane, vou ...  
- N o vai fazer nada - disse Eloise, muito s ria. - Nenhum dos dois vai matar mutilar, atacar nem abra ar ao outro durante meia hora.  
Os meninos ficaram horrorizados ante a men o de um poss vel abra o.  
- O que me dizem? - perguntou Eloise.  
Os dois ficaram calados at que Amanda disse:  
- E ent o, o que vamos fazer?  
Boa pergunta. Quase todas as lembran as de Eloise no lago inclu am esse tipo de lutas com seus irm os.  
- Podemos nos secar e descansar um momento - disse.  
As crian as n o acharam muita gra a.  
- Dever amos repassar seu conhecimento - acrescentou Eloise. - Possivelmente um pouco mais de aritm tica. Prometi bab Edwards que far amos algo construtivo com nosso tempo.  
Aquela sugest o lhes agradou como a anterior.  
- Est bem - disse Eloise. - Ent o, o que prop em?  
- N o sei - disse Oliver e Amanda encolheu os ombros.  
- Bom, n o tem sentido que estejamos aqui de p sem fazer nada - disse Eloise, colocando os bra os na cintura. - Al m de que muito aborrecido, prov vel que nos congelemos...  
- Saiam do lago!  
Eloise se virou, t o surpreendida pelo grito furioso que escorregou e caiu. Ao diabo todas suas inten es de n o molhar-se.  
- Sir Phillip - disse, com a respira o entrecortada. Por sorte, tinha podido apoiar as m o De qualquer modo, a parte dianteira do vestido estava empapada.  
- Saiam da gua - grunhiu Phillip, metendo-se na gua com uma for a e uma velocidade surpreendentes.  
- Sir Phillip - disse Eloise, muito surpreendida, enquanto tentava ficar direita. - O que...?  
Entretanto, j tinha pego aos meninos pelo peito, um com cada bra o, e os estava levando para a margem. Eloise observou, horrorizada, como os deixava na erva sem nenhuma delicadeza.  
- Disse que nunca, jamais, viessem ao lago - disse-lhes, sacudindo-os pelos ombros. - Sabem que n o podem vir aqui. Voc s... Deteve-se porque estava muito alterado por algo e porque precisava respirar.  
- Mas isso foi o ano passado - choramingou Oliver.  
- E me ouviram levantar a proibi o?  
- N o, mas pensei que...  
- Pois se enganou - replicou-lhe Phillip. - Voltem para casa. Os dois.  
Os meninos reconheceram aquele olhar de seu pai e sa ram correndo para a colina. Phillip n o fez nada, s os observou afastar-se e ent o, quand podia ouvi-los, virou-se para Eloise com uma express o que a fez retroceder um passo e disse:  
- Que diabos achava que estava fazendo?  
Por um momento, ficou calada. A pergunta era muito absurda para lhe responder.  
- Nos divertir um pouco - disse, afinal, com um pouco mais de insol ncia do que deveria.  
- N o quero que meus filhos se aproximem do lago - disse, com brusquid o. - O deixei muito claro A...  
- A mim n o.  
- D na mesma, n o deveria...  
- Como ia saber que n o queria que se aproximassem da gua? - perguntou-lhe ela, antes que a acusasse de irrespons vel ou o que fosse que ia dizer lhe.  
- Disse-lhe bab aonde ir amos e o que amos fazer e ela n o me disse que tivesse proibido.  
Viu no rosto que Phillip n o tinha argumentos v lidos contra isso, e aquilo o enfurecia ainda mais. Homens. O dia que aprendessem a aceitar um engano, converteriam-se em mulheres.  
- Faz um dia muito bom - continuou, com aquela voz t o insistente que usava quando estava decidid ceder em uma discuss o.  
Algo que, para ela, era sempre.  
- Pretendia me aproximar dos meninos - acrescentou, - porque n o gosto que me deixem arroxeado o outro olho.  
Disse-o para faz -lo sentir culpado e, certamente, tinha funcionado porque se ruborizou e amaldi oou entre dentes.  
Eloise fez uma pausa se por acaso Phillip quisesse dizer algo ou, melhor, se por acaso quisesse dizer algo intelig vel mas, quando n o disse nada e ficou olhando, ela continuou:  
- Achei que iria bem divertir-se um pouco - e, em voz baixa, acrescentou: - Deus sabe que necessitam.  
- O que disse? - perguntou ele, zangado.  
- Nada - disse ela imediatamente. - N o pensei que houvesse nada mau em descer para nadar.  
- P s eles em perigo.  
- Em perigo? - perguntou ela, incr dula. - Por qu ?  
Phillip n o disse nada, s a olhou fixamente.  
- Pelo amor de Deus - disse ela, displicente. - S teria sido perigoso se eu n o soubesse nadar.  
- D -me na mesma se sabe nadar - replicou-lhe ele. - O que me preocupa que meus filhos n o sabem.  
Eloise piscou, v rias vezes.  
- Sim, sabem - disse. - De fato, ambos s o excelentes nadadores. Achei que lhes tinha ensinado voc .  
- O que est dizendo?  
Eloise inclinou a cabe a, possivelmente por preocupa o, possivelmente por curiosidade.  
- Pensava que n o sabiam nadar?  
Por um momento, Phillip sentiu que o ar n o chegava aos pulm es. Sentiu uma press o estranha no peito, a pele de todo o corpo lhe come ou a arder e o corpo ficou gelado, como se fora uma est tua.  
Aquilo era horr vel.  
Ele era horr vel.  
Esse momento cristalizava todos seus fracassos. N o era que seus filhos soubessem nadar, era que ele n o sabia. Como podia ser que um pai n o soubesse essas coisas de seus filhos?  
Um pai devia saber se seus filhos sabiam montar a cavalo. Devia saber se sabiam ler e contar at cem.  
E devia saber se sabiam nadar, por todos os Santos.  
- Eu... - disse, mas a voz lhe apagou depois daquela palavra. - Eu...  
Eloise deu um passo adiante e sussurrou:  
- Encontra-se bem?  
Ele assentiu ou, ao menos, ao Eloise pareceu que assentia. Tinha a voz dela cravada na cabe a: "Sim sabem. Sim sabem. Sim sabem." tinha escutado.  
Tinha sido o tom, de surpresa misturado com um pouco de desd m, possivelmente.  
Mas n o sabia.  
Seus filhos estavam crescendo e mudand os conhecia. Via-os e os reconhecia mas n o sabia o que eram.  
Respirou fundo. N o sabia quais eram suas cores favoritas.  
Rosa? Azul? Verde?  
Importava, ou s importava que n o soubesse?  
Era, a sua maneira, t o mau pai como o seu pr prio. Pode ser que Thomas Crane batesse em seus filhos at quase mat -los, mas ao menos sabia o que faziam.  
Phillip ignorava, evitava, dissimulava... algo para manter as dist ncia perder os nervos. O que fosse para n o converter-se em seu pai.  
Embora possivelmente a dist ncia nem sempre era algo bom.  
- Phillip? - sussurrou Eloise, apoiando uma m o no bra o dele. - Ocorre algo?  
Ele a olhou, embora ainda estivesse ceg podia concentrar-se em nada em concreto.  
- Acredito que deveria ir para casa - disse ela, muito devagar. - N o tem bom aspecto.  
- Estou... - queria dizer "Estou bem", mas n o lhe sa am as palavras. Porque n o estava bem e, esses dias, nem sequer sabia como estava.  
Eloise mordeu o l bio inferior, abra ou-se e olhou par justo quando uma nuvem tampava o sol.  
Phillip seguiu seu olhar, viu a nuvem e notou que, de repente, a temperatura descia de maneira dr stica. Olhou ao Eloise e, quando a viu tiritar, se deteve seu cora o.  
Sentiu mais frio que jamais em sua vida.  
- Tem que voltar para casa - disse, agarrando-a pelo bra o e arrastando-a para a colina.  
- Phillip! - exclamou ela, correndo atr s dele. - Estou bem. S tenho um pouco de frio.  
Tocou-lhe a pele.  
- N o tem um pouco de frio, est gelada - tirou o casaco. - Vista-o.  
Elois contrariou , mas disse:  
- De verdade, estou bem. N o h nenhuma necessidade de correr.  
A ltima palavra a disse quase afogada porque o seguia fazendo-a ir muito depressa e quase caia.  
- Phillip, detenha-se - gritou. - Por favor, me deixe caminhar.  
Ele se deteve t o em seco que ela trope ou, deu meia volta e fungou.  
- Se tiver frio e tiver febre, n o me farei respons vel.  
- Mas se estamos em maio.  
- Importa-me nada; mesmo se estivermos em julho. N o pode ficar com a roupa molhada.  
- Claro que n o - respondeu Eloise, tentando ser razo vel, porque estava claro que, em qualquer momento, poderia voltar a agarr -la pelo bra o e arrast -la at a casa.  
- Ma nenhum motivo pelo qual n o possa andar. S h dez minutos at a casa. N o morrerei.  
Eloise n o sabia que algu m pudesse empalidecer at esse ponto, como se o sangue n o lhe chegasse ao rosto, mas n o sabia do que outra forma descrever a palidez do Phillip.  
- Phillip? - perguntou-lhe, assustada. - O que lhe passa?  
Pensou que n o ia responder mas ent o, quase como se n o fosse consciente que estava movendo a boca, sussurrou:  
- N o sei.  
Eloise lhe acariciou um br olhou. Estava confuso, quase aturdido, como se o tivessem deixado no meio do palco e ficara em branco. Tinha os olhos abertos e a estava olhando, mas n o devia ver nada, s a lembran a de algo que devia ser horr vel.  
Rompeu-lhe o cora o. Ela tamb m tinha algumas m s lembran as, sabia como podiam encolher o cora o e atormentar em sonhos at ter medo de apagar a vela.  
Aos sete anos, Eloise tinha visto morrer a seu pai, tinha visto como gritava e chorava enquanto tentava respirar e ca a ao ch o; colocou-se junto a ele e lhe tinha golpeado o peito quand podia falar, lhe rogando que despertasse e dissesse algo.  
Agora entendia que, naquele momento, j estava morto e sab -lo piorava a lembran a.  
Entretanto, ela tinha conseguido super -lo. N o sabia como, certamente gra as a sua m e, que toda noite ia v -la, segurava-a pel lhe dizia que era bom falar de seu pai.  
E que era bom sentir sua falta. Eloise continuava recordando-o, ma lhe atormentava e j fazia dez anos que n o tinha pesadelos.  
Entretanto, Phillip... Aquilo era diferente. Aind de se desligar do que fosse que tivesse acontecido no passado.  
E, a diferen a dela, estava fazendo frente a tudo sozinho.  
- Phillip - disse, lhe acariciando a face. Ele n o se moveu e se ela n o tivesse notado seu f lego contra sua pele, teria jurado que era uma est tua. Repetiu seu nome, aproximando-se mais.  
Queria apagar esse olhar de seu rosto; queria cur -lo.  
Queria que fosse a pessoa que sabia que, no fundo do cora o, era.  
Sussurrou seu nome uma ltima vez, lhe oferecendo compaix o, compreen promessa de ajud -lo, tudo em uma s palavra. Tomara a tivesse ouvido, tomara a tivesse escutado.  
E ent o, lentamente, a m o do Phillip cobriu a de Eloise. Sua pele era c lida e rugosa, e aperto dela contra sua face como se tentasse gravar esse contato na mem ria. Ent o, a levou a boca e lhe beijou a palma, com intensidade, quase com rever ncia, antes de lev -la ao peito. Em cima do cora o, para que notasse os seus batimentos.  
- Phillip? - sussurrou ela, em tom de pergunta, embora j soubesse o que pretendia fazer.  
Com a outra m o, rodeou-lhe a cintura e a atraiu para ele, lentamente mas com seguran a, com uma firmeza a que el de resistir. E ent o lhe tocou o queixo e lhe jogou a cabe a para tr s; deteve-se um segundo para pronunciar seu nome e a beijou com uma intensidade incr vel. Estava faminto, necessitava-a e a beijou como se fosse morrer sem ela, como se fosse seu alimento, seu ar, seu corpo e sua alma.  
Era um desses beijos que uma mulher n o esquecia facilmente, um desses beijos com os quais Eloise jamais tinha sonhado.  
Atraiu-a ainda mais at que todo seu corpo esteve junto ao dele. Uma das m os desceu at as n degas e apertou com for a at que aquela intimidade a fez ofegar.  
- Necessito-a - grunhiu Phillip, como se as palavras lhe sa ssem do mais profundo da garganta. Seus l bios abandonaram a boca de Eloise e viajaram pelas faces e pelo pesco o, deixando um rastro sua passagem.  
Eloise se estava derretendo. Ele a estava derretendo at qu soube nem quem era nem o que estava fazendo.  
S o queria a ele. Queria mais. Queria-o tudo.  
Mas...  
Mas n o assim. N o quando a estava usando como t bua de salva o para curar suas feridas.  
- Phillip - disse, tirando for as para separar-se dele. - N o podemos. Assim n o.  
Por um momento, pensou qu soltaria mas logo, de repente, fez isso.  
- Sinto muito - disse, com a respira o alterada. Estava aturdido e Eloise n o sabia se era pelo beijo ou por tudo o que tinha passado essa manh .  
- N o se desculpe - disse ela, arrumando o vestido, que estava todo molhado. Mas, de qualquer modo, tentou alis -lo porque, nesse momento, estava muito desconfort vel.  
Se n o se movesse, se n o se obrigasse a fazer algum movimento, por pequeno que fosse, tinha medo de voltar a lan ar-se a seus bra os.  
- Deveria voltar para casa - disse-lhe ele, em voz baixa.  
Ela abriu os olhos, surpreendida.  
- Voc n o vem?  
Ele agitou a cabe a e, com uma voz muito fria, disse:  
- N o se congelar . Voc mesma o disse, maio.  
- Sim, bom, mas... - deteve-se a porque n o sabia o que dizer. Sup s que esperava que a interrompesse. Virou-se para a colina e ent o, quando escutou sua voz, deteve-se:  
- Preciso pensar - disse Phillip.  
- No que? - N o deveria ter perguntado, n o deveria ter se intrometido, mas nunca tinha sido capaz de controlar-se.  
- N o sei - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. - Em tudo, suponho.  
Eloise assentiu e seguiu seu caminho para a casa.  
Mas aquele olhar perdido que tinha visto em seus olhos a perseguiu todo o dia.

Cap tulo 9.

"... todos sentimos falta de papai, sobre tudo nesta poca do ano. Mas pensa em como foi afortunado ao poder compartilhar dezoito anos com ele. N o me lembro muito dele e s vezes penso que tomara me tivesse podido conhecer melhor, tomara tivesse visto no que me converti."  
Eloise Bridgerton a seu irm o, o visconde Bridgerton, com ocasi o do d cimo anivers rio da morte de seu pai.  
Eloise desceu tarde para jantar de prop sito. N o se atrasou muito, porque n o gostava de chegar tarde e, sobre tudo, porque era algo que n o suportava em outros.  
Entretanto, depois do acontecido tarde, n o tinha nem id ia se sir Phillip desceria para janta teria podido ag entar esper -lo na sala, tentando n o comer as unhas ante a id ia de jantar sozinha.  
s sete e dez em ponto calculou que, s estava esperando, que n o ia descer para jantar com ela e, portanto, poderia passar diretamente sala e perceber que j estava previsto que jantaria sozinha.  
Entretanto, para sua maior surpresa e, sinceramente, tamb m foi um al vio, quando entrou na sala, Phillip estava junto janela, muito elegante com um traje que, embora n o fosse a ltima moda, estava perfeitamente feito e talhado a medida. Eloise viu que ia de branco e negro e se perguntou se seria porque ainda guardava um luto parcial por Marina ou se simplesmente levava essas cores porque gostava. Seus irm os costumavam renunciar s cores brilhantes e vistosas t o populares entre certos homens da alta sociedade de Londres, e sir Phillip, certamente, compartilhava o mesmo crit rio.  
Eloise ficou na porta um momento, observando o perfil do Phillip e perguntando-se se a teria visto. E ent o, ele se virou, murmurou seu nome e se aproximou dela.  
- Rogo-lhe aceite minhas desculpas pelo acontecido esta tarde - disse e, embora falasse com voz abafada, viu a s plica em seus olhos e sentiu que necessitava que o perdoasse.  
- N o tem que desculpar-se - disse ela e supunha que era a verdade. Como ia saber se devia desculpar-se se nem sequer entendia o que tinha acontecido?  
- N o, devo faz -lo - insistiu ele. - Reagi de maneira desmesurada. Eu...  
Eloise n o disse nada, s o observou enquanto ele se pigarreava.  
Phillip abriu a boca para falar mas passaram v rios segundos antes de que dissesse:  
- Marina esteve a ponto de afogar-se nesse lago.  
Eloise ficou gelad percebeu que aproximar boca at que sentiu os dedos nos l bios.  
- Mal sabia nadar - explicou ele.  
- Sinto muito - sussurrou ela. - Estava voc ...? - Como perguntar sem parecer intrometida? N o havia forma de evitar e tinha que saber. - Estava voc ali?  
Phillip assentiu, muito s rio.  
- Tirei-a da gua.  
- Teve sorte - sussurrou Eloise. - Com certeza devia estar aterrada.  
Phillip n o disse nada. Nem sequer assentiu.  
Eloise se lembrou de seu pai, do impotente que se havia sentido quando caiu ao ch o diante dela. J de menina era das que precisava fazer coisas. Jamais se tinha dedicado a observar a vida, sempre tinha querido fazer algo, arrumar coisas, inclusive pessoas. E a nica vez que realmente deveria agir, n o tinha podido fazer nada.  
- Me alegro de que pudesse salv -la - disse, em voz baixa. - Para voc , teria sido horr vel n o poder faz -lo.  
Phillip a olhou com curiosidade e ela se deu conta que aquelas palavras tinham devido soar muito estranhas e acrescentou:  
- ... muito dif cil... quando algu m morre e s pode se olhar, quando n o pode fazer nada para evitar. - E ent o, porque o momento o pedia e porque se sentia extra amente conectada a esse homem que estava de p diante dela, com uma voz suave e possivelmente um pouco triste, acrescentou: - Sei. Phillip levantou a cab olhou, questionando-a com o olhar.  
- Meu pai - disse ela.  
N o era algo de que costumasse falar com as pessoas; de fato, sua melhor amiga Penelope era a nica pessoa alheia fam lia mais pr xima que sabia que Eloise tinha sido a nica testemunha da morte de seu pai.  
- Sinto muito - sussurrou ele.  
- Sim - disse ela, melanc lica. - Eu tamb m.  
E ent o, Phillip disse algo muito estranho:  
- N o sabia que meus filhos soubessem nadar.  
O coment rio foi t o inesperado, uma mudan a de assunto t o repentina, que Eloise s p de piscar e dizer:  
- Perd o?  
Ofereceu-lhe o bra o para acompanh -la at sala.  
- N o sabia que soubessem nadar - repetiu, com voz profunda. - Nem sequer sei quem lhes ensinou.  
- Importa? - perguntou Eloise com suavidade.  
- Claro - respondeu ele, muito brusco, - porque deveria t -lo feito eu.  
Era duro olh -lo no rosto. Eloise n o recordava ter visto jamais a um homem t o atormentado pela dor e, entretanto, gostava daquela atitude.  
Qualquer homem que se preocupasse tanto por seus filhos, embora n o soubesse o que fazer quando estava com eles, devia ser um bom homem. Eloise sabia que, para ela, as coisas costumavam ser brancas ou negras, que s vezes tomava decis es sem parar a analisar a paleta de cinzas intermedi rias, mas tamb m sabia que agora estava certa.  
Sir Phillip Crane era um bom homem. Pode ser que n o fosse perfeito mas era um bom homem, e tinha um grande cora o.  
- Bom - disse ela, com brio porque, por um lado, era sua maneira de ser e, pelo outro, porque era como gostava de fazer frente aos problemas - Lutando com eles em vez de arrepender-se das coisas. - Agor pode fazer nada. N o podem desaprender o que aprenderam.  
Phillip se deteve e a olhou.  
- Tem raz o, claro - e logo, em um tom mais suave, acrescentou: - Mas fosse quem fosse que os ensinou , eu deveria ter sabido.  
Eloise estava de acordo nisso mas, ao v -lo t o preocupado, preferiu n o diz -lo em voz alta.  
- Ainda tem tempo - disse-lhe.  
- Do que? - perguntou ele, em um tom zombador que ia dirigido a ele mesmo. - De lhes ensinar a nadar de costas e assim ampliar seu repert rio?  
- Por que n o? - respondeu Eloise, um pouco brusca, porque nunca tinha tido muita paci ncia com a autocompaix o. - Mas tamb m de aprender mais coisas sobre eles.  
S o uns meninos encantadores.  
Ele a olhou, incr dulo.  
Ela limpou a garganta.  
- Bom, sim, s vezes se comportam mau...  
Phillip arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- De acordo, comportam-se mal muito freq entemente mas s necessitam que lhes preste um pouco mais de aten o.  
- Eles disseram?  
- Claro que n o - disse ela, rindo-se daquele coment rio t o inocente. - S t m oito anos. dizer com estas palavras. Mas para mim est mais que claro.  
Chegaram sala de jantar e Eloise tomou assento. Phillip se sentou frente a ela, aproximou uma m o ta a de vinho, mas em seguida a afastou. Moveu os l bios, de maneira quase impercept vel, como se quisesse dizer algo mas n o soubesse como. Afinal, depois de Eloise tomar um gole de vinho, perguntou-lhe:  
- Divertiram-se? Nadando, quero dizer.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Muito. Deveria ir com eles algum dia.  
Phillip fechou os olhos e os manteve assim um instante, n o muito longo, embora mais prolongado que uma piscada.  
- N o acredito que seja capaz - disse.  
Ela assentiu. Sabia que as lembran as eram muito poderosas.  
- Possivelmente em algum outro lugar - sugeriu. - Com certeza por aqui deve haver outro lago. Ou algum lago.  
Phillip esperou que Eloise pegasse a colher e s ent o come ou a tomar a sopa.  
- uma grande ideia. Acredito que... - deteve-se para limpar a garganta. - Acredito que poderia faz -lo. J pensarei onde podemos ir.  
Aquela express o foi deliciosa, a incerteza, a vulnerabilidade. O saber que, apesar de que n o estava seguro de estar fazendo o correto, ia tentar.  
O cora o de Eloise deu um salto, mas um salto de alegria, e teve vontade de levantar-se e lhe agarrar a m o, mas n o podia. Embora a mesa n o fosse mais longa que seu bra o, n o podia. Assim se limitou a sorrir e a esperar que aquele gesto o animasse.  
Phillip se tomou outra colherada de sopa, secou a boca com o guardanapo e disse:  
- Espero que nos acompanhe.  
- claro - respondeu Eloise, encantada. - Sentiria-me desolada se n o me convidassem.  
- Estou certo de que exagera - disse ele, sorrindo. - Mas, de qualquer modo, seria uma honra e, sinceramente, para mim seria uma tranq ilidade acrescentada t -la comigo.  
- Ante o curioso olhar de Eloise, Phillip se explicou: - Com certeza, com sua presen a, a excurs o ser um xito.  
- Estou certa que voc ...  
Phillip a interrompeu.  
- Todos estaremos muito melhor se voc nos acompanhar - disse, com nfase, e Eloise decidiu n o discutir e aceitar a adula o.  
Al m disso, era poss vel que tivesse raz o. Ele e os meninos estavam t o pouco acostumados a passar o tempo juntos que sua presen a serviria para relaxar os nimos.  
E n o lhe incomodou nada a id ia.  
- Talvez amanh - disse, - se continuar fazendo bom tempo.  
- Acho que se manter - respondeu Phillip. - O ar continua soprando do mesmo lado.  
Enquanto sorvia a sopa, um caldo de frango com verduras ao qual faltava um pouco de sal, Eloise o olhou.  
- Prediz o tempo? - perguntou, com um evidente cepticismo. Tinha um primo que estava convencido de que podia predizer o tempo e, sempre que o fazia caso, acabava empapada ou com os p s gelados.  
- Absolutamente - respondeu ele, - mas se pode... - deteve-se e inclinou um pouco a cabe a. - O que foi isso?  
- O que? - disse Eloise mas, enquanto o dizia, tamb m escutou. Uma discuss o e umas vozes que cada vez eram mais fortes. Passos decididos escutaram-se uma s rie de improp rios e, continuando, um grito de terror que s podia provir do mordomo...  
E ent o Eloise soube.  
- Meu deus - disse, inclinando a colher at que a sopa voltou a cair no prato.  
- Que diabos acontece? - perguntou Phillip, que se levantou e se preparou para defender sua casa ante os invasores.  
Embora n o sabia a que tipo de invasores teria que fazer frente. Que tipo de invasores pesados, intrometidos e diab licos teria que fazer frente em uns dez segundos.  
Mas Eloise sabia. E sabia que, falando da iminente seguran a do Phillip, "pesados, intrometidos e diab licos" n o era nada comparado com "furiosos, pouco razo veis e muito corpulentos".  
- Eloise? - perguntou Phillip, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando os dois escutaram que algu m gritava seu nome.  
Ela sentiu que o sangue lhe gelava nas veias. Sentiu-o, sabia que tinha acontecido, embora n o tivesse frio. Era imposs vel que sobrevivesse a isso, que superasse sem matar a algu m, preferivelmente a algu m que levasse seu mesmo sangue. Ficou de p , com os punhos fechados na mesa. Os passos que, para ser sincero, pareciam uma horda furiosa, estavam cada vez mais perto.  
- Conhece-os? - perguntou-lhe Phillip, bastante tranq ilo para algu m que estava a ponto de morrer.  
Ela assentiu e, sem saber como, conseguiu responder:  
- Meus irm os.

Phillip pensou, enquanto estava junto a parede com dois pares de m os lhe rodeando o pesco o, que Eloise poderia lhe haver advertido daquilo.  
N o teria sido necess rio dizer-lhe com v rios dias de antecipa o, mas teria sido um detalhe, embora insuficiente, isso sim, visto a for a de quatro homens muito corpulentos, muito zangados e, a julgar por seus rostos, muito parecidos.  
Irm os. Deveria ter imaginado. Certamente, n o era boa ideia cortejar a uma mulher que tinha irm os.  
E quatro, para ser exato.  
Quatro. Era incr vel que ainda continuasse vivo.  
- Anthony! - gritou Eloise. - Solte-o!  
Anthony, ou ao menos Phillip sup s que seria Anthony porque aqui ningu m teve o trabalho de apresentar-se formalmente, apertou as m os ao redor do pesco o do Phillip.  
- Benedict! - exclamou Eloise, dirigindo-se ao mais corpulento dos quatro.  
- Seja razo vel!  
O outro, bom o outro que o tinha pego pelo pesco o, porque havia dois mais que estavam um pouco mais longe observando-o tudo, soltou-o e se virou para a Eloise.  
E isso foi um grande engano porque, com a pressa por pegar o pesco o, ningu m se tinha fixado no olho arroxeado de Eloise.  
E, claro, acreditariam que seria culpa dele.  
Benedict soltou um grunhido feroz e agarrou ao Phillip pelo pesco o com tanta for a que o levantou do ch o.  
"Magn fico - pensou Phillip. - Agora sim que vou morrer." O primeiro apert o tinha sido inc modo, mas este...  
- Parem! - gritou Eloise, lan ando-se sobre Benedict e lhe puxando o cabelo. Benedict gritou quando Eloise lhe jogou a cabe a para tr s mas, por desgra a para o Phillip, Anthony se manteve firme, inclusive quando Benedict se viu obrigado a soltar as m os para desfazer-se de Eloise.  
Que, pelo que Phillip p de ver, porque a falta de oxig nio estava come ando a lhe afetar, estava brigando como uma fera. Co direita, estava puxando o cabelo de seu irm o Benedict e tinha o bra o esquerdo ao redor de seu pesco o, com o antebra o fixo debaixo do queixo.  
- Pelo amor de Deus - disse Benedict, girando sobre si mesmo enquanto tentava escapar de sua irm . - Que algu m me tire isso de cima!  
Como era de esperar, nenhum dos outros Bridgerton foi em sua ajuda. De fato, o que estava apoiado na parede parecia mais divertido com aquela situa o.  
Ao Phillip lhe come ou a nublar a vista mas, ainda assim, n o p de evitar admirar a fortaleza de Eloise. Era uma das poucas mulheres que sabia brigar e ganhar.  
De repente, o rosto do Anthony estava a escassos cent metros do dele.  
- Bateu-lhe? - grunhiu.  
"Como se pudesse responder", pensou Phillip.  
- N o! - exclamou Eloise, afastando sua aten o da cabe a do Benedict por um momento. - Claro que n o.  
Anthony a olhou fixamente enquanto voltava a empreend -la a golpes com seu irm o.  
- Nem claro nem nada.  
- Foi um acidente - insistiu ela. - Ele n o teve nada que ver. - E ent o, quando nenhum de seus irm os deu sinal de acredit -la, acrescentou:  
- Pelo amor de Deus! De verdade acham que defenderia a algu m que me tivesse batido?  
Aquilo pareceu funcionar porque, de repente, Anthony soltou ao Phillip, que caiu ao ch o, respirando com dificuldade.  
Quatro. Havia-lhe dito que tinha quatro irm os? Com certeza n o. Jamais teria se exposto casar-se com uma mulher que tivesse quatro irm os.  
S um est pido se amarraria a uma fam lia assim.  
- O que lhe fizeram? - perguntou Eloise, descendo das costas de Benedict e correndo ao lado do Phillip.  
- O que fez ele a voc ? - perguntou um dos outros irm os. Phillip viu que era o que antes de que seus outros irm os o agarrassem pelo pesco o, tinha-lhe dado um murro no queixo.  
Eloise lhe lan ou um olhar feroz.  
- O que faz voc aqui?  
- Proteger a honra de minha irm - respondeu ele.  
- Como se necessitasse de seu amparo. Se nem sequer tem vinte anos!  
"Caramba!, este deve ser o menino cujo nome come a pelo G. George? N o, n o esse nome. Gavin? N o..."  
- Tenho vinte e tr s anos - respondeu o menino, com toda a irritabilidade de um irm o pequeno.  
- E eu vinte e oito - disse ela. - N o necessitava de sua ajuda quando estava com fralda necessito agora.  
"Gregory, isso." Eloise lhe tinha falado dele em uma de suas cartas. Maldi o, se sabia aquilo, tamb m devia saber sobre a tropa de irm os. N o podia jogar a culpa a ningu m.  
- Queria vir - disse o que estava na esquina, que ainda n o tinha feito nenhuma tentativa de matar ao Phillip.  
Phillip pensou que era o que mais simpatizava, mais depois de ver como agarrava Gregory pelo bra o para evitar que se jogasse sobre sua irm que, por outra parte, era o que merecia, pensou Phillip, com muita ironia, do ch o da sala. Com que fraldas, n ?  
- Pois deveria t -lo detido - disse Eloise, alheia ao que estava passando pela cabe a de Phillip. - Sabem o humilhante que isto?  
Seus irm os a olharam como se tivesse ficado louca, e com toda a raz o, pensou Phillip.  
- Quando n o disse nada - disse Anthony, - perdeu todo o direito a se sentir humilhada, mortificada, inc moda ou qualquer outra emo o que n o seja a estupidez mais absoluta.  
Eloise parecia um pouco mais tranq ila mas, ainda assim, murmurou:  
- Como se fosse escutar algo do que me vai dizer.  
- N o como conosco - disse o que devia ser Colin, - com quem d cil e obediente, verdade?  
- Pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou Eloise, em um tom que as doloridas orelhas do Phillip perceberam como muito atraente.  
Doloridas? Tinham-lhe dado um golpe nas orelhas? N o o recordava. Em uma luta de quatro contra um era dif cil recordar tudo.  
- Voc - disse o que Phillip estava quase seguro que devia ser Anthony, assinalando-o com o indicador - n o se mova daqui.  
Como se fosse tent -lo.  
- E voc - disse ao Eloise, com uma voz ainda mais inexpressiva, se que era poss vel, - em que dem nios estava pensando?  
Eloise tentou amenizar o temporal com outra pergunta.  
- O que est o fazendo aqui?  
E o conseguiu, porque seu irm o caiu na armadilha e lhe respondeu.  
- Salv -la da ru na - disse-lhe, muito zangado. - Por Deus, Eloise, sabe como preocupados nos tinha?  
- E eu que pensava que n o se teriam dado conta - respondeu ela, tentando brincar.  
- Eloise - disse Anthony, - mam e est fora de si.  
Aquilo conseguiu preocup -la imediatamente.  
- OH, n o - sussurrou. - N o pensei nisso.  
- N o, n o o pensou - respondeu Anthony, com o tom severo que se esperava do homem que estava h vinte anos como cabe a de fam lia. - Deveria lhe dar uma boa surra.  
Phillip tentou ficar em p porque n o podia tolerar uma surra, mas ent o Anthony disse:  
- Ou, pelo menos, lhe p r uma focinheira. - E nesse momento Phillip soube que Anthony conhecia sua irm perfeitamente.  
- Aonde acha que vai? - perguntou Benedict, e Phillip se deu conta de que devia estar tentando ficar em p e se deixou cair outra vez ao ch o.  
Phillip olhou ao Eloise.  
- N o seria apropriado nos apresentar?  
- OH - disse Eloise. - Sim, claro. Estes s o meus irm os.  
- J imaginei isso - disse Phillip, com a voz rouca.  
Olhou-o, quase com a palavra perd o gravada nos olhos que, na opini o do Phillip, era o menos que podia fazer depois que seus irm os estiveram a ponto de mat -lo, e depois se virou para o grupo de homens e disse:  
- Anthony, Benedict, Colin e Gregory. Estes tr s - disse, refirindo-se , C, - s o meus irm os mais velhos. Este - disse, assinalando ao Gregory, - n o mais que uma crian a.  
Gregory esteve a ponto de lhe saltar em cima, e Phillip n o se teria oposto, porque assim o objetivo de seus punhos tivesse deixado de ser ele.  
E logo, Eloise se virou para o Phillip e disse a seus irm os:  
- Sir Phillip Crane, mas suponho que j sabem.  
- Deixou-lhe uma carta na escrivaninha - disse Colin.  
Eloise fechou os olhos. Ao Phillip pareceu que movia os l bios dizendo: "Est pida, est pida, est pida".  
Colin sorriu.  
- Procura ser mais cuidadosa no futuro, se decidir voltar a fugir.  
- Terei-o em conta - respondeu Eloise, embora come ava a apagar-se lentamente.  
- um bom momento para me levantar? - perguntou Phillip, dirigindo-se a ningu m em particular.  
- N o! - Era dif cil saber qual dos quatro tinha respondido mais alto.  
Phillip ficou no ch o. N o se considerava um covarde e, em realidade, era bastante bom na luta corpo a corpo, mas eram quatro.  
Pode ser que fora boxeador, mas n o era um idiota suicida.  
- Como fez isso no olho? - perguntou Colin.  
Eloise fez uma pausa antes de responder.  
- Foi um acidente.  
Colin ficou calado uns instantes e logo acrescentou:  
- Importaria-se ser um pouco mais expl cita?  
Eloise engoliu em seco e olhou ao Phillip, algo que ele desejou que n o tivesse feito porque assim s conseguia que "eles", como come ava a referir-se ao quarteto, convencessem-se ainda mais de que ele era o respons vel.  
Um mal-entendido que s podia lhe provocar a morte e posterior desmembramento. N o pareciam dispostos a deixar que ningu m pusesse uma m o em cima de suas irm s, e muito menos lhes pusesse um olho arroxeado.  
- Diga-lhes a verdade, Eloise - disse Phillip, cansado.  
- Foram seus filhos - disse, com uma careta.  
Entretanto, Phillip n o se preocupou. Embora tinham estado a ponto de estrangul -lo, n o pareciam capazes de golpear a dois meninos inocentes. E Eloise n o diria nada se tivesse acreditado que os estava pondo em perigo.  
- Tem filhos? - perguntou Anthony, lan ando ao Phillip um olhar menos depreciativo.  
Phillip pensou que Anthony tamb m devia ser pai.  
- Dois - respondeu Eloise. - Em realidade, s o g meos. Um menino e uma menina de oito anos.  
- Parab ns - disse Anthony.  
- Obrigado - respondeu Phillip, sentindo-se muito cansado e velho nesse momento. - Acredito que as condol ncias seriam mais adequadas.  
Anthony o olhou com curiosidade e quase sorrindo.  
- N o se mostraram excessivamente entusiasmados com minha chegada - disse Eloise.  
- Meninos preparados - disse Anthony.  
Ela o olhou muito s ria.  
- Amarraram uma corda no meio do corredor - disse. - Como a armadilha que me estendeu Colin. - Virou-se para seu irm o com um olhar diab lico. - Em 1804.  
Colin fez cara de incredulidade.  
- Lembra-se da data exata?  
- Lembra-se de tudo - disse Benedict.  
Eloise se virou para seu outro irm o.  
A pesar da dor na garganta, Phillip estava come ando a desfrutar da conversa.  
Eloise se virou para o Anthony, r gia como uma rainha.  
- Ca - disse.  
- Sobre o olho?  
- N o, sobre o quadril, mas n o tive tempo de apoiar as m os e bati a face. Suponho que o arroxeado se estendeu zona do olho.  
Anthony olhou ao Phillip com uma express o feroz.  
- a verdade?  
Phillip assentiu.  
- Juraria-o sobre a tumba de meu irm o. Os meninos lhe dir o o mesmo se quer subir para interrog -los.  
- Claro que n o quero - grunhiu Anthony. - Nunca faria... - limpou a garganta e disse:  
- Levante-se. - Embora compensasse a brutalidade do tom ao lhe oferecer a m o.  
Phillip a aceitou, porque j tinha decidido que era melhor o ter como aliado que como inimigo. Observou aos quatro Bridgerton, quase com precau o.  
Se decidiam atac -lo-os quatro de uma vez, n o tinha nenhuma op o, e n o estava t o seguro de que o perigo j tivesse passado.  
Ao final do dia, estaria casado ou mort estava preparado para a decis o que tomassem esses quatro com m o erguida.  
Ent o, depois de fazer calar seus quatro irm os mais novos com um olhar, Anthony se virou para o Phillip e disse:  
- Possivelmente queira me explicar, desde o come o, o que aconteceu.  
De soslaio, Phillip viu que Eloise abria a boca para intervir, mas logo a fechou e se sentou em uma cadeira com uma express o que, se n o era total, era o mais parecido submiss o que lhe tinha visto.  
Phillip decidiu que precisava aprender a olhar como Anthony Bridgerton. Faria calar a seus filhos rapidamente.  
- N o acredito que Eloise nos interrompa - disse Anthony, com suavidade. - Por favor, comece.  
Phillip olhou ao Eloise, que parecia a ponto de explodir. Entretanto, mordeu a l ngua que, para algu m como ela, era quase um milagre.  
Phillip relatou os sucessos que haviam trazido Eloise ao Romney Hall. Explicou ao Anthony sobre as cartas; como come ou tudo com a nota de p sames que sua irm lhe tinha enviado quando sua mulher tinha morrido e como, a partir daquilo, come aram uma amig vel correspond ncia, embora se viu obrigado a fazer uma pausa quando Colin disse:  
- Sempre me perguntei o que escrevia tanto tempo em seu quarto.  
Quando Phillip o olhou, estranhando, Colin levantou as m os e acrescentou:  
- Sempre levava os dedos manchados de tinta, e nunca soube por que.  
Phillip acabou de explicar a hist ria com um:  
- Assim, como ver o, procurava uma esposa. E, a julgar pelo tom das cartas, Eloise parecia inteligente e razo vel. Meus filhos, como comprovar o se ficarem o tempo suficiente para conhec -los, podem ser bastante... - procurou o adjetivo mais positivo... - dif ceis de controlar - disse, satisfeito com a descri o. - E esperava que Eloise fosse uma influ ncia tranq ila para eles.  
- Eloise? - zombou Benedict, e Phillip viu em seus rostos que os outros tr s irm os pensavam o mesmo.  
E embora Phillip talvez tivesse achado gra a no coment rio de Benedict, recordando todo o acontecido, e talvez inclusive tivesse estado de acordo com Anthony sobre a focinheira, ficou claro que os irm os Bridgerton n o tinham a sua irm na estima que merecia.  
- Sua irm - disse, com uma voz muito seca, - foi uma influ ncia maravilhosa para meus filhos. E rogo qu menosprezem diante de mim.  
Certamente, acabava de assinar sua senten a de morte. Eram quatro e insult -los assim n o jogava em seu favor. E apesar de que tinham cruzado meio pa s para proteger a virtude de Eloise, n o ia permitir que se apresentassem em sua casa e zombassem dela.  
Do Eloise, n o. N o diante dele.  
Entretanto, para sua maior surpresa, nenhum disse nada e Anthony, que ainda continuava com voz cantante, estava-o olhando fixamente enquanto assentia, como se estivesse tirando todas as capas at ver o que realmente havia em seu interior.  
- Voc e eu temos muito do que falar - disse Anthony, muito tranq ilo.  
Phillip assentiu.  
- Suponho que tamb m querer falar com sua irm .  
Eloise lhe lan ou um olhar de agradecimento. surpreendeu. Imaginava qu fazia nenhuma gra a que a deixassem de lado quando se tratava de sua vida.  
Em realidade, n o achava nenhuma gra a que a deixassem de lado, tratasse-se do que se tratasse.  
- Sim - disse Anthony. - De fato, acredito que primeiro falarei com ela, se a voc n o importa.  
Como se Phillip fosse t o est pido para contradizer a um Bridgerton enquanto os outros tr s estavam ali preparados para o que fosse.  
- Pode utilizar meu escrit rio - disse. - Eloise sabe onde est .  
Em seguida se deu conta de que era o pior que podia ter dito. Nenhum dos irm os necessitava que lhes recordasse que Eloise estava nessa casa o tempo suficiente para conhecer a distribui o dos aposentos.  
E, sem mais, Anthony e Eloise sa ram da sala, deixando ao Phillip s com o outros tr s irm os Bridgerton.  
- Importa-lhes que me sente? - perguntou Phillip, que temia que o teriam ali um bom tempo.  
- N o, sente-se tranq ilo - disse Colin, amigavelmente. Benedict e Gregory continuavam sem lhe tirar a vista de cima. Ao Phillip n o pareceu que Colin tivesse vindo fazer amigos. Pode ser que fosse mais am vel que seus irm os, mas reconheceu uma ast cia em seus olhos que era melhor n o evitar.  
- Comam, por favor - disse Phillip, indicando a comida que estava intacta em cima da mesa.  
Benedict e Gregory o olharam como se lhes estivesse oferecendo veneno, mas Colin se sentou frente a ele e agarrou um rangente p ozinho.  
- S o excelentes - disse-lhe Phillip, embora aquela noite ainda n o tinha tido ocasi o de prov -los.  
- Bem! - disse Colin, mordendo uma parte. - Estou morto de fome.  
- Como pode pensar em comer? - perguntou-lhe Gregory, furioso.  
- Sempre penso em comer - respondeu Colin, procurando com os olhos a manteiga at que a localizou. - No que outra coisa posso pensar?  
- Em sua mulher - grunhiu Benedict.  
- Ah, sim, minha mulher - disse Colin, assentindo. virou-se para o Phillip, olhou-o fixamente e acrescentou:  
- Para sua informa o, preferiria ter passado a noite com minha mulher.  
N o ocorreu a Phillip nenhuma resposta que n o fosse ofensiva para a ausente senhora Bridgerton, assim assentiu e passou manteiga em um p ozinho.  
Colin deu uma boa dentada ao dele e logo falou com a boca cheia. Esse gesto de m educa o foi um insulto direto para seu anfitri o.  
- Casamo-nos faz poucas semanas.  
Phillip arqueou uma sobrancelha, porque n o tinha entendido nada.  
- Somos rec m casados.  
Phillip assentiu porque sup s que teria que lhe dar alguma resposta.  
Colin se inclinou para diante.  
- De verdade, n o queria deixar a minha mulher s em casa.  
- Claro - sussurrou Phillip porque, a ver, o que outra coisa poderia ter dito?  
- Entendeu o que lhe disse? - perguntou-lhe Gregory.  
Colin se virou e lan ou um horripilante olhar a seu irm o que, obviamente, era muito jovem para dominar a arte dos matizes e o discurso circunspeto. Phillip n o disse nada at que Colin voltou a virar-se para a mesa e, ent o, ofereceu-lhe um prato de aspargos, que Colin aceitou encantado, e disse:  
- Deduzo que sente falta da sua mulher.  
Os quatro ficaram em sil ncio e ent o, depois de olhar a seu irm o com desd m, Colin disse:  
- Muito.  
Phillip olhou ao Benedict, porque era o nico que n o tinha tomado partido nessa discuss o.  
Crasso engano. Benedict estava esfregando as m os, e ainda parecia que se arrependia de n o hav -lo estrangulado quando tinha tido a oportunidade.  
Depois Phillip olhou ao Gregory, que tinha os bra os cruzados em cima do peito e estava furioso. Tinha o resto do corpo muito tenso, contendo uma raiva que possivelmente ia dirigida para o Phillip ou possivelmente para seus irm os, que passaram toda a noite tratando-o como a uma crian a. N o achou nenhuma gra a que Phillip o olhasse, assim levantou o queixo, apertou os dentes e...  
E Phillip teve bastante daquilo. Voltou a olhar ao Colin.  
Seguia comendo e, sem que Phillip se desse conta, tinha enganado a algu m do servi o para que lhe servisse um prato de sopa. J tinha deixado a colher no prato e agora estava olhando a outra m o. Com o indicador estendido, indicou ao Phillip enquanto, recalcando cada palavra, disse:  
- Sinto-falta - de-minha-mulher. A. Minha. Mulher.  
- Maldi o! - explodiu Phillip, por fim. - Se forem quebrar as pernas, por qu fazem de uma boa vez?

Cap tulo 10.

"... jamais saber , querida Penelope, a m sorte que teve que ter s irm s. Os meninos s o muito mais divertidos."  
Eloise Bridgerton ao Penelope Featherington depois de um passeio a cavalo pelo Hyde Park a meia-noite com seus tr s irm os mais velhos.

- S tem duas op es - disse Anthony, sentando-se na cadeira de Phillip como se o escrit rio fosse dele. - Ou se casa com ele em uma semana, ou se casa com ele em duas semanas.  
Eloise abriu a boca, horrorizada.  
- Anthony!  
- Esperava que lhe sugerisse outra alternativa? - perguntou seu irm o, suavemente. - Suponho que poder amos estender at dentro de tr s semanas, se a raz o for suficientemente convincente.  
Odiava que seu irm o falasse assim, como se fosse razo vel e s bio e ela n o fosse mais que uma menina caprichosa. Gostava muito mais quando destrambelhava. Ent o, ao menos, Eloise podia fazer ver que estava louco e que ela s era uma pobre v tima inocente.  
- N o vejo por que ia opor se - continuou ele. - N o veio aqui com a inten o de se casar com ele?  
- N o! Vim com a inten o de descobrir se queria me casar com ele.  
- E quer?  
- N o sei - disse ela. - S passaram dois dias.  
- E, entretanto - disse Anthony, olhando as unhas desinteresadamente, - tempo mais que suficiente para arruinar sua reputa o.  
- Sabe algu m que parti? - perguntou ela, em seguida. - Al m da fam lia, claro.  
- Ainda n o - admitiu ele. - Mas algu m se inteirar . Sempre se acaba inteirando algu m.  
- Tinha que haver uma acompanhante - disse Eloise, intrat vel.  
- Tinha? - perguntou Anthony, sem alterar-se, como quem pergunta se tinha que haver cordeiro para jantar ou se tinha que ir expedi o de ca a que tinham organizado em sua honra.  
- Vir logo.  
- Hmmm. Que m sorte que tenha chegado eu antes.  
- Muito m sorte - disse Eloise entre dentes.  
- O que disse? - perguntou ele, embora o fez com aquela horr vel voz que significava que tinha ouvido perfeitamente.  
- Anthony - disse Eloise, quase como um rogo, embora nem ela mesma tinha ideia do que lhe estava rogando.  
Anthony a olhou, com aquele olhar negro t o profundo e violento que s ent o Eloise soube que deveria agradecer quando fazia ver que se olhava as unhas.  
Deu um passo para tr s. Qualquer um que estivesse perto do Anthony Bridgerton quando estava zangado teria feito o mesmo.  
Entretanto, quando falou, fez isso com uma voz tranq ila e relaxada:  
- Voc sozinha se colocou nesta confus o - disse, muito devagar. - Assim ter que aceitar as conseq ncias.  
- Obrigaria-me a me casar com um homem ao qual mal conhe o? - sussurrou ela.  
- De verdad conhece? - respondeu Anthony. - Porque na sala de jantar parecia que o conhecia muito bem. Saltou em sua defesa na primeira oportunidade que teve.  
Enquanto falava, Anthony ia deixando sem argumentos e aquilo a tirava do s rio.  
- Isso n o basta para aceitar uma proposta de matrim nio - insistiu ela. - Ao menos, ainda n o.  
Entretanto, Anthony n o estava acostumado a se render com facilidade.  
- Ent o, quando? dentro de uma semana? Duas?  
- Basta! - exclamou ela, com uma vontade horr vel de tampar os ouvidos. - N o posso pensar.  
- N o, voc n o pensa - corrigiu-a ele. - Se tivesse parado para pensar, a utilizar essa parte do c rebro reservada para o bom senso, nunca teria partido de casa.  
Eloise cruzou os bra os e afastou o olhar. Aquele argumento era irrefut vel e lhe dava muita raiva.  
- O que vai fazer, Eloise? - perguntou Anthony.  
- N o sei - sussurrou ela, odiando o est pida que parecia.  
- Bom - disse Anthony, ainda com aquela horrorosa e tranq ila voz. - Pois parece que est em um bom apuro, n o?  
- Diz -lo n o suficiente? - saltou Eloise, com os punhos fechados altura das costelas. - Tem que acabar cada frase com uma pergunta?  
Anthony sorriu, embora n o parecia divertido.  
- E eu que pensava que agradeceria que lhe perguntasse sua opini o.  
- Est sendo condescendente e sabe disso.  
Anthony se inclinou para diante com o olhar aceso.  
- Tem alguma ideia do esfor o que estou fazendo por n o me alterar?  
Eloise achou melho -lo a prova.  
- Escapou-se no meio da noite - disse, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava. - E n o disse nada, nem sequer deixou uma nota...  
- Deixei uma nota! - gritou ela.  
Anthony a olhou incr dulo e carregado de paci ncia.  
- Deixei-a! - insistiu ela. - Deixei-a na mesa da entrada. Ao lado do vaso chin s.  
- E essa misteriosa nota dizia que...?  
- Dizia que n o se preocupassem, que estava bem e que me poria em contato com voc s em um m s.  
- Ah, que bom - mofou Anthony. - Isso me teria deixado muito mais tranq ilo.  
- N o sei com viram - disse Eloise, em voz baixa. - Certamente, se perdeu entre os convites.  
- Pelo que sab amos - continuou Anthony, aproximando-se de sua irm ,  
- tinham-na seq estrado.  
Eloise empalideceu. Jamais lhe tinha ocorrido que sua fam lia pudesse chegar a pensar algo assim. Jamais tinha imaginado que sua nota se extraviaria.  
- Sabe o que fez mam e, depois de quase morrer de preocupa o? - perguntou-lhe Anthony, muito s rio.  
Eloise negou com a cabe a, embora lhe desse medo saber a resposta.  
- Foi ao banco - continuou Anthony. - Sabe por que?  
- N o me poderia dizer voc ? - perguntou, assustada. Odiava as perguntas.  
Anthony, caminhando para ela quase levado pela ira, disse:  
- Foi assegurar-se de que os recursos estavam em ordem se por acaso precisasse tir -los para pagar um resgate por voc !  
Eloise se voltou para tr s, assustada pela ira na voz de seu irm o. Queria dizer: "Deixei uma nota", mas sabia que seria um engano. Equivocou-se, tinha sido uma est pida, e n o queria agravar sua estupidez tentando desculp -la.  
- No final, Penelope foi quem se imaginou o que tinha feito - disse Anthony. - Pedimo-lhe que registrasse sua habita o porque, possivelmente, passou ali mais horas que qualquer de n s.  
Eloise assentiu. Penelope tinha sido sua melhor amiga, e ainda o era, apesar de haver-se casado com o Colin.  
Tinham passado intermin veis horas em seu quarto conversando de tudo e de nada em concreto. As cartas de Phillip eram a nica coisa que lhe tinha escondido em toda sua vida.  
- Onde a encontrou? - perguntou Eloise. N o que importasse muito, ma de evitar sentir curiosidade.  
- Tinha ca do atr s da mesa. - Anthony cruzou os bra os. - junto com uma flor.  
Parecia o mais adequado.  
- bot nico - sussurrou.  
- O que?  
- Bot nico - repetiu Eloise, embora desta vez mais alto. - Sir Phillip. Estudou em Cambridge. Se seu ir tivesse morrido em Waterloo, teria sido professor universit rio.  
Anthony assentiu, digirindo aquela informa o, e o fato de que ela soubesse.  
- Se me disser que um homem cruel, que bater k em voc , que a insulta respeitar , n o a obrigarei a se casar com ele. Mas antes de que me responda, quero que me escute bem. uma Bridgerton. N o me importa com quem se case ou o nome que adote quando estiver diante de um sacerdote e diga seus votos em voz alta. Sempre ser uma Bridgerto Bridgerton comportamos de maneira honrosa e honesta, n o porque seja o que se espera de n s, mas sim porque o que somos.  
Eloise assentiu e engoliu em seco, em um esfor o de conter as l grimas que lhe enchiam os olhos.  
- Assim lhe perguntarei isso uma s vez - disse Anthony. - Existe alguma raz o pela que n o possa se casar com sir Phillip Crane?  
- N o - sussurrou ela. Nem sequer duvidou. N o estava preparada para isso, n o estava preparada para o matrim nio, mas n o ia manchar a verdade duvidando sobre a resposta.  
- J imaginava.  
Eloise ficou ali de p , quase desmaiada, sem saber o que fazer nem o que dizer. virou-se porque, embora queria que Anthony soubesse que estava chorando, n o queria que visse as l grimas.  
- Casarei-me com ele - disse, entre solu os. - Mas que... tivesse querido... Anthony guardou sil ncio um segundo, respeitando a ang stia de sua irm , mas quando ela n o acrescentou nada, disse:  
- O que tivesse querido, Eloise?  
- Esperava estar apaixonada - disse, t o baixo que mal se escutou.  
- J - disse, soberbo como sempre. - Pois deveria ter pensado antes de fugir, n o acha?  
Nesse momento, Eloise o odiou com todas suas for as.  
- Voc est apaixonado. Deveria entender.  
- Eu - disse, em um tom que deixava claro que n o achava nenhuma gra a ter se convertido no assunto de conversa, - casei-me com minha mulher porque a maior fofoqueira do pa s nos descobriu em uma situa o comprometedora.  
Eloise suspirou; sentia-se uma est pida. Fazia tantos anos que Anthony se casara, que tinha esquecido as penosas circunst ncias.  
- Quando me casei, n o queria a minha mulher - disse e depois, com uma voz mais suave e nost lgica, acrescentou. - Ou, se a queria, ainda n o sabia.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- Teve sorte - disse, desejando saber se ela teria a mesma sorte com o Phillip.  
E ent o, Anthony a surpreendeu, porqu recriminou nem a repreendeu. S disse:  
- J sei.  
- Estava perdida - sussurrou ela. - Quando Penelope e Colin se casaram... - deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, com a cabe a entre as m os. - Sou uma m pessoa. Devo ser muito m e superficial porque, quando se casaram, s podia pensar em mim.  
Anthony suspirou e se ajoelhou a seu lado.  
- N o uma m pessoa, Eloise. E sabe disso.  
Ela o olhou, perguntando-se desde quando esse homem, seu irm o mais velho, er bio. Se lhe tivesse gritado uma palavra mais, se lhe houvesse dito algo mais naquele tom zombador, a teria destro ado. A teria destro ado ou a teria deixado de pedra mas, em qualquer caso, entre eles se teria quebrado algo.  
E, entretanto, ali estava, o arrogante e orgulhoso cavalheiro da alta sociedade que tinha assumido perfei o o papel que a vida lhe tinha reservado, ajoelhado a seu lado, tomando a pel lhe falando com uma delicadeza que lhe rompia o cora o.  
- Alegrei-me por eles - disse ela. - Me alegro por eles.  
- J sei.  
- S deveria ter sentido felicidade.  
- Se assim tivesse sido, n o seria humana.  
- Penelope se converteu em minha irm - disse. - Deveria me ter alegrado.  
- N o havia dito que se alegrava?  
Ela assentiu.  
- E me alegro. Muito. De cora o. N o o digo por dizer.  
Anthony sorriu com benevol ncia e esperou que sua irm continuasse.  
- que, de repente, senti-me muito sozinha, e muito velha. - Olhou-o, perguntando-se se a entenderia. - Jamais pensei que ficaria atr s.  
Anthony estalou a l ngua.  
- Eloise Bridgerton, n o acredito que ningu m nunca cometa o grave engano de a deixar atr s.  
Eloise sorriu, maravilhada de que, entre todas as pessoas, fosse seu irm o quem lhe houvesse dito o que precisava escutar.  
- Suponho que jamais pensei que seria uma solteirona para sempre - disse. - Ou, ao menos, que se o fosse, Penelope tamb m o seria.  
Sei que n o nada bonito, e n o acredito que pensasse muito nisso mas...  
- Mas o que sentia - disse Anthony, acabando a frase por ela. - Acredito que Penelope tampouco achava que se casaria. E Colin tampouco. O amor pode chegar sem fazer ru do, sabe?  
Assentiu, perguntando-se se lhe aconteceria o mesmo. Certamente n o. Ela era das que necessitaria que lhe desse uma boa porrada na cabe a.  
- Me alegro de que se casaram - disse.  
- J sei. Eu tamb m.  
- Com sir Phillip - disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabe a para a porta, embora os homens estivessem do outro lado do corredor, girando duas vezes direita, - escrevemo-nos - durante um ano. E ent o mencionou o matrim nio. E o fez da maneira mais sens vel. N o me pediu que me casasse com ele, s me convidou a visit -lo para ver se nos adapt vamos bem. Disse-me que estava louco, que nem sequer me podia expor isso Quem se casaria com algu m a quem n o conhecia? - riu, nervosa. - E ent o Penelope e Colin anunciaram seu compromisso. Foi como se meu mundo se derrubasse. E ent o foi quando comecei a me expor isso Cada vez que olhava a escrivaninha, a gaveta onde guardava todas as cartas, era como se as visse cavando um buraco na madeira para sair luz.  
Anthony n o disse nada, s lhe apertou a m o, como se a entendesse perfeitamente.  
- Tinha que fazer algo - disse. - N o podia ficar vendo passar a vida por diante de mim como nada.  
Anthony estalou a l ngua.  
- Eloise - disse, - se estivesse em seu lugar, isso seria o ltimo pelo que me preocuparia.  
- Anth...  
- N o, me deixe terminar - disse ele. - uma pessoa muito especial, Eloise. A vida n o passa por diante de ti como se nada. Confia em mim.  
Vi-a crescer e tive que ser seu pai em ocasi es nas quais teria gostado de ser s seu irm o.  
Eloise abriu a boca enquanto tinha o cora o na garganta. Tinha raz o. Tinha-lhe feito de pai. Era um papel que nenhum dos dois queria para o Anthony, mas o tinha feito durante anos, e sem queixar-se.  
E agora foi ela quem lhe apertou a m o, e n o porque o quisesse, mas sim porque nesse momento se deu conta de quanto o queria.  
- Fa a com que a vida seja especial, Eloise - disse Anthony. - Sempre tomou suas pr prias decis es, sempre teve tudo sob controle. Pode ser que n o lhe parecesse isso, mas assim.  
Ela fechou os olhos um instante e meneou a cabe a enquanto dizia:  
- Bom, quando vim aqui, tentava tomar minha pr pria decis o. Parecia um bom plano.  
- E, talvez... - disse Anthony, muito devagar, - descobre que, no final, o . Sir Phillip parece um homem honrado.  
Elois de evitar fazer express o de zangada.  
- pudeste deduzir todo isso enquanto lhe rodeava o pesco o com as m os?  
Anthony lhe lan ou um olhar de superioridade.  
- Surpreenderia-se o que um homem pode deduzir de outro enquanto brigam.  
- A isso chamas brigar? Foram quatro contra um!  
Anthony encolheu os ombros.  
- N o disse que fosse uma briga justa.  
- incorrig vel.  
- Um adjetivo interessante, tendo em conta suas atividades mais recentes.  
Eloise se ruborizou.  
- Muito bem - disse Anthony, em um tom decidido que anunciava uma mudan a de assunto. - Isto o que vamos fazer.  
E Eloise soube que, dissesse o que dissesse, isso o que ela teria que fazer. Estava muito decidido.  
- Agora mesmo subir para fazer as malas - disse Anthony, - e nos instalaremos em Minha Casa durante uma semana.  
Eloise assentiu. Minha Casa era o estranho nome da casa do Benedict, no Wiltshire, n o muito longe do Romney Hall. Vivia ali com sua mulher, Sophie, e seus tr s filhos.  
N o era muito grande, mas haveria espa o de sobra para alguns Bridgerton mais.  
- Seu sir Phillip pode ir visit -la todo dia - continuou, e Eloise entendeu perfeitamente o significado dessa frase: Seu sir Phillip ir visit -la todo dia.  
Voltou a assentir.  
- Se, ao final da semana, determino que suficientemente bom para casar-se com voc , far isso. Imediatamente.  
- Est seguro de que pode julgar o car ter de um homem em uma semana?  
- N o se necessita mais - disse Anthony. - E se n o estiver seguro, esperaremos outra semana.  
- Talvez sir Phillip n o queira casar-se comigo - disse Eloise, que se sentiu na obriga o de diz -lo.  
Anthony a olhou fixamente.  
- N o tem essa op o.  
Eloise engoliu em seco.  
Anthony arqueou uma sobrancelha, muito arrogante.  
- Entendido?  
Ela assentiu. O plano de seu irm o parecia razo vel, de fato era mais razo vel que o que teriam proposto muitos irm os mais velhos, e se no final tudo sa sse mau, se decidisse que n o podia casar-se com sir Phillip Crane, ent o tinha uma semana para ver como sa a daquele embrulho.  
Em uma semana, podiam acontecer muitas coisas.  
Olhe tudo o que tinha acontecido na ltima.  
- Voltamos para a sala de jantar? - perguntou Anthony. - Suponho que deve ter fome e, se demorarmos um pouco mais, com certeza Colin deixar a despensa vazia a nosso anfitri o.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- Isso s mataram.  
Anthony fez uma pausa.  
- Assim me economizaria os gastos de umas bodas.  
- Anthony!  
- uma brincadeira, Eloise - disse, meneando a cabe a. - Venha, vamos ver se seu sir Phillip ainda continua no mundo dos vivos.  
- E ent o - ia dizendo Benedict quando Anthony e Eloise entraram na sala de jantar - chegou a empregada da taverna e tinha umas...  
- Benedict! - exclamou Eloise.  
Benedict olhou a sua irm com a culpa escrita no rosto, colocou as m os diante do peito, para demonstrar o tamanho do que estava dizendo, e acrescentou:  
- Perd o.  
- Est casado - brigou-lhe Eloise.  
- Sim, mas n o cego - disse Colin, com um sorriso.  
- E voc tamb m! - acusou-lhe ela.  
- Sim, mas n o cego - repetiu ele.  
- Eloise - disse Gregory com o que, segundo Eloise, era a maior amostra de condescend ncia que jamais tinha ouvido, - h coisas imposs veis de n o ver. Sobre tudo - acrescentou, se for homem.  
- verdade - admitiu Anthony. - Vi com meus pr prios olhos.  
Eloise os olhou horrorizada, tentando encontrar no rosto de algum deles um pouco de prud ncia. Seus olhos se detiveram no Phillip que, a julgar por seu aspecto, sem mencionar o princ pio de embriaguez, tinha estabelecido um v nculo por toda a vida com seus irm os durante o breve espa o de tempo que ela tinha estado no escrit rio falando com Anthony.  
- Sir Phillip? - perguntou, esperando que dissesse algo aceit vel.  
Entretanto, Phillip s p de sorrir.  
- Sei de quem est o falando - disse. - Estive nessa taverna v rias vezes. Lucy famosa em toda a prov ncia.  
- Inclusive eu ouvi falar dela - disse Benedict, assentindo. - S estou a uma hora a cavalo. Menos, se for a galope.  
Gregory se aproximou do Phillip, com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, e lhe perguntou:  
- E voc , alguma vez...?  
- Gregory! - gritou Eloise. Aquilo era muito. Seus irm os n o deveriam falar dessas coisas diante dela mas, al m disso, a ltima coisa que queria saber era se sir Phillip se deitara com uma empregada de taverna com uns seios do tamanho de uma sopeira.  
Entretanto, Phillip meneou a cabe a.  
- Est casada - disse. - E eu tamb m o estava.  
Anthony se virou para o Eloise e lhe sussurrou:  
- Ser um bom marido.  
- Alegra-me saber que este coment rio lhe serve para aprovar a um poss vel marido para sua adorada irm - disse ela.  
- Me acredite - insistiu Anthony. - Vi Lucy. E este homem tem um grande poder de auto-controle.  
Eloise colocou os bra os na cintura e se virou para seu irm o.  
- Sentiu tenta es?  
- Claro que n o! Kate me cortaria o pesco o.  
- N o estou falando do que Kate te faria se descobrisse que a tinha enganado, embora duvide que come asse pelo pesco o...  
Anthony fez uma careta. Sabia que sua irm tinha raz o.  
- S quero saber se sentiu tenta es.  
- N o - admitiu ele, meneando a cabe a. - Ma diga a ningu m. Antes me consideravam um libertino. N o quero que acreditem que estou totalmente domesticado.  
- Deveria lhe dar vergonha.  
Anthony sorriu.  
- E, entretanto, minha mulher continua estando louca por mim, que o que realmente importa, n o lhe parece?  
Eloise sup s que tinha raz o. Suspirou.  
- O que vamos fazer com estes? - disse, refirindo - se ao quarteto de homens sentados mesa que estava, literalmente, coberta de pratos vazios. Phillip, Benedict e Gregory estavam apoiados nos espaldars das cadeiras, saciados. Colin continuava comendo.  
Anthony se encolheu de ombros.  
- N o sei o que voc quer fazer , mas eu vou unir me a eles.  
Eloise ficou na porta, observando como se sentava e se servia uma ta a de vinho. Por sorte, tinham deixado de falar do Lucy e seus seios e agora falavam de boxe.  
Ou, ao menos, isso lhe tinha parecido. Phillip estava demonstrando um movimento de m os ao Gregory.  
E ent o lhe deu um murro na rosto.  
- Sinto muito - disse, golpeando ao Gregory nas costas. Entretanto, Eloise viu que tinha a comissura dos l bios levemente inclinada; estava sorrindo. - N o doer muito. A mim, o queixo j quase n o me d i.  
Gregory grunhiu algo assim como que n o lhe do a, mas acariciou o queixo.  
- Sir Phillip? - disse Eloise, em voz alta. - Posso falar com voc um segundo?  
- Claro - respondeu ele, e se levantou imediatamente embora, em realidade, todos os homens deveriam ter se levantado, j que ela continuava de p na porta.  
Phillip se aproximou.  
- Acontece algo?  
- Estava preocupada se por acaso o tinham matado - disse ela, entre dentes.  
- OH - disse ele, com aquele amplo sorriso que tinha qualquer homem depois de ter tomado tr s copos de vinho. - N o o fizeram.  
- J o vejo - disse ela. - O que se passou?  
Phillip olhou para a mesa. Anthony se estava acabando o que Colin tinha deixado intacto na mesa (certamente, porqu tinha visto), e Benedict estava jogando a cadeira para tr s, tentando manter o equil brio sobre duas pernas. Gregory estava cantarolando uma melodia, com os olhos fechados e um est pido sorriso, certamente pensando em Lucy, ou em determinadas partes desproporcionalmente grandes da anatomia de Lucy.  
Phillip se virou para ela e encolheu os ombros.  
E Eloise, esgotando quase toda sua paci ncia, acrescentou:  
- Desde quando s o todos t o bons amigos?  
- OH - assentiu ele. - Isso muito engra ado. De fato, pedi-lhes que me quebrassem as pernas.  
Eloise o olhou. Por muitos anos que vivesse, jamais entenderia aos homens. Tinha quatro irm os e se supunha que deveria ser capaz de entender melhor que outras mulheres e possivelmente tinha demorado vinte e oito anos em descobrir que os homens, simplesmente, eram insetos estranhos.  
Phillip voltou a encolher os ombros.  
- Pelo visto, serviu para romper o gelo.  
- J o vejo.  
Eloise o olhou, Phillip a olhou e, de esguelha, Eloise viu que Anthony os estava olhando. De repente, Phillip recuperou a sobriedade.  
- Teremos que nos casar - disse.  
- Sei.  
- S fizer, quebraram-me as pernas.  
- N o se deteriam a - resmungou ela, - mas embora assim fosse, uma dama gosta de pensar que a escolheram por outra raz o que n o seja a sa de osteop tica do futuro noivo.  
Phillip a olhou, surpreso.  
- N o sou est pida - murmurou ela. - Estudei latim.  
- Sim, claro - respondeu ele, muito devagar, como fazem os homens quando n o sabem o que dizer e querem encher um espa o.  
- Ou, ao menos - insistiu ela, procurando algo que pudesse interpretar-se como uma adula o, - possivelmente por alguma outra raz o que essa.  
- Sim, claro - repetiu ele, assentindo, embora n o dissesse nada mais.  
Eloise o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.  
- Quanto vinho bebeu?  
- S tr s. - Fez uma pausa, pensou, e acrescentou: - Possivelmente quatro.  
- Copos ou garrafas?  
Phillip n o estava seguro de conhecer a resposta.  
Eloise olhou para a mesa. Havia quatro garrafas de vinho na mesa e tr s estavam vazias.  
- N o os deixei sozinhos tanto tempo - disse.  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
- Tinha que escolher: beber com eles ou deixar que me quebrassem as pernas. A decis o era bastante simples.  
- Anthony! - exclamou Eloise.  
J tinha tido suficiente de sir Phillip. Tinha tido suficiente de todos e de tudo. De homens, de matrim nio, de pernas quebradas e garrafas de vinho vazias. Mas, sobretudo, j tinha tido suficiente dela mesma, de ter perdido tanto o controle sobre a situa o, de sentir-se t o impotente ante as voltas da vida.  
- Quero ir - disse.  
Anthony assentiu e grunhiu, mastigando o ltimo peda o de frango que Colin tinha deixado.  
- Anthony, agora.  
E seu irm o deve ter notado algo em sua voz, certamente a maneira como tinha vocalizado as palavras, porque se levantou e disse:  
- claro.  
Eloise jamais se alegrou tanto de ver o interior de uma carruagem.

Cap tulo 11.

"... n o suporto que um homem beba muito. Por isso estou convencida que entender por que n o posso aceitar a proposta de matrim nio de Lorde Wescott."  
Eloise Bridgerton a seu irm o Benedict, depois de recusar sua segunda proposta de matrim nio.

- N o! - exclamou Sophie Bridgerton, a mi da e quase et rea mulher do Benedict. - N o pode ser!  
- De verdade - disse Eloise, sorrindo, enquanto se voltava a sentar na cadeira e bebia um gole de limonada. - E estavam todos b bados!  
- Amigos - sussurrou Sophie, dando a entender Eloise que o que a tinha tirado do s rio na noite anterior era esse comportamento de camaradagem dos homens.  
Obviamente, s necessitava de uma mulher para poder desafogar-se tranq ilamente.  
Sophie franziu o cenho.  
- N o me diga que outra vez estavam falando dessa pobre Lucy?  
Eloise se surpreendeu.  
- Sabe quem ?  
- Todo mundo sabe quem . Deus sabe que imposs ve -la se cruzar com ela pela rua.  
Eloise tentou imagin -la ma de.  
- Para ser justa - sussurrou Sophie, apesar de n o haver ningu m perto delas, - sinto muito por ela. Toda essa aten o e, al m disso, tanto peso n o deve ser bom para as costas.  
Eloise tentou n o rir, ma de evit -lo.  
- Um dia, Posy inclusive perguntou!  
Eloise abriu a boca, surpreendida. Posy era a meio-irm de Sophie que, antes de casar-se com o jovial vig rio do vilarejo, que vivia a poucos quil metros do Benedict e Sophie, tinha vivido v rios anos com eles. Tamb m era a pessoa mais simp tica que Eloise tinha conhecido em sua vida e se havia algu m capaz de fazer-se amiga de uma empregada de taverna com os seios enormes, essa era Posy.  
- Est na par quia do Hugh - continuou Sophie. Hugh era o marido de Posy. - Assim com certeza se conhecem.  
- E o que lhe disse? - perguntou Eloise.  
- Posy?  
- N o, Lucy.  
- Ah, n o sei - disse Sophie, fazendo uma careta. - Posy n o me quis dizer pode acreditar nisso? Posy e eu jamais tivemos segredos. Disse-me que n o podia trair a confian a de uma paroquiana.  
Ao Eloise pareceu um gesto muito nobre.  
- Embora n o me concerne, claro - disse, com toda a seguran a de uma mulher que se sabe querida. - Benedict jamais me enganaria.  
- Claro que n o - acrescentou Eloise. A hist ria de amor do Benedict e Sophie era legend ria na fam lia Bridgerton. De fato, era uma das raz es pelas quais Eloise tinha recusado tantas propostas de matrim nio. Queria esse tipo de amor, paix o e drama. Queria mais que esse "Tenho tr s casas, dezesseis cavalos e quarenta e dois c es de ca a" que lhe havia dito um de seus pretendentes.  
- Entretanto - continuou Sophie, - n o acredito que seja t o dif cil fechar a boca quando a v pela rua.  
Eloise estava a ponto de lhe afirmar, com veem ncia, como estava muito de acordo com ela quando viu que sir Phillip se aproximava para ela pelo jardim.  
- ele? - perguntou Sophie, sorrindo.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- muito bonito.  
- Sim, suponho que sim - disse Eloise, muito devagar.  
- Sup e? - perguntou Sophie, impaciente. - N o se fa a de idiota comigo, Eloise Bridgerton. Fui sua criada e a conhe o melhor do que ningu m deveria.  
Eloise se absteve de comentar que s tinha sido sua criada durante duas semanas, o tempo necess rio para que ela e Benedict esclarecessem seus sentimentos e decidissem casar-se.  
- De acordo - admitiu. - muito bonito, se voc gostar dos homens rudes e rurais.  
- E voc gosta - apontou divertida Sophie.  
Para sua completa mortifica o, Eloise se ruborizou.  
- Pode ser - murmurou.  
- Al m disso - acrescentou Sophie, - trouxe flores.  
- bot nico - disse Eloise.  
- Bom, isso n o tira m rito ao gesto.  
- N o, s o facilita.  
- Eloise - repreendeu-a Sophie. - Deixa de fazer isso.  
- O que?  
- Tentar esquartej -lo antes de lhe dar uma oportunidade.  
- N o estou fazendo isso - protestou Eloise, embora sabia perfeitamente que estava mentindo. Odiava que sua fam lia estivesse tentando lhe arruinar a vida, embora o fizessem com a melhor inten o, e se sentia intrat vel e pouco cooperativa.  
- Pois me parece que as flores s o muito bonitas - disse Sophie, muito decidida. - N o me importa se tiver oitocentas variedades em casa. O fato que pensou em traz -las.  
Eloise assentiu, odiando-se. Queria sentir-se melhor, queria estar contente e otimista, mas n o podia.  
- Benedict nunca me explicou os detalhes - continuou Sophie, ignorando a ang stia de Eloise. - J conhece os homens. Nunca lhe dizem o que quer saber.  
- O que quer saber?  
Sophie olhou a sir Phillip, para calcular o tempo que ainda tinham para falar.  
- Est bem, para come ar, verdade qu conhecia quando se escapou?  
- Em pessoa, n o - admitiu Eloise. Quando o explicava, parecia uma estupidez. Quem ia pensar que uma Bridgerton escaparia com um homem a quem n o conhecia?  
- Bom - disse Sophie, com uma voz muito pr tica. - Se, ao final, tudo sai bem ser uma hist ria maravilhosa.  
Eloise engoliu em seco, um pouco desconfort vel. Ainda era muito cedo para saber se, ao final, tudo sairia bem. Suspeitava, bem estava certa, que acabaria casada com sir Phillip, mas quem sabia que tipo de matrim nio iriam ter? N o o amava, ao menos, n o de momento, e ele tampouco a queria e, embora a princ pio achava que n o passava nada, agora que estava no Wiltshire, tentando n o dar-se conta de como Benedict olhava ao Sophie, perguntava-se se teria cometido um engano monumental. Al m disso queria casar-se com um homem que, basicamente, o que queria era uma m e para seus filhos?  
Se n o podia ter amor, n o era melhor estar sozinha?  
Por desgra a, a nica maneira de responder a essas perguntas era casando-se com sir Phillip e ver como ia. E, se n o sa a bem...  
Estaria apanhada.  
O caminho mais f cil para terminar um matrim nio era a morte e, honestamente, era uma op o que Eloise jamais se exp s.  
- Senhorita Bridgerton.  
Phillip estava frente a ela, lhe oferecendo um ramo de orqu deas brancas.  
- Trouxe-lhe isto.  
Eloise sorriu, animada pelo comich o que sentiu ante sua presen a.  
- Obrigado - disse, aceitando as flores e as cheirando. - S o lindas.  
- Onde as conseguiu? - perguntou Sophie. - S o deliciosas.  
- Cultivo-as eu mesmo - respondeu ele. - Tenho uma estufa.  
- Sim, verdade - disse Sophie. - Eloise comentou que bot nico. Eu tento cuidar do jardim, embora deva admitir que, na metade do tempo, n o tenho nem a menor ideia do que fa o.  
Estou certa que os jardineiros me consideram sua cruz. Eloise pigarreou, consciente de que n o tinha feito as devidas apresenta es.  
- Sir Phillip - disse, fazendo um gesto para sua cunhada, - apresento Sophie, a mulher do Benedict.  
Phillip a segurou pel fez uma rever ncia, dizendo:  
- Senhora Bridgerton.  
- um prazer conhec -lo - disse Sophie, com seu melhor sorriso. - Por favor, me chame por meu nome de batismo. ouvi que com Eloise o faz e, al m disso, parece que virtualmente um membro mais da fam lia.  
Eloise se ruborizou.  
- OH! - exclamou Sophie, envergonhada. - N o o dizia por voc , Eloise. Jamais assumiria que... OH, c us. Queria dizer que o dizia porque os homens... - Baixou a cabe a ao mesmo tempo que mostrava o rosto vermelho como um tomate. - Bom - sussurrou, - ouvi que ontem beberam muito vinho.  
Phillip pigarreou.  
- Um detalhe que prefiro n o recordar.  
- O fato de que o recorde j muito - disse Eloise, com do ura.  
Phillip a olhou, deixando claro qu tinha enganado com esse tom inocente.  
- muito am vel.  
- D i-lhe a cabe a? - perguntou ela.  
Ele fez uma careta.  
- Muito.  
Ela deveria ter se preocupado. Deveria ter sido am vel com ele, sobretudo depois de ter o trabalho de lhe trazer aquelas orqu deas t o especiais. Entretanto, n o p de evitar pensar que tinha o que merecia e disse, tranq ilamente, mas o disse:  
- Me alegro.  
- Eloise! - brigou-a Sophie.  
- Como est Benedict? - perguntou-lhe Eloise, docemente.  
Sophie suspirou.  
- Leva toda a manh atirado por a , e Gregory nem sequer se levantou da cama.  
- Em compara o com eles, parece que sa bastante bem - disse Phillip.  
- exce o do Colin - disse Eloise. - Jamais se ressente dos efeitos do lcool. E Anthony bebeu menos que os outros, claro.  
- Um homem com sorte.  
- Quer beber algo, sir Phillip? - perguntou Sophie, arrumando o chap u para que lhe fizesse sombra nos olhos. - Sem lcool, claro, tendo em conta as circunst ncias.  
Seria um prazer convid -lo a um copo de limonada.  
- Aceitarei-o encantado. Obrigado. - Viu como se levantava e se afastava para a casa e se sentou em sua cadeira, diante de Eloise.  
- Alegra-me muito v -la esta manh - disse, limpando a garganta.  
Nunca tinha sido um homem muito falador e, obviamente, esse dia n o era uma exce o, apesar das extraordin rias circunst ncias que os tinham levado a essa situa o.  
- Eu tamb m - disse ela.  
Phillip mudou de postura. A cadeira era muito pequena para ele, como quase todas.  
- Devo me desculpar por meu comportamento de ontem noite - disse, com rigidez.  
Ela o olhou, perdendo uns segundos naqueles olhos negros, antes de descer a vista para a grama. Parecia sincero, certamente o era. N o o conhecia muito bem; ao menos, n o o suficiente para casar-se embora isso agora tinha ficado em um segundo plano, mas n o parecia dos que pedem perd o ligeira. Entretanto, ainda n o estava preparada para cair a seus p s agradecida, de modo que, quando lhe respondeu, fez isso em um tom moderado.  
- Tenho irm os - disse. - J estou acostumada.  
- Pode ser que voc o esteja, mas eu n o. E lhe asseguro que n o tenho por costume beber em excesso.  
Eloise assentiu, aceitando suas desculpas.  
- Estive pensando - disse ele.  
- Eu tamb m.  
Phillip pigarreou e tocou o n da gravata como se, de repente, apertasse-lhe.  
- Teremos que nos casar, claro.  
N o lhe disse nada que ela n o soubesse, mas havia algo terr vel em sua voz. Possivelmente foi a aus ncia de emo o, como se fosse um problema mais que tivesse que resolver.  
Ou possivelmente foi a maneira t o resolvida de diz -lo, como se ela n o tivesse outra op o, e embora, em realidade, era assim, n o gostava que o recordassem.  
Fosse o que fosse, fez ela sentir-se estranha, e inc moda, como se precisasse saltar e sair de seu corpo. Passou sua vida de adulta tomando suas pr prias decis es e se considerava a mulher mais afortunada do mundo porque sua fam lia o tinha permitido. Possivelmente por isso agora lhe parecia insuport vel que a obrigassem a ir por um caminho antes de estar preparada para isso.  
Ou possivelmente era insuport vel porque tinha sido ela quem tinha come ado tudo. Estava furiosa consigo mesma e, por isso, estava mais insolente com todo mundo.  
- Farei o que esteja em minha m o para faz -la feliz - disse ele, um pouco brusco. - E os meninos necessitam de uma m e.  
Eloise sorriu. Teria gostado que se casassem por algo mais que as crian as.  
- Estou certo de que ser uma grande ajuda - disse ele.  
- Uma grande ajuda - repetiu ela, odiando o som dessas palavras.  
- N o est de acordo?  
Eloise assentiu, basicamente porque tinha medo de que, se abrisse a boca, come aria a gritar.  
- Perfeito - disse ele. - Ent o est tudo arrumado.  
"Est tudo arrumado." Aquela seria, para o resto de sua vida, sua grande proposta de matrim nio. E o pior de tudo era que n o tinha direito a queixar-se.  
Era ela quem escapou de casa sem dar ao Phillip tempo suficiente para encontrar uma acompanhante. Era ela quem tinha decidido ir em busca de seu destino.  
Era ela quem tinha agido sem pensar e agora a nica coisa que tinha eram essas palavras. "Est tudo arrumado."  
Engoliu em seco.  
- Perfeito.  
Phillip a olhou, estranhando.  
- N o est contente?  
- Claro - disse, muito seca.  
- Poi parece.  
- Estou contente - repetiu ela.  
Phillip disse algo entre dentes.  
- O que disse? - perguntou ela.  
- Nada.  
- Disse algo.  
Olhou-a com impaci ncia.  
- Se tivesse querido que escutasse, teria dito em voz alta.  
Eloise conteve o f lego.  
- Em tal caso, n o deveria haver dito nada.  
- H algumas coisas - disse Phillip, - que imposs vel guardar-se dentro.  
- O que disse? - insistiu ela.  
Phillip se passo pelo cabelo.  
- Eloise...  
- Insultou-me?  
- De verdade quer saber?  
- Posto que parece que vamos casar nos - disse ela, - sim.  
- N o recordo as palavras exatas - respondeu. - Mas acredito ter combinado as palavras "mulheres" e "pouco bom senso" na mesma frase.  
N o deveria ter dito. Sabia que n o deveria ter dito; era de m educa o em qualquer circunst ncia e, na atual, muito mais. Entretanto, tinha-o cravado uma e outra vez at que o tinha feito explodir. Era como se lhe tivesse posto uma agulha debaixo da pele e logo, para divertir-se, tivesse come ado a mov -la.  
Al m disso, por que estava de t o mau humor, esta manh ? Ele s tinha posto as cartas sobre a mesa. Teriam que casar-se e, sinceramente, deveria alegrar-se de que, j que se tinha metido em uma situ comprometedora, ao menos fora com um homem que estivesse disposto a fazer o correto e aceitasse casar-se com ela.  
N o esperava que lhe agradecesse. Dem nios, ele tinha culpa como ela; tinha-a convidado a visit -lo. Mas esperar um sorriso e bom humor era pedir muito?  
- Me alegro de que tenhamos mantido esta conversa - disse, de repente, Eloise. - esteve muito bem.  
Phillip a olhou, suspeitando algo mau em seguida.  
- Como?  
- Foi muito ben fica - disse. - Uma mulher sempre deveria conhecer seu futuro marido antes de casar-se e...  
Phillip resmungou. Aquilo n o ia terminar bem.  
- E - acrescentou Eloise, muito seca, lhe interrompendo o resmungo - ficou muito claro seu sentimento pelas mulheres.  
Phillip estava acostumado a fugir dos conflitos mas aquilo j era muito.  
- Se n o recorda mau - respondeu, - nunca lhe expressei meu sentimento pelas as mulheres.  
- Supunha-o - disse ela. - E a frase com as palavras "mulheres" e "pouco bom senso" s me confirmou isso.  
- Seriamente? - perguntou ele arrastando as palavras. - Bom, pois agora penso outra coisa.  
Ela entrecerrou os olhos.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Que mudei de opini o. Acabo de decidir que n o tenho nenhum problema com o g nero feminino. De fato, nica que encontro insuport vel voc .  
Eloise se virou , ofendida.  
- Ningu m a chamou insuport vel antes? - custava-lhe acredit -lo.  
- Ningu m que n o fosse de minha fam lia - respondeu ela.  
- Pois deve viver em uma sociedade muito educada. - Phillip voltou a mudar de posi o. que ningu m fazia cadeira para homens corpulentos.  
- Isso ou lhe t m tanto medo que se acomodam a seus caprichos.  
Eloise se ruborizou e Phillip n o soube se era porque tinha acertado e lhe dava vergonha ou se estava t o zangada que n o podia nem pensar.  
Certamente, por ambas as coisas.  
- Sinto muito - disse Eloise, entre dentes.  
Phillip a olhou, surpreso.  
- Como diz? - N o podia ser verdade.  
- Disse que sinto muito - repetiu ela, deixando claro que n o ia repetir o uma terceira vez, assim seria melhor que prestasse aten o.  
- OH - disse ele, que estava muito surpreso para dizer qualquer outra coisa. - Obrigado.  
- De nada. - O tom n o era muito am vel, mas parecia estar fazendo um esfor o por controlar-se.  
Por um segundo, Phillip n o disse nada. Mas log de evitar perguntar:  
- Por que?  
Ela o olhou, irritada pelo fato de que n o tivesse dado por terminada a conversa.  
- Tinha que pergunt -lo?  
- Bom, sim.  
- Sinto muito - grunhiu Eloise, - porque estou de mau humor e fui muito mal educada com voc . E se me pergunta qu o mal educada fui, juro-lhe que me levantarei, partire me voltar a ver na vida porque, o advirto, esta desculpa j muito dif cil por si mesma para que ainda tenha que lhe dar mais explica es.  
Phillip decidiu que aquilo bastaria.  
- Obrigado - disse, com suavidade.  
N o disse nada em um minuto que foi, certamente, o minuto mais longo de sua vida, mas ent o decidiu atrever-se e diz -lo.  
- Se lhe servir de algo - disse-lhe, - j tinha decidido que nos adaptar amos bem antes de que chegassem seus irm os. J tinha decidido lhe pedir que se casasse comigo.  
Como Deus manda, com um anel e o que seja que se sup e que tenha que fazer. N o sei. passou muito tempo desde que propus matrim nio a minha finada mulher e, em qualquer caso, aquilo n o se produziu nas melhores circunst ncias.  
Eloise o olhou, surpreendida... e possivelmente tamb m um pouco agradecida.  
- Sinto muito que a chegada de seus irm os tenha acelerado algo para o que ainda n o estava preparada - disse, - mas n o lamento que tenha acontecido.  
- N o? - sussurrou ela. - De verdade?  
- Darei-lhe tudo o que possa necessitar - disse, - dentro dos limites do razo vel, claro. Mas n o posso... - Levantou a cabe a e viu que Anthony e Colin vinham para eles, seguidos de um gar om com uma bandeja cheia de comida. - N o posso falar por seus irm os. Imagino que estar o dispostos a esperar o tempo que voc necessitar.  
Entretanto, e para lhe ser justo, se fosse minha irm j a teria levado igreja ontem de noite.  
Eloise olhou a seus irm os; ainda demorariam meio minuto em chegar. Abriu a boca e logo a fechou porque, obviamente, tinha pensado duas vezes antes de falar.  
N o obstante, depois de v rios segundos, durante os quais Phillip quase p de ver como girava a maquinaria dentro de sua cabe a, Eloise lhe perguntou:  
- Por que decidiu que nos adaptar amos bem?  
- Perd o? - S era uma manobra de prorrogra o, claro. N o esperava uma pergunta t o direta.  
Embora s Deus sabia por que n o. Ao fim e ao cabo, era Eloise.  
- Por que decidiu que nos adaptar amos bem? - repetiu ela, muito decidida.  
Embora, claro, assim como Eloise fazia as perguntas, com decis o. Quando podia ir direta ao ponto e chegar ao fundo de uma quest o, nunca andava com rodeios.  
- N ... Eu... - Phillip tossiu para limpar a garganta.  
- N o sabe - disse Eloise, decepcionada.  
- Claro que sei - protestou ele. Nenhum homem gostava que lhe dissessem que n o sabia por que fazia as coisas.  
- N o sabe. Se soubesse, n o estaria a sentado sem dizer nada.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! que n o tem nem um pouco de compaix o? Um homem necessita um tempo para formular uma resposta.  
- Ah - disse a sempre genial voz do Colin Bridgerton. - Aqui est o casal feliz.  
Phillip jamais tinha estado t o contente de ver outro ser humano em toda sua vida.  
- Bom dia - disse aos dois Bridgerton, incrivelmente feliz de escapar do interrogat rio de Eloise.  
- Tem fome? - perguntou-lhe Colin, sentando-se a seu lado. - Tomei a liberdade de pedir que nos servissem o caf da manh ao ar livre.  
Phillip olhou ao lacaio e se perguntou se deveria lhe oferecer sua ajuda. Dava a sensa o de que o pobre homem cairia redondo em qualquer momento pelo peso da bandeja.  
- Como est esta manh ? - perguntou-lhe Anthony a sua irm enquanto se sentava no banco, a seu lado.  
- Bem - respondeu ela.  
- Tem fome?  
- N o.  
- Est contente?  
- N o por voc .  
Anthony olhou ao Phillip.  
- Normalmente mais faladora.  
Phillip se perguntou se Eloise seria capaz de bater em seu irm o. Era o que merecia.  
O lacaio deixou cair a bandeja na mesa fazendo mais ru do do que o normal e, embora se desculpou, Anthony lhe disse que n o tinha import ncia, que nem o pr prio H rcules seria capaz de transportar toda a comida que Colin podia engolir.  
Os irm os Bridgerton se serviram eles mesmos e logo Anthony se virou para a Eloise e Phillip e disse - Os dois parecem muito em sintonia.  
Eloise o olhou sem esconder a hostilidade que sentia por ele.  
- Ah, sim? E quando se deu conta?  
- Vi-o em seguida - disse, encolhendo os ombros. Olhou ao Phillip. - Foi pela briga. Os melhores casais sempre discutem.  
- Alegra-me sab -lo - murmurou Phillip.  
- Minha mulher e eu estamos acostumados a ter conversas similares embora sempre acaba me dando a raz o - disse Anthony, tranq ilamente.  
Eloise o atravessou com o olhar.  
- claro, a vers o de minha mulher totalmente diferente - acrescentou, encolhendo os ombros outra vez.  
- Deixo-a acreditar que sou eu quem d raz o a ela. - Olhou Phillip e sorriu. - Assim mais f cil.  
Phillip olhou para Eloise. Pelo visto, estava fazendo um grande esfor o por conter-se.  
- Quando chegou? - perguntou-lhe Anthony.  
- Faz uns minutos - respondeu Phillip.  
- Sim - disse Eloise. - E me prop s matrim nio. Suponho que o alegrar sab -lo.  
Phillip, surpreso pelo repentino an ncio, come ou a tossir.  
- Desculpe?  
Eloise se virou para Anthony e disse:  
- Disse: "Teremos que nos casar".  
- Bom, e tem raz o - respondeu Anthony, olhando-a fixamente. - T m que se casar. E devo felicit -lo por agarrar o touro pelos chifres. Achava que voc , mais que ningu m, foi partid ria de ser direta e de dizer as coisas no rosto.  
- Algu m quer um p o-doce? - perguntou Colin. - N o? Melhor, mais para mim.  
Anthony olhou ao Phillip e disse:  
- Est um pouco alterada porque odeia que lhe d em ordens. Em alguns dias estar bem.  
- Estou bem - grunhiu Eloise.  
- Sim, claro - murmurou Anthony. - Tem todo o jeito de estar bem.  
- N o tem que estar em outra parte? - perguntou-lhe Eloise entre dentes.  
- Uma pergunta muito interessante - respondeu seu irm o. - Qualquer um diria que deveria estar em Londres, com minha mulher e meus filhos. De fato, se tivesse que estar em outra parte, suponho que seria com eles em casa. Entretanto, por estranho que soe, estou aqui. No Wiltshire. Onde, quando faz tr s dias despertei em minha espl ndida cama de Londres, jamais pensei que estaria. - For ou um sorriso. - Alguma outra pergunta?  
Eloise n o disse nada.  
Anthony lhe deu um envelope.  
- Chegou isto para voc .  
Eloise olhou o envelope e Phillip viu que tinha reconhecido a letra em seguida.  
- de mam e - disse-lhe Anthony, embora estivesse claro que ela j sabia.  
- Quer l -la? - perguntou-lhe Phillip.  
Eloise negou com a cabe a.  
- Agora n o.  
E ele soube que queria dizer: "diante de meus irm os, n o".  
E ent o, de repente, Phillip soube exatamente o que tinha que fazer.  
- Lorde Bridgerton - disse ao Anthony, ficando em p . - Permite-me fala com sua irm um momento?  
- Acaba de fala com ela - disse Colin, entre dois bocados de bacon.  
Phillip o ignorou.  
- Milord?  
- claro - disse Anthony. - Se ela estiver de acordo.  
Phillip agarrou Eloise pel em p .  
- Est de acordo - disse ele.  
- Mmm - interveio Colin. - Sim, parece que est muito de acordo.  
Nesse instante, Phillip decidiu que todos os Bridgerton necessitavam de focinheiras.  
- Venha comigo - disse Eloise, antes que ela come asse a discutir.  
E o faria, certamente, porque era Eloise e, se visse a possibilidade de uma discuss o, era incapaz de sorri fazer conta.  
- Aonde vamos? - disse ela, quando estavam longe de sua fam lia e ele a estava arrastando pelo jardim, sem dar-se conta de que virtualmente tinha que correr para lhe seguir o passo.  
- N o sei.  
- N o sabe?  
Phillip se deteve em seco e Eloise se chocou contra ele. Foi bastante agrad vel, na verdade. P de notar toda sua silhueta, dos seios at as coxas, embora ela recuperasse a compostura em seguida e se afastou antes que ele pudesse saborear o momento.  
- a primeira vez que estou nesta casa - disse, explicando-lhe como se fosse uma menina pequena. - Teria que ser adivinho para saber aonde vou.  
- Ah - disse ela. - Ent o, siga adiante. Dirigiu-se para a casa e entrou por uma porta lateral.  
- Aonde leva esta porta? - perguntou-lhe.  
- Dentro - respondeu ela.  
Phillip a olhou com sarcasmo.  
- o escrit rio de Sophie, e d ao corredor - explicou Eloise.  
- E Sophie est em seu escrit rio?  
- Duvido. N o tinha ido lhe buscar um copo de limonada?  
- Bem. - Abriu a porta, agradecendo de que n o estivesse fechada, e entrou. N o havia ningu m, mas a porta que dava ao corredor estava aberta, assim cruzou a sala e a fechou. Quando se virou, viu que Eloise seguia na outra porta, observando-o com uma mescla de curiosidade e divers o.  
- Feche a porta - ordenou-lhe.  
Eloise arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Perd o?  
- Que feche a porta. - N o estava acostumado a usar esse tom de voz mas, depois de um ano de incertezas, de sentir-se perdido nas correntes de sua vida, por fim tinha tudo sob controle.  
E sabia perfeitamente o que queria.  
- Eloise, feche a porta - disse-lhe, em voz baixa, caminhando devagar para ela.  
Eloise abriu os olhos como pratos.  
- Phillip? - disse, em um suspiro. - Eu...  
- N o diga nada - disse ele. - S feche a porta.  
Entretanto, estava ali im vel, olhando-o como s conhecesse. Que, em realidade, era verdade. Dem nios, nem sequer ele estava seguro de conhecer-se, nesse mesmo momento.  
- Phillip, o que...?  
Ele chegou at a porta e a fechou, com chave.  
- O que est fazendo? - perguntou ela.  
- Estava preocupada se por acaso n o nos adapt vamos bem - disse-lhe ele.  
Ela abriu a boca.  
Phillip se aproximou.  
- Acho que chegou a hora de lhe demonstrar que n o tem por que preocupar-se.

Cap tulo 12.

"... e como sabia que Simon e voc nasceram um para o outro? Porque lhe juro que n o conheci a nenhum homem que me tenha feito pensar isso, tr s longas temporadas como casadoura."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua irm a duquesa do Hastings, depois de recusar a terceira proposta de matrim nio.

Eloise mal teve tempo de respirar antes que a boca do Phillip invadisse a sua. E teve sorte de t -lo feito porque n o parecia que tivesse nenhuma inten o de solt -la at , n o sei, o pr ximo mil nio.  
Entretanto, ent o, e de maneira bastante brusca, afastou-se dela e tomou o rosto entre suas enormes m os. E a olhou.  
Simplesmente, olhou-a.  
- O que? - perguntou ela, a quem incomodava bastante aquele escrut nio. Sabia que a consideravam atraente, mas n o era uma daquelas belezas incr veis, e ele a estava olhando como se quisesse memorizar cada tra o.  
- Queria olh -la - sussurrou-lhe ele. Acariciou-lhe a face e depois passou o polegar pela linha da mand bula. - Sempre se est movendo e nunca consigo olh -la.  
Eloise notou como lhe tremiam as pernas e lhe abria a boca, mas n o podia fazer nada para mover-se; ao que parecia, s podia olhar ao Phillip nos olhos.  
- t o linda - disse-lhe. - Sabe o que pensei no primeiro dia que a vi?  
Eloise agitou a cabe a, desejando escutar a resposta.  
- Pensei que poderia me afogar em seus olhos. Pensei - disse, aproximando-se mais e respirando quase em cima dela, - que poderia me afogar em voc .  
Eloise notou como se deslocava para ele.  
Phillip lhe tocou os l bios e lhe fez c cegas com o dedo. Aquele movimento lan ou chicotadas de prazer por todo seu corpo at o centro mais sensitivo, at lugares proibidos inclusive para ela.  
E ent o compreendeu que, at esse momento, nunca tinha entendido o poder do desejo. N o tinha nem ideia.  
- Me beije - sussurrou.  
Phillip sorriu.  
- Sempre me est dando ordens.  
- Me beije.  
- Tem certeza? - disse-lhe, sorrindo. - Porque se o fa o, pode ser que n o seja capaz de...  
Eloise lhe agarrou a cab atraiu para ela.  
Phillip riu contra seus l bios e a rodeou com os bra os com for a. Eloise abriu a boca, lhe dando a boas-vindas, gemendo de prazer quando Phillip lhe introduziu a l ngua na boca e explorou seu calor.  
Brincou e lambeu, acendendo lentamente um fogo em seu interior, enquanto a apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo at que seu calor atravessou as camadas de tecido do vestido e a envolveu em um furac o de desejo.  
Baixou as m os at as n degas, apertou-as e massageou e as subiu at que...  
Ela ofegou. Tinha vinte e oito anos, os suficientes para ter escutado coment rios indiscretos. Sabia o que significava aquele membro duro. Embora nunca imaginou que estivesse t o quente, t o potente.  
Foi para tr s, quase instintivamente, mas el soltou, atraiu-a mais para ele e a esfregou contra ele.  
- Quero estar dentro de voc - gemeu-lhe na orelha.  
As pernas de Eloise dobraram.  
Mas n o se importou, claro; Phillip a agarrou com mais for a, deitou-a no sof e se colocou em cima dela, pressionando-a contra as almofadas de cor nata. Pesava muito, mas era um peso delicioso, e Eloise jogou a cabe a para tr s quando os l bios do Phillip abandonaram sua boca e viajaram pela garganta para baixo.  
- Phillip - gemeu, como se seu nome fosse a nica coisa que pudesse pronunciar.  
- Sim - disse ele, muito excitado. - Sim.  
Parecia que as palavras lhe sa am deformadas, e Eloise n o tinha nem ideia do que estava falando, mas fosse o que fosse o que estava dizendo , ela tamb m o queria.  
Queria-o tudo. Tudo o que ele quisesse, tudo o que fosse poss vel.  
E o que fosse imposs vel, tamb m. J n o entendia de raz es, s de sensa es. S obedecia ao desejo e necessidade e a aquela incr vel sensa o de agora.  
N o se tratava de ontem nem de amanh . tratava-se do agora e queria tudo.  
Sentiu sua m o no tornozelo, seca e calosa, e notou que subia at o limite das meias. N o se deteve, n o fez nada para lhe pedir permiss o de maneira impl cita, embora ela o desse de qualquer modo: separou as pernas at que ele se colocou mais c modo entre suas coxas, dando mais espa o para acarici -la e para brincar em sua pele.  
Phillip avan ou mais e mais, detendo-se de vez em quando para apertar aqui e l , e Eloise achava que aquela espera a ia matar. Estava em chamas por ele, sentia-se molhada e estranh fora de si que, em qualquer momento, ia dissolver se em uma piscina de vazio.  
Ou se evaporaria completamente. Ou s explodiria.  
E ent o, justo quando estava convencida de que nada podia ser mais estranho, nada podia estic -la mais do que j estava, tocou-a.  
Tocou-a.  
Tocou-a onde ningu m a havia tocado em sua vida, onde nem sequer ela se atrevera a tocar-se.  
Tocou-a de maneira t o ntim terna que Eloise teve que morder o l bio para evitar gritar seu nome.  
E, enquanto seu dedo se introduzia lentamente nela, Eloise soube que, a partir de ent o, j n o se pertencia a si mesma.  
Agora era de Phillip.  
Dentro de um tempo voltaria a ser ela, voltaria a ter tudo sob controle, em plenos poderes e faculdades, mas agora era sua. Nesse momento, nesse segundo, vivia por ele, por tudo o que podia lhe fazer sentir, por cada suspiro de desejo, cada gemido de prazer.  
- OH, Phillip - ofegou, quase em um rogo, uma promessa, uma pergunta. Era tudo o que tinha que dizer para assegurar-se de que n o se detivesse.  
N o tinha nem ideia de aonde a levaria aquilo, nem sequer se seria a mesma pessoa depois, mas estava certa que tinha que chegar a algum lugar. Era imposs vel que ficasse nesse estado para sempre. Estava t o tensa que ia romper se.  
Quase tinha chegado. Tinha que chegar.  
Necessitava algo. Necessitava al vio e sabia que s podia dar-lhe Phillip. Arqueou-se contra ele com uma for a que jamais teria imaginado que possu a; de fato, levantou-os quadris do sof com sua necessidade. Agarrou-lhe os ombros, apertando com todas suas for as, e depois lhe rodeou a cintura em um esfor o de atrai-lo mais para ela.  
- Eloise - gemeu ele, subindo a outra m o pela perna e lhe levantando a saia at que a agarrou pelas costas. - Tem ideia do que...?  
E ent o, Eloise n o tinha nem ideia do que lhe tinha feito, embora com certeza Phillip tampouco sabia, mas esticou o corpo inteiro. N o podia falar, n o podia mover-se enquanto, com a boca aberta em um apagado grito de surpresa, prazer e mil coisas mais, tentava respirar.  
E depois, quando achava que n o ia poder sobreviver nem um segundo mais, come ou a sacudir-se e se deixou cair debaixo dele, respirando de maneira entrecortada, t o esgotada que n o poderia mover nem o dedo mindinho da m o.  
- OH, Meu deus - disse, afinal, porque a blasf mia era o nico que lhe vinha cabe a. - OH, Meu deus.  
Phillip a agarrou com mais for a pela cintura.  
- OH, Meu deus.  
Phillip a soltou e subiu as m os para lhe acariciar o cabelo. Fez isso com delicadeza apesar de seu corpo estar tenso e r gido.  
Eloise ficou a , perguntando-se se alguma vez poderia voltar a mover-se, respirando contra seu peito enquanto notava como o respirava contra sua t mpora. Ao final,  
Phillip se levantou, dizendo algo como que pesava muito, e Eloise s notou ar e, quando inclinou a cabe a, viu que Phillip se ajoelhava a seu lado e lhe baixava a saia.  
Foi um gesto muito terno e cavalheiresco, tendo em conta o que acabava de passar.  
Olhou-o no rosto, sabendo que ela deveria estar desenhando um sorriso muito tolo.  
- OH, Phillip - suspirou.  
- H algum servi o, por aqui perto? - perguntou ele, de improviso.  
Eloise piscou, dando-se conta pela primeira vez que Phillip parecia um pouco tenso.  
- Um servi o? - repetiu ela.  
Ele assentiu.  
Eloise indicou a porta que dava ao corredor.  
- Saindo direita - disse.  
Era dif cil imaginar que tivesse que aliviar-se s depois de um encontro t o intenso, mas quem era ela para tentar entender como funcionava o corpo masculino?  
Phillip se aproximou da porta, na ma aneta e se virou.  
- Agora me acredita? - perguntou-lhe, arqueando uma sobrancelha da maneira mais arrogante poss vel.  
Eloise abriu a boca, confundida.  
- Sobre o que?  
Phillip sorriu. Devagar. E s disse:  
- Adaptaremo-nos muito bem.  
Phillip n o sabia o tempo que Eloise necessitaria para recuperar a compostura e arrumar o cabelo e a roupa. Quando a tinha deixado no sof de Sophie Bridgerton, seu aspecto refletia a paix o que tinha experientado. Jamais tinha entendido as complexidades do asseio feminino, e estava erto que nunca o faria, mas sabia que, ao menos, teria que arrumar o cabelo.  
Ele, em troca, n o necessitou nem um minuto no banheiro para aliviar-se; a verdade que o encontro com Eloise o tinha excitado muito.  
Santo Deus, era magn fica!  
Fazia tanto tempo desde a ltima vez que tinha estado com uma mulher que sabia que, quando encontrasse uma com a que queria deitar-se, seu corpo reagiria com for a. Durante mais anos do que teria gostado, tinha tido que satisfazer seus apetites sexuai em seu quarto, por isso um corpo feminino era como uma b n o.  
E Deus sabia que o tinha imaginado muitas vezes.  
Entretanto, isto tinha sido diferente, totalmente diferente ao que imaginou. havia deixado-o louco. Eloise havia o tornado louco. Com os sons que emitia, a ess ncia de sua pele, como seus corpos pareciam adaptar-se perfei o. Apesar de precisar terminar sozinho, havia sentido uma intensidade maior a que tinha imaginado. At agora, achava que qualquer corpo feminino serviria, mas hoje percebeu que havia uma raz o pela qual sempre tinha recusado os servi os das prostitutas e empregadas que lhe ofereciam. Havia uma raz o pela qual nunca tinha procurado uma vi va discreta.  
Necessitava de mais.  
Necessitava de Eloise.  
Queria afundar-se nel voltar a subir superf cie.  
Queria faz -la sua, possui-la e, depois, deitar-se e deixar que o torturasse at faz -lo gritar.  
Tinha tido fantasias antes. Claro, como todos os homens. Mas agora sua fantasia tinha rosto e temia muito que, se n o aprendesse a controlar seus pensamentos, iria todo o dia por a com uma ere o constante.  
Tinham que casar-se. E r pido.  
Grunhiu e lavou as m os. Eloise n o tinha nem id ia de que o tinha deixado naquele estado. Nem id ia.  
Tinha-o olhado, sorridente, muito arrebatada por sua pr pria paix o para dar-se conta de que ele estava a ponto de explodir.  
Abriu a porta e caminhou depressa de volta ao jardim. Logo, teria tempo de sobra para explodir e, quando o fizesse, Eloise estaria com ele.  
Aquela id ia lhe desenhou um sorriso e esteve a ponto de envi -lo outra vez ao servi o.  
- Ah, aqui est - disse Benedict Bridgerton enquanto Phillip se aproximava do grupo. Phillip viu que Benedict tinha uma pistola n se deteve em seco porque n o sabia se tinha que preocupar-se com algo. Era imposs vel que soubesse o que acabava de acontecer no escrit rio de sua mulher, n o ?  
Engoliu em seco e pensou muito depressa. N o, era imposs vel. Al m disso, estava sorrindo.  
Embora claro, com certeza desfrutaria muito acabando com o respons vel por arruinar a reputa o de sua irm .  
- N ... bom dia - disse Phillip, olhando para os outros para tentar avaliar a situa o.  
Benedict lhe devolveu o coment rio com um gesto de cabe a e disse:  
- Dispara?  
- claro - respondeu Phillip.  
- Perfeito - disse, movendo a cabe a para um alvo. - Reuna-se a n s.  
Phillip viu o alvo e ficou mais tranq ilo ao saber que n o teria que fazer esse papel.  
- N o trouxe meu rev lver - disse.  
- Claro que n o - respondeu Benedict. - Para que ia traz -lo? Aqui somos todos amigos - arqueou as sobrancelhas. - N o ?  
- Espero que sim.  
Benedict sorriu, embora n o fosse um desses sorrisos que transmitem seguran a pelo bem-estar pr prio.  
- N o se preocupe com o rev lver - disse. - Deixaremos um para voc .  
Phillip assentiu. Se assim era como ia ter que demonstrar sua dignidade aos irm os de Eloise, assim seria. Podia disparar igualmente bem como o melhor deles. A pontaria tinha sido uma dessas coisas nas quais seu pai mais tinha insistido. passou horas e horas nos arredores do Romney Hall, com o bra o estirado at que lhe do am todos os m sculos, contendo a respira o enquanto apontava ao que seu pai tivesse decidido como objetivo. Cada vez que apertava o gatilho, rezava para que a bala tocasse o centro.  
Se tocava o objetivo, seu pai n o lhe bateria. Era assim simples... e desesperador.  
aproximou-se de uma mesa onde havia v rios rev lveres e saudou o Anthony, Colin e Gregory. Sophie estava sentada a uns vinte metros, lendo um livro.  
- Comecemos - disse Anthony, - antes que volte Eloise. - Olhou ao Phillip. - Por certo, onde est ?  
- Ficou lendo a carta de sua m e - mentiu Phillip.  
- J , bom, n o demorar muito - disse Anthony, franzindo o cenho. - Ser melhor que nos apressemos.  
- Talvez queira lhe responder - disse Colin, ao mesmo tempo que pegava um rev lver e o olhava. - Isso nos daria uns minutos mais. J conhecem Eloise. Sempre est escrevendo cartas.  
- verdade - respondeu Anthony. - Estamos aqui por culpa disso, recorda?  
Phillip o olhou com um inescrut vel sorriso. Aquela manh estava muito contente para responder a qualquer provoca o do Anthony Bridgerton.  
Gregory pegou seu rev lver.  
- Mesmo se responder, voltar muito em breve. incrivelmente r pida.  
- Escrevendo? - perguntou Phillip.  
- Em tudo - respondeu Gregory, sorridente. - Venha, comecemos.  
- Por que t m tanta vontade de come ar sem a Eloise? - perguntou Phillip.  
- N ... por nada - disse Benedict, no mesmo momento que Anthony respondia. - Quem disse isso?  
Haviam-no dito todos, mas Phillip n o se incomodou em recordar-lhe.  
- A idade antes que a beleza, anci o - disse Colin, dando uns tapinhas em Anthony nas costas.  
- Muito am vel - disse Anthony, aproximando-se de uma linha branca que algu m tinha desenhado no ch o com giz em p .  
Estendeu o bra o, apontou e disparou.  
- Bem feito - disse Phillip, quando o lacaio aproximou o alvo. A bala n o tinha dado no centro mas ficou a menos de tr s cent metros.  
- Obrigado - desceu a pistola. - Quantos anos tem?  
Phillip piscou, porque aquela pergunta o tinha surpreendido um pouco.  
- Trinta.  
Anthony fez um gesto com a cabe a para o Colin.  
- Ent o, vai depois do Colin. Sempre o fazemos por idades. a nica maneira de seguir uma ordem.  
- Claro - disse Phillip, enquanto Benedict e Colin disparavam. Ambos o fizeram bem, embora nenhum atingiu o centro, mas ficaram suficientemente perto para demonstrar que poderiam matar a um homem, se quisessem.  
Embora, felizmente, essa manh n o parecia seu prop sito.  
Phillip escolheu um rev lver, sopesou-o n se aproximou da linha branca. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha conseguido deixar de pensar em seu pai cada vez que apontava com um rev lver. Havia-lhe custado anos mas, finalmente, percebeu que gostava de atirar, que n o tinha por que faz -lo como obriga o mas sim como divers o.  
E ent o, a voz de seu pai que freq entemente ouvia em sua cabe a, sempre gritando, tinha desaparecido.  
Levantou a arma, esticou os m sculos e disparou.  
Entrecerrou os olhos para ver melhor o alvo. Parecia que ficara muito perto do centro. O lacaio se aproximou. A um cent metro e emio. O melhor disparo de todos, at agora.  
O lacaio se afastou com o alvo e foi o turno do Gregory que ficou mesma dist ncia que Phillip.  
- Fazemos cinco rondas - disse Anthony ao Phillip. - Conta o melhor disparo de cada um e, se houver um empate, cada um tem um disparo mais.  
- Ah - disse Phillip. - Por algum motivo em especial?  
- N o - respondeu Anthony, agarrando seu rev lver. - Sempre fizemos assim.  
Colin olhou ao Phillip muito s rio.  
- Levamos os jogos muito a s rio.  
- J vejo.  
- Pratica esgrima?  
- N o muito - disse Phillip.  
Colin sorriu.  
- Excelente.  
- Sil ncio - grunhiu Anthony, olhando-os fixamente. - Estou tentando apontar.  
- Em um momento de crise, essa necessidade de sil ncio n o lhe servir para nada - apontou Colin.  
- Cale-se - disse Anthony.  
- Se nos atacassem - continuou Colin, gesticulando com uma m o enquanto falava, - haveria muito ru do e, sinceramente, preocupa-me que n o possa...  
- Colin! - exclamou Anthony.  
- Me ignore - disse-lhe Colin.  
- Vou mat -lo - anunciou Anthony. - Molesta-os se o Mato?  
Ningu m se moveu, embora Sophie levantou a cabe a e disse algo sobre o sangue e que n o queria ter que limpar tudo depois.  
- um fertilizante excelente - disse Phillip, pois aquele era um assunto que ele dominava.  
- Ah. - Sophie assentiu e voltou para seu livro. - Ent o, mata-o.  
- Que tal o livro, querida? - perguntou-lhe Benedict.  
- muito bom.  
- Querem fazer o favor de se calarem todos? - gritou Anthony. Depois, ligeiramente ruborizado, virou-se para sua cunhada e disse: - Sophie, voc n o, claro.  
- Alegra-me ser a exce o - disse ela, sorrindo.  
- N o tente amea ar a minha mulher - disse-lhe Benedict, suavemente, a seu irm o.  
Anthony se virou para seu ir atravessou com o olhar.  
- Deveria matar e esquartejar a todos - disse.  
- Menos Sophie - recordou-lhe Colin.  
Anthony o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Deu-se conta de que o rev lver est carregado?  
- Por sorte para mim, o fratric dio n o est permitido.  
Anthony fechou a boca e se virou para o alvo.  
- Segunda volta - disse, apontando.  
- Esperaaaaad!  
Os quatro irm os desceram a cabe a, viraram-se e soltaram um grunhido quando viram Eloise descer a colina.  
- Est o atirando? - perguntou, quando chegou junto a eles.  
Ningu m disse nada. Embora n o fosse necess rio. Era mais que claro.  
- Sem mim?  
- N o estamos atirando - disse Gregory. - S estamos por aqui, com uns rev lveres.  
- Perto de um alvo - acrescentou Colin.  
- Claro que estamos atirando - disse Anthony. Fez um gesto para a direita. - Sophie est sozinha. Deveria ir fazer lhe companhia.  
Eloise p s os bra os na cintura.  
- Sophie est lendo um livro.  
- E muito bom - disse Sophie, levantando os olhos do livro s um instante.  
- Voc tamb m deveria ler um livro, Eloise - sugeriu Benedict. - Alimentam a alma.  
- N o preciso alimentar nada - respondeu. - Me d um rev lver.  
- N o vou dar nenhum rev lver - disse Benedict. - J n o tenho mais.  
- Pois podemos compartilhar um - grunhiu Eloise. - Provou alguma vez compartilhar algo? Alimenta a alma.  
Benedict fez uma careta que n o era muito apropriada para um homem de sua idade.  
- Acredito - comentou Colin, - que o que Benedict tenta dizer que sua alma est alimentada para o resto de sua vida.  
- Sim, certamente - disse Sophie, sem levantar a vista do livro.  
- Tome - disse Phillip, de forma magn nima, oferecendo seu rev lver Eloise. - Use o meu.  
Os quatro Bridgerton grunhiram, mas Phillip decidiu que gostava de faz -los ficar com raiva.  
- Obrigado - disse Eloise, sorrindo. - Como ouvi que Anthony gritava "Segunda volta", devo supor que todo mundo disparou uma vez, n o assim?  
- Sim - respondeu Phillip. Olhou aos irm os da Eloise e viu que todos pareciam deprimidos. - O que ocorre?  
Anthony se limitou a menear a cabe a.  
Phillip olhou ao Benedict.  
- sobrenatural - sussurrou este.  
Phillip olhou para Eloise com um interesse renovado. N o lhe parecia sobrenatural para nada.  
- Eu me rendo - disse Gregory. - Ainda n o tomei o caf da manh .  
- Ter que pedir que lhe preparem - disse Colin. - Comi tudo.  
Gregory suspirou.  
- uma sorte que, ainda sendo o menor, n o tenha morrido de fome.  
Colin encolheu os ombros.  
- Se quer comer, tem que ser mais r pido.  
Anthony os olhou, aborrecido.  
- Acaso cresceram em um orfanato? - perguntou-lhes.  
Phillip teve que morder o l bio para n o rir.  
- Atiramos? - perguntou Eloise.  
- Voc , com certeza - disse Gregory, apoiando-se em uma rvore. - Eu vou tomar o caf da manh .  
Entretanto, ficou para ver como sua irm esticava o bra o e, sem parecer ter apontado, disparava.  
Quando o lacaio aproximou o alvo, Phillip piscou, surpreso.  
No centro.  
- Onde aprendeu? - perguntou-lhe, tentando n o olh -la boquiaberto.  
Ela encolheu os ombros.  
- N o saberia diz -lo. Sempre o fiz.  
- Sobrenatural - sussurrou Colin. - Est claro.  
- Pois me parece espl ndido - disse Phillip.  
Eloise o olhou com um brilho especial nos olhos.  
- Seriamente?  
- Claro. Se algum dia tiver que defender minha casa, j sei a quem porei na primeira fila.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Onde est o alvo seguinte?  
Gregory levantou as m os, dando-se por vencido.  
- Vou embora. Vou tomar o caf da manh .  
- Traz algo para mim - disse Colin.  
- Como n o? - disse Gregory, entre dentes.  
Eloise olhou a Anthony.  
- Toca a voc ?  
Ele pegou o rev lver de suas m os e o deixou na mesa para que o voltassem a carregar.  
- Como se importasse.  
- Todos temos que fazer cinco voltas - disse ela, oficiosamente. - Que se inventou as regras foi voc .  
- Sei - respondeu ele, de causar pena. Levantou a arma e atirou mas, quando aproximaram o alvo, ficou claro que n o tinha posto muito empenho porque ficou a um palmo do centro.  
- Nem sequer se esfor ou! - queixou-se Eloise.  
Anthony se virou para Benedict.  
- Odeio atirar com ela.  
- Toca-lhe - disse Eloise a Benedict.  
Atirou, assim como Colin, com um pouco mais de empenho que Anthony, embora tamb m ficaram longe do centro.  
Phillip se aproximou da linha branca e s se deteve quando Eloise lhe disse:  
- Nem se atreva a fazer o mesmo.  
- Nem em sonhos - sussurrou ele.  
- Bem. Eu n o gosto de jogar com quem n o tem esp rito competitivo - disse, virando-se para seus irm os.  
- Disso se trata - disse Benedict.  
- Sempre fazem o mesmo - disse Eloise ao Phillip. - Disparam at que me dou por vencida e, ent o, come am a divertir-se.  
- Sil ncio - disse Phillip. - Estou apontando.  
- OH. - Eloise fechou a boca imediatamente, observando como Phillip se concentrava no alvo.  
Disparou e, quando aproximaram o alvo, desenhou um pequeno sorriso de satisfa o.  
- Perfeito! - exclamou Eloise, aplaudindo. - Phillip, foi maravilhoso!  
Anthony disse algo entredentes que, possivelmente, n o deveria ter dizer em presen a de sua irm e depois, dirigindo-se a Phillip, disse:  
- Vai se casar com ela, verdade? Porque, sinceramente, se nos tir -la de cima e deix -la atirar com voc para que n o nos incomode , dobrarei o dote.  
A essas alturas, Phillip estava certo de querer casar-se com Eloise em troca de nada, mas se limitou a sorrir e disse:  
- De acordo.

Cap tulo 13.

"... e, como deve imaginar, todos ficaram com um humor de c es. Que culpa tenho de estar por cima deles? Nenhuma. Suponho que a mesma deles terem nascido homens e, portanto, n o ter nenhuma gota de bom senso nem boas maneiras inatas."  
Eloise Bridgerton Penelope Featherington depois de vencer a seis homens (entre eles, tr s de seus irm os) em um campo de tiro.

No dia seguinte, Eloise foi comer em Romney Hall com Anthony, Benedict e Sophie. Colin e Gregory decidiram que, como seus outros dois irm os pareciam ter a situa o sob controle, eles voltariam para Londres; Colin com sua rec m casada mulher e Gregory ao que fosse que os jovens faziam para passar o dia a dia.  
Eloise ficou mais tranq ila vendo-os partir; queria-os, mas, sinceramente, n o havia mulher no mundo que pudesse suportar aos quatro de uma vez.  
Quando desceu da carruagem, transbordava otimismo; o dia anterior tinha sa do muito melhor do que jamais tinha imaginado.  
Mesmo se Philli tivesse levado ao escrit rio de Sophie para lhe demonstrar que "se adaptariam muito bem" (recordaria sempre essas palavras), o dia teria sido um xito de qualquer forma. Phillip tinha sabido dirigir com mestria a for a dos quatro homens Bridgerton, deixando Eloise contente e muito orgulhosa.  
Era ir nico que, at esse momento, n o lhe tivesse ocorrido que n o poderia casar-se com um homem que n o pudesse enfrentar cada um de seus irm os e sair-se bem.  
E Phillip enfrentou aos quatro de uma vez. Impressionante.  
Entretanto, continuava tendo suas reservas com respeito ao casamento. Como iri -las? Tinha nascido um respeito m tuo e uma esp cie de afeto entre Phillip e ela, sim, mas n o estavam apaixonados e Eloise n o tinha modo de saber se algum dia o estariam.  
Apesar de tudo, estava convencida de que estava fazendo o correto. Tampouco tinha podido escolher, claro; casava-se com o Phillip ou arruinava sua vida e ficava sozinha para sempre. E, contudo, sabia que seria um bom marido. Era honesto e honrado e, embora parecesse um pouco reservado, ao menos tinha senso de humor, algo que para Eloise era essencial em um futuro marido.  
E quando a beijava...  
Bom, era bastante claro que sabia perfeitamente como fazer que lhe tremessem os joelhos.  
E o resto do corpo, tamb m.  
Entretanto, Eloise era uma mulher pragm tica. Sempre o tinha sido e sabia que a pai bastava para sustentar um casamento.  
Embora tampouco viria mau, pensou, com um sorriso malicioso.  
Phillip olhou, pela d cima quinta vez em quinze minutos, o rel gio que havia no suporte da lareira. Os Bridgerton tinham que chegar s doze e meia, e j eram trinta e cinco.  
E, embora o atraso n o fosse preocupante, tendo em conta os caminhos rurais por onde tinham que vir, manter ao Oliver e a Amanda tranq ilos no sal o com ele era muito dif cil.  
- Odeio esta jaqueta - disse Oliver, esticando as mangas.  
- pequena - disse-lhe Amanda.  
- J sei - respondeu ele, com desd m. - Se n o fosse pequena, n o me queixaria.  
Phillip pensou que ele tamb m poderia queixar-se de algo, embora n o viu motivos para dar sua opini o.  
- Al m disso - continuou Oliver, - o seu vestido tamb m pequeno. Vejo os seus tornozelos.  
- Sup e-se que tem que mostr -los - disse Amanda, franzindo o cenho enquanto olhava as pernas.  
- Sim, mas nem tanto.  
Voltou a olhar, desta vez com uma express o de alarme no rosto.  
- Tem oito anos - disse Phillip, um pouco cansado. - O vestido perfeito - ou, ao menos, isso esperava porque n o tinha nem ideia de todas essas coisas.  
"Eloise", pensou, e esse nome ressoou em sua cabe a como resposta a todas suas preces. Eloise saberia essas coisas. Saberia se o vestido de uma menina era muito curto, ou quando deveria come ar a recolher o cabelo, inclusive se um menino devia ir ao Eton ou ao Harrow.  
Eloise saberia tudo.  
Gra as a Deus.  
- Chegam tarde - disse Oliver.  
- N o chegam tarde - respondeu Phillip, automaticamente.  
- Sim que chegam tarde - disse Oliver. - Sei ler as agulhas do rel gio, sabe?  
N o, n o sabia, e aquilo o deprimiu um pouco mais. Era como com o de nadar. De fato, dava na mesma.  
"Eloise", recordou-se. Por muitas falhas que tivesse como pai, ia compensar os todos casando-se co perfeita para eles. Pela primeira vez desde que nasceram, estava fazendo o melhor para eles, e a sensa o de al vio era quase dolorosa.  
Eloise. Estava impaciente para que chegasse.  
Diabos, estava impaciente para casar-se com ela. Como se conseguia uma licen a especial? algo que jamais pensou que teria que saber, mas a ltima coisa que queria era esperar semanas para que lessem os proclamas.  
N o se supunha que as bodas se celebrassem no s bado pela manh ? Poderiam arrumar tudo para este s bado? S faltavam dois dias, mas se pudessem conseguir a licen a especial...  
Phillip agarrou Oliver pela gola da jaqueta quando o menino tentava escapar.  
- N o - disse, muito s rio. - Esperar senhorita Bridgerton aqui e o far em sil ncio, sem quebrar nada e com um sorriso.  
Quando escutou o nome de Eloise, Oliver fez um esfor o para acalmar-se embora o sorriso, que ofereceu obediente depois das palavras de seu pai, foi um mero movimento de l bios que deixou ao Phillip com a sensa o de que acabava de sair de uma reuni o com a pr pria Medusa.  
- Isso n o foi um sorriso - disse Amanda.  
- Claro que sim.  
- N o. Nem sequer moveste a comissura dos l bios...  
Phillip suspirou e tentou bloquear qualquer som que chegasse a seus ouvidos. Perguntaria pela licen a especial a Anthony Bridgerton. Talvez, o visconde soubesse como se fazia.  
Parecia que faltava uma eternidade para o s bado. Deixaria as crian as com Eloise durante o dia e... Sorriu. De noite, seria toda para ele.  
- Por que sorri? - perguntou Amanda.  
- N o estou sorrindo - disse Phillip que, minha m e!, come ou a ruborizar-se.  
- Sim, sorri - insistiu a menina. - E agora tem as faces vermelhas.  
- N o diga tolices - disse Phillip.  
- N o digo tolices - insistiu. - Oliver, olhe o pai. N o tem as faces vermelhas?  
- Uma palavra mais sobre minhas faces - amea ou Phillip, - e vou...  
Dem nios, tinha estado a ponto de dizer "a oit -los com o chicote", mas os tr s sabiam que era incapaz de faz -lo.  
- ... a fazer algo - disse, deixando a amea a em nada.  
Entretanto, e por surpreendente que pare a, funcionou e ficaram quietos e em sil ncio um momento. Ent o, Amanda come ou a balan ar as pernas, que n o lhe chegavam ao ch o, e golpeou uma banqueta.  
Phillip olhou o rel gio.  
- Uy! - disse Amanda, desceu do sof e se aproximou da banqueta par de p . - Oliver! - gritou.  
Phillip afastou a vista do minutero do rel gio que, inexplicavelmente, ainda n o tinha chegado aos oito. Amanda estava no ch o, olhando a seu irm o.  
- Empurrou-me - disse Amanda.  
- N o verdade.  
- Sim, .  
- N o ...  
- Oliver - interveio Phillip. - Algu m a empurrou e estou bastante certo de que n o fui eu.  
Oliver mordeu o l bio inferior porque n o se dera conta de que sua culpa seria mais que bvia.  
- Talvez caiu sozinha - disse.  
Phillip o olhou nos olhos com a esperan a de que a express o s ria que sabia refletir seu rosto bastasse para recha ar a sugest o.  
- Est bem - admitiu Oliver. - Empurrei-a. Sinto muito.  
Phillip piscou, surpreso. Talvez, isso da paternidade come ava a dar-se bem. N o recordava a ltima vez que tinha escutado uma desculpa volunt ria.  
- Agora pode me empurrar voc - disse a Amanda.  
- N o, n o, n o - disse Phillip. M ideia. Muito, muito m ideia.  
- Vale - disse Amanda, muito contente.  
- N o, Amanda - disse Phillip, levantando-se. - N o...  
Entretanto, j tinha empurrado a seu irm o com suas pequenas m os.  
Oliver caiu para tr s soltando uma gargalhada.  
- Agora toca a mim ! - exclamou o menino.  
- N o vai empurrar a sua irm ! - grunhiu Phillip, saltando por cima de uma turquesa.  
- Mas me empurrou! - gritou Oliver.  
- Porque voc pediu , pequeno diabrete. - Phillip estendeu o bra o para agarrar Oliver pela manga antes que lhe escapasse, mas o pequeno era escorregadio como uma enguia.  
- Me empurre! - gritou Amanda. - Me empurre!  
- N o a empurre! - exclamou Phillip. Come aram a acumular-se na sua cabe a imagens do sal o de pernas para o ar com os abajures quebrados.  
minha m e, e os Bridgerton apareceriam em qualquer momento.  
Agarrou ao Oliver justo quando o menino tinha pego a Amanda e os tr s rodaram pelo ch o, levando com eles algumas almofadas do sof . Phillip deu gra as a Deus.  
Ao menos, as almofadas n o se quebravam.  
"Crash."  
- Que dem nios...?  
- Acho que foi o rel gio - disse Oliver.  
Phillip nunca saberia o que tinham feito para tirar o rel gio do suporte da lareira.  
- Est o castigados em seu quarto at que fa am sessenta e oito anos - disse-lhes, entre dentes.  
- Foi Oliver - disse Amanda, imediatamente.  
- Importa-me um... muito pouco quem tenha sido - grunhiu Phillip. - Sabem que a senhorita Bridgerton chegar em qualquer...  
- Ah.  
Phillip se virou para a porta lentamente, horrorizado, embora n o surpreso, e viu Anthony Bridgerton de p e, atr s dele, Benedict, Sophie e Eloise.  
- Milord - disse Phillip, com a voz um pouco afogada. Deveria ter sido um pouco mais educado; o visconde n o tinha a culpa de que a seus filhos faltasse pouco para ser uns aut nticos monstros, mas nesse momento n o poderia fazer boa cara.  
- Interrompemos? - perguntou, suavemente, Anthony.  
- Absolutamente - respondeu Phillip. - Como ver o, s est vamos... n ... trocando de lugar os m veis.  
- E o fazem muito bem, por certo - disse Sophie, sorridente.  
Phillip lhe sorriu, agradecido. Parecia a classe de mulher que sempre dizia algo para fazer que outros se sentissem mais c modos e, nesse mesmo momento, Phillip seria capaz de beij -la. Levantou-se, colocou bem a turquesa, que estava no ch o, agarrou aos meninos pelos bra os e os p s de p . Oliver levava o n da gravata totalmente desfeito e o clipe que Amanda levava no cabelo lhe tinha ca do at a orelha.  
- Apresento a meus filhos - disse Phillip, com toda a dignidade que p de. - Oliver e Amanda Crane.  
Os meninos saudaram entre dentes, visivelmente desconfort veis por que seu pai os exibia diante de um grupo de adultos ou, possivelmente, e por incr vel que pare a, estavam envergonhados por seu comportamento.  
- Muito bem - disse Phillip, depois das sauda es obrigat rias. - Agora podem ir embora.  
Os meninos o olharam com express o de ang stia.  
- O que acontece?  
- Podemos ficar ? - perguntou Amanda, com um fio de voz.  
- N o - disse Phillip. Tinha convidado aos Bridgerton para comer e a mostrar-lhes a estufa, e se quisesse tirar algo bom daquela negocia o, necessitava que as crian as desaparecessem.  
- Por favor? - suplicou Amanda.  
Phillip evitou olhar a seus convidados, porque sabia que estavam sendo testemunhas de sua falta de controle sobre seus filhos.  
- A bab Edwards est esperando-os no corredor - disse-lhes.  
- gostamos da bab Edwards - disse Oliver. Amanda assentiu.  
- Claro que voc s gostam - disse Phillip, impaciente. - sua bab h meses.  
- Ma gostamos.  
Phillip olhou aos Bridgerton.  
- Desculpem - disse, com a voz apagada. - Lamento a interrup o.  
- N o se preocupe - disse Sophie, que lhe lan ou um olhar maternal, fazendo-se encarregada da situa o.  
Phillip levou as crian as a um lugar do sal o, cruzou os bra os e os olhou.  
- Meninos - disse, muito s rio. - Pedi senhorita Bridgerton que seja minha esposa.  
Os olhos dos g meos se iluminaram.  
- Perfeito - grunhiu. - Vejo que est o de acordo comigo em que uma excelente id ia.  
- E ser ...?  
- N o me interrompam - cortou-os Phillip, muito impaciente para responder a suas perguntas. - Quero que me escutem.  
Ainda necessito da aprova o de sua fam lia e, por esse motivo, tenho que atend -los e convid -los a comer, e n o posso faz -lo se tiver que estar cuidando de voc s .  
- Ao menos, era quase a verdade. Os meninos n o tinham por que saber que Anthony virtualmente os tinha obrigado a casar-se e que n o era preciso nenhuma aprova o.  
Entretanto, o l bio inferior da Amanda, come ou a tremer e mesmo Oliver parecia triste.  
- E agora o que? - perguntou Phillip, j um pouco cansado.  
- Envergonha-se de n s? - perguntou Amanda.  
Phillip suspirou, odiando-se muito. Deus Santo, como tinham chegado at isso?  
- N o me...  
- Posso ajudar em algo?  
Phillip olhou Eloise como se fosse sua salvadora. Observou-a em sil ncio como se ajoelhava frente aos meninos e lhes dizia algo embora, como o fez em voz baixa,  
Philli de escut -la, s percebeu o suave tom de sua voz.  
Os g meos protestaram, mas ela os interrompeu, gesticulando enquanto falava.  
No final, e para surpresa do Phillip, os meninos se despediram e sa ram para o corredor.  
N o pareciam especialmente felizes, mas partiram de qualquer forma.  
- Gra as a Deus que me caso com voc - disse Phillip, quase em um suspiro.  
- J pode jur -lo - sussurrou Eloise que, quando passou por seu lado, sorriu para si mesma enquanto voltava com sua fam lia.  
Phillip a seguiu e em seguida se desculpou ante o Anthony, Benedict e Sophie pelo comportamento de seus filhos.  
- Desde a morte de sua m e, est o mais rebeldes que nunca - explicou, tentando desculp -los.  
- N o h nada mais dif cil para um filho que a morte do pai ou da m e - disse Anthony. - Por favor, n o tem nenhuma necessidade de desculpar seu comportamento.  
Phillip lhe agradeceu essas palavras com um movimento de cabe a.  
- Me acompanhem - disse. - Passemos a sala de jantar.  
Entretanto, enquanto guiava o grupo para a sala de jantar, n o podia esquecer os rostos do Oliver e da Amanda. Partiram muito tristes.  
Desde a morte de Marina, tinha visto os meninos obstinados, insurpot veis, inclusive em pleno chilique, mas n o os havia visto tristes.  
E isso o preocupava.  
Depois de comer e de dar um passeio pela estufa, o quinteto se dividiu em dois grupos. Benedict havia trazido um bloco de papel de desenho, assim ele e Sophie ficaram perto da casa, conversando animadamente enquanto ele desenhava Romney Hall. Anthony, Eloise e Phillip decidiram ir dar um passeio pelos arredores, mas Anthony, muito discreto, deixou que Eloise e Phillip ficassem um pouco atrasados e lhes deu a oportunidade de falar com um pouco mais de privacidade.  
- O que disse s crian as? - perguntou Phillip, em seguida.  
- N o sei - respondeu Eloise, com sinceridade. - S tentei agir como minha m e. - encolheu os ombros. - Parece que funcionou.  
Phillip ficou pensativo.  
- Deve ser agrad vel poder ter uns pais a quem imitar.  
Eloise o olhou com curiosidade.  
- Voc n o os teve?  
Phillip negou com a cabe a.  
- N o.  
Eloise esperou que dissesse algo mais, inclusive lhe deu tempo, mas ele n o disse nada. Afinal, decidiu insistir e perguntou:  
- Quem era, sua m e ou seu pai?  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Qual dos dois era t o complicado?  
Phillip a olhou durante um bom momento com aqueles olhos escuros inescrut veis enquanto juntava as sobrancelhas. Ent o disse:  
- Minha m e morreu de parto.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- Entendo.  
- Duvido-o - disse ele, com uma voz muito severa, - embora lhe agrade o que o tente.  
Seguiram caminhando, muito devagar para evitar que Anthony os escutasse, embora durante v rios minutos nenhum dos dois disse nada.  
Enfim, quando viraram para a parte traseira da casa, Eloise lhe perguntou o que estava durante toda a manh querendo saber:  
- Por que me levou ao escrit rio de Sophie ontem?  
Phillip respirou fundo e trope ou.  
- Acho que bastante claro - disse, ruborizando-se.  
- Bom, sim - disse Eloise e, quando se deu conta do que tinha perguntado, tamb m se ruborizou.  
- Mas certamente n o pensava que fosse a acontecer... o que aconteceu.  
- N o se deve perder nunca a esperan a - sussurrou ele.  
- N o o diz a s rio!  
- claro que sim. Entretanto - acrescentou, olhando-a como se n o conseguisse acreditar que estivessem tendo essa conversa, - para lhe ser justo, n o, nunca me passou pela cabe a que as coisas me escapariam das m os dessa maneira. - A olhou de esguelha e acrescentou. - Embora n o me arrependa.  
Eloise notou que lhe acendiam as faces.  
- Ainda n o me respondeu.  
- Ah, n o?  
- N o. - Sabia que estava insistindo at um ponto indecoroso mas, dadas as circunst ncias, pareceu-lhe importante faz -lo. - Por que me levou ali?  
Ficou olhando durante dez segundos, como se quisesse assegurar-se de que n o estivesse zombando dele, depois olhou Anthony, viu que estava suficientemente longe para n o ouvi-los, e disse - Bom, se quer saber, sim, levei-a ali para beij -la. N o deixava de tagarelar sobre casamento e de me fazer perguntas rid culas. - Apoiou as m os nos quadris e encolheu os ombros.  
- Pareceu-me uma boa maneira para lhe demonstrar, de uma vez por todas, que nos adaptar amos bem.  
Eloise ignorou o de "tagarelar".  
- Mas a pai suficiente para sustentar um matrim nio - insistiu ela.  
- Mas um bom come o - respondeu ele. - Podemos mudar de assunto?  
- N o. O que tento dizer...  
Phillip riu e revirou os olhos.  
- Sempre tenta dizer algo.  
- o que me faz t o encantadora - disse ela, de maneira m .  
Phillip a olhou com um gesto de paci ncia exagerada.  
- Eloise. Adaptamo-nos bem e desfrutaremos de um matrim nio perfeitamente prazenteiro e agrad vel. J n o sei que mais dizer ou fazer para demonstrar-lhe. - Porque importante.  
- Mas n o me ama - disse, com suavidade.  
Aquilo foi a gota que encheu o copo, assim Phillip se deteve e a olhou fixamente um bom tempo.  
- Por que tem que dizer essas coisas? - perguntou-lhe.  
Ela encolheu os ombros, impotente.  
- Porque importante.  
Phillip voltou a olh -la sem dizer nada.  
- Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que n o tem por que expressar em voz alta todos e cada um dos pensamentos que lhe venham cabe a?  
- Sim - disse ela, acumulando centenas de arrependimentos nessas tr s letras. - Continuamente. - Afastou o olhar porque lhe incomodava muito a sensa o estranha e de vazio que tinha na garganta. - Mas parece que n o posso evitar.  
Phillip meneou a cabe a, perplexo, coisa que n o surpreendeu ao Eloise. A metade do tempo ela mesma ficava perplexa com seus pr prios coment rios. por que tinha insistido no assunto? por que n o podia ser sutil, discreta? Uma vez, sua m e lhe disse que ca aria mais moscas com mel que com um bast o, mas Eloise jamais aprendeu a fechar a boca.  
Virtualmente lhe tinha perguntado se a amava, e seu sil ncio foi t o cortante como o teria sido um "n o".  
Encolheu-lhe o cora o. N o lhe tinha ocorrido que a contradiria, mas a decep o que sentiu lhe demonstrou que uma pequena parte dela esperava que ca sse a seu lhe confessasse que a queria, que a adorava e que estava certo que, sem ela, morreria.  
Embora soubesse que era uma tolice, e n o sabia por que tinha pensado nisso, porque ela tampouco o amava.  
Mas poderia. Tinha a sensa o de que, com o tempo, poderia chegar a amar a esse homem. E talvez queria que ele dissesse o mesmo.  
- Amava Marina? - perguntou, pronunciando aquelas palavras antes de pensar duas vezes. Fez uma careta. J estava outra vez fazendo perguntas muito pessoais.  
Foi um milagre que Phillip n o levantasse os bra os par sa sse gritando em dire o contr ria.  
Durante um bom momento, ficou calado. ficaram a , olhando-se e tentando ignorar ao Anthony, que estava muito interessado observando uma rvore a uns quarenta metros.  
Afinal, em voz baixa, Phillip lhe disse:  
- N o.  
Eloise n o sentiu euforia nem pena. De fato, n o sentiu nada, e aquilo a surpreendeu. Entretanto, suspirou com for a, soltando de repente o ar que n o se deu conta que estava contendo. E se alegrou se soubesse.  
Odiava n o saber as coisas. Em qualquer circunst ncia.  
Assim n o deveria hav -la surpreendido quando, de sua boca, saiu a seguinte pergunta:  
- Por que se casou com ela?  
Os olhos de Phillip se tornaram inexpressivos e, finalmente , encolheu os ombros e disse:  
- N o sei. Suponho que era o que tinha que fazer.  
Eloise assentiu. Tudo tinha sentido. Era l gico que sir Phillip agisse daquela maneira. Sempre fazia o que tinha que fazer, o mais honroso, sempre se desculpava por suas infra es, sempre carregava com os problemas alheios...  
Sempre honrava as promessas de seu irm o.  
E, ent o, fez-lhe outra pergunta.  
- E sentia...? - sussurrou, quase desesperada. - E sentia paix o por ela? - Sabia que n o deveria ter perguntado mas, depois daquela tarde, tinha que sab -lo.  
A resposta n o importava ou, pelo menos, isso o que ela se disse.  
Mas tinha que saber.  
- N o. - Phillip se virou, come ou a caminhar em grandes passadas, obrigando Eloise a ficar em marcha atr s dele. Entretanto, justo quando j quase o tinha alcan ado, Phillip se deteve em seco e Eloise teve que agarrar-se a seu bra o para n o cair.  
- Eu tamb m quero lhe perguntar algo - disse ele, de repente.  
- Claro - sussurrou ela, surpreendida pela mudan a de atitude. Mas era justo. Ela quase o tinha submetido a um interrogat rio.  
- Por que partiu de Londres? - perguntou-lhe.  
Eloise piscou, surpreendida. N o esperava uma pergunta com uma respost cil.  
- Para conhec -lo, claro.  
- Tolices.  
Eloise abriu a boca ante o tom desdenhoso que tinha empregado.  
- Isso por que veio - disse ele, - n o por que se foi.  
Nunca tinha ocorrido Eloise que houvesse uma diferen a, mas havia. E n o tinha nada que ver com o motivo de sua fuga de Londres. S supunha um destino, uma desculpa para partir sem ter a sensa o de partir.  
Tinha-lhe dado um objetivo, que era muito mais f cil de justificar que o motivo real da fuga.  
- Tinha um amante? - perguntou-lhe Phillip, em voz baixa.  
- N o! - exclamou ela, suficientemente alto para que Anthony se virasse, obrigando-a a sorrir e lhe saudar, lhe dando a entender que n o tinha acontecido nada.  
- Nada, s uma abelha - disse.  
Anthony abriu os olhos e come ou a caminhar para eles.  
- J se foi! - gritou Eloise, para det -lo. - N o aconteceu nada! - virou-se para Phillip e disse:  
- As abelhas lhe d o muito medo. - Sorriu. - Me esqueci. Deveria ter dito que era um camundongo.  
Phillip olhou ao Anthony com curiosidade. Eloise n o se surpreendeu; era dif cil imaginar que um homem feito como Anthony pudesse ter medo das abelhas mas, tendo em conta que seu pai tinha morrido pela picada de uma, era compreens vel.  
- N o me respondeu.  
Maldi o. Pensava que se teria esquecido.  
- Como p de me perguntar isso? - disse.  
Phillip encolheu os ombros.  
- Como podia n o faz -lo? partiu de casa sem nem sequer incomodar-se em dizer a sua fam lia aonde ia...  
- Deixei uma nota - interrompeu ela.  
- Sim, claro, a nota.  
Eloise abriu a boca.  
- N o me acredita?  
Ele assentiu.  
- Sim, sim que acredito. muito organizada e oficiosa para partir sem antes assegurar-se que atou todos os cabos.  
- N o culpa minha que se perdeu entre os convites de minha m e - sussurrou.  
- Mas n o est vamos falando da nota - disse Phillip, cruzando-os bra os.  
Cruzando os bra os? Eloise apertou os dentes. Fez ela sentir-se como uma menina pequena, e n o podia fazer ou dizer nada porque tinha a sensa o de que algo que Phillip fosse dizer a respeito a seu recente comportamento seria verdade.  
Por muito que lhe doesse reconhec -lo.  
- O importante - continuou ele, - que partiu de Londres como uma criminosa, em meio da noite. S me ocorre que o fez porque possivelmente aconteceu algo que houvesse... n ... manchado sua reputa o. - Ante a express o mal-humorada dela, acrescentou: - N o me parece uma conclu descabelada.  
E tinha raz o, claro. N o sobre sua reputa o, que continuava pura e limpa como a neve.  
Embora era estranho e, de fato, lhe surpreendia muito qu tivesse perguntado antes.  
- Se tinha um amante - disse ele, lentamente, - minhas inten es com voc ser o as mesmas.  
- N o nada disso - disse Eloise, em seguida, basicamente para que deixasse de falar desse assunto. - que... - Sua voz apagou-se e suspirou. - que... E ent o, explicou tudo. Explicou-lhe sobre as propostas de matrim nio que lhe tinham feito, que Penelope n o tinha recebido nenhuma e como estavam acostumadas a fazer planos para envelhecer juntas, como duas solteironas.  
E depois lhe explicou o como havia se sentido culpada quando Penelope e Colin se casaram e ela n o podia deixar de pensar em como estava sozinha.  
Explicou-lhe tudo isso e mais. Explicou-lhe o que se passava pela cabe a e pelo cora o, e lhe disse coisas que jamais havia dito a ningu m. E, de repente, lhe ocorreu que, para uma mulher que mal podia estar com a boca fechada, tinha muitas coisas que jamais tinha compartilhado com ningu m.  
E, no fim, quando terminou - em realidade, n o se deu conta que tinha terminado, s ficou sem energia e calou, - Phillip estendeu o bra o e pegou sua m o.  
- Est tudo bem - disse.  
E Eloise soube que era verdade. Era verdade.

Cap tulo 14.

"... estou de acordo em que o rosto do senhor Wilson tem certas semelhan as com o de um anf bio, mas eu gostaria que aprendesse a ser um pouco mais precavida com suas palavras. Embora jamais o consideraria um candidato aceit vel para o matrim nio, n o um sapo, e que minha irm pequena o chame assim, em sua presen a, deixa-me em mau lugar."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua irm Hyacinth, depois de recusar sua quarta proposta de matrim nio.

Quatro dias depois, estavam casados. Phillip n o tinha nem id ia de como Anthony Bridgerton a tinha conseguido, mas tinha obtido uma licen a especial que lhes permitiu casar-se sem proclamas e numa segunda-feira que, segundo Eloise, n o era pior que uma ter a-feira ou uma quarta-feira, embora n o fosse um s bado, que era o adequado.  
Tinha vindo toda a fam lia de Eloise, exceto sua irm vi va que vivia na Esc cia e que n o teria podido chegar a tempo. Normalmente, a cerim nia se teria celebrado em Kent, na resid ncia do ver o dos Bridgerton ou, ao menos, em Londres, na igreja do St. George em Hanover Square, onde iam todo domingo, mas era imposs vel celebrar um casamento nesses lugares em t o poucos dias e, al m disso, tampouco era um casamento como os demais. Benedict e Sophie ofereceram sua casa para a recep o, mas Eloise pensou que as crian as estariam mais confort veis em Romney Hall, assim celebraram a cerim nia na igreja paroquial do final do caminho e, depois, fizeram uma pequena e ntima recep o junto estufa do Phillip.  
Mais tarde, quando o sol come ava a se p r , Eloise subiu para o que a partir de agora seria seu quarto com sua m e, que tentava manter-se ocupada organizando o enxoval que t o rapidamente haviam trazido para Eloise.  
claro, a criada de Eloise, que tinha vindo de Londres com a fam lia Bridgerton, encarregou-se de tudo pela manh , mas Eloise n o fez nenhum coment rio. Ao que parecia, Violet Bridgerton precisava estar fazendo algo enquanto falava.  
E Eloise, de entre todas as pessoas do mundo, entendia-a perfeitamente.  
- Deveria me queixar por n o poder desfrutar de meu devido momento de gl ria como m e da noiva - disse-lhe Violet a sua filha, enquanto dobrav de encaixe e o deixava em cima da c moda - mas, em realidade, estou muito feliz por v -la vestida de noiva.  
Eloise lhe sorriu.  
- Com certeza quase tinha perdido a esperan a, n o ?  
- Um pouco. - Entretanto, inclinou a cabe a e acrescentou: - Bom, em realidade n o. Sempre pensei que, afinal, acabaria nos surpreendendo. Faz isso muito freq entemente.  
Eloise pensou nos anos que tinham passado desde sua primeira temporada como debutante e em todas as propostas que tinha recusado. Pensou em todas as bodas que tinham ido, com Violet vendo como outra de suas amigas casava a suas filhas com outro cavalheiro fabuloso.  
Outro cavalheiro que, claro, n o se casaria com a Eloise, a famosa filha solteira da Lady Bridgerton.  
- Decepcionei-a, sinto muito - sussurrou Eloise.  
Violet a olhou com sensatez.  
- Meus filhos nunca me decepcionam - disse-lhe, com suavidade. - S ... deixam-me maravilhada. Acho que eu gosto mais assim.  
Eloise se inclinou para frente para abra ar a sua m e. E, ao faz -lo se sentiu muito estranh soube por que, j que em sua fam lia jamais se reprimiram tais amostras de carinho na privacidade do lar. Possivelmente era porque estava perigosamente perto de tornar a chorar; possivelmente era porque sabia que sua m e tamb m estava. Mas voltou a sentir-se como uma menina desajeitada, com os cotovelos dobrados e com a boca aberta quando deveria estar fechada. E necessitava de sua m e.  
- Bom, est tudo bem - disse Violet, com essa voz que usava quando seus filhos eram pequenos e se machucavam um joelho ou se deram um golpe.  
- J est - disse, ruborizando-se ligeiramente. - J est .  
- Mam e? - sussurrou Eloise. Estava muito estranha, como se tivesse comido peixe em mal estado.  
- Isto me mata - disse Violet, entre dentes.  
- Mam e? - Certamente n o tinha escutado bem.  
Violet respirou fundo.  
- Temos que falar. - Virou-se, olhou a sua filha nos olhos, e disse: - Temos que falar?  
Eloise n o sabia se sua m e lhe estava perguntando se conhecia os detalhes do encontro ntimo entre um homem e uma mulher ou se os tinha experimentado... intimamente.  
- N ... N o hei... bom... Se se referir A... Bom, que ainda sou...  
- Excelente - disse Violet, muito mais tranq ila. - Mas sabe... bom... sabe o que acontece...?  
- Sim - respondeu Eloise rapidamente para economizar s duas um mau momento. - Acredito que n o necessito que me explique nada.  
- Excelente - repetiu Violet, ainda mais tranq ila. - Devo reconhecer que esta parte da maternidade a que menos eu gosto. Nem sequer recordo o que disse Daphne, s sei que passei todo o tempo me ruborizando e gaguejando e, sinceramente, n o sei se depois de nossa conversa acabou melhor informada do que estava antes de t -la.  
- Com decep o - acrescentou - Certamente, n o.  
- Bom, parece que se adaptou perfeitamente vida de casada - disse Eloise.  
- Sim, verdade - disse Violet, muito contente. - Quatro filhos e um marido que se esfor a por ela. N o se pode desejar mais.  
- O que disse a Francesca? - perguntou Eloise.  
- Como?  
- A Francesca - repetiu Eloise, referindo-se a sua irm mais nova, que se tinha casado h seis anos e que, tragicamente, tinha enviuvado dois anos depois de casada. - O que lhe disse quando se casou? Falou-me de Daphne, mas n o de Francesca.  
Violet ficou um pouco triste, como sempre que pensava em sua terceira filha, que tinha ficado vi va t o jovem.  
- J conhece Francesca. Suponho que ela poderia me dizer algumas coisas.  
Eloise conteve a respira o.  
- N o me refiro a isso, claro - acrescentou Violet em seguida. - Francesca era t o inocente como... bom, t o inocente como voc , suponho.  
Eloise notou que se ruborizava e deu gra as a Deus pelo dia nublado, que fazia o quarto estar virtualmente s escuras. Por isso e pelo fato de que sua m e estivesse ocupada olhando uma prega descosturada do vestido. Tecnicamente, era virgem e, se a tivesse tido que inspecionar um m dico, teria superado a prova, ma se sentia t o inocente.  
- Mas j conhece Francesca - continuou Violet, encolhendo os ombros e afastando a vista do vestido quando viu que n o havia nada que fazer. - Sempre foi muito ardilosa e esperta. Suponho que subornou a alguma das criadas para que explicasse j fazia tempo.  
Eloise assentiu. N o queria dizer a sua m e que Francesca e ela gastaram as economias para subornar a uma criada. Mas havia valido a pena.  
A explica o de Annie Mavel tinha sido muito detalhada e, como Francesca lhe havia dito mais tarde, absolutamente correta.  
Violet sorriu, levantou-se e acariciou a face de sua filha, bem ao lado do olho. Ainda n o estava curado de todo, mas do arroxeado tinha passado ao azul esverdeado e, depois, a um desagrad vel tom amarelado, embora fosse muito mais discreto que antes.  
- Est certa de que ser feliz? - perguntou-lhe.  
Eloise sorriu, resignada.  
- J um pouco tarde para me fazer essa pergunta, n o lhe parece?  
- Pode ser que seja tarde para voltar atr s, mas nunca tarde para lhe fazer essa pergunta.  
- Acredito que serei feliz - disse Eloise e, para si mesma, acrescentou: "Isso espero".  
- Parece um bom homem.  
- um bom homem.  
- E honrado.  
- sim.  
Violet assentiu.  
- Acredito que ser feliz. Pode ser que demore um pouco em se dar conta, e possivelmente tenha d vidas a princ pio, mas ser . Mas recorde... - deteve-se e mordeu o l bio inferior.  
- O que, mam e?  
- Recorde - disse, lentamente, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com muito cuidado, - que requer seu tempo. Isso tudo.  
Eloise queria gritar: "O que requer seu tempo?".  
Entretanto, su se levantara e estava arrumando o vestido.  
- Suponho que terei que ir olhar fam lia, ou n o partir o em toda a noite. - Enquanto dava a volta, Violet brincou com um la o do vestido e se aproximou a outra m o ao rosto, e Eloise tentou n o dar-se conta de que estava secando uma l grima.  
- muito impaciente - disse Violet, olhando a porta. - Sempre o foi.  
- J sei - disse Eloise, que n o sabia se sua m e estava brigando e, se assim fosse, por que tinha escolhido esse momento para faz -lo.  
- algo que sempre gostei em voc - disse Violet. - Sempre gostei de tudo em voc , claro mas, por alguma raz o, sua impaci ncia sempre me pareceu encantadora.  
E n o porque sempre quisesse mais, mas sim porque sempre queria tudo.  
Eloise n o estava t o convencida que fosse algo bom.  
- Queria tudo para todos, e queria saber e aprender tudo e...  
Por um segundo, Eloise pensou que sua m e tinha terminado mas ent o, Violet se virou e continuou:  
- Nunca se conformou com a segunda op o, e isso muito bom, Eloise. Me alegro de que recha asse todas essas propostas de matrim nio em Londres. Nenhum desses homens a teria feito feliz. N o teria sido desgra ada, mas tampouco feliz.  
Eloise abriu os olhos, surpreendida.  
- Mas n o deixe que a impaci ncia a defina - disse-lhe Violet, com do ura. - Porque muito mais que isso. muito mais que isso e s vezes tenho a sensa o de que esquece isso. - Sorriu; o sorriso af vel de uma m e que se despede de sua filha.  
- D -lhe tempo, Eloise. Seja paciente. N o pressione muito.  
Eloise abriu a boca ma de articular palavra.  
- Tenha paci ncia - disse Violet. - E n o pressione.  
- N o... - Queria dizer "N o o farei", ma de continuar porque a nica coisa que podia fazer era olhar a sua m e e, nesse mesmo instante se deu conta do que significava estar casada. Tinha pensado tanto em Phillip que n o parou para pensar em sua fam lia.  
J n o voltaria para casa. Sempre os teria, claro, ma viveria com eles.  
E at en se dera conta das muitas ocasi es que se sentara com sua m e simplesmente para falar. Ou como eram preciosos esses momentos. Violet sempre parecia saber o que seus filhos necessitavam, e isso tinha muito m rito, tendo em conta que eram oito irm os, e muito distintos entre si, cada um com suas esperan as e seus sonhos.  
Inclusive a carta de Violet, a que tinha enviado ao Anthony para que a desse quando chegasse ao Romney Hall, tinha sido exatamente o que Eloise precisava ler nesse momento. Poderia-lhe ter recriminado, poderia t -la acusado de muitas coisas, e teria estado em todo seu direito de faz -lo, inclusive mais.  
Entretanto, tinha-lhe escrito: "Espero que esteja bem. Recorde, por favor, que minha filha e que sempre o ser .  
Amo-a".  
Eloise, ao l -la, p s-se a gritar. Gra as a Deus, esqueceu-se de l -la at de noite, quando p de faz -lo tranq ilamente na intimidade do quarto em casa de Benedict. Violet Bridgerton nunca tinha querido nada, mas seu melhor trunfo eram sua sabedoria e seu amor e, enquanto a via afastar-se para a porta, Eloise descobriu que era mais que sua m e, era tudo o que ela aspirava ser.  
de acreditar que tivesse demorado tanto em perceber.  
- Suponho que sir Phillip e voc querer o um pouco de intimidade - disse Violet, co na porta.  
Eloise assentiu, embora su de v -lo.  
- Sentirei falta de todos.  
- Claro que o far - disse Violet, em um tom um pouco mais brusco, que era a nica maneira que tinha para recuperar a compostura. - de voc . Mas n o est t o longe.  
E viver muito perto de Benedict e de Sophie. E de Posy. E suponho que agora que tenho dois netos mais a quem malcriar virei de visita mais freq entemente.  
Eloise secou as l grimas. Sua fam lia tinha aceito aos filhos do Phillip imediatamente e sem nenhuma condi o. N o esperava menos, claro, mas lhe tinha agradado mais do que imaginava. Os g meos j tinham feito boas liga es com seus novos primos e Violet tinha insistido em que a chamassem av . Eles tinham aceito logo, sobre tudo depois que tirara uma bolsa de caramelos que, segundo ela, n o sabia como tinha ido parar em sua mala em Londres.  
Eloise j se despedira de sua fam lia assim, quando sua m e partiu, sentiu que j era lady Crane. A senhorita Bridgerton teria retornado a Londres com sua fam lia mas lady Crane, esposa de um latifundi rio do Gloucestershire e bar o, ficava no Romney Hall. Sentia-se estranha e diferente e se zangou consigo mesma por isso. Qualquer um diria que, aos vinte e oito anos, o casamento n o suporia uma muda grande. Antes de tudo, j n o era uma menina jovem e inocente.  
Ainda assim, tinha todo o direito do mundo a sentir que sua vida tinha mudado para sempre. Estava casada e era a senhora da casa. E, al m disso, da noite para o dia, tinha passado a ser m e de dois meninos. Nenhum de seus irm os tinha tido que fazer frente responsabilidade da paternidade t o depressa.  
Entretanto, estava disposta a assumir seu novo papel. Tinha que estar. Ergueu as costas e, enquanto escovava o cabelo, olhou-se decidida no espelho.  
Era uma Bridgerton, embor fosse seu sobrenome legal, e era capaz de tudo. E como n o era uma mulher que se conformava com uma vida infeliz, simplesmente faria o poss vel para que a su fosse.  
Bateram na porta e, quando Eloise se virou, viu que Phillip tinha entrado. Fechou a porta, embora ficasse onde estava, certamente para lhe oferecer um pouco mais de tempo para preparar-se.  
- N o prefere que o fa a sua criada? - perguntou ele, refirindo-se a escovar de cabelo.  
- Disse-lhe que tinha a noite livre - disse Eloise e se encolheu de ombros. - Parecia-me estranho t -la aqui, quase como uma intrus o.  
Phillip limpou a garganta e tocou a gravata, um movimento ao qual Eloise se acostumara. Normalmente, n o levava roupa formal quando estava em casa e, quando o fazia, sempre estava tocando a gola da camisa ou as mangas, certamente desejando poder voltar a vestir a roupa de trabalho.  
Era estranho ter um marido com uma voca o de verdade. Eloise nunca imaginou que se casaria com um homem assim. N o que Phillip tivesse um neg cio, mas o trabalho na estufa era muito mais do que faziam os meninos de sua idade que viviam em Londres.  
E gostava. Gostava que tivesse uma profiss o, gostava que cultivasse sua mente e que dedicasse seu intelecto a outra coisa que n o fossem os cavalos e os jogos.  
Gostava.  
E aquilo era um descanso. Se n o gostasse, teria sido uma l stima.  
- Necessita de um pouco mais de tempo? - perguntou-lhe ele.  
Eloise negou com a cabe a. Estava preparada.  
Phillip soltou o ar que tinha estado contendo e ao Eloise pareceu escutar que dizia "Gra as a Deus". Depois, estava em seus bra os, Phillip a estava beijando e Elois de recordar no que estava pensando.  
Phillip sup s que devia dedicar um pouco mais de energia mental a suas bodas mas que, em realidade, n o podia concentrar-se nos acontecimentos do dia quando os da noite estavam cada vez mais perto. Cada vez que olhava para Eloise, cada vez que cheirava seu perfume, que parecia estar por toda parte, ressaltando por cima das demais mulheres Bridgerton, sentia como lhe esticava o corpo inteiro e tremia recordando o que tinha sentido ao t -la em seus bra os.  
"Logo - disse-se, obrigando-se a relaxar os m sculos e dando gra as a Deus por poder obt -lo. - Logo."  
E esse logo se converteu em agora, e estavam sozinhos, e n o podia acreditar como estava linda com o cabelo solto, caindo como uma delicada cascata castanha pelas costas.  
Nunca o tinha visto assim e jamais tinha imaginado que o tivesse t o longo porque sempre o tinha recolhido em um coque baixo.  
- Sempre me perguntei por que as mulheres recolhem o cabelo - sussurrou, depois do s timo beijo.  
- Porque o que se espera de n s - disse Eloise, bastante surpreendida pelo coment rio.  
- N o por isso - disse ele. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, agarrou uma mecha com os dedos, aproximou-a do rosto e a cheirou. - para proteger aos homens.  
Eloise o olhou, surpreendida e confusa.  
- Querer dizer para nos proteger dos homens.  
Phillip negou com a cabe a, lentamente.  
- Se algum homem a visse assim, teria que mat -lo.  
- Phillip. - Devia soar a reprimenda, e Phillip sabia, mas Eloise se ruborizou e parecia muito agradada pelo coment rio.  
- Ningu m que a visse assim poderia resistir a voc - disse-lhe, acariciando uma sedosa mecha de cabelo. - Estou certo.  
- Muitos homens me acharam totalmente resistivel - disse ela, olhando-o com um sorriso. - Muitos, de verdade.  
- Pois est o cegos - disse ele. - Al m disso, demonstra que tenho raz o. Isto - segurou a mecha de cabelo entre suas m os, aproximou-a dos l bios e saboreou-a - leva muitos anos recolhido em um coque.  
- Desde que tinha dezesseis anos - disse ela.  
Phillip a atraiu para ele, devagar embora com for a.  
- Me alegro. Nunca teria sido minha se tivesse deixado isso solto. Algu m teria ficado com voc antes.  
- S cabelo - sussurrou ela, com voz tr mula.  
- Tem raz o - assentiu ele. - com certeza que sim porque duvido que em qualquer outra pessoa me parecesse t o terrivelmente sedutor. Deve ser voc - sussurrou-lhe, soltando-lhe o cabelo. - S voc .  
Tomou o rosto entre as m os e a inclinou um pouco para poder beij -la melhor. Sabia como sabiam seus l bios, j a tinha beijado; de fato, tinha-o feito fazia poucos minutos.  
Entretanto, apesar disso, surpreendeu-o por sua do ura, pela calidez de sua respira o e por como, com um simples beijo, era capaz de excit -lo tanto.  
Embora nunca seria s um simples beijo. Com ela, n o.  
Phillip localizou os fechamentos do vestido com os dedos, uma fileira de bot es forrados de tecido que lhe percorriam toda a coluna vertebral.  
- Vire-se - disse. N o tinha tanta experi ncia para desaboto -los sem olhar.  
Al m disso, gostava, adorava o fato de lhe desabotoar o vestido lentamente, revelando cada vez uma por o mais de pele.  
Era sua, pensou, deslizando um dedo pelas costas, antes de desabotoar o antepen ltimo bot o. Sua para a eternidade. Era dif cil imaginar como tinha podido ter tanta sorte, mas decidiu n o questionar s desfrut -la.  
Outro bot o. Este revelou uma parte de pele da parte baixa das costas.  
Tocou-a e ela estremeceu.  
Phillip se disp s a desabotoar o ltimo bot o. N o era necess rio, porque o vestido j estava suficientemente aberto para poder tir -lo pelos ombros mas precisava faz -lo bem, precisava despi-la em condi es, precisava saborear o momento.  
Al m disso, o ltimo bot o revelou o in cio das n degas.  
Queria beij -la. Queria beij -la bem a . Bem em cima das n degas enquanto ela estava de costas, estremecendo n o de frio, mas sim de excita o. Aproximou-se dela, beijou-a na nuca enquanto a segurava com ambas as m os pelos ombros. Havia algumas coisas que a inocente Eloise n o podia entender.  
Mas agora era sua. Era sua mulher. E estava possu da pelo fogo, paix o e energia. Teve que recordar-se que n o era Marina, delicada e incapaz de expressar qualquer outra emo o que n o fosse pena.  
N o era Marina. Parecia-lhe necess rio recordar-lh agora mas tamb m constantemente, todo o dia, cada vez que a olhava. N o era Marina e ele n o precisava ir com extremo cuidado com ela, n o tinha que estar temeroso de suas pr prias palavras, de suas pr prias express es faciais, de algo que pudesse provocar nela algo que a encerrasse em si mesma, em seu pr prio desespero.  
Era Eloise. Eloise. A forte e magn fica Eloise.  
Incapaz de deter-se, ajoelhou-se e, enquanto a agarrava com for a pelos quadris, ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa e tentou virar-se.  
E Phillip a beijou. Justo ali, na base da coluna, naquele ponto que tanto o tinha tentado, beijou-a. E ent o, n o sabia muito bem por que, j que sua experi ncia com as mulheres era bastante limitada, embora obviamente compensasse com a imagina o, percorreu-a com a l ngua, do pesco o at o in cio das n degas, desfrutando do sabor salgado de sua pele, detendo-se embora sem separar-se quando Eloise gemeu e apoiou as m os na parede porque as pernas mal a seguravam.  
- Phillip - suspirou.  
Ele se levantou e virou-a, aproximando-se dela at que seus narizes estiveram a poucos mil metros.  
- Era ali - disse ele, impotente, como se essas duas palavras explicassem tudo. E, em realidade, era a verdade; era a nica explica o. Era ali, essa parcela de pele rosada que estava esperando um beijo.  
Ela estava ali, e Phillip tinha que possui-la.  
Voltou a beijar na boca enquanto lhe deslizava o vestido para o ch o. casou-se vestida de azul, uma vers o mais p lida da cor que fazia com que seus olhos parecessem mais profundos e intensos que nunca, como um c u nublado justo antes da tormenta.  
Era um vestido celestial; tinha ouvido o que sua irm Daphne havia dito pela manh . Entretanto, ainda era mais celestial tir -lo.  
N o levava regata e sabia que estava completamente nua sem ela porque o ouviu conter o f lego quando seus seios ro aram o suave linho de sua camisa. Entretanto, em lugar de olh -la, percorreu os lados dos seios com as m os, acariciando-a com os dedos. E ent o, sem deixar de beij -la, virou as Palmas e segurou o maravilhoso peso dos seios nas m os.  
- Phillip - gemeu ela, pronunciando a palavra dentro de sua boca como uma b n o.  
Ele moveu as m os at que lhe cobriu os seios por completo, ro ando os mamilos com os dedos. E enquanto os apertava, com delicadeza, mal podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.  
E en de esperar mais. Tinha que v -la, tinha que ver cada cent metro de seu corpo e olhar seu rosto enquanto o fazia. separou-se dela, interrompendo o beijo com a promessa sussurrada de que voltaria.  
Quando desceu a cabe a para olh -la, conteve a respira o. Ainda n o tinha anoitecido e os ltimos raios de sol se filtravam pelas cortinas, banhando a pele de Eloise com uma cor vermelha dourada. Os seios eram maiores do que imaginara, redondos e turgentes, e aquilo era tudo o que p de fazer para n o lev -l cama nesse mesmo instante. S podia regozijar-se para sempre nesses seios, quer -los e ador -los at que...  
Por Deus, a quem estava tentando enganar? At sua pr pria necessidade ser muito intensa e reclamar possui-la, penetr -la, devor -la.  
Com dedos tr mulos, come ou a desabotoar a camisa, olhando-a como o observava tirar a camisa e ent o se esqueceu, virou-se e...  
Ela gritou.  
Phillip ficou im vel.  
- O que lhe passou? - perguntou ela, em um sussurro.  
Phillip n o soube por que se surpreendeu tanto pois sabia que teria que explicar-lhe que Era sua mulher e o veria nu todo dia durante o resto de sua vida e, se algu m tinha que saber a aut ntica natureza de suas cicatrizes, era ela.  
Ele podia ignor -las, porque como estavam nas costas n o as via, mas Eloise n o teria essa sorte.  
- Bateram-me - disse, sem virar-se. Certamente, deveria ter feito e lhe economizar a Eloise a vis o, mas teria que come ar a acostumar-se.  
- Quem lhe fez isto? - perguntou ela, em voz baixa e furiosa, e essa raiva chegou ao cora o do Phillip.  
- Meu pai. - Recordava perfeitamente o dia. Tinha doze anos, havia voltado da escola e seu pai lhe tinha obrigado a acompanh -lo de ca a. Phillip era um bom cavaleiro, ma bastante para o salto que seu pai acabava de dar. Apesar de tudo, tentou-o, sabendo que s fizesse o tacharia de covarde.  
Obviamente, caiu do cavalo. De fato, o cavalo o puxou. Milagrosamente, n o se feriu, mas seu pai enfureceu-se. A vis o da dignidade brit nica do Thomas Crane era bastante estreita e, claro, n o inclu a quedas de cavalo. Seus filhos tinham que ser perfeitos cavaleiros, atiradores, campe es de esgrima e boxeadores, e serem sempre os melhores.  
E que Deus tivesse piedade deles s fossem.  
George fazia o salto, claro. George sempre era melhor que ele. E tamb m era dois anos mais velho, dois anos mais velho, dois anos mais forte. Tinha tentado interceder para evitar o castigo mas, ent o, Thomas tamb m tinha empreendido com ele, por meter-se ond chamavam. Phillip tinha que aprender a ser um homem e Thomas n o toleraria que ningu m interferisse, nem sequer George.  
Phillip n o sabia no que tinha sido diferente o castigo desse dia; normalmente, seu pai usava um cintur o que, em cima da camisa, n o deixava sinais.  
Mas aquele dia estavam perto dos est bulos e o chicote do cavalo ficava mais m o, e seu pai o golpeou com raiva, inclusive mais do queo habitual.  
Quando o chicote rasgou a camisa do Phillip, Thomas n o se deteve.  
Foi a nica vez que as surras de seu pai lhe deixaram sinal.  
Embora fosse um sinal com o qual teria que conviver o resto de sua vida.  
Olhou ao Eloise, que o estava olhando com uns olhos extra amente intensos.  
- Sinto muito - disse ele, embora n o fosse verdade. N o tinha que pedir perd o por nada, exceto por ter compartilhado com ela o horror de sua inf ncia.  
- Eu n o sinto - grunhiu ela, entrecerrando os olhos.  
Phillip abriu os olhos, surpreso.  
- Estou furiosa.  
E, ent o, Philli de evit -lo. riu. Jogou a cabe a para tr s e riu. Era absolutamente perfeita, ali nua e furiosa, disposta a ir at o pr prio inferno para enfrentar a seu pai.  
Eloise ficou um pouco aturdida por Phillip decidir p r-se a rir justo naquele momento mas, logo, ela tamb m o fez, como se tivesse reconhecido a import ncia do momento.  
Phillip a pegou pela m o e, desesperado para que o tocasse, aproximou-a do cora o, pressionando-a at que esteve totalmente sobre seu peito, em cima da suave mata de cabelo.  
- Que forte ! - sussurrou ela, lhe acariciando a pele. - N o tinha nem ideia que trabalhar na estufa fosse t o duro. Sentiu-se como um adolescente, totalmente feliz por essa adula o. E a lembran a de seu pai desapareceu.  
- Tamb m trabalho a terra - disse, um pouco idiota, incapaz de dizer um simples "obrigado".  
- Com os pe es? - perguntou ela.  
Phillip a olhou divertido.  
- Eloise Bridgerton...  
- Crane - corrigiu-o ela.  
Quando a escutou, Phillip riu de satisfa o.  
- Crane - repetiu. - N o me diga que teve fantasias secretas com os pe es.  
- Claro que n o - disse ela. - Embora...  
Phillip n o ia deixar passar a oportunidade de que essa palavra se perdesse no ar.  
- Embora? - perguntou-lhe.  
Ela estava um pouco envergonhada.  
- Bom, que parecem t o... elementares... sob o sol, trabalhando.  
Ele sorriu. Muito devagar, como um homem que est a ponto de desfrutar-se em seu sonho feito realidade.  
- OH, Eloise - disse, lhe beijando o pesco o e baixando mais e mais. - N o tem nem ideia de comportamentos elementares. Nem ideia.  
E ent o fez o que tinha sonhado durante dias; bom uma das coisas que tinha sonhado durante dias: cobriu-lhe o mamilo com a boca, percorreu-lhe a suave aur ola com a l ngua at que, ao final, fechou os l bios e sugou aquele ponto de prazer.  
- Phillip! - exclamou Eloise, deixando-se cair.  
Phillip a levantou nos bra os e a levou a cama, que j estava preparada para os rec m casados. Deixou-a em cima dos len is, desfrutando daquela vis o antes de come ar a lhe tirar as meias, que eram as nicas coisas que levava. Eloise, instintivamente, cobriu-o sexo com as m os, e Phillip lhe permitiu a mod stia, sabendo que logo tocaria a ele.  
Colocou os dedos debaixo de uma das meias, acariciando-a atrav s da fina seda antes de faz -la escorregar pela perna. Eloise gemeu quando notou seus dedos nos joelhos e Philli de evitar olh -la e lhe perguntar:  
- Tem c cegas?  
Ela assentiu.  
- E mais.  
E mais. Adorava. Adorava que sentisse mais, que quisesse mais.  
Com a outra meia n o se entreteve tanto e logo ficou de p junto a ela, desabotoando as cal as. deteve-se um momento e a olhou, esperando que, com os olhos, dissesse-lhe que estava preparada.  
E logo, com uma velocidade e uma agilidade que jamais teria acreditado que tivesse, despiu-se e se estendeu junto a ela. A princ pio, Eloise se esticou mas logo, enquanto Phillip a acariciava e a tranq ilizava lhe beijando as t mporas e os l bios, foi relaxando.  
- N o tem por que ter medo - disse-lhe ele.  
- N o tenho medo - respondeu ela.  
Phillip levantou a cab olhou nos olhos.  
- N o?  
- Estou nervosa, mas n o tenho medo.  
Phillip meneou a cabe a, maravilhado.  
- magn fica.  
- J o disse a todo mundo - disse ela, encolhendo os ombros- mas, pelo visto, o nico que me acredita.  
Phillip riu, meneando a cabe a, quase sem conseguir acreditar que estivesse ali, em sua noite de n pcias, rindo-se.  
J lhe tinha feito rir duas vezes essa noite e come ava a dar-se conta do presente que era Eloise.  
Um presente incr vel e inestim vel com o qual tinha sido aben oado.  
As rela es sexuais sempre tinham girado ao redor da necessidade de seu corpo, sua lux ria e o que fosse que o convertesse em homem.  
Nunca tinha girado ao redor dessa alegria, essa maravilha por descobrir o corpo da outra pessoa.  
Tomou o rosto entre as m os e o beijou, desta vez com todo o sentimento e a paix o que levava dentro. Beijou-a na boca, depois na face, depois no pesco o. Depois, foi descendo e explorando seu corpo, dos ombros, passando pelo abdomem, at o quadril.  
S evitou um lugar, o lugar que mais gostaria de explorar, embora decidisse que o faria mais tarde, quando estivesse preparada.  
Quando ele estivesse preparado. Marina nunca tinha deixado que a beijasse ali; n o, isso n o era justo. Em realidade, ele nunca o tinha pedido. que, como ela ficava ali, debaixo dele, como se estivesse cumprindo com uma obriga o, sem mal pestanejar, pois lhe parecia mal faz -lo. E tinha estado com outras mulheres antes de casar-se, mas tinham sido das que j tinham experi ncia, e nunca tinha querido chegar a esse grau de intimidade com elas.  
"Depois", prometeu-se, enquanto se detinha ligeiramente a acariciar os cachos.  
"Logo." Sim, muito em breve.  
Agarrou-a pelas pantorrilhas, levantou-as e lhe separou as pernas para poder colocar-se no meio. Estava muito excitado, com uma ere o total; t o excitado que tinha medo de fazer rid culo assim, enquanto a tocava com a ponta da verga, respirou fundo v rias vezes, tentando tranq ilizar-se para poder durar o suficiente para que ela, ao menos, pudesse desfrutar.  
- OH, Eloise - disse mas , na realidade, foi mais um grunhido. Queria-a mais que qualquer outra coisa, mais que vida, e n o tinha nem ideia de se ia poder ag entar muito.  
- Phillip? - disse ela, um pouco assustada.  
Ele se levantou para olh -la.  
- muito grande - sussurrou.  
Phillip sorriu.  
- Sabe que isso , exatamente, o que um homem quer ouvir?  
- Estou certa - disse ela, mordendo o l bio inferior. - Mas n o me parece algo do que se possa alardear enquanto se monta a cavalo, joga-se cartas ou se compete em qualquer outra coisa sem raz o.  
Phillip n o sabia se Eloise estava tremendo de risada ou de medo.  
- Eloise - conseguiu dizer. - Asseguro-lhe que...  
- Me vai doer muito? - perguntou ela.  
- N o sei - disse ele, com sinceridade. - Nunca estive em seu lugar. Suponho que um pouco. Embora espere que n o muito.  
Ela assentiu, agradecendo sua franqueza.  
- que... - E se calou.  
- Diga-me - disse ele.  
Durante v rios segundos, Eloise s p de piscar e, afinal, disse:  
- que me deixo levar, como no outro dia, mas logo o vejo, ou o sinto, e n o imagino como vai funcionar, e me d a sensa o que me vou rasgar e perco a magia - explicou. - Perco a magia.  
E nesse momento, Phillip decidiu. Ao diabo. por que deveria esperar? por que deveria faz -la esperar? agachou-se e lhe deu um beijo r pido nos l bios.  
- Espera aqui - disse. - N o se mova.  
Antes que pudesse lhe fazer alguma pergunta e era Eloise, assim faria perguntas, Phillip se deslizou para baixo, separou-lhe as pernas, tal como a tinha imaginado tantas e tantas noites em claro, e a beijou.  
Ela gritou.  
- Bem - disse ele, embora suas palavras se perderam no centro da sexualidade da Eloise. Tinha-a bem segura com as m os; n o tinha outra op o porque estava se retorcendo como um animal selvagem.  
Phillip a lambeu e beijou-a, saboreou cada cent metro, cada crista de prazer. Foi voraz e a devorou enquanto pensava que aquilo era, simplesmente, o melhor que tinha feito em sua vida e, Por Deus, dava gra as ao c u de ser um homem casado e poder faz -lo sempre que quisesse.  
Tinha ouvido outros homens falarem disso, claro, mas jamais tinha imaginado que pudesse gostar tanto. Estava a ponto de explodir e ela nem sequer o havia tocado.  
Embora tampouco teria gostado que o fizesse nesse momento, porque estava agarrando os len is com tanta for a que tinha os n dulos brancos e, se chegasse a toc -lo, teria lhe feito mal.  
Deveria t -la deixado terminar, deveria t -la beijado at que explodisse em sua boca mas, nesse ponto, impuseram-se suas pr prias necessidade teve outra op o.  
Era sua noite de n pcias e quando se derramasse, faria-o dentro dela, n o nos len is; al m disso, s notasse ao redor de seu corpo logo, estava bastante convencido que acabaria em chamas.  
Assim se levantou e, ignorando o grito do Eloise quando afastou a boca, colocou-se em cima dela, lhe aproximando a verga uma vez mais e utilizou os dedos para abri-la um pouco mais enquanto a penetrava.  
Estava mida, muito mida, uma mescla dele e dela, e n o se parecia em nada a qualquer outra coisa que Phillip tivesse podido sentir antes. deslizou em seu interior, notando o caminho aberto e tenso ao mesmo tempo.  
Eloise disse seu nome entre gemidos, e Phillip o dela e ent o, incapaz de ir devagar, afundou-se nela, atravessando a ltima barreira at que chegou ao final.  
E possivelmente deveria ter parado, possivelmente deveria lhe ter perguntado se estava bem, se lhe tinha feito mal, ma de.  
Fazia tanto tempo, e a necessitava tanto que, quando seu corpo come ou a mover-se, n o p de fazer nada para deter-se.  
Imp s um ritmo r pido e urgente, mas ela devia ter gostado, porque se movia r pida e urgente debaixo dele, seus quadris sa am em sua busca com muita for a enquanto lhe cravava os dedos nas costas.  
E, quando gemeu outra vez, n o disse seu nome, disse:  
- Mais!  
Assim Phillip colocou as m os debaixo dela, agarrando-a pelas n degas e levantando-a para lhe permitir um melhor acesso e a mudan a de posi o devia ter feito algo na forma como a estava tocando, ou tlavez Eloise tinha chegado ao cl max, mas se arqueou debaixo dele, esticou todo seu corpo e gritou quando notou que seus m sculos se fechavam ao redor de Phillip.  
El de ag entar mais. Com um ltimo empurr o, deixou-se cair, sacudindo-se e tremendo enquanto explodia dentro dela, fazendo-a finalmente sua.

Cap tulo 15.

"... n o posso acreditar que n o me explique mais. Como sua irm mais velha (um ano mais velha que voc , embora n o lhe deveria recordar isso mere o certo respeito e, apesar de que lhe agrade o a confiss o de que o que Annie Mavel nos explicou sobre as rela es maritais verdade, gostaria que me relatasse isso com um pouco mais de detalhe. Com certeza n o pode estar t o extasiada em sua felicidade para n o poder compartilhar umas palavras (se forem adjetivos, melhor) com sua querida irm ."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua irm , a condessa do Kilmartin, duas semanas depois do casamento de Francesca.

Uma semana depois, Eloise estava sentada na pequena sala que, recentemente, converteu-se em um escrit rio para ela, mastigando a extremidade da pena enquanto repassava as contas de casa. supunha-se que devia contar o dinheiro que tinham, e os sacos de farinha, os sal rios dos criados e coisas assim, entretanto a nica coisa em que podia pensar era o n mero de vezes que Phillip e ela tinham feito amor.  
Achava que eram treze. N o, quatorze. Bom, em realidade eram quinze, se contava essa vez que Philli tinha penetrado mas que os dois haviam... ruborizou-se, embora n o havia ningu m mais na sala com ela e, se assim era, ningu m tinha por que saber no que estava pensando.  
Por Deus, tinha feito de verdade? Tinha beijado-o ali?  
Nem sequer sabia que era poss vel faz -lo. Annie Mavel n o havia dito nada disso quando, faz anos, explicou as rela es sexuais entre um homem e uma mulher a Francesca e a ela.  
Eloise franziu o cenho enquanto pensava nisso. perguntava-se se Annie Mavel sabia que aquilo se podia fazer. Custava-lhe imaginar-se ao Annie fazendo-o embora, claro, custava-lhe imaginar qualquer um fazendo-o, e muito menos ela mesma.  
Pareceu-lhe incr vel, totalmente incr vel e mais que maravilhoso ter um marido que estava t o louco por ela. Durante o dia, n o se viam muito; ele tinha seu trabalho e ela o seu, bom se levar a casa se podia considerar um trabalho. Entretanto, de noite, depois dos cinco minutos que lhe dava para o asseio pessoal; tinham come ado sendo vinte mas, progressivamente, foram-se reduzindo at o ponto que, inclusive nos poucos minutos que agora lhe dava, escutava-o passear impaciente pelo quarto...  
De noite, jogava-se sobre ela como um homem possu do. Bom, ou melhor, como um homem faminto. Parecia ter uma energia infinita e sempre estava provando coisas novas, colocando-a em posi es novas, zombando dela e atormentando-a at que Eloise gritasse e suplicasse, embora nunca soubesse porque queria que parasse ou que continuasse.  
Havia-lhe dito que n o tinha sentido paix o por Marina mas Eloise custava acredit -lo. Era um homem de grandes apetites; era uma maneira tola de diz -lo, mas n o lhe ocorria outra, e o que fazia com as m os...  
E com a boca...  
E com os dentes...  
E com a l ngua...  
Voltou a ruborizar-se. Tudo isso... bom, uma mulher deveria estar meio morta para n o reagir.  
Olhou as colunas de n meros no livro de contabilidade. N o se tinham somado sozinhas por arte de magia enquanto ela sonhava acordada, e cada vez que tentava concentrasse, come avam a dan ar ante seu at nito olhar. Olhou pela janela; dali n o via a estufa de Phillip, mas sabia que estava ali ao lado e que ele estava dentro, trabalhando, cortando folhas, plantando sementes e o que fosse que fizesse a metido todo o dia.  
Todo o dia.  
Franziu o cenho. Era a verdade. Phillip se passava o dia inteiro na estufa e, freq entemente, inclusive lhe levavam a comida do meio-dia em uma bandeja. Sabia que n o era estranho que marido e mulher tivessem vistas separadas de dia e, em alguns casos, tamb m de noite, mas que s estavam casados uma semana.  
E, em realidade, Eloise ainda estava conhecendo homem que se convertera em seu marido.  
O casamento tinha sido t o precipitado; mal sabia nada dele. Sim, sabia que era um homem honesto, honrado e que a trataria bem, e agora tamb m sabia que possu a um lado carnal que ela jamais teria adivinhado baixo aquela apar ncia reservada.  
Entretanto, al m do que lhe tinha explicado de seu pai, n o sabia nada de suas experi ncias, suas opini es, o que tinha passado em sua vida para que se convertesse no homem que era agora. s vezes, tentava manter uma conversa com ele, e as vezes o conseguia, mas quase sempre fracassava.  
Porque Phillip n o parecia disposto a falar quando podia beijar. E aquilo, indevidamente, acabava no quarto, onde se esqueciam das palavras.  
E, nas poucas ocasi es em que tinha conseguido entabular uma conversa, s serviu para frustr -la mais. Perguntava-lhe algo a respeito da casa e ele se limitava a encolher os ombros e a dizer-lhe que fizesse o que lhe parecesse melhor. s vezes, Eloise se perguntava se unicamente se casou com ela para que lhe levasse a casa.  
Ah, e para ter um corpo quente na cama, claro.  
Entretanto, tinha que haver mais. Eloise sabia que um matrim nio devia ser mais que isso. N o recordava muito da rela o entre seus pais, mas tinha visto a de seus irm os com suas mulheres e achava que Phillip e ela poderiam chegar a ser t o felizes como eles se pudessem passar mais tempo juntos fora do quarto.  
De repente, levantou-se e caminhou at a porta. Tinha que falar com ele. N o havia nenhum motivo pelo qual n o pudesse ir estufa para falar com ele.  
Talvez, inclusive lhe agradeceria que se interessasse por seu trabalho.  
N o que fosse interrog -lo, mas uma ou duas perguntas, mescladas na conversa, n o podiam lhe fazer mal. E se lhe deixasse entrever que o estava interrompendo, partiria em seguida.  
Entretanto, vieram-lhe cabe a as palavras de sua m e.  
"N o pressione muito. Tenha paci ncia."  
Com uma for a de vontade inaudita nela, e que ia totalmente contra sua natureza, deu meia volta e se sentou outra vez.  
Sua m e nunca se equivocara na hora de lhe dar conselhos sobre as coisas realmente importantes e, se lhe havia dito precisamente aquilo na noite de suas bodas, Eloise suspeitava que deveria lhe fazer caso.  
Com o cenho franzido, pensou que se deveria referir a isto quando disse que lhe desse tempo.  
Colocou as m os debaixo das coxas, como se assim quisesse evitar que a guiassem at a porta. Olhou pela janela mas em seguida teve que afastar o olhar porque era consciente de que a estufa estava ali, muito perto.  
Apertando a mand bula, pensou que aquele n o era seu estado natural. Nunca tinha sido capaz de estar sentada e sorridente todo o dia.  
Gostava de mover-se, fazer coisas, explorar, investigar. E, para ser sincera, incomodar, conversar e opinar com qualquer um que quisesse escut -la.  
Franziu o cenho e suspirou. Dito assim, n o parecia uma pessoa muito atraente.  
Tentou recordar o discurso de sua m e na noite de seu casamento. Com certeza havia algo positivo em suas palavras. Su queria. Devia lhe haver dito algo bom.  
N o lhe havia dito algo sobre ser encantadora?  
Suspirou. Se n o recordava mau, sua m e lhe havia dito que sua impaci ncia sempre lhe tinha parecido encantadora, que n o era o mesmo que opinar que as boas maneiras de algu m eram encantadoras.  
Aquilo era horr vel. Tinha vinte e oito anos, pelo amor de Deus. Passou a vida sendo perfeitamente feliz como era e estando completamente satisfeita como se comportava.  
Bom, quase perfeitamente feliz. Sabia que falava muito e que, s vezes, podia ser um pouco direta e, sim, alguns n o gostavam, mas muitos outros sim, e j fazia tempo que tinha decidido que j estava bem.  
Assim, por que agora? Por que, de repente, estava t o insegura de si mesma, t o temerosa de dizer ou fazer algo mau? Levantou-se. N o podia suportar, a indecis o, a passividade. Seguiria o conselho de su daria ao Phillip um pouco de intimidade, mas n o podia continuar ali sentada sem fazer nada.  
Olhou as contas. Por Deus. Se tivesse feito o que se supunha que tinha que ter feito, n o teria estado sentada sem fazer nada. um pouco irritada, fechou o livro de contabilidade. N o importava que pudesse fazer as somas porque sabia perfeitamente qu faria, inclusive se ficasse ali sentada horas e horas, assim seria melhor que sa sse e fizesse qualquer outra coisa.  
As crian as. Claro. Fazia uma semana que se convertera em esposa, mas tamb m em m e. E se havia algu m que necessitava que se intrometesse em sua vida, eram Oliver e Amanda.  
Animada por aquele novo objetivo em sua vida, abriu a porta sentindo-se outra vez como a Eloise de sempre.  
Tinha que repassar a li o com eles, assegurar-se que estavam progredindo. Oliver teria que preparar-se para ir a Eton, onde tinha que entrar no outono.  
E tamb m havia o assunto da roupa. Quase toda tinha ficado pequena e Amanda deveria usar algo mais bonito e...  
Suspirou, satisfeita, enquanto subia correndo as escadas. J estava contando com os dedos tudo o que teria que fazer; teria que avisar a costureira e o alfaiate, e olhar os an ncios solicitando mais tutores, porque as crian as tinham que aprender franc s, tocar pianoforte e, obviamente, somar. Eram ainda muito jovens para aprender a dividir?  
Com energias renovadas, abriu a porta e ent o... Ficou de pedra tentando averiguar o que estava se passando.  
Oliver tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse estado chorando, e Amanda chupava o nariz, secando-o com o dorso da m o.  
Os dois respiravam de maneira entrecortada, como quando se est alterado.  
- O que acontece? - perguntou, olhando primeiro as crian as, e depois bab .  
Os g meos n o disseram nada, mas a olharam com olhos implorantes.  
- Bab Edwards? - perguntou Eloise.  
A bab tinha a boca torcida em um gesto muito desagrad vel.  
- S est o zangados porque os castiguei.  
Eloise assentiu muito devagar. N o a surpreendia o m nimo que Oliver e Amanda fizessem algo que merecesse castigo mas, apesar de tudo, ali havia algo estranho.  
Possivelmente era aquele olhar desesperado em seus olhos, como se tivessem tentado desafiar bab e se deram por vencidos.  
E n o que ela aprovasse os desafios, e muito menos contra a bab , que tinha que manter sua posi o de autoridade, mas tampouco queria ver esse olhar nos olhos das crian as, t o derrotado, t o total.  
- Por que os castigou? - perguntou Eloise.  
- Por dirigir-se a mim de maneira desrespeituosa - disse a bab imediatamente.  
- Entendo - suspirou Eloise. Certamente tinham merecido; costumavam fazer isso freq entemente e era algo que ela lhes tinha recriminado v rias vezes.  
- E como os castigou?  
- Bati em seus dedos - respondeu a bab , com as costas erguidas, muito orgulhosa.  
Eloise se obrigou a relaxar a mand bula. N o estava de acordo com o castigo f sico mas, ao mesmo tempo, bater nos dedos das crian as era uma t cnica que se aplicava inclusive nas melhores escolas.  
Estava certa que todos seus irm os teriam passado pelo mesmo no Eton; n o podia imagin -los tantos anos no col gio sem fazer algum ou outro vandalismo.  
N o obstante, n o gostava do olhar dos meninos, assim se levou a bab Edwards a um parte e, em voz baixa, disse-lhe:  
- Entendo que necessitam disciplina mas, se tiver que voltar a faz -lo, devo lhe pedir que n o os golpeie t o forte.  
- S fizer forte - disse a bab , bastante seca, - n o aprender o a li o.  
- Eu julgarei se aprenderem o li o - disse Eloise, reagindo ante o tom daquela mulher.  
- E n o estou pedindo. Estou dizendo. S o crian as e tem que ser mais cuidadosa.  
A bab Edwards apertou os l bios mas assentiu. Uma nica vez, para demonstrar que, embora n o estava de acordo, faria o que lhe mandassem.  
Tamb m deixou claro que n o estava de acordo com a intromiss o da Eloise.  
Esta se virou para os meninos e, em voz alta, disse:  
- Estou certa que, por hoje, j aprenderam a li o. Possivelmente poderiam fazer uma pausa e virem comigo.  
- Estamos estudando caligrafia - disse a bab Edwards. - N o nos podemos permitir perder mais tempo. Sobretudo, se me tiver que encarregar de lhes fazer de bab e de preceptora.  
- Asseguro-lhe que solucionarei este problema quanto antes - disse Eloise. - E, para come ar, eu gostaria de lhes dar a aula de caligrafia. Asseguro-lhe que n o se atrasar o.  
- N o acredito que...  
Eloise lhe lan ou um olhar que a fez calar. Era uma Bridgerton e sabia como tratar aos criados teimosos.  
- S tem que me informar do que j fizeram.  
A bab estava muito zangada mas disse Eloise que, esta manh , estavam praticando o M, O.  
- Mai sculas e min sculas - acrescentou, muito seca.  
- Muito bem - disse Eloise, em um tom mais animado e decidido. - Estou certa que posso ensin -los.  
A bab Edwards se ruborizou ante o sarcasmo da Eloise.  
- tudo? - grunhiu.  
Eloise assentiu.  
- Sim. Pode sair. Desfrute de seu tempo que, certamente menos do que merece, fazendo de bab e de preceptora, e fa a o favor de voltar para a comida dos meninos.  
Com a cabe a bem alta, a bab Edwards saiu da sala.  
- Bom - disse Eloise, virando-se para os meninos, que ainda estavam sentados em sua pequena mesa, olhando a como se fosse uma esp cie de fada que tivesse baixado terra para salv -los da bruxa malvada.  
- Come amos A...?  
Entretanto, n o p de terminar a pergunta porque Amanda se jogou sobre ela, abra ando-a pela cintura com tanta for a que Eloise teve que retroceder at apoiar as costas na parede. E Oliver se uniu a sua irm .  
- Bom, bom - disse Eloise, acariciando-lhes a cabe a, confusa. - O que se passa?  
- Nada - disse Amanda, com a cabe a escondida.  
Oliver se afastou e ficou direito como o homenzinho que sempre lhe diziam que tinha que ser. Entretanto, arruinou o efeito ao limpar o nariz com a m o.  
Eloise lhe deu um len o.  
O menino o usou, agradeceu e disse:  
- N s gostamos muito mais de voc do que da bab Edwards.  
Eloise n o podia imaginar a ningu m pior que essa mulher e, para si mesma, disse-se que devia encontrar uma substituta quanto antes.  
Mas n o ia dizer aos meninos porque, certamente, o diriam a ela e a bab iria pedir lhe explica es e partiria, deixando-a com um problema ainda maior, ou lan aria sua c lera contra os meninos, e isso n o pensava permitir.  
- Nos sentemos - disse, levando-os mesa. - N o sei voc s, mas n o gosto nada lhe dizer que n o repassamos o M, O.  
E, nesse momento, pensou: "Tenho que falar disto com o Phillip."  
Olhou as m os do Oliver. N o parecia que tivessem recebido uma boa reprimenda mas sim que havia um dedo um pouco mais avermelhado.  
Como tinha imaginado mas, de qualquer forma...  
Tinha que falar com Phillip. O quanto antes poss vel.  
Enquanto transplantava uma planta de lado, Phillip cantarolava, plenamente consciente de que antes de seu casamento com Eloise trabalhava em sil ncio.  
Nunca tinha gostado de assobiar, nunca tinha tido vontade de cantar ou de cantarolar mas agora... bom, agora parecia como se a m sica flutuasse no ar, flutuasse a seu redor.  
Estava mais relaxad notava aqueles pontos de press o nos ombros.  
Casar-se com o Eloise tinha sido, simplesmente, o melhor que poderia ter feito. Diabos, inclusive iria mais longe e diria que era o melhor que tinha feito em sua vida.  
Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, era feliz.  
E agora parecia algo t o simples.  
N o estava certo de se antes sabia qu era. Algumas vezes ria e se divertia, sim. N o tinha vivido em um perp tuo sentimento de infelicidade, como Marina.  
Entretanto, n o era feliz. N o como agora, que se levantava cada dia com a sensa o de que o mundo era maravilhoso, que ainda o seria quando se deitasse de noite e que, no dia seguinte, quando se levantasse, continuaria sendo.  
N o recordava a ltima vez que se havia sentido assim. Certamente, foi na universidade quando tinha descoberto, pela primeira vez, a emo o do mundo intelectual e onde estava suficientemente longe de seu pai para n o ter que preocupar-se com a constante amea a do chicote para castig -lo.  
Era dif cil explicar o muito que Eloise tinha melhorado sua vida. Na cama, claro, j que era muito melhor do que jamais tinha imaginado.  
Se alguma vez tivesse sonhado que as rela es sexuais podiam ser t o espl ndidas, n o teria esperado tanto tempo para t -las. Em realidade, a julgar por seu apetite sexual, n o teria podido.  
Mas n o sabia. As rela es com Marina n o tinham sido nada assim. Nem com nenhuma das mulheres com que tinha estado na universidade, antes de casar-se.  
Entretanto, e para ser totalmente sincero consigo mesmo, e era dif cil tendo em conta a rea o de seu corpo ante Eloise, seu estado de felicidade n o se devia principalmente ao contato f sico. Devia-se a essa sensa o, a essa certeza de que, por fim, e pela primeira vez desde que era pai, fazia o melhor para seus filhos.  
Nunca tinha sido um pai perfeito. Sabia e, embora detestasse admiti-lo, aceitava-o. Mas, afinal, fazia o melhor que podia fazer: tinha-lhes encontrado uma m e perfeita.  
E, ao faz -lo, era como se lhe tivessem tirado quinhentos quilos de culpa de cima.  
N o estranhava que sentisse mais relaxados os m sculos das costas.  
Podia encerrar-se na estufa pela man preocupar-se com nada. N o recordava a ltima vez que o tinha feito; simplesmente, ia se trabalhar e o fazia sem perder os nervos cada vez que escutava um ru do ou um grito. Ou a ltima vez que tinha sido capaz de se concentrar em seu trabalho sem torn -lo culpado disto ou o outro e ser incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que em suas falhas como pai.  
Agora, em troca, metia-se ali e se esquecia de suas preocupa es. Bom, n o tinha preocupa es.  
Era magn fico. M gico.  
Um al vio.  
E se alguma vez sua mulher o olhasse de maneira que queria que dissesse ou fizesse algo diferente... bom, seria porque ele era um homem e ela uma mulher, e os homens nunca entenderiam s mulheres e, em realidade, deveria estar agradecido de que Eloise quase sempre dissesse o que pensava; isso era muito bom, j que assim ele n o tinha que estar quebrando a cabe a para averiguar o que esperava dele.  
Isso era algo que seu irm o sempre lhe havia dito. "Cuidado com as mulheres que fazem muitas perguntas. Nunca responder o que querem ouvir."  
Phillip sorriu, recordando aquilo. Visto assim, n o tinha que preocupar-se se por acaso, ocasionalmente, suas conversas acabavam em nada.  
Quase sempre, acabavam na cama, e lhe parecia perfeito.  
Desceu o olhar para a protuber ncia que tinha entre as pernas. Maldi o. ia ter que deixar de pensar em sua mulher durante o dia.  
Ou, ao menos, encontrar a maneira de voltar discretamente para casa nesse estado e procur -la em seguida.  
E ent o, quase como se soubesse que Phillip estava ali de p pensando em como era perfeita, e queria demonstrar-lhe uma vez mais, abriu a porta da estufa e apareceu.  
Phillip olhou a seu redor e se perguntou por que dem nios o tinha constru do tudo em vidro. Se Eloise tinha a inten o de ir visit -lo de forma regular, teria que instalar alguma esp cie de tela de intimidade.  
- Interrompo?  
Phillip ficou pensativo. Em realidade, o interrompia porque estava no meio de um experimento, mas n o se importou. E isso era estranho e agrad vel ao mesmo tempo. At agora, as interrup es o irritavam muito. Mesmo quando se tratava de algu m que apreciava, em poucos minutos j estava desejando que se fosse e o deixasse sozinho para continuar com o que estava fazendo.  
- Absolutamente - disse, - se n o lhe incomodar meu aspecto.  
Eloise o olhou, fixou-se na sujeira e barro, inclusive na mancha que Phillip sabia que tinha na face esquerda, e meneou a cabe a.  
- Nada.  
- O que a preocupa?  
- a bab dos g meos - disse, sem nenhum pre mbulo. - Eu n o gosto dela.  
Aquilo n o era o que Phillip esperava. Deixou a p no ch o.  
- Voc n o gosta dela? O que se passa?  
- N o sei muito bem. Mas eu n o gosto.  
- Bom, n o me parece uma raz o de peso para despedi-la.  
Eloise apertou os l bios e, como estava come ando a aprender, Phillip entendeu que estava se zangando.  
- Bateu-os nos dedos.  
Ele suspirou. N o gostava da id ia de que algu m batesse em seus filhos, mas s eram uns golpes nos dedos. Nada que n o acontecesse em qualquer escola do pa s.  
Al m disso, pensou com resigna o, n o que seus filhos fossem um modelo de bom comportamento. E ent o, com vontades de grunhir, disse:  
- Mereciam?  
- N o sei - admitiu Eloise. - N o estava l . Disse que lhe tinham faltado com o respeito.  
Phillip notou como come avam a pesar um pouco os ombros.  
- Por desgra a - disse, - n o me custa acreditar.  
- N o, a mim tampouco - disse Eloise. - S o uns monstros, mas, em qualquer caso, pareceu-me que havia algo estranho.  
Phillip se apoiou na mesa de trabalho, Puxando Eloise pela m o at que a atraiu para si.  
- Ent o, averigua o que .  
Eloise abriu a boca, surpreendida.  
- N o quer faz -lo voc ?  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
- N o sou eu quem est preocupado. Jamais tive motivos para duvidar da bab Edwards mas, se lhe parece que h algo estranho, deveria investigar.  
Al m disso, com certeza o far muito melhor que eu.  
- Mas... - retorceu-se um pouco quando Phillip a atraiu para ele e lhe acariciou o pesco o, - seu pai.  
- E voc , sua m e - disse, falando e respirando agitado contra sua pele.  
Deixava-o louco e estava muito excitado; se pudesse conseguir faz -la calar, certamente poderia lev -la ao quarto, onde se divertiriam muito mais que ali.  
- Confio em voc - disse, acreditando que aquilo a apaziguaria e, al m disso, era a verdade. - Por isso me casei com voc .  
Obviamente, Eloise n o esperava aquela resposta.  
- Por isso... o que?  
- Bom, por isso tamb m - murmurou ele, tentando imaginar no muito que poderia acarici -la se n o se interpusesse tanta roupa entre eles.  
- Phillip, basta! - exclamou, soltando-se.  
Que dem nios?  
- Eloise - disse ele, com cautela porque, embora sua experi ncia era limitada, sabia que devia ter muito cuidado com uma mulher zangada, - o que acontece?  
- O que acontece? - perguntou ela, com um perigoso brilho nos olhos. - Como pode me perguntar isso?  
- Bom - disse ele, devagar e com um pouco de sarcasmo, - possivelmente porque n o sei o que acontece.  
- Phillip, agor melhor momento.  
- Para lhe perguntar o que acontece?  
- N o! - exclamou, quase gritando.  
Phillip retrocedeu um pouco. Por precau o, disse-se. Seguro que a isso se limitava a participa o masculina nas disputas maritais. Precau o pura e dura.  
Eloise come ou a agitar o bra o no ar.  
- Para isto.  
Phillip olhou a seu redor. Apontava mesa de trabalho, os vasos de barro com ervilhas, o c u, os vidros da estufa.  
- Eloise - disse, em um deliberado tom neutro, - n o me considero um homem est pido, mas n o tenho nem a menor ideia do que est dizendo.  
Eloise abriu a boca, surpreendida, e Phillip compreendeu que se colocara em uma boa confus o.  
- N o sabe? - perguntou-lhe.  
Ele deveria ter feito caso de suas pr prias palavras e proteger-se, mas algum diabo, certamente era um diabo masculino furioso, obrigou-o a dizer:  
- N o posso ler a mente, Eloise.  
- N o o melhor momento - grunhiu ela, afinal, - para termos intimidade.  
- Bom, claro que n o - assentiu ele. - Aqui n o temos intimidade. Mas - s pensando-o, j desenhou um sorriso, - sempre poder amos voltar para casa. Sei que pleno dia mas...  
- N o me referia a isso!  
- Muito bem - disse ele, cruzando os bra os. - Rendo-me. A que se refere, Eloise? Porque lhe asseguro que n o tenho nem a menor ideia.  
- Homens - disse ela, entre dentes.  
- Tomarei como um cumprimento.  
O olhar de Eloise poderia ter gelado o T misa. Quase congelou o desejo do Phillip, algo que o irritou muit ssimo porque tinha imaginado aliviar-se de outra maneira totalmente distinta.  
- N o era essa minha inten o - disse ela.  
Phillip se deixou cair na mesa de trabalho de uma maneira informal para irrit -la um pouco.  
- Eloise - disse, suavemente, - tenta demonstrar um pouco de respeito por minha intelig ncia.  
- dif cil quando demonstra t o pouca - respondeu ela.  
E aquilo foi a gota que fez transbordar o copo.  
- Nem sequer sei por que estamos discutindo! - explodiu. - Primeiro cai rendida em meus bra os e depois p e-se a gritar como uma hist rica.  
Eloise meneou a cabe a.  
- Nunca ca rendida em seus bra os.  
Phillip sentiu como se o ch o que o ag entava tivesse desaparecido de repente.  
Eloise deve ter percebido porque, em seguida, acrescentou:  
- Hoje. Referia a hoje. A agora.  
Phillip relaxou os m sculos, embora continuasse enfurecido.  
- S tentava falar com voc - explicou ela.  
- Sempre tenta falar comigo - indicou ele. - o nico que faz. Falar, falar e falar.  
Eloise se voltou.  
- Se voc n o gostava - disse, em um tom insolente, - n o deveria ter se casado comigo.  
- N o tive outra op o - respondeu ele, alterado. - Seus irm os vieram dispostos a me castrar. E para que n o se zangue tanto, n o me importa que fale. Mas, por favor, n o todo o dia.  
Eloise o olhou como se quisesse dizer algo tremendamente inteligente mas a nica coisa que p de fazer foi abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe e emitir uns estranhos sons:  
- Ah, ah.  
- De vez em quando - continuou Phillip, sentindo-se superior, - deveria pensar em fechar a boca e utiliz -la para outra coisa.  
- insuport vel - respondeu ela.  
Phillip arqueou as sobrancelhas, sabendo que aquilo a irritaria ainda mais.  
- Lamento que minha propens o s palavras seja t o ofensiva - disse ela, - mas eu estava tentando falar com voc e voc s tentava me beijar.  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
- Sempre tento beij -la. minha mulher. Que outra coisa se sup e que tenho que fazer?  
- Mas s veze melhor momento - disse Eloise. - Phillip, se queremos ter um bom casamento...  
- Temos um bom casamento - disse ele, na defensiva e um tanto mal-humorado.  
- Sim, claro - acrescentou ela, em seguida, - mas n o podemos estar sempre... j sabe.  
- N o - disse ele, deliberadamente inocente. - N o sei.  
Eloise apertou os dentes.  
- Phillip, n o seja assim.  
Ele n o disse nada; limitou-se a apertar ainda mais os bra os cruzados e a olh -la fixamente.  
Eloise fechou os olhos e, enquanto movia os l bios, inclinou o queixo um pouco para frente. Ent o, Phillip se deu conta que estava falando. N o estava emitindo nenhum som, mas continuava falando.  
Era imposs vel, n o podia parar. Agora falava sozinha.  
- O que est fazendo? - perguntou-lhe, afinal.  
Respondeu sem abrir os olhos.  
- Tentar me convencer de que n o acontecer nada se ignorar o conselho de minha m e.  
Phillip meneou a cabe a. Nunca entenderia s mulheres.  
- Phillip - disse ela, afinal, justo quando ele tinha decidido partir e deix -la falando sozinha. - Desfruto muito com o que fazemos na cama...  
- um al vio escutar isso - grunhiu ele, ainda muito irritado para ser am vel.  
Eloise ignorou sua pouca cortesia.  
- Mas n o se pode limitar a isso.  
- O que?  
- Nosso casamento. - ruborizou-se, muito desconfort vel por aquela conversa t o honesta. - N o se pode limitar a fazer amor.  
- uma parte importante do matrim nio - disse ele, entre dentes.  
- Phillip, por que n o quer falar disto comigo? Temos um problema e devemos falar.  
E ent o houve algo em seu interior que cedeu. Estava convencido de que tinham um matrim nio perfeito, e ela se estava queixando?  
Esta vez estava convencido de que o tinha feito bem.  
- Somos casados h uma semana, Eloise - grunhiu. - Uma semana. O que quer de mim?  
- N o sei. Eu...  
- S sou um homem.  
- E eu s sou uma mulher - disse ela, devagar.  
Por alguma raz o, aquelas palavras s conseguiram enfurec -lo mais. inclinou-se para frente, utilizando sua corpul ncia de maneira deliberada para intimid -la.  
- Sabe quanto tempo fazia que n o estava com uma mulher? - perguntou-lhe, entre dentes. - Tem uma ligeira id ia?  
Eloise abriu muito os olhos e negou com a cabe a.  
- Oito anos - soltou ele. - Oito longos anos sem outra satisfa o que minha m o. Assim na pr xima vez que lhe parecer que estou desfrutando enquanto fa o amor, por favor desculpa minha imaturidade e minha masculinidade - esta ltima palavra a disse com certo sarcasmo e raiva, como a haveria dito ela - mas s estou saboreando um gole de gua fresca depois de uma longa travessia pelo deserto.  
E depois, incapaz de suport -la um segundo mais...  
N o, isso n o era verdade. Era incapaz de suportar-se a si mesmo.  
Fosse como fosse, partiu.

Cap tulo 16.

"... est em todo seu direito, querida Kate. Os homens s o terrivelmente f ceis de dirigir. Nem sequer imagino perdendo uma discuss o com um. claro, se tivesse aceito a proposta de lorde Lacye n o teria tido nem a oportunidade de tent -lo.  
Mal fala, algo que me parece muito estranho."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua cunhada, a viscondessa Bridgerton, depois de recusar sua quinta proposta de matrim nio.

Eloise ficou na estufa quase uma hora, incapaz de fazer outra coisa que n o fora olhar o vazio e perguntar-se...  
O que tinha acontecido?  
Estavam falando, bem talvez estivessem discutindo, mas de uma maneira relativamente razo vel e civilizada e, ao cabo de um segundo, Phillip havia se tornado louco, tinha enfurecido.  
E depois se foi. foi-se. Tinha-a deixado plantada em meio de uma discuss o, com a palavra na boca e o orgulho mais que ferido. Foi-se. Aquilo era o que realmente a incomodava. Como podia algu m partir em meio de uma discuss o?  
De acordo, o di logo tinha come ado ela, bom a discuss o, mas, de qualquer forma, n o tinha acontecido nada que justificasse aquela correria do Phillip.  
E o pior era que n o sabia o que fazer.  
At agora, sempre tinha sabido o que fazer. Nem sempre tinha tido raz o mas, ao menos, estava segura de si mesma quando tomava decis es. E agora, ali sentada na mesa de trabalho de Phillip, sentindo-se totalmente confusa e in til se deu conta que, para ela, era muito melhor agir e equivocar-se que sentir-se indefesa e impotente.  
E se por acaso isso n o fosse bastante, n o podia afastar a voz de sua m e de sua cabe a: "N o pressione muito. Tenha paci ncia".  
E a nica coisa que podia pensar era qu tinha pressionado. Pelo amor de Deus, ela s tinha ido a ele preocupada com seus filhos.  
Acaso era t o mau querer falar um pouco em lugar de sair correndo para o quarto?  
Sup s que, se o casal em ques compartilhasse o leito, possivelmente seria mau, mas eles... eles haviam... Tinham-no feito essa mesma manh !  
Ningu m podia dizer que tivessem problemas na cama. Nenhum.  
Suspirou e desanimou. Nunca em sua vida se havia sentido t o sozinha. Que curioso!  
Quem haveria dito que teria que casar-se e unir-se eternamente a outra pessoa para sentir-se sozinha?  
Necessitava de sua m e.  
N o, n o necessitava dela. A sua m e, n o.  
Seria muito carinhosa e compreensiva e tudo o que deveria ser uma m e mas, depois de falar com ela se sentiria como uma menina pequen como a adulta que se supunha que era.  
Necessitava de suas irm s. Bom, de Hyacinth n o, que s tinha vinte e um ano sabia nada de homens. Necessitava de uma de suas irm s casadas.  
De Daphne, que sempre sabia o que dizer, ou de Francesca que, embora nunca disesse o que algu m queria escutar, sempre conseguia arrancar um sorriso.  
Mas estavam muito longe; em Londres e Esc cia, respectivamente e Eloise n o ia escapar. Quando se tinha casado, fez um juramento e de noite estava encantada de lev -lo a cabo com seu marido. Entretanto, o que falhava eram os dias.  
N o ia ser uma covarde e partir, embora s fossem uns dias.  
Entretanto, Sophie estava perto, a s uma hora de caminho. E, apesar de n o serem irm s de nascimento, o eram de cora o.  
Olhou ao c u. Estava nublado e era imposs vel ver o sol, mas estava certa que n o podia ser mais de meio-dia. Inclusive com a viagem, poderia passar quase todo o dia com Sophie e voltar para casa na hora do jantar.  
Seu orgulho n o queria que ningu m soubesse que estava deprimida, mas o cora o necessitava de um ombro sobre o qual chorar.  
E, por fim, p de mais o cora o.  
Phillip passou as horas seguintes caminhando por suas terras, arrancando ervas daninhas do ch o.  
E isso o manteve bastante ocupado porque, como estava em terras sem cultivar, quase tudo se podia considerar ervas daninhas, se ficasse suscet vel.  
E estava em plano suscet vel. Inclusive mais. Se tivesse podido, teria arrancado tudo.  
E mais ele, um bot nico.  
Entretanto, agora n o queria plantar nada, n o queria ver florescer nada. Queria arrancar, pisotear e destro ar. Estava zangado, frustrado, furioso consigo mesmo e furioso com Eloise e estava mais que disposto a estar furioso com qualquer um que se cruzasse em seu caminho.  
Entretanto, depois de uma tarde de espernear, pisotear e arrancar pela raiz flores selvagens e ervas, sentou-se em uma rocha e deixou cair a cabe a entre as m os.  
Dem nios.  
Que est pido.  
Tinha sido um completo est pido e o mais ir nico era que achava que eram felizes.  
Achava que seu matrim nio era perfeito e todo esse tempo, bom, de acordo, s tinha sido uma semana mas, em sua opini o, tinha sido uma semana perfeita. E Eloise tinha sido desgra ada.  
Possivelmente desgra ada n o, mas n o tinha sido feliz.  
Bom, possivelmente um pouco, mas n o estava extasiada de felicidade como ele.  
E agora tinha que fazer algo a respeito, que era a ltima coisa que queria fazer.  
Falar com Eloise, fazer-lhe perguntas e tentar deduzir o que tinha acontecido, tentar descobrir como consertar as coisas ; nisso sempre errava.  
Embora n o tivesse mais op es, n o? Em parte, casara-se com Eloise, bom em parte n o, casara-se com ela por isso, porque queria que se encarregasse das tarefas de casa que a ele tanto o incomodavam, para que ele se pudesse dedicar ao que de verdade lhe importava.  
O carinho que cada vez mais come ava a sentir por ela era s um adendo inesperado.  
Entretanto, suspeitava que o casamento n o podia considerar-se como uma dessas tarefas de cas podia deixar que todo o peso reca sse em Eloise.  
E, por muito dolorosa que pudesse resultar uma conversa totalmente sincera com ela, sabia que teria que arriscar-se.  
Grunhiu. Certamente, Eloise lhe perguntaria quais eram seus sentimentos. T o dif cil era para as mulheres entender que os homens n o falavam de seus sentimentos?  
Dem nios, a metade dos homens nem sequer os tinham.  
Ou, talvez, poderia tomar o caminho f cil e, simplesmente, desculpar-se.  
N o sabia muito bem por que o estaria fazendo, mas a agradaria e a faria feliz, que era o que importava.  
N o queria que Eloise fosse infeliz. N o queria que se arrependesse de haver-se casado com ele, nem sequer um segundo. Queria que seu matrim nio voltasse a ser como ele o tinha imaginado: tranq ilo e relaxado de dia, feroz e apaixonado de noite.  
Retomou o caminho para Romney Hall, ensaiando mentalmente o que lhe diria, embora franzisse o cenho quando se deu conta de qu o n scio soava.  
Entretanto, todos seus esfor os foram em v o porque, quando chegou a casa e se encontrou com o Gunning, o mordomo lhe disse:  
- N o est aqui.  
- O que quer dizer com que n o est aqui? - perguntou Phillip.  
- N o est aqui, senhor. A senhora foi a casa de seu irm o.  
Fez-se um n no est mago de Phillip.  
- Que irm o?  
- Acho que o que vive aqui perto.  
- Acha?  
- Estou quase certo - corrigiu-se Gunning.  
- E disse quando pensava retornar?  
- N o, senhor.  
Phillip amaldi oou entredentes. Eloise n o podia t -lo deixado. N o era das que saltava pela amurada de um navio que afundava, ao menos n o at assegurar-se que todos outros estavam a salvo.  
- N o levou nenhuma mala, senhor - disse Gunning.  
Ah, agora sim que ficava mais tranq ilo. At o mordomo sentia a necessidade de lhe dizer que sua mulhe tinha abandonado.  
- Pode retirar-se, Gunning - disse Phillip, com os dentes apertados.  
- Muito bem, senhor - disse Gunning. Inclinou a cabe a, como sempre fazia antes de sair da sala.  
Phillip ficou de p no corredor v rios minutos, com os bra os ca dos dos lados. Que dem nios se supunha que tinha que fazer, agora?  
N o ia sair atr s de Eloise como um louco. Se tanto queria estar longe dele, jurava Por Deus que faria isso muito f cil.  
Come ou a caminhar para seu escrit rio, onde poderia resmungar e zangar-se em privado mas, justo quando estava a escassos metros da porta, fixou-se no rel gio de p que havia ao final do corredor. Eram tr s passadas, a hora que as crian as costumavam descer para comer algo antes da hora do jantar. Antes de casar-se, Eloise o tinha acusado de n o preocupar-se muito com seus filhos.  
Apoiou as m os nos quadris, girando o p inseguro, como se n o conseguisse decidir para onde ir. Podia subir sala de jogos e passar uns minutos com seus filhos, que certament esperavam. N o que tivesse outra coisa mais importante que fazer al m de ficar a de p esperando que sua mulher voltasse para casa. E, quando o fizesse... bom, n o teria nenhuma queixa, n o depois de que Phillip tivesse encaixado seu enorme corpo em uma dessas diminutas cadeiras e tivesse compartilhado leite e bolachas com os meninos.  
Muito decidido, deu meia volta e subiu as escadas at a sala dos meninos, que estava no ltimo andar, com o teto inclinado. Eram os mesmos aposentos nos quais ele tinha crescido, com os mesmos m veis e os mesmos brinquedos e, certamente, com a mesma greta no teto em cima das camas, a que parecia desenhar a silhueta de um pato.  
Phillip franziu o cenho enquanto chegava ao patamar do terceiro piso. Deveria ir ver se a greta continuava ali e, se assim fosse, perguntar aos meninos a que achavam que se parecia. George, seu irm o, sempre havia dito que parecia um porco, mas Phillip nunca compreendeu como podia confundir um bico com um focinho.  
Meneou a cabe a. Por Deus, como se podia confundir um pato com um porco. Jamais o tinha entendido. Inclusive o... deteve-se em seco, a duas portas da habita o dos meninos. Tinha escutado alg estava seguro do que tinha sido, embora soube que n o tinha gostado.  
Era um... ficou escutando.  
Era um golpe.  
A primeira rea o foi correr para ali e abrir a porta de repente mas se conteve quando viu que estava meio aberta, assim se aproximou sigilosamente e olhou o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.  
E necessitou menos de um segundo para entender.  
Oliver estava acocorado no ch o, sacudindo-se pelo pranto, e Amanda estava de p , frente parede, abra ando os bra os com suas pequenas m os e chorando enquanto a bab lhe golpeava nas costas com um enorme livro.  
Phillip abriu a porta com tanta for a que esteve a ponto de arranc -la do bagtente.  
- Que dem nios acredita que est fazendo? - gritou.  
A bab Edwards se virou, surpreendida, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Phillip lhe arrancou o livro das m os e a puxou contra a parede.  
- Sir Phillip! - exclamou a bab , assustada.  
- Como se atreve a golpear assim aos meninos? - disse, com a voz cheia de ira. - E com um livro.  
- Recebi ordens de n o...  
- E o fez onde ningu m o veria. - Sentiu que estava pondo-se muito nervoso, que estava a ponto de explodir.  
- A quantos meninos bateu, assegurando-se de s lhes deixar marcas onde ningu m as veria?  
- Faltaram-me ao respeito - disse a bab , muito orgulhosa. - Mereciam um castigo.  
Phillip se aproximou tanto que ela teve que retroceder.  
- Quero que se v de minha casa - disse-lhe.  
- Disse-me que lhes ensinasse disciplina como melhor me parecesse - protestou a bab Edwards.  
- E lhe parece que isto o melhor? - disse Phillip, entre dentes, chamando todas suas for as para manter os bra os junto ao corpo. Queria agit -los, queria agarrar um livro e golpear a essa mulher assim como ela tinha feito com seus filhos.  
Mas se conteve. N o sabia como, mas o fez.  
- Bater neles com um livro? - continuou, muito furioso.  
Olhou a seus filhos; estavam abandonados contra a parede, certamente t o assustados de ver seu pai assim como dos castigos da bab . Punha-o doente ver que o estavam olhando daquela maneira, beira de perder totalmente os nervos, mas n o podia fazer nada para tranq ilizar-se.  
- N o vi nenhuma vara - disse a bab , com altivez.  
E aquilo era o pior que podia ter dito a Phillip. Notou que se enfurecia ainda mais e lutou contra a raiva que lhe estava nublando a vista. Faz anos, havia uma vara nesse aposento; o gancho ainda estava na parede, ao lado da janela.  
Phillip a tinha queimado no dia do funeral de seu pai; ficou em frente ao fogo at que se assegurara que s ficavam cinzas.  
T -la atirado ao fogo n o era suficiente, precisava ver como se destru a, para sempre.  
E se lembrou daquela vara, das centenas de vezes em que o tinham golpeado com ela, a pesar da dor e a indigna o, apesar de todos os esfor os que tinha feito por n o chorar.  
Seu pai n o suportava aos chor es. As l grimas s provocavam outra ronda de golpes. Com a vara, com o cintur o, com o chicote ou, quando n o havia nada disso, com a m o.  
Mas jamais, pensou Phillip com uma estranha sensa o de desapego, jamais com um livro. Certamente, n o tinha ocorrido a seu pai.  
- Fora - disse Phillip, em voz baixa. E ent o, quando a bab n o reagiu, disse-o a gritos. - Fora! Fora desta casa!  
- Sir Phillip - disse ela, afastando-se dele e do alcance de seus fortes e longos bra os.  
- Fora! Fora! Fora!  
J n o sabia de onde procedia toda essa raiva. De algum lugar muito profundo de seu ser que tinha estado encerrado durante muito tempo.  
- Tenho que recolher minhas coisas! - gritou ela.  
- Tem meia hora - disse Phillip, em voz baixa, embora ainda agitada pela raiva. - Trinta minutos. Se at en se foi, eu mesmo a tirarei daqui a pontap s.  
A bab Edwards ficou na porta, come ou a caminhar mas, ent o, virou-se:  
- Est estragando a estes meninos - disse, entre dentes.  
- Bom, isso meu problema.  
- Como quiser. S s o uns pequenos monstros, mal educados e consentidos...  
T o pouco valor sentia por sua vida? Phillip estava a um passo de perder a paci ncia e agarr -la pelo bra o e tir -la ele mesmo de sua casa.  
- Fora - grunhiu, e esperou que fosse a ltima vez que tivesse que diz -lo. N o poderia conter-se muito mais. Avan ou um pouco, refor ando o efeito de suas palavras e, por fim, por fim, aquela mulher desapareceu.  
Por um momento, Phillip ficou quieto, tentando acalmar-se, relaxar a respira o e esperar que o sangue lhe descesse da cabe a. Estava de costas para as crian as e lhe dava muito medo de voltar-se. Estava morrendo por dentro, e a raiva por ter contratado a essa mulher, a esse monstro, para que cuidasse de seus filhos, estava-o destro ando.  
E, por cima, tinha estado muito ocupado evitando-os para dar-se conta de que estavam sofrendo.  
Sofrendo o mesmo que ele de menino.  
Muito devagar, virou-se, apavorado pelo que podia ver em seus olhos.  
Entretanto, quando levantou a vista do ch o e os olhou nos olhos, os meninos reagiram e se jogaram sobre ele com tanta for a que quase o atiraram ao ch o.  
- Papai! - exclamou Amanda, usando aquela palavra que n o tinha usado em anos. Fazia muito tempo que era, simplesmente, "pai" e se esqueceu de como soava bem o apelativo carinhoso.  
E Oliver tamb m o estava abra ando, rodeando-o com seus pequenos bra os pela cintura, e escondendo o rosto para que seu pai n o visse que estava chorando.  
Mas Phillip se deu conta. As l grimas lhe estavam empapando a camisa e notava cada movimento de sua cabe a no est mago.  
Rodeou-os com os bra os, de maneira protetora.  
- Shhh - disse. - J est . Estou aqui. - Umas palavras que jamais havia dito, palavras que jamais imaginou que diria; jamais tinha imaginado que sua presen a seria a que calmaria a situa o. - Sinto muito - disse. - Sinto muito.  
Haviam-lhe dito que n o gostavam da bab Edwards e ele n o lhes tinha feito conta.  
- N o sua culpa, papai - disse Amanda.  
Sim era, mas agora n o serviria de nada come ar a lhe dar voltas. N o agora que tinham a oportunidade de come ar de zero.  
- Encontraremos uma nova bab - disse-lhes.  
- Uma como a senhorita Millsby? - perguntou Oliver, que j tinha deixado de chorar.  
Phillip assentiu.  
- Uma como ela.  
Oliver o olhou com muita franqueza.  
- Pode a senhorita Brid... Mam e ajudar a escolh -la?  
- Claro que sim - respondeu Phillip, lhe acariciando o cabelo. - Suponho que querer dar sua opini o. uma mulher com muitas opini es.  
Os meninos riram.  
Phillip sorriu.  
- J vejo que a conhecem muito bem.  
- Gosta de falar - disse Oliver, hesitante.  
- Mas muito inteligente! - acrescentou Amanda.  
- Sim - disse Phillip, em voz baixa.  
- Eu gosto dela - disse Oliver.  
- Eu tamb m - acrescentou sua irm .  
- Me alegro de escutar isso - disse-lhes Phillip, - porque acredito que veio para ficar.  
"E eu tamb m", pensou. Passou anos evitando a seus filhos, temendo cometer um engano, apavorado de perder os nervos. Achava que, ao mant -los longe dele, estava fazendo o melhor para eles, mas n o era assim. equivocara-se.  
- Amo-os - disse-lhes, de repente, muito emocionado. - Sabem, n o verdade?  
Os meninos assentiram, com os olhos brilhantes.  
- Sempre os amarei - sussurrou e se agachou at ficar a sua mesma altura. Saboreou a agrad vel sensa o de abra -los. - Sempre lhes quererei.

Cap tulo 17.

"... n o importa, Daphne, acho que n o deveria ter partido."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua irm , a duquesa de Hastings, durante a breve separa o de Daphne de seu marido, poucas semanas depois de estarem casados.

O caminho at a casa de Benedict estava cheio de sulcos e buracos e, quando Eloise desceu da carruagem em frente casa de seu irm o, tinha passado de zangada a um humor de c es. E, para piorar tudo um pouco mais, quando o mordomo lhe abriu a porta, olhou-a como se fosse uma louca.  
- Graves? - perguntou Eloise quando ficou claro que o pobre homem n o podia falar.  
- Est o esperando-a? - perguntou ele, aturdido.  
- Bom, n o - disse Eloise, olhando para a casa porque, em realidade, ali onde queria estar.  
Tinha come ado a garoar e Eloise n o ia protegida para a chuva.  
- Mas n o acredito que os... - come ou a dizer.  
Graves se afastou, recordando seu dever e deixando-a entrar.  
- o senhorito Charles - disse, referindo-se ao filho mais velho do Benedict e Sophie, que mal tinha cinco anos e meio. - Est muito doente. Est ...  
Eloise notou que tinha um n na garganta.  
- O que lhe passa? - perguntou, sem incomodar-se em dissimular sua preocupa o. - Vai...? - Por Deus, como se perguntava se um menino ia morrer?  
- Avisarei senhora Bridgerton - disse Graves, engolindo em seco. Virou-se e subiu as escadas depressa.  
- Espere! - exclamou Eloise, que queria lhe fazer mais perguntas, mas j tinha desaparecido. deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, muito assustada e, se por acaso n o fosse pouco, muito zangada consigo mesma por ter se atrevido a queixar-se de sua vida. Seus problemas com Phillip que, de fato, n o eram tais, s uma pequena zanga, n o eram nada comparados com isto.  
- Eloise! Quem desceu as escadas foi Benedict, n o Sophie. Estava abatido, com os olhos afundados e a pele p lida. A Eloise n o foi preciso perguntar quanto tempo estava sem dormir; Certamente seu ir acharia gra a e, al m disso, a resposta estava refletida em seu rosto: estava dias acordado.  
- O que faz aqui? - perguntou-lhe.  
- Vinha de visita - disse ela. - Para cumpriment -los. N o tinha nem id ia. O que se passou? Como est Charles? Vi-o na semana passada e estava bem. Estava... O que aconteceu?  
Benedict demorou uns segundos em reunir for as para falar.  
- Tem muita febre. N o sei por que. No s bado despertou muito bem mas, na hora de comer, estava... - apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos, encerrando-se em sua agonia.  
- Estava fervendo - sussurrou. - E n o sei o que fazer.  
- O que disse o m dico? - perguntou Eloise.  
- Nada - respondeu Benedict, derrotado. - Ao menos, nada de bom.  
- Posso v -lo?  
Benedict assentiu, sem abrir os olhos.  
- Tem que descansar - disse Eloise.  
- N o posso - disse ele.  
- Tem que faz -lo. Nestas condi es, n o faz bem a ningu m, e temo que Sophie deve estar igual.  
- Obriguei-a a deitar-se faz uma hora - disse. - Parecia um cad ver.  
- Bom, voc n o tem melhor aspecto - disse-lhe Eloise, utilizando a prop sito um tom decidido e seguro.  
s vezes, era o que a gente necessitava em um momento assim, que lhes dissessem o que fazer. A compaix o s conseguiria que seu irm o pusesse-se a chorar e nenhum dos dois queria que aquilo acontecesse.  
- Tem que se deitar - mandou Eloise. - Agora. Eu me encarregarei do Charles. Embora s durma uma hora, mas se sentir muito melhor.  
Benedict n o lhe respondeu; ficou adormecido ali de p .  
Eloise ficou frente da situa o. Disse a Graves que colocasse ao Benedict na cama e ela foi habita o do menino e tento r-se a chorar quando o viu.  
Parecia t o pequeno e fr gil naquela cama t o grande; Benedict e Sophie o tinham levado a seu quarto, que era maior, para ter mais espa o para atend -lo. Estava ardendo mas, quando abriu os olhos, Eloise viu que os tinha cristalinos e era incapaz de fixar o olhar em algo concreto. Al m disso, quando n o estava totalmente im vel, delirava dizendo coisas incoerentes sobre cavalos, rvores e marzipan.  
Eloise se perguntou o que diria ela, em estado delirante, se alguma vez ficasse t o doente.  
Secou-lhe a fronte, virou-o e ajudou s criadas a lhe trocar os len is, e nem sequer se deu conta que o sol se escondeu pelo horizonte. S dava gra as ao c u porque Charles parecia n o piorar com seus cuidados. Segundo os criados, Benedict e Sophie tinham estado a seu lado dois dias inteiros e Eloise n o queria ir despert -los com m s not cias. Sentou-se em uma cadeira junto cama, leu-lhe seu livro favorito e lhe contou hist rias de quando seu pai era pequeno. E, embora duvidasse que pudesse escut -la, aquilo a fazia sentir-se melhor porque n o podia ficar ali sentada sem fazer nada.  
Entretanto, n o foi sen o as oito da tarde, quando Sophie despertou e lhe perguntou pelo Phillip, que lhe ocorreu que deveria enviar uma nota porque, talvez, Phillip estivesse preocupado.  
Assim escreveu algo breve, s para lhe dizer que estava velando a seu sobrinho. Phillip o entenderia.  
s oito da tarde, Phillip estava convencido de que Eloise tinha morrido em um acidente ou o tinha abandonado.  
E nenhuma das op es lhe parecia muito agrad vel.  
N o achava que o tivesse abandonado; parecia bastante feliz com seu matrim nio, apesar da briga que tinham tido pela manh . Al m disso, n o tinha levado nada, embora aquilo n o significava nada porque quase todas suas coisas ainda tinham que chegar de Londres. Se tinha partido, n o deixava grande coisa em Romney Hall.  
S um marido e dois filhos.  
Por Deus, e aos meninos havia dito: "Acredito que veio para ficar".  
N o, pensou com ferocidade, Elois deixaria. Nunca faria algo assim. N o era uma mulher covarde e jamais fugiria de seu matrim nio. Se havia algo que n o gostava, o diria, no rosto e sem rodeios.  
Mas como, pensou enquanto vestia o casaco e sa a correndo para a porta, significava que tinha que estar morta em alguma sarjeta do caminho ao Wiltshire. Tinha estado chovendo toda a tarde e os caminhos entre sua casa e a do Benedict n o estavam em muito boas condi es.  
Dem nios, quase seria melhor que o tivesse abandonado.  
Entretanto, a caminho de Minha Casa, o est pido nome da propriedade do Benedict Bridgerton, empapado e de muito mau humor, cada vez estava mais convencido de que Eloise o tinha abandonado.  
Porque n o estava em nenhuma sarjeta, nem havia nenhum rastro de algum acidente de carruagem, nem a tinha encontrado em nenhuma das duas posadas que havia no caminho.  
E s havia um caminho para ir desde o Romney Hall at Minha Casa; era imposs vel que estivesse em qualquer outra estalagem de qualquer outro caminho e que todo aquilo acabasse por tornar-se em um terr vel mal-entendido.  
- Calma - disse-se, enquanto subia as escadas da casa do Benedict. - Calma.  
Porque nunca tinha estado t o perto de perder os nervos.  
Talvez houvesse uma explica o l gica. Talvez n o tinha querido voltar enquanto chovia. N o chovia tanto, mas era algo cont nuo, e sup s que n o gostava de viajar nessas condi es.  
Levantou o trinco e golpeou a porta. Com for a.  
Talvez se quebrara uma roda da carruagem.  
Voltou a golpear a porta.  
N o, iss explicaria. Benedict poderia hav -la enviado a casa na sua.  
Talvez...  
Talvez...  
Tentou, sem xito, procurar alguma outra explica o para que Eloise estivesse ali com seu ir em casa com seu marido. E n o lhe ocorria nenhuma.  
A maldi o que saiu por seus l bios era algo que fazia muitos anos que n o dizia.  
Voltou a agarrar o trinco, disposto a arranc -lo e lan -lo pela janela, mas justo ent o se abriu a porta e Phillip se encontrou diante de Graves, o mordomo a quem tinha conhecido fazia apenas duas semanas, quando tinha vindo mostrar que cortejava Eloise.  
- E minha mulher? - perguntou Phillip, quase grunhindo.  
- Sir Phillip! - disse o mordomo, surpreso.  
Phillip n o se moveu, apesar da chuva lhe escorrer pelo rosto. A maldita casa n o tinha p rtico. Onde se tinha visto que uma casa inglesa n o tivesse p rtico?  
- Minha mulher - replicou-lhe, outra vez.  
- Est aqui - disse-lhe Graves. - Entre.  
Phillip deu um passo adiante.  
- Quero a minha mulher - disse. - Agora.  
- Permita que lhe tire o casaco - disse Graves.  
- N o me importa o casaco - disse Phillip, de maus modos. - Quero a minha mulher.  
Graves ficou gelado, com as m os ainda esticadas para lhe tirar o casaco.  
- Recebeu a nota da senhora Crane?  
- N o, n o recebi nenhuma nota.  
- J me parecia que tinha vindo muito r pido - murmurou Graves. - Deve-se ter cruzado com o mensageiro pelo caminho. Ser melhor que entre.  
- J estou dentro - disse Phillip, muito s rio.  
Graves respirou forte, em realidade foi mais um intenso suspiro, algo muito estranho em um mordomo que se supunha que n o devia fazer demonstra o de nenhum sentimento.  
- Acho que ter que ficar um bom tempo - disse Graves, com suavidade. - Tire o casaco. Seque-se. Querer estar c modo.  
De repente, a raiva do Phillip se transformou em preocupa o. Teria acontecido algo Eloise? Por Deus, se lhe tinha passado...  
- O que acontece? - sussurrou.  
Acabava de recuperar a seus filhos. N o estava preparado para perder a sua mulher.  
O mordomo encarou as escadas com os olhos tristes.  
- Me acompanhe - disse Graves, em voz baixa.  
Phillip o seguiu e a cada passo que dava, maior era o medo que sentia.  
Obviamente, Eloise tinha ido a missa quase todos os domingos de sua vida. Era o que se esperava dela e era o que fazia a gente boa e honesta mas, em realidade, nunca tinha sido uma pessoa especialmente religiosa. Durante os serm es, costumava deixar voar a imagina o, cantava os hinos porque gostava da m sic porque sentisse uma eleva o espiritual e, al m disso, a igreja era o nico lugar no qual uma p ssima cantora como ela podia cantar em voz alta.  
Entretanto, essa noite, enquanto contemplava a seu pequeno sobrinho, rezou.  
Charles n o tinha piorado, mas tampouco tinha melhorado e o doutor, que tinha vindo e partira pela segunda vez nesse dia, tinha pronunciado as temerosas palavras:  
"em m os de Deus".  
Eloise odiava essa frase, odiava que os m dicos recorressem a ela quando enfrentavam a uma enfermidade que os superava, mas, se o doutor tinha ra vida do Charles estava em m os de Deus, ent o a ele a quem Eloise rezaria.  
Isso sim, s quando n o lhe estava aplicando compressas frias na fronte ou lhe estava fazendo beber caldo quente. E, embora havia tantas coisas por fazer, passava as horas velando, nada mais.  
Assim se sentou, com as m os juntas no rega o, e suplicou:  
- Por favor, por favor.  
E ent o, como se algu m tivesse respondido prece equivocada, escutou um ru do na porta e, por imposs vel que parecesse, era Phillip, embora tivesse mandado o mensageiro apenas h uma hora. Estava empapado pela chuva, com o cabelo grudado na testa, mas Eloise estava mais contente que nunca de v -lo e, antes de saber o que estava fazendo, cruzou o quarto e se lan ou a seus bra os.  
- OH, Phillip - solu ou, dando-se permiss o para chorar, finalmente. Todo o dia esteve se fazendo de forte, obrigando-se a ser a rocha que seu irm o e sua cunhada necessitavam.  
Mas agora Phillip estava ali e, quando a abra ou, t o s lido e forte, Eloise deixou que, por uma vez, o forte fosse outro.  
- Pensei que fosse voc - sussurrou Phillip.  
- O que? - perguntou ela, confundida.  
- O mordomo... n o me explicou at que chegamos porta. Pensei que voc havia... - Meneou a cabe a. - N o importa.  
Eloise n o disse nada, mas o olhou com um pequeno e t mido sorriso no rosto.  
- Como vai? - perguntou Phillip.  
Ela negou com a cabe a.  
- N o muito bem.  
Phillip olhou ao Benedict e ao Sophie, que se tinham levantado para saud -lo. Tampouco pareciam muito bem.  
- Quanto tempo est assim? - perguntou.  
- Dois dias - respondeu Benedict.  
- Dois dias e meio - corrigiu-o Sophie. - Desde s bado pela manh .  
- Tem que se secar - disse Eloise, ao separar-se dele. - E eu tamb m. - Olhou o vestido, que tinha ficado empapado pelo abra o. - Ou acabar pior que Charles.  
- Estou bem - disse Phillip, acerando-se cama do menino. P -lh na fronte, negou com a cabe a e olhou a seus pais. - N o tenho sensibilidade - disse.  
- Tenho as m os muito frias pela chuva.  
- Tem febre - confirmou Benedict, cabisbaixo.  
- O que lhe t m feito? - perguntou Phillip.  
- Sabe um pouco de medicina? - perguntou Sophie, com os olhos cheios de esperan as renovadas.  
- O doutor lhe tirou sangue - disse Benedict. - Mas parece que n o fez efeito.  
- Estivemos lhe dando caldo - disse Sophie. - Esfriando-o quando se esquenta muito.  
- E esquentando-o quando se esfria - acrescentou Eloise, desesperada.  
- Parece que tudo em v o - sussurrou Sophie. E ent o, diante de todos, veio abaixo.  
Jogou-se sobre a lateral da cama e come ou a chorar.  
- Sophie - disse Benedict, ajoelhando-se junto a ela e abra ando-a. Quando viram que ele tamb m estava chorando, Phillip e Eloise afastaram o olhar.  
- Ch de casca de salgueiro - disse Phillip ao Eloise. - Tomou isso?  
- N o acredito. Por que?  
- algo que aprendi em Cambridge. Costumava-se a se dar para paliar a dor antes que o laudanum se popularizasse tanto. Um de meus professores dizia que ajudava a descer a febre.  
- Deu-o a Marina? - perguntou Eloise.  
Phillip a olhou surpreso, mas logo recordou que Eloise ainda achava que Marina tinha morrido por uma gripe pulmonar que, em parte, devia ser verdade.  
- Tentei-o - disse ele, - mas n o podia lhe fazer engolir nada. Al m disso, estava muito mais doente que Charles. - Engoliu a saliva, recordando. - Em muitos aspectos.  
Eloise ficou olhando um bom tempo e depois, de repente, virou-se para Benedict e Sophie, que j se acalmaram um pouco, embora continuassem ajoelhados no ch o, vivendo um momento de intimidade.  
Entretanto, Eloise, como era habitual nela, n o teve nenhum olhar com os momentos privados em uma situa o como essa, assim agarrou a seu irm o pelo br virou.  
- T m ch de casca de salgueiro? - perguntou-lhe.  
Benedict a olhou, piscando, e disse:  
- N o sei.  
- Pode ser que a senhora Crabtree sim - disse Sophie, referindo-se esposa do casal mais velho que se encarregara de Minha Casa at que Benedict se casara, quando s era seu ref gio de ver o. - Sempre tem coisas assim. Mas ela e o senhor Crabtree foram visitar sua filh voltar o at dentro de uns dias.  
- Podem entrar em sua casa? - perguntou-lhes Phillip. - Se o tiver, reconhec -lo-ei. N o uma folha de ch . S a casca, que se ferve. Pode ser que ajude a lhe descer a febre.  
- Casca de salgueiro? - perguntou Sophie, incr dula. - Quer curar a meu filho com a casca de uma rvore?  
- Certamente n o pode lhe fazer mal - disse Benedict, muito s rio, caminhando para a porta.  
- Venha comigo, Crane. Temos uma chave de sua casa. Eu mesmo o acompanharei. - Entretanto, quando chegou porta se virou para o Phillip. - Sabe o que faz?  
Phillip lhe disse a nica coisa que sabia.  
- N o sei. Espero que sim.  
Benedict o olhou nos olhos e Phillip soube que seu cunhado estava deliberando consigo mesmo. Uma coisa era deixar que se casasse com sua irm e outra coisa muito diferente era deixar que colocasse estranhas beberagens a seu filho pela boca.  
Mas Phillip o compreendeu perfeitamente. Ele tamb m era pai.  
- Est bem - disse Benedict. - Vamos.  
E, enquanto sa a da casa, s rezava para que a confian a que Benedict Bridgerton tinha depositado nele se visse recompensada.  
Afinal, nunca se soube se foi o ch de casca de salgueiro, as preces do Eloise ou a sorte mas, no dia seguinte, Charle tinha febre e, embora ainda estivesse um pouco fraco, estava claro que se encontrava melhor. Por volta de meio-dia, ficou claro que a presen a do Phillip e da Elois era necess ria, assim subiram carruagem e foram para casa, impaciente por meter-se na resistente cama e, por uma vez, ir dormir diretamente. Passaram os primeiros dez minutos em sil ncio. Por incr vel que pare a, Eloise estava muito cansada para falar. Entretanto, a pesar do esgotamento, tamb m estava muito agitada pelo stress e a preocupa o que tinham passado durante a noite. Assim se conformou observando a paisagem pela janela. Quanto ao Charles tinha baixado a febre, tinha deixado de chover, como se um sinal divino lhe dissesse que o tinham salvado suas preces, mas enquanto olhava de esguelha a seu marido, que estava sentado a seu lado com os olhos fechados, embora ela soubesse que n o estava adormecido, pensou que o que tinha salvado era a casca de salgueiro.  
N o sabia por que estava t o segura, e era consciente de que jamais poderia demonstr -lo, mas seu sobrinho estava vivo por uma x cara de ch .  
E pensar nas poucas probabilidades que tinha que Phillip estivesse em casa do Benedict essa noite. Tinham sido uma s rie de sucessos muito particulares. Se Eloise n o tivesse subido para ver os g meos, se n o tivesse ido dizer a Phillip que n o gostava daquela bab , se n o brigassem...  
Visto assim, o pequeno Charles Bridgerton era, possivelmente, o menino mais afortunado da Inglaterra.  
- Obrigada - disse Eloise, que n o tinha sabido que ia falar at que as palavras lhe sa ram pela boca.  
- Por? - sussurrou Phillip sonolento, sem abrir os olhos.  
- Pelo Charles - disse ela.  
Phillip abriu os olhos e se virou para ela.  
- Jamais saberemos se foi pela casca de salgueiro.  
- Eu sim que sei - disse ela, com firmeza.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Sempre sabe tudo.  
E Eloise pensou: isto o que tinha sonhado toda sua vida? N o a paix o nem os gemidos de prazer quando estava com ele na cama, a n o ser isto?  
Esta sensa o de seguran a, de companhia, de estar sentada ao lado de algu m em uma carruagem e que todas as partes de seu ser lhe digam que onde deve estar?  
Pegou sua m o.  
- Foi horr vel - disse, surpreendida por ter l grimas nos olhos. - Acredito que nunca em minha vida passei tanto medo. N o imagino o que deve ter sido para Benedict e Sophie.  
- Nem eu - disse Phillip, com suavidade.  
- Se tivesse sido um de nossos filhos... - disse, e ent o se deu conta que, pela primeira vez, havia dito "nossos filhos".  
Phillip ficou calado um bom tempo. Quando falou, estava olhando pela janela.  
- Durante toda a noite, cada vez que olhava ao Charles - disse, com uma voz muito rouca, - dava gra as a Deus que n o fossem Oliver ou Amanda.  
- Virou-se para Eloise, com a culpa refletida no rosto. - Mas nenhuma crian a deveria passar por isso.  
Eloise lhe apertou a m o.  
- N o acredito que esse sentimento seja mau. N o um santo. S um pai. E acredito que um muito bom.  
Olhou-a, estranhando, e meneou a cabe a.  
- N o - disse. - N o o sou. Mas espero s -lo.  
Ela inclinou a cabe a.  
- Phillip?  
- Tinha raz o - disse ele, apertando os l bios. - Sobre a bab . Queria que tudo sa sse bem, assim n o prestei aten o, mas tinha raz o. Batia-lhes.  
- O que?  
- Com um livro - continuou ele, com uma voz muito cansada, como se tivesse ficado sem emo es - Entrei na sala dos meninos e estava golpeando a Amanda com um livro. Com o Oliver j tinha acabado.  
- OH, n o - disse Eloise, enquanto l grimas de pena e de raiva, escorregavam-lhe pelas faces. - N o imaginei. Eu n o gostava, de acordo, e lhes tinha batido nos dedos mas... tamb m me bateram nos dedos. Fazem isso a todos. - afundou-se no assento, como se levasse um enorme peso de culpa nos ombros.  
- Deveria me ter dado conta. Deveria ter visto.  
Phillip riu.  
- Mal est a quinze dias vivendo em casa. Eu estou ha meses convivendo com essa mulher. Se e vi, porque iria faz -lo voc ?  
Eloise n o tinha nada a dizer, ao menos nada que evitasse que seu marido se sentisse ainda mais culpado.  
- Suponho que a despediu - disse, finalmente.  
Phillip assentiu.  
- Disse aos meninos que nos ajudaria a encontrar uma substituta.  
- claro - acrescentou ela, em seguida.  
- E eu... - Fez uma pausa, limpou a garganta e olhou pela janela antes de continuar: - Eu...  
- Diga-o, Phillip - disse-lhe ela, com do ura.  
Sem virar-se, disse:  
- Vou ser melhor pai. Ignorei-os durante muito tempo. Tinha tanto medo de me converter em meu pai, de ser como ele, que n o...  
- Phillip - sussurrou Eloise, lhe agarrando a m o. - N o como seu pai. Nunca poderia ser como ele.  
- N o - disse ele, com a voz apagada, - mas pensei que sim. Uma vez inclusive agarrei uma vara. Fui aos est bulos e a agarrei. - Afundou a cabe a nas m os.  
- Estava t o furioso. Tanto.  
- Ma usou - sussurrou-lhe ela, sabendo que essas palavras eram verdade. Tinham que s -lo.  
Ele meneou a cabe a.  
- Mas queria faz -lo.  
- Ma fez - repetiu ela, com a voz t o firme como p de.  
- Estava t o furioso - repetiu ele, e Eloise o viu t o perdido em seu pr prio mundo que n o sabia se a tinha escutado. Entretanto, ent o se virou para ela e a olhou nos olhos.  
- Sabe o que ter medo de sua pr pria raiva?  
Eloise negou com a cabe a.  
- N o sou um homem pequeno, Eloise - disse. - Poderia fazer muito mal a algu m.  
- Eu tamb m - disse ela e, ante o sarc stico olhar dele, acrescentou. - Est bem, possivelmente a voc n o, mas a um menino sim.  
- Seria incapaz - grunhiu ele e se virou.  
- Voc tamb m - disse ela.  
Ele ficou em sil ncio.  
E, de repente, Eloise entendeu tudo.  
- Phillip - disse, com suavidade, - disse que estava furioso mas... com quem?  
Ele a olhou, perplexo.  
- Colaram o cabelo da preceptora ao travesseiro, Eloise.  
- J sei - disse ela, agitand no ar. - E com certeza, se tivesse estado presente, eu tamb m teria querido lhes dar uma boa surra. Mas n o lhe perguntei isso - Esperou que lhe desse uma resposta. Quando ele n o disse nada, ela acrescentou - Estava furioso com eles por causa da cola ou estava furioso com voc mesmo porque foi incapaz de control -los?  
Phillip n o disse nada, mas ambos sabiam a resposta.  
Eloise estendeu o bra o e lhe acariciou a m o.  
- N o se parece com seu pai em nada, Phillip - disse. - Em nada.  
- Agora sei - disse Phillip, suavemente. - N o tem nem id ia da vontade que tinha de partir pela metade a essa maldita bab Edwards.  
- Imagino - disse Eloise, rindo-se enquanto se apoiava no espaldar.  
Phillip sorriu. N o sabia por que mas havia algo engra ado no tom de sua mulher, algo que era inclusive agrad vel. De alguma forma, tinham conseguido encontrar o lado divertido de uma situa o qu era. E era maravilhoso.  
- o que merecia - disse Eloise, encolhendo os ombros. virou-se para o Phillip. - Mas n o lhe fez nada, verdade?  
Ele negou com a cabe a.  
- N o. E se pude me controlar com ela, com meus filhos tamb m poderei faz -lo.  
- Claro que sim - disse Eloise, como se estivessem falando de algo claro. Deu-lhe uns tapinhas n depois se virou para a janela, muito tranq ila.  
Phillip percebeu que Eloise tinha muita f nele. Tinha f em sua bondade interior e na qualidade de sua alma, quando ele tinha vivido atormentado pelas d vidas tantos anos.  
E ent o soube que tinha que ser sincero e, antes de saber o que ia fazer, disse:  
- Achei que me tinha deixado.  
- Ontem noite? - perguntou ela, olhando-o muito surpreendida. - Como p de pensar algo assim?  
Ele encolheu os ombros, em um gesto de desprezo para si mesmo.  
- Pois n o sei. Possivelmente porque foi a casa de seu ir voltou.  
Eloise ignorou o toque de sarcasmo.  
- Bom, j viu o que me entreteve e, al m disso, nunca o abandonaria. Deveria sab -lo.  
Phillip arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- Ah, sim?  
- Claro que sim - disse ela, que o olhava como se estivesse zangada com ele. - Fiz um juramento na igreja e asseguro que n o me tomo ligeira. Al m disso, assumi o compromisso de ser uma m e para Oliver e Amanda e jamais o romperia.  
Phillip a olhou, muito s rio, e depois disse:  
- N o, n o, claro. N o o faria. Fui um est pido ao n o pensar nisso.  
Ela se sentou com as costas reta e cruzou os bra os.  
- Deveria hav -lo feito. Conhece-me e sabe que nunca o faria. - E ent o, quando ele n o disse nada, acrescentou: - Esses pobres meninos. J perderam a sua m e biol gica. Certamente que n o vou partir e obrig -los a passar pelo mesmo outra vez. - Virou-se para ele com uma express o muito irritada - N o posso acreditar que pensasse que tinha feito algo assim.  
Phillip estava come ando a se perguntar o mesmo. S fazia... Santo Deus, era poss vel que s fizesse duas semanas que conhecia Eloise? s vezes, parecia que fazia uma vida inteira. Porque tinha a sensa o de conhec -la perfeitamente. Sempre teria seus segredos, claro, como todos, e estava convencido de que nunca a entenderia porque n o se imaginava chegar a entender a nenhuma mulher na vida.  
Entretanto, conhecia-a. Estava certo. E por isso n o deveria nem haver-se exposto a possibilidade de que o tivesse abandonado.  
Deve ter sido o p nico, puro e duro. E tamb m, possivelmente, porque era melhor pensar que o tinha abandonado a imaginar-lhe morta em alguma sarjeta.  
No primeiro caso, ao menos podia ir a casa de seu irm o e lev -la para casa.  
Se tivesse morrido...  
N o estava preparado para a pontada de dor t o intensa que sentiu em apenas pens -lo.  
Desde quando Eloise significava tanto para ele? E o que ia fazer para que fosse feliz?  
Porque necessitava que fosse feliz. , como tinha estado tentando convencer-se a si mesmo, porque uma Eloise feliz significava que Phillip poderia continuar desfrutando de sua vida sem preocupa es. Necessitava que fosse feliz porque a id ia de que n o fosse assim era como lhe cravar uma faca no cora o.  
Embora tudo aquilo fosse muito ir nico. Dissera-se, uma e outra vez, que se tinha casado com ela para dar um seus filhos e agora, quando ela tinha reconhecido que jamais o abandonaria porque o compromisso com os meninos era muito forte... havia ficado ciumento.  
Estava ciumento de seus filhos. Queria que pronunciasse a palavra "mulher" e a nica coisa que tinha escutado era "m e".  
Queria que o quisesse. A ele. E n o porque tivesse feito votos na igreja mas sim porque estivesse convencida de que n o poderia viver sem ele.  
Inclusive, possivelmente, porque o amava.  
Amava-o.  
Por Deus, quando tinha acontecido isso? Quando tinha come ado a esperar tanto do casamento? Casou-se com ela para que seus filhos tivessem uma m e, ambos sabiam.  
E logo estava presente a paix o. Bom, era um homem, e fazia oito anos que n o estava com uma mulher.  
Como n o ia embebedar se de prazer ante o contato da pele de Eloise, ante seus gemidos quando explorava a seu redor?  
Ante a intensidade de seu pr prio prazer cada vez que a penetrava?  
Tinha encontrado tudo o que queria no matrim nio. Eloise levava a casa perfei o durante o dia e esquentava sua cama como uma cortes de noite.  
Cumpria t o bem todos seus desejos que Phillip n o se dera conta que Eloise fazia outra coisa. Colocara-se em seu cora o. Havia-o tocado e o tinha mudado. Tinha-o mudado a ele.  
Queria-a. N o procurava o amor, nem sequer lhe tinha passado pela cabe a, mas o tinha encontrado e era o mais maravilhoso do mundo.  
Estava frente a um novo amanhecer, frente a um novo cap tulo em sua vida. Era emocionante. E aterrador. Porque n o queria voltar a falhar.  
N o, n o agora que tinha encontrado tudo o que necessitava. Eloise. Os meninos. Ele mesmo.  
Fazia anos que n o estava a gosto em sua pele, anos que n o confiava em seus instintos. Anos desde a ltima vez que se olhou no espelh afastou o rosto.  
Olhou pela janela. A carruagem tinha diminu do a marcha porque j estavam chegando ao Romney Hall.  
Tudo parecia cinza, o c u, a pedra da casa, as janelas, que refletiam as nuvens. Inclusive a erva parecia menos verde sem a luz do sol.  
Tudo ia de acordo com seu estado de nimo comtemplativo.  
Um lacaio abriu a porta e ajudou Eloise a descer. Depois, quando desceu Phillip, Eloise se virou e lhe disse:  
- Estou esgotada e voc tamb m parece cansado. Por que n o subimos para descansar um momento?  
Phillip estava a ponto de assentir, porque tamb m estava esgotado, mas antes de poder dizer que sim, meneou a cabe a e disse:  
- Sobe sem mim.  
Ela abriu a boca para protestar mas Phillip lhe coloco em cima do ombro e a fez calar.  
- Subirei em seguida - disse. - Mas acho que agora quero ir dar um abra o s crian as.

Cap tulo 18.

"... sei que n o lhe digo muito freq entemente, querida m e, como estou agradecida de ser sua filha. N o habitual que um pai ofere a tanto tempo e compreens o a um filho. E menos habitual ainda que um pai considere um de seus filhos seu amigo.  
Amo-a, mam e."  
Eloise Bridgerton a sua m e depois de recusar sua sexta proposta de matrim nio.

Quando despertou, Eloise ficou muito surpreendida de ver que o outro lado da cama estava intacto. Phillip estava t o cansado como ela, ou inclusive mais, porque a noite anterior tinha ido at casa do Benedict suportando o vento e a chuva. Depois de arrumar-se, come ou busc -lo por toda a casa ma encontrou em nenhum lugar. Disse-se que n o havia motivo para preocupar-se, que tinha vivido uns dias muito dif ceis e que certamente necessitava um temp para pensar.  
Que ela preferisse estar com gente n o significava que todo mundo fosse igual. Riu. Era uma li o que tinha tentado aprender toda sua vida, embora sem xito.  
Assim se obrigou a deixar de busc -lo. Estava casada e, de repente, entendeu o que sua m e lhe havia dito a noite de suas bodas.  
O matrim nio era um compromisso e Phillip e ela eram muito diferentes. Pode ser que fossem perfeitos o um para o outro, mas isso n o queria dizer que fossem iguais.  
E se ela queria que ele mudasse algumas atitudes por ela, ela teria que fazer o mesmo por ele.  
N o o viu em toda a tarde, nem quando foi tomar o ch , nem quando subiu para dar boa noite aos meninos, nem na sala de jantar , onde teve que jantar sozinha, sentindo-se muito pequena e insignificante naquela enorme mesa de mogno. Comeu em sil ncio, embora visse perfeitamente que os lacaios a olhavam com pena enquanto lhe traziam e retiravam os pratos.  
Eloise lhes sorriu, porque achava que sempre teria que ser educada, mas por dentro estava resignada.  
Devia dar muita pena quando dois lacaios, dois homens, pelo amor de Deus, que normalmente viviam alheios s preocupa es de outros, compadeciam-se dela.  
E ali estava, depois de uma semana de casada, e jantando sozinha. Quem n o se compadeceria dela?  
Al m disso, a ltima coisa que os criados sabiam era que sir Phillip tinha sa do como um vento pela porta para ir procurar a sua mulher que, pelo visto, tinha fugido para a casa de seu irm o depois de uma forte briga.  
Visto assim, Eloise n o estranhou que Phillip pensasse que o tinha abandonado.  
Comeu depressa, porque n o queria alongar o jantar mais do que o necess rio e, depois das duas colheradas de pudim obrigat rias, levantou-se com a inten o de ir cama, onde passaria a noite como tinha passado quase todo o dia: sozinha.  
Entretanto, quando saiu para o corredor, estava um pouco inquiet tinha vontade de deitar-se. Assim come ou a caminhar, sem rumo fixo, pela casa. Para maio, fazia bastante frio e Eloise se alegrou de ter trazido um xale. Tinha passado algumas temporadas em grandes casas de campo onde n o se apagava o fogo, e assim estavam iluminadas e c lidas de noite, mas Romney Hall, embora fosse uma casa muito confort vel e acolhedora, n o tinha esses del rios de grandeza, assim os aposentos se fechavam de noite e s se acendiam os fogos necess rios.  
E fazia muito frio. Abrigou-se mais com o xale enquanto caminhava, desfrutando de que a nica guia fosse a luz da lua.  
Mas ent o, quando se aproximou da galeria de retratos, viu a luz de um lampi o.  
Ali havia algu m e Eloise soube, inclusive antes de aproximar-se mais, que era Phillip.  
Avan ou em sil ncio, contente de ter cal ado as sapatilhas de sola macia, e apareceu pela porta.  
O que viu quase lhe rompeu o cora o.  
Phillip estava de p , quieto, frente ao retrato de Marina. N o se movia, s piscava de vez em quando; estava contemplando o retrato de sua finada esposa e a express o de seu rosto era t o triste que Eloise esteve a ponto de gritar.  
Tinha-lhe mentido quando lhe havia dito que alguma vez a tinha querido? E quando lhe havia dito que jamais tinha sentido paix o por ela?  
Importava? Marina estava morta. N o era como se supusesse uma competi o real por ganhar o cora o do Phillip. E, embora o fosse, importaria?  
Porque el queria e Eloise tampouco o...  
Ou possivelmente sim, pensou em um desses momentos em que algu m sente que n o tem ar nos pulm es.  
Custava-lhe imaginar quando teria podido acontecer, ou como, mas o afeto e o respeito que sentia por ele se converteram em algo mais profundo.  
E agora desejava com todas suas for as que ele sentisse o mesmo.  
Necessitava-a. Disso estava segura. Necessitava-a possivelmente mais do que ela o necessitava a ele, mas n o era s isso. adorava que a necessitasse, que a quisesse, inclusive que sentisse que era indispens vel para ele, mas queria mais. Adorava como sorria, torcendo ligeiramente a boca, como um menino, e sempre surpreso, como se n o desse cr dito de sua felicidade.  
Adorava como a olhava, como se fosse a mulher mais formosa do mundo quando ela sabia, perfeitamente, qu era.  
Adorava que escutasse o que tinha que dizer e como n o se deixava intimidar por ela. Inclusive adorava a maneira que tinha de lhe dizer que falava muito porque quase sempre o dizia com um sorriso e porque, claro, era verdade.  
E adorava como, inclusive depois de lhe dizer que falava muito, continuava escutando-a.  
Adorava como queria a seus filhos.  
Adorava sua honra, sua honestidade e seu malicioso senso de humor.  
E adorava como ela se adaptava em sua vida e ele na dela.  
Era muito agrad vel. Estava bem.  
E, por fim, descobriu que era aqui onde pertencia.  
Entretanto, agora Phillip estava de p , contemplando o retrato de sua finada esposa e a julgar por sua pos im vel... bom, s Deus sabia o tempo que estava ali.  
E se ainda a queria...  
De repente, sentiu-se muito culpada. Quem era ela para sentir algo que n o fosse pena por Marina? Tinha morrido muito jovem, desfrutando de boa sa de.  
E tinha perdido o que para Eloise era o maior presente de uma m e: ver crescer a seus filhos.  
Ter ci mes de uma mulher assim era quase um delito.  
Entretanto...  
Entretanto, ela n o devia ser t o boa pessoa porque era incapaz de presenciar aquela cena; era incapaz de observar como Phillip olhava o retrato de sua primeira esposa sem sentir como lhe encolhia o cora o de inveja. Acabava-se de dar conta de que queria a esse homem, e que o faria at o final de seus dias. Ela o necessitava e uma mulher morta, n o.  
"N o", pensou de repente. Era imposs vel que continuasse querendo Marina.  
Talvez, nunca a tinha amado. No dia anterior, pela manh , havia-lhe dito que fazia oito anos que n o estava com uma mulher.  
"Oito anos?"  
E ent o, Eloise compreendeu tudo.  
Minha m e.  
Os dois ltimos dias tinha estado t o alterada, entre uma coisa e outra, que n o parou a pensar no que Phillip lhe havia dito.  
Oito anos.  
Nunca o teria imaginado. E muito menos do Phillip, um homem que era claro que desfrutava... n o, era claro que necessitava as rela es f sicas.  
Marina tinha morrido fazia quinze meses. Se Phillip levava oito anos sem estar com uma mulher, isso significava que n o se deitaram juntos desde que conceberam aos g meos.  
N o...  
Eloise fez uns c lculos mentais. N o, deve ter sido depois de nascer os g meos. um pouco depois.  
Pode ser que Phillip se equivocara com as datas, ou possivelmente tivesse exagerado, embora Eloise tinha a sensa o de que Phillip tinha raz o. Tinha a sensa o de que sabia exatamente a ltima vez que se deitara com Marina e receava mais agora que tinha feito os c lculos, que deveria ter sido horr vel.  
Entretanto, Philli tinha tra do. manteve-se fiel a uma mulher em cuja cama n o podia meter-se. A Eloise n o surpreendeu, porque s era uma amostra mais da honra e a dignidade de seu marido, embora n o lhe teria parecido mal que tivesse ido procurar ref gio em outros bra os.  
E o fato de qu fizesse...  
Fazia que o quisesse ainda mais.  
E ent o, se seu casamento com Marina tinha sido t o dif cil e complicado, por que tinha ido ali essa noite?  
Porque a estava olhando como se lhe estivesse rogando algo, suplicando uma coisa.  
Estava suplicando a uma mulher morta.  
Eloise n o podia suportar mais. Deu um passo adiante e limpou a garganta.  
Phillip a surpreendeu ao virar-se em seguida; ela tinha pensado que teria a cab longe dali qu escutaria. N o disse nada, nem sequer seu nome, mas ent o...  
Estendeu a m o.  
Eloise se aproximou dele e o agarrou pela m o porque n o sabia o que outra coisa fazer nem, por estranho que parecesse, o que dizer.  
Ficou a seu lado e levantou os olhos para o retrato de Marina.  
- Amava-a? - perguntou-lhe, embora sabia que j o tinha perguntado antes.  
- N o - disse Phillip e Eloise se deu conta que uma pequena parte dela ainda tinha medo que dissesse que sim, porque, assim que Phillip disse "N o", o al vio que sentiu foi surpreendente.  
- Sente falta dela?  
Phillip respondeu em um tom mais suave, embora seguro.  
- N o.  
- Odiava-a? - sussurrou Eloise.  
Phillip negou com a cabe a e, com uma voz muito triste, disse:  
- N o.  
Ela n o sabia que mais dizer, ou se deveria dizer algo mais, assim esperou que ele falasse.  
E, depois de um bom momento, fez-isso.  
- Estava triste - disse Phillip. - Sempre estava triste.  
Eloise o olhou, mas ele manteve o olhar fixo no quadro, como se tivesse que olh -la enquanto falava dela. Como se, ao menos, devesse-lhe isso.  
- Sempre estava deprimida - continuou. - Sempre um pouco serena, se se pode dizer assim, mas foi pior depois do nascimento dos g meos. N o sei o que aconteceu. A parteira disse que era normal que as mulheres chorassem depois de dar a luz, que n o me preocupasse, que passaria em umas poucas semanas.  
- Mas n o passou - disse Eloise.  
Phillip negou com a cabe a e ent o, com um movimento brusco, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe tinha ca do em cima da sobrancelha.  
- S piorou. N o sei como explic -lo. Era quase como se... - tentou encontrar as palavras que procurava e, quando o fez, falou em um suspiro... - quase como se tivesse desaparecido... Mal sa a da cama... Nunca a vi sorrir... Chorava muito. Muito.  
Disse as frases muito devagar, uma a uma, como se fosse recordando cada peda o de informa o lentamente. Eloise n o disse nada, n o queria interromp -lo ou dizer algo sobre um assunto que desconhecia por completo.  
E ent o, afinal, Phillip afastou os olhos de Marina e olhou a Eloise, fixamente.  
- Tentei-o tudo para faz -la feliz. Tudo o que estava em minha m o. Tudo o que sabia. Mas n o foi suficiente.  
Eloise abriu a boca e emitiu um pequeno ru do, o princ pio de um sussurro no que pretendia lhe dizer que o tinha feito o melhor que tinha podido, mas ele a interrompeu.  
- Entende, Eloise? - perguntou-lhe, um pouco mais alto, em um tom mais urgente. - N o foi suficiente.  
- N o foi sua culpa - disse ela, com do ura porque, embora n o tivesse conhecido Marina mais velha, conhecia Phillip, e certamente era verdade.  
- Afinal, rendi-me - disse, com uma voz totalmente inexpressiva. - Deixei de tentar ajud -la. No referente a ela, cansei-me de me dar golpes com a cabe a contra uma parede.  
E o nico que fiz foi tentar proteger aos meninos, tentar mant -los longe dela quando tinha um mau dia. Porque a queriam muito.  
- Olhou-a suplicante, possivelmente para que o entendesse ou possivelmente para algo que Eloise n o entendia. - Era sua m e.  
- Sei - sussurrou ela.  
- Era su o... N o podia...  
- Mas voc esteve com eles - disse Eloise, com entusiasmo. - Esteve com eles.  
Phillip riu a contra gosto.  
- Sim, bem que foi. Uma coisa ter um pai horr vel mas os dois? Jamais desejei isso para meus filhos e, apesar de tudo... Aqui estamos.  
- N o um mau pai - disse Eloise, incapaz de esconder o tom de reprimenda de sua voz.  
Phillip encolheu os ombros e se voltou a virar para o quadro, incapaz de pensar no que Eloise lhe estava dizendo.  
- Sabe o que d i? - sussurrou ele. - Tem alguma id ia?  
Ela negou com a cabe a, embora Phillip n o estivesse olhando-a.  
- Tentar tanto, tanto, e n o conseguir nada? Diabos... - Riu uma risada breve e forte cheia de dio por si mesmo. - Diabos repetiu - Eu n o gostava e, apesar disso, doeu-me muito.  
- Voc n o gostava? - perguntou Eloise, t o surpreendida que inclusive a voz lhe tocou.  
Phillip fez uma careta ir nica.  
- Pode se gostar de algu m a quem n o conhece? - Virou-se para a Eloise. - N o a conhecia, Eloise. Estive casado com ela oito anos e nunca a conheci.  
- Talvez n o deixou que a conhecesse.  
- Talvez devesse ter posto mais empenho.  
- Talvez - disse Eloise, impregnando sua voz com toda a convic o do mundo, - n o podia fazer mais. H gente que j nasce triste, Phillip. N o sei por que, duvido que algu m saiba, mas assim.  
Ele a olhou com os m sculos do rosto contra dos, deixando claro com aquele olhar escuro que n o estava de acordo com ela, assim Eloise acrescentou:  
- N o esque a que eu tamb m a conheci. De pequena, muito antes que voc .  
Phillip mudou a expres olhou com tanta intensidade que Eloise esteve a ponto de retroceder.  
- Nunca a escutei rir - disse, com do ura. - Nenhuma s vez. Desde que a conheci, estive tentando record -la melhor e compreender por que todas as lembran as que tenho dela s o muito estranhas, e acredito que por isso. Nunca ria. Onde viu uma crian a que n o ria?  
Phillip guardou sil ncio uns segundos e, depois, disse:  
- Acredito que eu tampouco a escutei rir nunca. s vezes sorria, sobre tudo quando os meninos iam v -la, mas nunca ria.  
Eloise assentiu, e disse:  
- Eu n o sou Marina, Phillip.  
- J sei - disse ele. - Me acredite, sei. Por isso me casei com voc .  
N o era o que Eloise queria ouvir mas guardou a decep o para ela sozinha e o deixou continuar.  
As rugas na fronte do Phillip eram cada vez mais profundas, assim as alisou com a m o. Parecia cansado, farto de tantas responsabilidades.  
- S queria a algu m que n o estivesse triste - disse. - Algu m que estivesse com os meninos, algu m que n o... - Interrompeu-se e se virou.  
- Algu m qu que? - perguntou ela, com um pouco de urg ncia, porque pressentia que aquilo era importante.  
Durante um bom tempo, Eloise acreditou que n o lhe ia responder e, ao final, quando j tinha perdido as esperan as, ele disse:  
- Morreu de gripe. Sabia, n o ?  
- Sim - disse ela porque, como Phillip lhe estava dando as costas, se assenti veria.  
- Morreu de gripe - repetiu ele. - Isso o que dissemos a todo mundo...  
De repente, Eloise se sentiu enjoada porque sabia, com toda a certeza do mundo, o que ia dizer lhe.  
- Bom, era a verdade - disse ele, com brutalidade, surpreendendo-a. Estava convencida que ia dizer lhe que era mentira.  
- a verdade - repetiu ele. - Mas n o toda a verdade. Morreu de gripe, mas nunca dissemos a ningu m como adoeceu.  
- O lago - sussurrou Eloise, qu de evitar. Nem sequer se tinha dado conta de que estava pensando nele at que havia dito.  
Phillip assentiu, muito s rio.  
- N o caiu gua por acidente.  
Eloise tampou a boca com a m o. N o estranhava que Phillip ficasse como uma fera no dia que levara os meninos a nadar. Sentia-se horr vel.  
Mas ela n o sabia, jamais teria imaginado mas, de qualquer forma...  
- Tirei-a bem a tempo - disse Phillip. - Bom, bem a tempo antes de que se afogasse. Embora n o cheguei a tempo para evitar que morresse de febre tr s dias depois.  
- Soltou uma risada muito amarga. - Nem sequer meu famoso ch de casca de salgueiro p de fazer nada por ela.  
- Sinto muito - sussurrou Eloise, e era verdade, apesar de que a morte de Marina tivesse significado que Eloise fosse feliz.  
- N o o entende - disse Phillip, sem olh -la. - imposs vel que o entenda.  
- Nunca conheci ningu m que se tirasse a vida - disse ela, com cuidado, porque n o sabia se aquelas eram as palavras que devia dizer em uma situa o como aquela.  
- N o me refiro a isso - disse ele. Em realidade, replicou. - N o sabe o que estar apanhado, impotente. Tentar de todas as maneiras e nunca, nenhuma s vez - olhou-a e Eloise viu que jogava fogo pelos olhos, - obter nada em troca. Tentei. Tentei todo dia. Tentei por mim e por ela mas, sobre tudo, por Oliver e Amanda. Fiz o que pude, o que me disseram e nada, nada funcionou. Tentava-o e ela chorava, tentava-o uma e outra e outra vez e ela se escondia debaixo da colcha, coberta at a cabe a. Vivia s escuras, com as cortinas sempre fechadas, os abajures com muito pouca luz e vai e se mata no nico maldito dia de sol de todo o inverno.  
Eloise abriu os olhos.  
- Um dia de sol - disse. - Tod esteve nublado e um dia, por fim, que saiu o sol, vai ela e decide matar-se. - riu com dor e amargura na voz.  
- Depois de tudo o que tinha feito, por cima tinha que me deixar essa m lembran a para o resto de dias de sol de minha vida.  
- Phillip - disse Eloise, lhe tocando o bra o.  
Mas ele a afastou.  
- E, se por acaso isso n o fosse bastante, nem sequer se matou como Deus manda. Bom, n o - disse, muito seco. - Suponho que isso foi minha culpa. S tivesse tirado da gua e a tivesse obrigado a nos torturar tr s dias mais com a incerteza de se sobreviveria ou n o, ela teria estado encantada de afogar-se - cruzou os bra os e riu. - Claro que morreu. N o sei nem por que albergamos alguma esperan a. N o lutou, n o usou nem um grama de energia para lutar contra a febre. Ficou na cama deixando que a enfermidade a levasse, e eu esperava que sorrisse como se, por fim, alegrasse-se por ter conseguido o que tanto queria.  
- Meu Deus - sussurrou Eloise, com os cabelos em p por aquela imagem. - E o fez?  
Phillip negou com a cabe a.  
- N o. N o ficavam for as nem para isso. Morreu com a mesma express o de sempre. Vazia.  
- Sinto muito - disse Eloise, embora soubesse que suas palavras nunca seriam suficientes. - Ningu m deveria passar por algo assim.  
Phillip ficou olhando, escrutinando-a com o olhar, procurando algo em seus olhos, uma resposta que ela n o estava segura de possuir.  
Ent o, de repente, Phillip se virou e caminhou at a janela, perdendo o olhar na noite.  
- Tentei tudo - disse, com a voz cheia de resigna o e arrependimento - mas, ainda assim, cada dia desejava estar casado com qualquer outra pessoa. -Jogou a cabe a para frente at que apoiou a testa no vidro - Qualquer.  
Ficou calado muito tempo. Para Eloise, muito, assim se aproximou dele e sussurrou seu nome, s para escutar sua resposta. Para saber que estava bem.  
- Ontem - disse ele, com a voz muito brusca, - disse que temos um problema...  
- N o - interrompeu-o ela, o mais r pido que p de. - N o queria dizer...  
- Disse que temos um problema - repetiu ele, t o alto e com tanta for a que Eloise duvidou que a escutasse se voltasse a interromper.  
- Mas at que passe pelo que passei eu - continuou, - at que n o se veja apanhada em um matrim nio desgra ado, atada a um marido deprimido, at que n o tenha ido para a cama durante anos suplicando que outro ser humano te toque... Virou-se, aproximou-se dela e lhe cravou um olhar t o intenso que a diminuiu ainda mais.  
- At que n o tenha passado por tudo isso - disse, - n o volte a te queixar do que voc e eu temos. Porque, para mim... para mim... - asfixiou-se um pouco mas n o se deteve... - isto, o nosso, o para so. E n o poderia suportar que dissesse o contr rio.  
- OH, Phillip - disse ela, e ent o fez a nica coisa que lhe ocorreu. Aproximou-se dele e o abra ou com todas suas for as.  
- Sinto muito - sussurrou, lhe empapando a camisa de l grimas. - Sinto muito.  
- N o quero voltar a fracassar - disse ele, afundando a cabe a no pesco o da Eloise. - N o posso... N o poderia...  
- N o fracassar - prometeu-lhe ela. - N o fracassaremos.  
- Tem que ser feliz - disse ele, como se as palavras lhe sa ssem diretamente do cora o. - Tem que ser. Por favor, dava que...  
- Sou - assegurou-lhe ela. - Sou. Prometo-lhe isso.  
Ele se afastou e tomou o rosto entre as m os, obrigando-a a olh -lo nos olhos. Parecia que procurava algo, uma confirma o, ou uma absolvi o ou possivelmente s uma promessa.  
- Sou feliz - sussurrou ela, lhe cobrindo as m os com as suas. - Mais do que jamais sonhei. E estou orgulhosa de ser sua mulher.  
Phillip distendeu os m sculos do rosto e lhe tremeu o l bio inferior. Eloise conteve a respira o. Nunca tinha visto chorar a um homem; de fato, n o sabia que fosse poss vel mas, ent o, uma l grima escorregou pela face de Phillip e se deteve na comissura dos l bios at que Eloise estende secou.  
- Amo-a - disse ele, com a voz afogada. - E n o me importa se voc n o sente o mesmo.  
Quero-a e... e...  
- OH, Phillip - sussurrou ela, lhe secando as outras l grimas. - Eu tamb m o amo.  
Ele moveu os l bios como se quisesse dizer algo at que se rendeu e a abra ou com toda sua for a e intensidade. Afundou o rosto em seu pesco o, sussurrando seu nome uma e outra vez, at que as palavras se converteram em beijos e moveu a cabe a pela pele de Eloise at ir parar a sua boca.  
Eloise n o soube o tempo que estiveram ali, de p , beijando-se como se o mundo fosse desaparecer essa mesma noite. Ent o, ele a levantou nos bra os, tirou-a da galeria de retratos, subiu pelas escadas e, antes de dar-se conta, estavam na cama e Phillip se colocou em cima dela.  
E seus l bios n o se separaram nem um segundo.  
- Necessito-a - disse ele, com urg ncia, lhe tirando o vestido com dedos tr mulos. - Necessito-a como o ar que respiro. me minha gua.  
Ela tentou dizer que tamb m o necessitava ma de, j que quando Phillip lhe cobria os mamilos com a boca, sugando a daquela maneira que a acendia de cima abaixo, e a deixava prisioneira, a nica coisa que podia fazer era procurar a esse homem, a seu marido, e entregar-se a ele com tudo o que tinha, sem poder fazer nada.  
Phillip se levantou, embora s para tirar a roupa, e logo voltou para a cama junto a ela. Atraiu-a para ele at que estiveram de lado, frente a frente, e come ou a lhe acariciar o cabelo com suavidade enquanto com a outr tinha bem agarrada pela parte baixa da cintura.  
- Quero-a - sussurrou-lhe. - S quero a agarr -la e... - engoliu em seco para tranq ilizar-se. - N o tem nem id ia do muito que a desejo neste momento.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Acredito que fa o uma id ia.  
Aquilo o fez sorrir.  
- Morro por voc . N o senti nada assim em minha vida e, apesar de tudo... - aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um suave beijo na boca... - Tinha que parar e lhe dizer isso.  
Eloise n o podia falar, quase n o podia nem respirar. Sentiu como lhe enchiam os olhos de l grimas at que escorreram e ca ram na m o de Phillip.  
- N o chore - sussurrou-lhe.  
- N o posso evit -lo - disse ela, com voz tr mula. - Amo-o tanto. Jamais pensei... Sempre tinha tido a esperan a, mas suponho que nunca pensei que de verdade...  
- Eu tampouco - disse ele, sabendo o que ambos estavam pensando.  
"Jamais pensei que me aconteceria."  
- Sou muito afortunado - disse ele, enquanto lhe acariciava o lado, o abdomem e as costas. - Acredito que estive toda a vida esperando-a.  
- Eu sei que esperava a voc - disse ela.  
Ele a apertou e a atraiu contra si, quase lhe inflamando a pele.  
- N o vou poder ir devagar - disse, com voz tr mula. - Acredito que acabo de esgotar toda minha for a de vontade.  
- N o v devagar - disse ela, rodando sobre suas costas e colocando-o em cima dela. Separou as pernas para que ele se colocasse entre elas e aproximasse sua verga ao n cleo de seu desejo. Entrela ou os dedos no cabelo do Phillip e o atraiu para baixo. - Eu n o gosto que v devagar - disse.  
E ent o, em um movimento fluido, t o r pido que a deixou sem respira o, penetrou-a, at o fundo, de modo que Eloise soltou um "OH!" de surpresa.  
Ele sorriu, com mal cia.  
- Disse que queria que fosse depressa.  
A resposta do Eloise foi enrolar as pernas a seu redor, levantar o quadril para o ter ainda mais dentro, e sorrir.  
- N o est fazendo nada - disse-lhe.  
E ent o Phillip o fez.  
E quando come aram a mover-se, todas as palavras desapareceram. N o eram movimentos suaves e compenetrados.  
N o se moviam como um nico corpo e os sons que emitiam n o eram musicais nem doces.  
S se moviam, com necessidade, paix o e entrega total ao outro, para tentar chegar ao climax. E n o tiveram que esperar muito.  
Eloise tentou ag entar, mas era imposs vel. Com cada empurr o, Phillip acendia um fogo em seu interior imposs vel de ignorar.  
E no final, quand podia conter-se nem um segundo mais, gritou e se arqueou debaixo dele, levantando-os os dois do colch o com a for a do orgasmo.  
Sentiu como o corpo inteiro estremecia e tentou respirar, e o nico que podia fazer era agarrar-se s costas do Phillip, lhe cravando os dedos com tanta for a que estava segura que lhe deixaria hematomas.  
E depois, antes que ela baixasse terra, Phillip gritou e come ou a sacudir-se cada vez com mais for a, derramando-se dentro dela, at que se deixou ir e caiu com todo seu peso em cima de Eloise.  
Mas n o se importava. adorava a sensa o de o ter em cima, adorava o peso, o aroma e o sabor de sua pele suada.  
Amava-o.  
Era assim simples.  
Queria-o, e ele a queria, e se havia outra coisa no mundo, qualquer outra coisa, n o importava. Nesse momento, n o.  
- Amo-a - sussurrou Phillip, rodando para um lado e deixando que os pulm es de Eloise se enchessem de ar.  
"Amo-a."  
Era tudo o que necessitava.

Cap tulo 19.

"... os dias aqui s o muito divertidos. Vou s compras, saio para comer e mando convites (e os recebo). De noite, normalmente vou a algum baile ou vou ao teatro, ou possivelmente a alguma festa mais ntima. s vezes, fico em casa e leio um livro. Em realidade, levo uma exist ncia muito animada; n o tenho motivos para me queixar. As vezes me pergunto: que mais pode desejar uma garota?"  
Eloise Bridgerton a sir Phillip Crane, aos seis meses do in cio de sua correspond ncia.

Eloise recordaria a semana seguinte como a mais m gica de sua vida para sempre. N o foi a festas maravilhosas, nem fez bom tempo, nem celebrou nenhum anivers rio, nem teve presentes extravagantes, nem recebeu a visita surpresa de algum convidado.  
Entretanto, embora tudo pudesse parecer muito comum...  
Tudo tinha mudado.  
N o foi algo fulminante como um raio, nem como uma porta batendo, nem como uma nota muito aguda na pera, pensou Eloise com um sorriso. Foi uma mudan a lenta e progressiva, daquelas que come am quando mal se percebe e terminam antes que se d conta que come aram.  
Come ou uns dias depois da conversa com o Phillip na galeria dos retratos. Uma manh , quando despertou, viu o Phillip completamente vestido e sentado aos p s da cama, olhando-a e sorrindo.  
- O que faz a ? - perguntou-lhe Eloise, apanhando o len ol debaixo dos bra os e endireitando-se.  
- Voc olhou.  
Ela abriu a boca, surpreendida, de evitar sorrir.  
- N o posso ser t o interessante.  
- Justamente o contr rio. N o me ocorre outra coisa que possa captar minha aten o durante tanto tempo.  
Ela se ruborizou, dizendo entredentes algo assim como que era um idiota mas, em realidade, suas palavras fizeram com que Eloise quisesse agarr -lo e voltar a coloc -lo na cama.  
Tinha o pressentimento de que ele n o resistiria, nunca o fazia, mas se conteve porque, bom, vestiu-se e certamente devia hav -lo feito por algum motivo em especial.  
- Trouxe-te uma madalena - disse-lhe, aproximando um prato.  
Eloise lhe agradeceu e agarrou o prato. Enquanto mastigava, e pensava que tomara tamb m houvesse lhe trazido algo para beber, Phillip disse:  
- Pensei que hoje poder amos sair.  
- Os dois?  
- Bom - disse ele, - possivelmente poder amos ir os quatro.  
Eloise ficou de pedra, com os dentes cravados na madalena, e ent o o olhou. Era a primeira vez que sugeria algo assim. A primeira vez, ao menos que ela soubesse que, em vez de afastar-se de seus filhos e deixar que outra pessoa se fizesse encarregada deles, Phillip se tinha aproximado deles.  
- Parece-me muito boa id ia - disse ela, com do ura.  
- Muito bem - disse ele, e se levantou. - Deixarei que se arrume e direi a pobre criada a quem enganou para que se fizesse de bab tempor ria, que levaremos os meninos o dia todo.  
- Com certeza ficar encantada - disse Eloise.  
Mary n o queria se fazer de bab , nem sequer de forma tempor ria. Ningu m do servi o queria; conheciam muito bem aos g meos. E a pobre Mary, que tinha um cabelo longo e lindo, recordava perfeitamente quando, ao n o poder arrancar o cabelo da preceptora que os meninos tinham colado ao travesseiro, tinham tido que queimar os len is.  
Entretanto, era a nica solu o e Eloise tinha feito as crian as prometerem que a tratariam com o respeito devido a uma rainha e, at agora, tinham cumprido sua palavra.  
Eloise inclusive cruzava os dedos para que Mary refletisse e aceitasse o posto de forma permanente. Al m disso, o sal rio era melhor que o de uma criada.  
Eloise olhou para a porta e piscou ao ver que Phillip estava ali de p , im vel.  
- O que acontece? - perguntou-lhe.  
Ele piscou e a olhou com o cenho franzido.  
- N o sei muito bem o que fazer.  
- Acho que o ponteiro gira para ambos os lados - disse ela, zombando.  
Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:  
- N o h nenhuma feira nem nada especial no vilarejo. O que poder amos fazer com os meninos?  
- Algo - disse Eloise, sorrindo com todo o amor de seu cora o. - Ou nada em especial. De fato, n o importa. A nica coisa que querem estar com voc , Phillip. S isso.  
Duas horas depois, Phillip e Oliver estavam de p frente alfaiataria Larkin no Tetbury, esperando impaciente que Eloise e Amanda acabassem de comprar.  
- T nhamos que ir s compras? - queixou-se Oliver, como se lhe tivessem pedido que usasse tran as e um vestido.  
Phillip encolheu os ombros.  
- o que sua m e queria fazer.  
- A pr xima vez, escolheremos n s - disse Oliver. - Se tivesse sabido que ter uma m e significava isto...  
Phillip teve que fazer um grande esfor o para n o rir.  
- Os homens devem fazer sacrif cios pelas mulheres que queremos - disse, muito s rio, dando uns tapinhas no ombro de seu filho. - Assim s o as coisas.  
Oliver soltou um longo suspiro, como se j levasse muitos dias fazendo sacrif cios.  
Phillip olhou pela janela. Parecia que Eloise e Amanda n o tinham nenhuma inten o de sair.  
- Entretanto, quanto a ir s compras e a quem decide o que faremos na pr xima sa da - disse, - estou totalmente de acordo com voc .  
Justo nesse momento, Eloise apareceu pela porta da loja.  
- Oliver? - perguntou. - Quer entrar um segundo?  
- N o - respondeu o menino, negando com a cabe a.  
Eloise apertou os l bios.  
- Deixe que lhe diga isso de outra maneira - disse. - Oliver, eu gostaria muito que entrasse um segundo.  
Oliver olhou a seu pai com olhos suplicantes.  
- Receio que tenha de fazer o que lhe pede - disse Phillip.  
- Tantos sacrif cios! - disse, entre dentes, meneando a cabe a enquanto subia as escadas.  
Phillip tossiu para dissimular uma gargalhada.  
- Voc tamb m vem? - perguntou-lhe Oliver.  
"Dem nios, n o", esteve a ponto de responder, embora se conteve a tempo e disse:  
- Tenho que ficar aqui fora vigiando a carruagem.  
Oliver entrecerrou os olhos.  
- Por que tem que vigi -la?  
- N ... a press o das rodas - balbuciou Phillip. - E todos os pacotes que levamos.  
N o p de escutar o que Eloise disse entredentes, embora pelo tom n o devia ser muito agrad vel.  
- Venha, Oliver - disse, empurrando a seu filho pelas costas. - Su necessita.  
- E a voc tamb m - disse Eloise, sorrindo, e Phillip estava certo que s o havia dito para tortur -lo. - Necessita de camisas novas.  
Phillip fez uma careta.  
- E n o pode vir o alfaiate em casa?  
- N o quer escolher o tecido?  
Negou com a cabe a e, totalmente convencido, disse:  
- Confio s cegas em seu crit rio.  
- Acho que tem que vigiar a carruagem - disse Oliver, que ainda estava na soleira da porta.  
- Sim, pois se n o entrar agora mesmo tamb m ter que vigiar suas costas porque...  
- Est bem - disse Phillip. - Entrarei, mas s um segundo. - De repente, viu-se na parte feminina da loja, um lugar cheio de babados, e estremeceu.  
- Se tiver que suportar muito mais, morrerei de claustrofobia.  
- Um homem grande e forte como voc ? - disse Eloise, em um tom inocente. - Tolices. - E ent o o olhou e, com um movimento, disse-lhe que se aproximasse.  
- Sim? - perguntou ele, curioso por saber o que estava passando.  
- Amanda - sussurrou Eloise, assinalando para a porta que havia ao fundo da loja. - Quando sair, quero que sorria e aplauda.  
Phillip olhou a seu redor. Nem sequer na China se teria sentido t o deslocado.  
- N o me sinto muito bem.  
- Pois aprende - ordenou-lhe ela, e depois se virou para o Oliver. - Agora seu turno, se orito Crane. A senhora Larkin...  
O grunhido do Oliver foi pr prio de um homem moribundo.  
- Quero ir com o senhor Larkin - protestou. - Como papai.  
- Quer ir com o alfaiate? - perguntou Eloise.  
Oliver assentiu com determina o.  
- De verdade?  
O menino voltou a assentir, embora com menos determina o desta vez.  
- Apesar de, n o faz nem uma hora, jurar que n o entraria em nenhuma loja a menos que houvesse pistolas ou soldadinhos na vitrine? - continuou Eloise, falando em um tom pr prio de uma atriz de teatro do Drury Lane.  
Oliver abriu a boca, mas assentiu. Ligeiramente.  
- muito boa - disse Phillip ao ouvido enquanto observava como Oliver cruzava a porta que levava para o outro lado da loja, onde estava o senhor Larkin.  
- O segredo faz -los ver que a outra op o ainda pior - disse ela. - O senhor Larkin vai muito devagar, mas a senhora Larkin horr vel.  
Escutou-se um forte alarido e Oliver apareceu correndo e se jogou sobre Eloise, algo que deixou ao Phillip um pouco triste. Queria que seus filhos fossem a ele.  
- Cravou-me uma agulha! - exclamou Oliver.  
- Moveu-se? - perguntou Eloise, sem alterar-se.  
- N o!  
- Nem um pouquinho?  
- Bom, mas s um pouco.  
- Est bem - disse Eloise. - Pois na pr xima vez n o se mova. Asseguro que o senhor Larkin faz muito bem seu trabalho. Se n o se mover, n o o picar . assim simples.  
Oliver digeriu isso e se virou para Phillip, implorando com o olhar. Era agrad vel que seu filho o visse como um aliado, mas n o tinha nenhuma inten o de contradizer Eloise e desautoriz -la. E muito menos quando estava totalmente de acordo com ela.  
Ent o Oliver o surpreendeu. N o suplicou que o afastassem do senhor Larkin, nem disse nada ofensivo da Eloise, algo que Phillip estava convencido que teria feito semanas atr s; em realidade, teria feito com qualquer adulto que contradissesse seus desejos.  
Em lugar disso, olhou-o e lhe perguntou:  
- Pode vir comigo, papai, por favor?  
Phillip abriu a boca para responder mas ent o, inexplicavelmente, teve que deter-se.  
Come aram a umedecer seus olhos e se deu conta que estava muito emocionado.  
N o era s por aquele momento, pelo fato de que seu filho reclamasse sua presen a para acompanh -lo atrav s de um ritual masculino.  
Oliver j lhe tinha pedido que o acompanhasse em outras ocasi es.  
Entretanto, esta vez era a primeira que Phillip foi capaz de dizer "sim", e estava seguro de que faria e diria o correto.  
E, s fizesse, n o importava. Phillip n o era como seu pai; nunca seria... nunca poderia ser como ele.  
N o podia permitir-se ser um covarde e deixar que outros criassem a seus filhos s porque ele tinha medo de cometer um engano.  
Cometeria enganos. Era inevit vel. Mas n o seriam garrafais e, com Eloise a seu lado, sabia que podia fazer algo.  
Inclusive cuidar dos g meos.  
Apoio no ombro do Oliver.  
- Eu adoraria acompanh -lo, filho. - pigarreou porque, na ltima palavra, lhe tinha quebrado a voz.  
Depois se agachou e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.  
- A ltima coisa que queremos s o mulheres na se o de homens.  
Oliver assentiu, muito decidido.  
Phillip se levantou e se preparou para seguir a seu filho para onde estava o senhor Larkin, mas ent o escutou como Eloise pigarreava, atr s dele.  
Virou-se e ela estava apontando co para o final da loja.  
Amanda.  
Parecia muito mais velha com aquele vestido de cor lavanda, deixando entrever a espl ndida mulher que um dia seria.  
Pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, voltaram a umedecer os olhos de Phillip.  
Isso o que se esteve perdendo. Entre medos e d vidas, perdeu-se tudo aquilo.  
Seus filhos tinham crescido sem ele.  
Phillip deu uns tapinhas a seu filho no ombro, lhe dizendo que ia em seguida e cruzou a loja para ir para sua filha. Sem dizer nada, agarrou-lh beijou.  
- Senhorita Amanda Crane - disse, com o cora o na voz, nos olhos e no sorriso, - a menina mais bonita que vi em minha vida.  
Amanda abriu os olhos e a boca, encantada.  
- E o que me diz da senhorita... de mam e?  
Phillip olhou a sua mulher, que tamb m tinha os olhos umedecidos, virou-se para a Amanda, agachou-se frente a ela e, em voz baixa, disse-lhe:  
- Fa amos um trato. Voc pode acreditar que su mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas eu penso que voc .  
E, naquela mesma noite, depois de deitar a seus filhos e lhes dar um beijo na fronte, quando estava a ponto de fechar a porta, Amanda disse:  
- Papai?  
Phillip se virou.  
- Amanda?  
- Hoje foi o melhor dia de minha vida - sussurrou.  
- E da minha - disse Oliver.  
Phillip assentiu.  
- Da minha, tamb m - disse, com suavidade. - Da minha, tamb m.  
Tudo come ou com uma nota.  
Mais tarde, enquanto Eloise acabava de jantar e lhe retiravam o prato, viu que havia uma nota debaixo, dobrada duas vezes.  
Seu marido se desculpou e lhe disse que ia procurar um livro onde sa a um poema de que tinham estado falando durante a sobremesa assim, sem ningu m que a visse, nem sequer o lacaio, que estava levando os pratos cozinha, Eloise desdobrou a nota.

Nunca me dei muito bem com as palavras.

Era a inconfund vel letra do Phillip e logo, em um canto, dizia:

V a seu escrit rio.

Intrigada, Eloise se levantou e saiu da sala de jantar. Um minuto depois, entrou em seu escrit rio.  
E ali, em cima da mesa, havia outra nota.

Mas tudo come ou com uma nota, n o verdade?

Seguiu as instru es, que a levaram ao sal o. Teve que fazer um grande esfor o por caminhar porque o que de verdade gostava de era correr.  
Em cima de uma almofada vermelha, que estava justo no meio do sof , viu outra nota, dobrada duas vezes.

Assim se come ou com palavras, deveria continuar com elas.

Desta vez as instru es a conduziram at o vest bulo.

Entretanto, n o tenho palavras para lhe agradecer por tudo o que tem feito por mim, de maneira que utilizarei as nicas que sei e da nica maneira que conhe o.

Em um canto, pedia-lhe que subisse a seu quarto.  
Eloise subiu as escadas, lentamente com o cora o acelerado. Era a ltima nota, sabia. Phillip a estaria esperando, peg -la-ia pel guiaria para seu futuro juntos.  
De fato, tudo tinha come ado com uma nota. Algo t o inocente, t o in cuo que, ao final, converteu-se nisso, em um amor t o grande e poderoso que mal podia controlar.  
Chegou ao patamar e, muito devagar, aproximou-se de seu quarto. Estava entreaberta e, com uma m o tr mula, abriu-a e...  
E gritou.  
Porque a cama estava coberta de flores. Centenas e centenas de flores, algumas inclusive da cole o especial da estufa do Phillip. E ali, escrito com p talas vermelhas sobre um fundo de p talas brancas e rosas:

Amo-a.

- As palavra suficiente - disse Phillip, que at agora tinha estado escondido na penumbra, atr s dela.  
Eloise se virou, com os olhos cheios de l grimas.  
- Quando fez tudo isto?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Permitir-me- que guarde isso como um segredo.  
- Eu... Eu...  
Phillip a pegou pel atraiu para si.  
- Sem palavras? - sussurrou. - Voc ? Tudo isto me deve dar melhor do que pensava.  
- Amo-o - disse ela, com a voz afogada. - Quero-o muito.  
Phillip a abra ou e, quando Eloise apoiou a face em seu peito, ele apoiou o queixo em sua cabe a.  
- Esta noite - disse, - as crian as me disseram que tinha sido o melhor dia de sua vida. E me dei conta de que tinham raz o.  
Eloise assentiu, muito emocionada.  
- Entretanto - continuou Phillip, - depois vi que n o verdade.  
Ela o olhou, estranhando.  
- N o poderia escolher um dia - confessou. - Com voc , Eloise, escolheria qualquer um. Qualquer um.  
Tocou-lhe o queixo e se aproximou dela.  
- Qualquer semana - sussurrou. - Qualquer m s. Qualquer hora.  
Beijou-a, com ternura embora com todo o amor de seu ser.  
- Qualquer momento - disse, - desde que estiver com voc .

Ep logo.

"H tantas coisas que espero lhe ensinar, pequena. E espero faz -lo pregando com o exemplo, mas tamb m sinto a necessidade de p -lo por escrito. minha mania, uma que espero que descubra e lhe pare a engra ada quando ler esta carta.  
Seja forte.  
Seja aplicada.  
Seja conscienciosa. E isso nunca se consegue escolhendo o caminho f cil. Exceto claro, quando o caminho j seja f cil por si. s vezes, acontece. Em tal caso, n o busque um novo mais complicado. S os m rtires v o procurar os problemas de maneira deliberada.  
Queira seus irm os. J tem dois e, se Deus quiser, vir o mais. Queira-os muito, porque levam seu sangue e quando duvidar ou tenha problemas, eles ser o os que estar o a seu lado.  
Ria. Ri muito e com vontade. E, quando as circunst ncias pe am sil ncio, converte a risada em sorriso.  
N o se conforme. Descobre o que quer e persegue-o. E se n o souber o que quer, tenha paci ncia. Todas as respostas chegar o ao seu devido tempo e ver que seus desejos estiveram diante de voc todo o tempo.  
E recorda, recorda sempre que tem um pai e uma m e que se querem e que lhe querem.  
Agora mesmo est um pouco nervosa. Seu pai est fazendo uns ru dos muito estranhos e se n o for cama em seguida se vai zangar.  
Bem-vinda ao mundo, pequena. Estamos todos encantados de conhec -la."  
Eloise Bridgerton, Lady Crane, a sua filha Penelope, rec m-nascida.

Fim


End file.
